Dressing Room
by donnaann55
Summary: Kurt discovers that you can do more in a dressing room, than change clothes. Kurt slash. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Dressing Room**

Kurt stood in front of a 3-way mirror in an upscale men's store. Mercedes sat in a chair, waiting for him to make up his mind. They'd been there 40 minutes, and Kurt had tried on about 20 shirts. They were both tired and crabby.

Kurt caught Mercedes' eye in the mirror. "Look, Cedes, why don't you check out the makeup at Sephora. I'll meet you at the car in half an hour."

Mercedes yawned into her hand and started to gather up her bags. "You sure?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, I'm almost done."

As Mercedes headed off the salesman, who had been running all over the store for a very demanding Kurt, approached with a black shirt. "Perhaps you would consider this, Sir."

Kurt turned away from the mirror, took the shirt from the man, and scanned it critically. "Maybe" The McKinley diva walked into the changing room, and closed the door behind him. The salesman sighed in relief, crossed his fingers behind his back and waited for the teenager to emerge from the changing room.

Kurt turned in front of the mirror. The shirt fit beautifully, hugging his torso perfectly, the French cuffs exactly right. The salesman stood by quietly. He'd waited on this kid with the amazing eyes before, he knew better than to express an opinion. The teenager nodded, satisfied finally. "I'll take it".

At the cash, Kurt handed over his credit card. The salesman ran the card, and wrapped the shirt in tissue.

As he carefully placed the shirt in a carrier bag, the salesman looked up at Kurt. "It was a pleasure to SERVE you, Sir".

The odd stress on the word, 'serve', got Kurt's attention. He looked at the salesman, really seeing him for the first time; brown hair, dark framed glasses, thin, 5'8" or 5'9", maybe 22 years old.

The salesman walked around the cash, and handed Kurt the carrier bag. "My name is Nigel. I'm here till closing every Wednesday, if you should ever WANT me." Again there was that strange emphasis, this time on the word, 'want'. Nigel held Kurt's eyes, sending a message.

"Thank you." The McKinley student took the bag, avoiding the salesman's eyes and left the store. Nigel watched until Kurt was lost in the flow of shoppers.

* * *

><p>Mercedes chatted easily on the drive home, excited about some new eye shadow that she had found. Kurt didn't say much. He was processing that scene in the store with Nigel. He heard again the odd emphasis on 'serve' and 'want'. Did that mean what he thought it meant?<p>

Later that evening, as Kurt sat at his vanity, he was still preoccupied with the whole Nigel thing. Kurt wasn't stupid, he was pretty sure the guy was hitting on him, but there was an ocean of difference between pretty sure and certain. Thanks to the dearth of out gay boys at his school, Kurt didn't have a lot of experience with guys hitting on him, make that none! Was Nigel hitting on him? Was he imagining something out of nothing? Kurt really, really didn't want another fiasco like the Valentine's thing with Blaine! Even if Nigel was actually hitting on him, was he interested?

As Kurt slid between his sheets, he still had no answers. He pulled his pillow over his head and groaned. Why was life so complicated and frustrating? When Blaine took his hand, on the stairs at Dalton, and sang "Teenage Dream", Kurt thought he had finally found what he was looking for. But that had been months ago, and Kurt was still waiting. Blaine was undecided. He hadn't said 'no', but he hadn't said 'yes', either. It was, actually, rather insulting! Wondering how Blaine felt about him, wanting more, was doing a number on Kurt's self-esteem. He felt powerless and he didn't like it. Just once, he'd like to be the one in control!

* * *

><p>Wednesday night, and Kurt's been wandering the mall for 45 minutes. Did he want to take Nigel up on his offer? Was it an offer? Did he even want to know? A part of Kurt's mind sneered at him. "<em>And, exactly, what else have you got going on? I thought you were tired of waiting? So, do something!<em>" "**OK, OK**," Kurt muttered to himself, "**I'm going**." He straightened his shoulders and strolled into Nigel's store, glancing at his watch as he entered, 8:55.

The Glee diva was too nervous to look for the young salesman, so he walked over to a table of cashmere sweaters. As he ran his fingers over a stunning, heather coloured sweater, Nigel appeared at his elbow. "Would you like to try this on, Sir?"

Kurt nodded. Nigel took the sweater from Kurt, and escorted him to the fitting rooms. After arranging the sweater carefully on the bench in the dressing room, the young salesman excused himself. "I have to lock the store. Please take your time, Sir."

Alone in the dressing room, Kurt decided he may as well try on the sweater. "_Wow! This colour is great with my complexion. I need a smaller size, though._" Lost in the fabulousness of the sweater, Kurt totally forgot his original reason for being there. When Nigel rapped on the door, Kurt was still in cashmere heaven. "I need this in a smaller size, please."

Nigel's eyes lit up, before he cast them down submissively. "Of course, Sir." The young man withdrew, closing the door softly behind him.

After the salesman left, Kurt remembered that he wasn't actually supposed to be shopping. "_You're such a moron! God! Nigel must think you're an idiot._" Pacing the room, berating himself for stupidity, Kurt cringed at his own words. "_I need this in a smaller size. God! How embarrassing! What must Nigel be thinking?"_

Kurt stared into the mirror, seeing Nigel's expression on replay in his mind. His eyes had lit up. He had lowered lashes, smiled demurely, and bowed his head. Strange, Nigel hadn't looked as if he thought that Kurt had just said something epically stupid. No, actually, Nigel had looked as if he thought that Kurt had said exactly what he wanted to hear. Nigel had looked happy, like someone had just given him a gift. What had Kurt done to get that reaction? The McKinley teen had no idea. He had practically snapped at the man. Actually, all Kurt had ever said to the other man was "do this" or "get that". What was so enticing about being ordered around?

Wait ... the lowered eyes, the bowed head ... not shy, not shy at all ... submissive. Kurt's eyes widened in surprise, was it possible that Nigel liked taking orders? Kurt turned the idea around in his mind, the more he thought about it, the more sense it made. Nigel had made his 'offer' only after Kurt had him running around the store forever. Kurt leaned against the mirror and crossed his arms over his chest. "_This could be interesting_."

Kurt was still leaning against the mirror when Nigel returned. The McKinley diva didn't even glance at the sweater the salesman held. "I want to see the same thing in blue." Kurt purposely neglected to say 'please'.

Nigel bowed his head submissively, but not before Kurt saw the flush on his cheekbones. "Of course, Sir."

As soon as Nigel left the room, Kurt did a quick dance step in excitement. "Well, I'll be damned!"

When Nigel returned with the blue sweater, Kurt was standing in front of the mirror. The teen didn't turn around or even glance at the salesman. "Find me dress pants in charcoal." When Nigel returned with the pants, Kurt stepped away from the mirror and turned to face him. "Take my jeans off."

Nigel's face flushed pink to his hairline. "Yes, Sir." The young man dropped to his knees in front of the teen. Nigel removed Kurt's shoes, he undid the button and zipper on his jeans, and pushed them down and off. Nigel remained on his knees, his head bowed. Watching him, Kurt felt his pulse start to pound in his ears. "_Holly Alexander McQueen! This is amazing! What a rush!_" Understanding the role he had to play, Kurt didn't let his excitement show. He snapped his fingers and motioned to the dress pants. Nigel jumped up, and helped Kurt into the pants. Kurt faced the mirror, supposedly examining the pants, but he was really using the mirror to watch Nigel. The other man was standing quietly, his head lowered, but his excitement was clear to Kurt...the flushed face, the uneven breathing, the bulge in his pants! Kurt smiled to himself. "The charcoal doesn't work. Get me black."

Kurt didn't acknowledge Nigel, when the salesman returned with the black pants, he simply motioned to the pants he was wearing. The young salesman took the charcoal pants off the teen and helped him into the black ones. The McKinley diva stepped back from the mirror, placing himself slightly behind Nigel. As he reached for the blue sweater on the bench, he casually ran his hand down the other man's back. Nigel gasped and shuddered under Kurt's touch. Kurt smiled. Slowly, he peeled off the heather sweater. He caught Nigel staring at his chest. He pulled the blue sweater on, even more slowly. Kurt ran his hands down his own torso and settled his hands on his hips. Staring into the mirror, he saw Nigel bite his lip.

Turning from the mirror, facing the other man, Kurt replaced the sweater with his own shirt, which he left unbuttoned. Kurt watched Nigel, watch him, as he touched himself, slowly moving his hand down from his throat to his waist. Nigel's eyes were locked on Kurt's hand. Kurt snapped his fingers, and Nigel's head shot up. The teen motioned to his jeans and the other man rushed to help him out of the black pants and into his jeans. As Nigel knelt in front of Kurt, pulling the jeans up Kurt's legs, Kurt grabbed his wrists. He moved Nigel's hands to his thighs, spreading Nigel's fingers across his skin.

Nigel made no effort to pull away. He shifted closer, and stroked his hands over Kurt's thighs. Kurt traced Nigel's forearms from wrist to elbow, and back again. Placing one of his hands on each of Nigel's, Kurt pulled the other man's hands to the waist band of his boxers. Watching Nigel's bowed head for any signs of resistance, and finding none, he pushed Nigel's hands down bringing the underwear with them. Kurt's cock sprang free, directly in front of Nigel's face, almost touching his lips. Nigel's hands trembled on Kurt's thighs. He looked up at Kurt. "Please." Kurt stroked his fingers through Nigel's hair, and nudged his head down.

Nigel's lips rubbed Kurt, his tongue swirled, his mouth sucked. The teen closed his eyes, lost in heat and sensation. The only thought screaming through his mind was, "_Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh; My God_**!"** Kurt had expected  
>his first blow job to feel good, but this, this was amazing! Nothing had ever felt this good. Kurt grabbed Nigel's shoulders and widened his stance, both to give Nigel better access, and to make sure he didn't collapse from sheer pleasure. It didn't take long before he exploded into Nigel's mouth. By the time Kurt learned how to breathe again, and opened his eyes, Nigel was gone and Kurt was alone in the dressing room. He sank down on the bench, leaned his head back against the wall, and waited until his breathing evened out. Eventually, Kurt stood up and started to button his shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror and grinned. "<strong>WOW!<strong>"

The McKinley student left the dressing room and walked into the store proper. Nigel waited for him, standing by the glass doors, which he had unlocked. As Kurt approached him, Nigel handed him a carrier bag. Looking into the bag, Kurt saw the heather sweater he had tried on.

Nigel's eyes glowed as he smiled at Kurt. "Thank you."

Kurt reached out and touched Nigel's face. He ran his thumb back and forth over Nigel's jaw. "You're welcome." And Kurt smiled.

* * *

><p>If Kurt was quieter than usual, the next day in the choir room, no one in New Directions noticed. They were all too busy arguing with Rachel. During lunch, on Friday, Mercedes noticed that Kurt was distracted. "What's up, white boy? Is everything OK with you and Blaine?"<p>

The countertenor shook his head, came back from where ever he had been, and smiled at his BFF. "Yeah, fine. He's driving down from Dalton tomorrow. We're going to see a movie, maybe have dinner at Breadstix. Want to join us?"

"Nah." Mercedes shook her head, "Thanks, but we've got an extra choir practice this week. We're working on a new hymn. We need it perfect by Sunday. Besides, I don't want to horn in on you two love birds."

Kurt looked down at his fingernails, then up at Mercedes. "Blaine's not exactly lovey-dovey, Mercedes, you know that."

Mercedes reached over and patted Kurt's arm. "Just give him time."

Kurt stared at his nails again. "Uh-huh."

* * *

><p>Saturday was fun. Blaine gave Kurt all the news from Dalton and the Warblers, most of whom Kurt had met by now. Kurt filled Blaine in on Rachel's latest craziness. They talked about the songs each of their glee clubs we're working on. The movie was good, dinner at Breadstix was fine. After dinner, the boys hugged each other, walked to their cars and drove out of the parking lot. Once again, Blaine gave no indication that he wanted Kurt to be anything other than a friend. Somehow, Kurt wasn't as upset about that as he used to be.<p>

* * *

><p>The next Wednesday, Kurt walked into Nigel's store just before closing. The salesman was at the cash with the last customer. Kurt caught his eye and tilted his head to the side, indicating the dressing rooms. Nigel nodded, and swiped the customer's credit card. Kurt didn't bother bringing anything into the dressing room with him. They both knew he wasn't there to shop. The McKinley teen had spent the past week going over and over the last encounter with <em>his <em>salesman; mostly at night, in his bed, with his hand wrapped around his penis. The countertenor had also spent an indecent amount of time creating scenarios for tonight. He had decided that he wasn't going to make Nigel run back and forth to the dressing room, why waste time? If Nigel liked to take orders, Kurt could think of a few that didn't involve Nigel leaving the dressing room.

The Glee diva was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest when _his_ salesman entered the dressing room and closed the door softly behind him. Kurt straightened, held Nigel's eyes with his own, and pointed to the floor in front of his feet. Nigel fell to his knees so fast, that Kurt wasn't even sure he saw him move. He looked up at Kurt, waiting for instructions, for permission. Kurt stared down at him. "What are you waiting for?"

Nigel fumbled with the zipper on Kurt's jeans, trying to hurry. He pushed the jeans down and gasped when he saw Kurt's erection spring free, no underwear in sight. Curling one hand around Kurt's hip, Nigel used the other hand to guide Kurt into his mouth. Dragging his lips slowly over Kurt's length, Nigel dug one hand into Kurt's ass and caressed his balls with the other. The teen closed his eyes and traced the other man's shoulders with his hands, pushed his fingers through his hair. When Nigel ran his tongue around the head of Kurt's penis and began to suck, Kurt stepped back, away from Nigel's mouth. "Take your clothes off."

The countertenor watched as the other man undressed. Nigel wasn't built like the jocks on the football team that Kurt used to fantasize about. He wasn't broad or overly muscled, but he had a good body, taut. Kurt's eyes lingered on Nigel's waist, where waist flared into hip. The teen was intrigued with the indentations just below the other man's hip bones. Nigel's body called to Kurt. "Turn around."

"Put your hands on the wall, palms flat against it. Now, slide your hands down the wall until they're flat against the bench." Kurt watched as Nigel's body slowly curved until he was bent over the bench, his ass in the air. Kurt moved behind Nigel, glided his hands up Nigel's thighs, and stroked his ass. Nigel sighed. The teen clenched his fingers on the other man's ass, kneading it. Nigel moaned. Kurt moved his hands over Nigel's ass, grabbing handfuls of flesh and squeezing. Nigel threw his head back, and pushed his ass into Kurt's hands. Kurt slapped Nigel. Nigel gasped and arched his back, thrusting his ass high. Kurt wrapped one arm around Nigel's waist to hold him steady while he spanked him. Kurt repeated the cycle of slaps, right, left, right, left, over and over as he watched Nigel's ass turn pink.

Kurt stopped, leaned over Nigel's back and spoke softly, close to his ear. "Do you want me to stop?"

Nigel moaned. "No, please, don't stop!"

Kurt kissed Nigel's neck. "Tell me what you want."

Nigel stumbled over the words, almost babbling in his need. "I want you to hit me, please, Kurt."

Kurt slammed a hand down on Nigel. He watched the imprint of his hand stand out white against the red skin. "I never gave you permission to use my first name." SLAM. "I'm really quite displeased with you, Nigel." SLAM. Kurt reached for Nigel's cock and found it hard, the head dripping. "Don't even think about coming until I say you can." SLAM. "Do you hear me, Nigel?" SLAM.

"Yes, yes, I hear you." SLAM.

Kurt took his cock and slid it between Nigel's ass cheeks. The teen pushed in and out of the channel he had created. His abdomen pressed against Nigel's by now, very tender backside. Nigel moaned and trembled under Kurt. He moved a hand between his legs so that as Kurt slid forward, Nigel could brush the head of Kurt's penis. Kurt felt his cock start to pulse. He grabbed Nigel's cock and pumped it. "Now, Nigel!"

They finished together. Kurt gasped for breath and Nigel keened Kurt's name. Nigel collapsed onto the bench, as Kurt dropped to the floor. Nigel whispered something under his breath, and turned over. He slid onto the floor, and leaned against the bench. Kurt pushed himself backwards until he could lean against the wall behind him. Both were still breathing fast. They looked at each other and grinned.

Nigel took his glasses off, pushed his hair out of his eyes, and put the glasses back on. "I knew you would be good at this!"

Kurt laughed. "I don't see how, I certainly didn't!"

Nigel smirked. "You're my most difficult customer." When Kurt started to protest, Nigel held up his hand. "You're also my best looking customer, but you're a pain in my," Nigel raised his eyebrows, smiled and touched his own ass carefully, "ass. About the second or third time I served you, you were being insanely annoying and bitchy. I thought to myself, 'Christ! If he's this demanding in the dressing room, what's he like in the bedroom?" Nigel spread his hands and shrugged his shoulders. "And, just like that, I was hooked. The more often you came in to the store, the more annoying you became, the more I wanted you." Nigel smiled sheepishly. "I guess you know by now, that I like difficult."

Kurt snorted. "Yeah, I kinda noticed that."

Nigel's eyes drifted over Kurt. "How old are you, anyway?"

Kurt blushed and looked at Nigel from under his eyelashes. "Seventeen."

Nigel's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? The way you act in here made me think you were older than you look." Nigel's eyes wandered the room, stared at the ceiling, and returned to Kurt. "You OK?"

Kurt stretched his foot out to nudge Nigel's, and laughed. "Never better!"

The boys put themselves back together, and walked to the front of the store. Nigel unlocked the doors, and slid them open. As Kurt crossed the threshold, he grabbed Nigel's shirt and tugged him close. "Next time, bring condoms and lube."

Nigel grinned up at Kurt. "No problem."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wednesdays**

Kurt Hummel's weekends were usually fairly quiet; shopping with Mercedes, video games with Finn, hanging with Blaine, helping out at his dad's garage. Not terribly exciting, but it suited Kurt just fine. The best dressed student at McKinley High got all the excitement he wanted on Wednesday nights. On Wednesdays, Kurt experimented and explored. On Wednesdays, Kurt got physical. On Wednesdays, Kurt Hummel fucked!

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into Nigel's store and stopped just inside the entrance, looking for Nigel. His own private salesman was helping a customer co-ordinate a tie with a truly horrible shirt. Nigel's professionalism impressed Kurt. The McKinley diva would have ordered the man out of the store for displaying such criminal taste. Weaving his way between customers and display tables, Kurt approached the two men. He stood behind the customer and waited for Nigel to notice him. The young salesman looked up from the shirt he was holding and his eyes widened in shock. Nigel coughed nervously, and tugged at his tie, as pink swept across his cheekbones. The McKinley student grinned at the salesman and headed towards the dressing rooms.<p>

Kurt didn't have to wait long.

"May I be of assistance, Sir?" Nigel entered the dressing room, and closed the door softly. "Kurt, what are you doing here so early? Is something wrong?"

The Glee diva brushed the young man's cheek, tracing his jaw. "Not a thing." Kurt held Nigel's eyes, as he stepped back. "Turn around. Lean over the bench."

"Kurt, we can't. Not now. There are too many customers out there." Nigel backed away from Kurt, twisting his hands nervously.

Kurt said nothing. He didn't have to say anything. They both knew that Nigel was going to obey him. The McKinley diva raised his eyebrows. The young salesman flushed pink and turned around. Kurt stepped behind Nigel, undid his belt and zipper, and in one swift motion shoved his pants and underwear down. Moving quickly, Kurt pulled a red butt plug and some lube out of his messenger bag. He coated the plug and pushed it into Nigel. The young man gasped. Kurt pulled Nigel upright. He tugged and zipped everything back in place. "I'll be back at 9. That stays exactly where it is."

The young man grinned at Kurt. "Anything you say."

Glancing at his watch, as he left the store, Kurt saw that they had not been in the dressing room long enough to raise any suspicions. Good, he didn't want Nigel getting any flak from his supervisor.

* * *

><p>With two hours to kill, Kurt grabbed coffee and a table at Starbucks. He listened to his iPod while he worked on a Spanish assignment. He answered texts from Mercedes and Blaine. Glancing at his iPhone, when it vibrated once again, Kurt was surprised to see a text from Quinn.<p>

**From Quinn: Kurt, I have an idea for a duet. Interested? **

Yes, he was interested.

**From Kurt: After Glee tomorrow?**

**From Quinn: C U there**

None of his friends, not even Mercedes, knew what he did Wednesday nights. Kurt planned on keeping it that way. While Mercedes would be happy for Kurt to find a boyfriend, she might not be so thrilled with this thing he and Nigel had. Kurt didn't feel the need to explain or justify anything to Mercedes, or Blaine, for that matter. It really wasn't any of their business who he hooked up with.

* * *

><p>Kurt entered the store again just before 9. He made himself comfortable in one of the leather chairs in the fitting area, outside the dressing rooms. Two leather arm chairs faced a small circular dais and a three-way mirror. Once Nigel locked the store's sliding glass doors, he hurried to the fitting area, to Kurt. The salesman threw himself onto his knees in front of countertenor, and wrapped his arms around Kurt's legs. "Longest two hours of my life!"<p>

The teenager laughed at the young man in his lap, and ruffled his hair. "What? The butt plug didn't make the time just fly by?"

"Ha! So not funny! Every time I bent or stretched to get something for a customer, I could feel it. It's been making me fucking crazy, and you knew it would!"

Kurt skimmed a finger over the young man's bottom lip. "But, Nigel, you like it when I make you crazy."

The salesman grabbed the diva's hand and kissed it. "Yes, I do."

Kurt smiled, ran his hand over the kneeling man's shoulders, down his back, over his ass, and pressed against the plug. Nigel squirmed and gasped. Kurt put his hand under the other man's chin, tilted his head up, and looked into his eyes. "Shall I make you really crazy?"

Behind his glasses, Nigel's eyes glittered with excitement. "Always."

"Get rid of the clothes." Kurt relaxed back into his chair and watched Nigel strip. By now, the teenager was very familiar with the other man's body, but he still enjoyed the view. Tossing his last article of clothing away, Nigel stood quietly, waiting. The McKinley diva's eyes wandered over the young man before him, lingering on the parts he particularly liked. As his gaze roved over the other man's body, memories of previous encounters, flooded Kurt's mind; the feel of Nigel under his fingers, in his mouth.

The store's alarm system could have screamed through the air and Nigel wouldn't have heard it. His total attention was on the boy sitting so casually before him. Nigel could lose himself in Kurt's aqua eyes. His goal in life was to cover every inch of Kurt's porcelain skin with his mouth. The countertenor had lips that looked so soft and could be so demanding. The pale delicate hands resting on the leather arms of the chair, had twisted Nigel's nipples, slapped his ass, and left bruises on his hips. Nigel got hard just thinking about what those hands could do.

"Stand on the dais. Face the mirror." Once the young salesman took his place on the dais, the teen checked their reflections and angled his chair so that they could see each other in the mirror. "Bend over. I want to see the plug in your ass. Good. Now, pull the plug out, slowly. Stop. Push it back in. That's it. Keep doing that." Kurt watched as Nigel fucked himself with the butt plug.

"Nigel." Kurt spoke softly, his voice deeper than usual. "Look in the mirror. Watch me." Looking into the mirror, still working the butt plug, Nigel watched as Kurt undid his shirt. The McKinley student traced his own torso, teased his nipples until they hardened, rubbed his thumb over the pebbled peaks. The Glee diva could see both himself and Nigel reflected in the mirror. As he caressed himself, he never broke eye contact with the other man. He stared into the mirror, and watched Nigel watch him.

Kurt stood, and kicked off his shoes. On Wednesday nights, the countertenor dispensed with his customary high fashion look. He dressed down, way down; no socks, no underwear, and no skinny jeans. They were a bitch to take off. He shrugged off his shirt, and stepped out of, what was for him, incredibly loose fitting jeans.

Kurt sat, and spread his legs. Looking into the mirror, watching Nigel, he stroked his own shaft. Nigel's face was flushed, his breathing erratic, his cock hard. He stared into the mirror, his gaze locked on Kurt's pale hand. Watching the diva caress himself languidly, Nigel whimpered and bit his lip.

"Do you want to touch me, Nigel?"

The salesman met the diva's eyes in the mirror and groaned. "Yes!"

"Touch yourself, as if you were touching me." As the young man began to stroke himself, Kurt spoke very softly, almost whispering. "Close your eyes, Nigel. Your hands are mine. I am touching you now. My lips are sliding down your cock, I'm sucking the head. I'm pulling all of you into my mouth. Harder! Faster!"

The McKinley student watched the young man in front of him. Nigel gripped his cock harder, pumped faster, pushed into his fist and thrust against the plug in his ass. His eyes were closed, his mouth open, his body starting to shake. Kurt whispered. "I'm biting you." Nigel keened, spurted white over his hand, and collapsed onto the dais.

The McKinley student wasn't finished yet. "Come here."

Nigel slid off the dais, and crawled the few feet to Kurt's chair. He just didn't have the energy, yet, to stand. Kurt reached down and covered Nigel's mouth with his own. He pulled the young man up to straddle his lap. Their arms wrapped around each other, their tongues entangled. Kurt reached behind Nigel and pressed the butt plug into him. The young man groaned into the diva's mouth. Kurt flipped Nigel over, so that he was lying face down across his lap. The teenager stroked his hands over the salesman's lower back and upper thighs, rubbing circles into the flesh, coming closer and closer but never touching his ass. Nigel wiggled beneath him, and thrust his ass higher, trying to get Kurt's hands where he desperately wanted them to be. Kurt smiled to himself and moved his hands even farther away from Nigel's ass.

The young man begged. "Please, Kurt!" The Glee diva ran his hands over the other man's ass, kneading the flesh. "Kurt, please!" The McKinley student waited. Nigel knew that he had to say it. Say exactly what he wanted. If he didn't say it, Kurt wasn't going to do it. Nigel wanted this. He needed this, so he gave in and said the words that Kurt was waiting to hear. "God, Kurt, hit me, please!"

Kurt obliged, hard slaps quickly turning Nigel's ass pink. The salesman whimpered, and thrust himself into the teen's hands, wanting more. When Kurt felt Nigel's cock hardening against him, he turned him so that he sat astride Kurt, his back to Kurt's chest. The diva grabbed a condom and lube from the shirt he had tossed on the floor. He rolled the condom on and coated himself with lube. Wrapping one arm around Nigel's waist, Kurt pulled the butt plug out and tossed it aside. The young man moaned. The McKinley student held his favourite salesman's hips and positioned him above his cock. Nigel lowered himself slowly. Kurt brushed his lips across Nigel's shoulders, waiting for him to adjust. The salesman sighed. They began to move, thrusting into and against each other.

If Kurt could think at all, he would be thinking that there was nothing better than this, the heat and pressure and warmth of Nigel pulsing around him. But Kurt couldn't think right now, he could only feel, and he felt fucking fantastic! The Glee diva reached for the other man's cock, pumping it. He bit into his salesman's shoulder. Nigel screamed Kurt's name. They came one after the other, hearts thumping, bodies glued together.

The boys stretched out on the carpet, their discarded clothes acting as pillows. They curled into each other, idly running their hands over each other. Not saying very much.

Nigel reached over and brushed Kurt's hair into place. "Do you think we could get together some time?"

"You mean, with our clothes on?"

"Yeah, you know, like dinner or something where we actually talk to each other."

Kurt ran a finger down Nigel's arm and played with his fingers. "What happens if we talk and find out we don't like each other?"

Nigel nodded. "Yeah, that would be bad." They were silent for a while.

Nigel sat up and faced Kurt. "The thing is, Kurt, I think about you sometimes, trying to imagine what you're doing at that moment, and I can't, because I don't really know anything about you."

The ex-kicker for the Titans smiled up at the young man sitting across from him. "And, you want to know more about me?"

The salesman stared into the aqua eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Kurt sighed and sat up, facing Nigel. He took Nigel's hands in his, ran his thumbs over the knuckles. "OK, Nigel. We'll try this, but, if it ends badly, I swear to God, I will never fuck you again!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Getting to Know You**

"Getting to Know You" from the musical, The King and I played on repeat on Kurt's iPod. The countertenor sang along as he arranged shirts, pants, and vests in various combinations on his bed.

_Getting to know you,_

_Getting to know all about you._

_Getting to like you,_

_Getting to hope you like me._

He was meeting Nigel at 1PM. No specific plans, just hanging out, very casual. Two guys killing time on a Sunday afternoon, no big deal. Except that this was a big deal. The McKinley student and the men's wear sales rep were going to try to connect more than their bodies.

"Kurt, I'm making a sandwich. You want something?" Burt called from the top of the staircase that led down to Kurt's basement room.

"No. Thanks Dad. I'm going out."

"Are you going to be home for dinner?"

"Don't know yet. I'll text you later."

Kurt examined the clothes laid out on his bed. No. They were wrong, all of them. He swept them up and walked over to his closet to put them away and start over. _This was ridiculous! The man had seen him naked, for Dior's sake, what did it matter what he wore?_

Of course, Kurt being Kurt, it always mattered. He scanned the neatly hung and folded contents of his closet. A colour leapt out at him, a gorgeous heather colour. He pulled the sweater from the shelf and shook it out. _Oh, right, Nigel had given him this sweater back when this all started, on their first night._ Kurt had never worn it.

Mercedes' ring tone sang out on his iPhone.

"Kurt, I have to get out of here. If I think about this history paper for one more minute, I'm going to strangle myself! Do you want to see a movie?"

"Sorry, Cedes. I can't." Kurt held the sweater against him, and checked out his reflection in the mirror.

"Seeing Blaine?"

"No. It's open house at Dalton this weekend. The Warblers have to impress the parents."

"So, what are you up to?"

Her question wasn't unreasonable. They were best friends. They told each other everything. Well, almost everything. Kurt had been seeing Nigel for weeks now, but he hadn't told Mercedes. He hadn't told anyone. It had been easy to keep it quiet because he and Nigel had only seen each other at the store, just the two of them, after hours. But if he was going to start dating Nigel, if the sales rep was actually going to become part of his life, then he couldn't keep him a secret any longer. Decision made, Kurt grinned**. **_Mercedes was so going to freak out!_

"I've got a date."

"What? Are you kidding me? Who? Do I know him?" Mercedes practically shouted into the phone.

"No. He doesn't go to McKinley. You don't know him, but you've seen him."

Mercedes stared at her phone. "Boy, you better start making sense, or I'm going to come over there and beat it out of you!"

The countertenor got comfortable on his bed, stuffing pillows behind his back. This could take a while. "O.K. Remember, about two months ago, we were shopping. I tried on like twenty shirts but I couldn't find anything I liked? You got fed up and went to Sephora and found that eye shadow you love?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, the sales rep and I started talking…"

"Kurt Hummel! You did not!"

The countertenor giggled into the phone. "Yes, I did." Well, they had done a lot more than talk, but he wasn't going to tell Mercedes that.

"No way!"

"His name is Nigel, and we're going out this afternoon."

"Damn, white boy, I'm impressed. Wait. Why am I only hearing about this now?"

"Because, Mercedes, there hasn't been anything to tell you until now. This is our first date." His BFF didn't need to know that he'd spent every Wednesday night for the last two months in Nigel's store, in Nigel.

"What's he like?"

"Brown hair, glasses, thin, about my height."

"How old is he?"

"I don't know, I never asked, maybe 20?"

"Kurt, you're going out with some guy you barely know?"

Kurt heard the worry in her voice. "You've got to stop watching those crime shows! He's not going to cut me into pieces and bury me in his back yard. I'm meeting him at a Starbucks, very public. Don't worry so much. Look, isn't that what dating is about, getting to know someone?"

"Yes, but…"

Kurt glanced at his watch and jumped off the bed. "Got to go, Mercedes. I'm meeting Nigel at 1 PM, and I'm still not dressed."

"Have fun. Be careful. Call me, as soon as you get home."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I will. Stop worrying."

* * *

><p>45 minutes later, Kurt was ready. Heather sweater, dark skinny jeans, purple Dr. Marten's ankle boots, unlaced. <em>Perfect, doesn't look like he's trying too hard. Wonder if Nigel will remember the sweater?<em>

Driving to meet Nigel, his fingers taping out a beat on the steering wheel, Kurt sang…

_Getting to know you_

_Getting to know all about you._

_Getting to like you, _

_Getting to hope you like me._

_Getting to know you, _

_Getting to feel free and easy_

_When I am with you, _

_Getting to know what to say_

_Haven't you noticed?_

_Suddenly I'm bright and breezy? _

_Because of all the beautiful and new _

_Things I'm learning about you _

_Day by day. _

The Hammerstein lyrics were optimistic, Kurt was not. He was very aware that this could go really badly. Talking could be a big mistake. If Nigel turned out to be stupid, or selfish, or mean to children and animals, if he was rude to waiters or voted Republican, if he turned out to be someone that Kurt just couldn't like…then, that was the end of his sex life for the foreseeable future.

Nigel's body had been an unexpected gift, and Kurt didn't want to give that up. The frustration, hurt, and anger that Blaine's disinterest had fueled, combined with rampant teen hormones, had allowed Kurt to screw a virtual stranger. But, the countertenor just wasn't cold enough to fuck someone he didn't like. This could be very, very bad.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into the lunch time crowd at Starbucks, and looked for Nigel. His personal sales rep stood up from a table in the corner, and waved. The McKinley voice smiled and began to weave his way through people and tables. Nigel wore a black leather jacket, black T, and blue jeans. Kurt had only seen Nigel at the store, dressed for work. He had never seen him without a tie. Casual dress Nigel was hotter than business dress Nigel. Kurt approved.<p>

Nigel squeezed Kurt's hand quickly, and lightly touched his shoulder. He didn't know how Kurt felt about PDAs. "You made it!"

Kurt decided to sit before he grabbed Nigel and kissed him senseless. "Yeah."

The young sales rep couldn't stop smiling. "I would have ordered for you, but I didn't know what you wanted?"

"A non-fat mocha would be great, thanks."

"Be right back."

Kurt smiled as Nigel ordered their coffees. It had been about a minute and a half, and he liked him so far. Things were looking up!

The sales rep handed the McKinley diva his coffee, and sat opposite him. "I like your sweater." Grin.

Kurt looked down at his sweater. "Thanks. It was a gift." _Point for Nigel, he remembered._ "I've never seen you without a tie. This is a good look for you."

"Since I happen to know that you have excellent taste, I'll take that as a compliment." The words were innocuous, but there was an almost tactile undercurrent of heat.

Kurt sipped his coffee. "I realized on the drive over, that I don't know your last name, or how old you are, or where you live."

Nigel spun his cup between his hands. "My last name is Dennison. I'm 21. I live near Lima Mall, on Kimberley Dr. with my older sister and her two children." The young man shrugged. "Her marriage fell apart last year, and she needed some help with the kids. I'm an economics student at Ohio State University at Lima. Your turn."

"You know my last name and my age. I live 10 minutes away on West Elm, with my father. I'm a junior at McKinley High."

Nigel looked the teenager over. "They must love you at McKinley."

Kurt grimaced. "Yeah, I'm real popular!"

"McKinley's my old alma mater. Still doing Slushy Facials?"

"I keep a change of clothes in my locker."

"You're braver than I ever was."

The teen shrugged. "I'm just me." He didn't have to wear his customary cloak of arrogance with this man.

Nigel leaned across the table, and took Kurt's hand. "Just you, is pretty amazing!"

* * *

><p>Coffee finished, the guys decided against a movie. They walked down Main St., towards Kibby Corners Park, shoulders grazing, not at all by accident. Entering the park, they linked hands, and wandered over to the play area. They sat on the old-fashioned wooden swings, watching kids on the jungle gym.<p>

"I bring my niece and nephew here sometimes when my sister's working."

"I've always wanted more family, but it's just me and my dad. What's it like being an uncle?"

"It's good. They're 5 and 7 now, real people with opinions." Nigel shook his head and laughed. "My niece is very vocal, very determined or, as my sister says, spoiled." Nigel looked over at Kurt, the sun glinting off his glasses. "It's been awhile but, I bet I can swing higher than you."

"Please!" Kurt pushed against the ground, sending his swing flying. For the next few minutes, both young men became kids again, laughing, free.

Holding hands, strolling along the park's gravel pathways, they talked. Harry Potter, the books versus the movies. Dr. Who versus Star Trek. Nigel agreed to give Project Runway a try if Kurt watched Torchwood. They talked about school, family, and friends. On the minus side of the ledger Kurt was keeping in his head, Nigel didn't know anything about musicals. On the plus side, he hated sports of any kind.

Taking advantage of the fact that their path had opened onto a deserted area, Kurt pushed Nigel up against a tree. Stepping between the economics student's legs, the McKinley junior leaned in and locked their mouths together. Nigel sighed into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Kurt. It felt both familiar and new, the same electricity but less urgency.

Kurt gentled their kiss, ending it by slow degrees. He traced Nigel's lower lip. "Want to have dinner at my place?"

Nigel ran his fingers along the side of Kurt's neck. "Oh, Yes. Yes, I do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Dad, Meet Nigel**

Kurt keyed 'Bringing a friend home for dinner'into his iPhone and hit send. "Sure you want to do this?"

Nigel nodded. "Getting to know you means getting to know your family. So, yes, I'd like to meet your father."

"Well, sure, eventually, but there's no…" Kurt's phone buzzed with Burt's text.

**From Dad: Good. Carole and Finn will be here too. 6 pm.**

The Glee diva muttered a very sarcastic "Fantastic!" He typed 'k_'_, hit send, and pocketed his iPhone. "You might want to reconsider your decision. My father's fiancé and her son, a classmate of mine, are coming for dinner too."

The economics student could see that the teenager wasn't thrilled about the extra dinner guests. "So?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's a long story."

Nigel didn't say much as Kurt filled him in on the whole "re-decorate/faggy blanket/get out" fiasco. Crushing on straight guys was pretty much par for the course. The future step-brother thing, that, he hadn't heard before.

"Sharing a room with your straight crush, who is going to be your new brother, that situation had disaster just written all over it! Could you have possibly arranged anything more wacked?"

Kurt stopped walking and just stared at Nigel, taken aback by what he thought was a flippant, insensitive response. The teenager had been wallowing in guilt and hurt feelings. He felt awful for causing a rift between Burt and Carole. He felt terrible for getting Finn thrown out. He was expecting sympathetic commiseration. The other man's casual, 'well, what did you expect', attitude felt like a slap in the face.

The economics student waited while the younger man processed his words. Kurt had a very expressive face. Nigel could literally 'see' him thinking it through. He watched as Kurt realized that he wasn't a horrible person who wreaked havoc among friends and family. He was just a normal human being caught in a tricky emotional situation. He saw the guilt and anguish flash across the teenager's face and disappear.

"It was ridiculous, wasn't it?" Kurt grinned sheepishly. "There was no way it was going to end well."

"No way." The young men resumed their walk. "Is your room still like that? I'd like to see this Bedouin tent/Indian bazaar creation."

Kurt pushed his shoulder into Nigel's, making him lose his balance and trip. The Ohio State boy laughed and fell back into step with the younger man.

"The room was perfect! It might not have been the best fit for Finn though." Remembering Finn's look of horror, as he stood among all the pillows and drapery, the McKinley teen started to laugh. "You should have seen Finn's face!"

"What, you think the football jock didn't want to live in an Arabian Nights bedroom?" Nigel's question set Kurt off again. Maybe it was just the release of all the guilt he had been carrying, but he couldn't stop laughing. As the almost hysterical laughter finally subsided, Kurt leaned against Nigel, wiping his eyes and trying to catch his breath.

"Thank you. That's the first time I've seen anything even remotely funny about that family implosion." Kurt took Nigel's hand and continued walking. "I want Dad and Carole to be happy again. I'm going to have to make this thing with Finn work."

"No problem. Finn will feel a lot better once he meets me."

"What do you mean?"

"Simple. When Finn sees that you're interested in me, he'll relax. He won't be worried that you're going to hit on him." Nigel turned to Kurt. "You are interested in me, right?"

The Glee diva placed his hand, open palmed, on the Ohio State student's chest and leaned into him. "I might be."

Nigel took that as a 'yes', and pulled Kurt into a kiss.

* * *

><p>Kurt unlocked his front door and stood aside for Nigel to enter. "Dad, I'm home."<p>

"In the kitchen, Kurt."

Burt had dinner just about ready. He opened the oven door to check on the roasted chicken. Hearing footsteps, he turned and smiled at his son and another young man.

"Dad, this is Nigel. Nigel, meet my Dad."

Burt and the young man shook hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hummel."

"Burt's fine, we're not a very formal family. Dinner's almost ready. Carole and Finn should be here any minute. You guys want to set the table?"

The doorbell rang. Burt hurried to answer it, not even trying to hide how happy he was about seeing Carole. Kurt walked over to the cutlery drawer. "This is your last chance to back out."

Nigel laughed as he scooped up knives and forks. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Setting the table, they could hear Burt and Carole talking, as Burt hung her coat in the closet. Kurt looked up from a place setting, and saw Finn standing awkwardly in the kitchen doorway, a bottle of wine in his hand. The McKinley voice took a deep breath and approached his soon-to-be brother. "Hey, Finn, here, let me take that." Kurt put the wine on the table, and waved his hand between Nigel and Finn, as he looked for a wine opener. "Nigel, this is Finn, he's going to be my step-brother. Finn, this is Nigel, a friend of mine." As Finn and Nigel shook hands, Burt and Carole appeared, Carole carrying a cake for dessert. Burt introduced Nigel to Carole, told them to find seats, and took the chicken out of the oven.

Dinner conversation flowed fairly smoothly for a while, Burt and Carole doing most of the talking, filling each other in on what they had done with their Sunday. Finn didn't say much but that wasn't unusual, he tended to see food as his priority at the dinner table. Burt eventually turned to Kurt. "So, what did you do today?"

"I met Nigel for coffee at the Starbuck's on Main St. and then we walked over to Kibby Corners Park."

Burt turned to Nigel. "Are you at McKinley?"

"No. I take economics at Ohio State, Lima campus."

Looking at both his son and this new young man, Burt asked, "How did you guys meet?" Burt caught Nigel's glance at Kurt, he was handing the ball to Kurt, and Kurt took it and fielded the question.

"Nigel works part time at a menswear store in the mall. I shop there a lot." Kurt shrugged. "We got to talking."

The young men smiled at each other, and a light bulb went off in Burt's mind. "You're dating?" Burt moved his gaze between his son and this new person. Once again, Nigel glanced at Kurt, letting him answer. The Glee diva stared into the Ohio State student's eyes for a few seconds before he turned to his father. "We're thinking about it."

Three pairs of eyes stared at Kurt, which he didn't even notice because he was smiling at Nigel. Finn's eyes were almost popping out of his head with surprise. It had only been a few weeks since the blow up between them. When had this happened? Finn knew Kurt had been crushing on him forever, and then there was that Dalton kid, but this, this he had not known about! Carole could see that Finn was just as surprised as she was. Carole was all for anyone who made Kurt happy, but she knew it wasn't going to be that easy for Burt.

Burt put his fork down and sat back in his chair. Every protective bone in Burt's body went on high alert. Who was this person who wanted to get waaay tooo close to his son? How well did Kurt know this guy? "Don't you think Kurt's a little young for you?"

Nigel looked Burt right in the eye and said with an absolutely straight face. "No. Kurt may be 4 years younger than I am but he is definitely the one in control."

Kurt choked on his drink and started to cough so badly that Burt jumped up and pounded him on the back. Once he caught his breath, Kurt shot Nigel a look that promised retribution. "Dad, don't worry." Kurt's eyes locked onto Nigel's. "I can guarantee that Nigel won't do anything I don't want him to do." Nigel lowered his eyes and smiled down at his plate. Kurt picked up his fork. Burt looked between the two of them. Obviously, Kurt thought he knew what he was doing but Burt wasn't convinced. His son had been picked on and bullied by boys his own age. Burt didn't want to even think about how much Kurt could be hurt by someone older.

Carole's hand on his arm stopped Burt from interrogating Nigel further. "Do you live near here, Nigel?"

"Not too far. I live with my sister near Lima Mall." The conversation turned to family, and holidays, and pets. Burt eventually relaxed and Finn got over his shock. By the time dinner was over, Burt had calmed down quite a bit but he still wanted to know more about this Ohio State kid. "Kurt, you and Finn clean up. Carole and I will entertain Nigel for you." Burt swept Carole and Nigel out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Kurt wasn't happy. He stared after his father and then glanced over at Finn. His almost step-brother shrugged and started to carry plates over to the dishwasher. "It won't be so bad, man. Burt can't kill Nigel with my mom in the room."<p>

"Let's hope." Kurt wrapped left overs while Finn stacked the dishwasher. They easily fell into the routine they had developed before the blow up. Finn pressed the controls to start the dishwasher, Kurt finished wiping the counters. Although, Finn had already apologized to Kurt at school and they had kind of worked things out during the Lady Gaga/Kiss assignment, they hadn't actually talked much since Burt had thrown Finn out.

"Kurt, we're OK, right? You know I never meant to hurt you, I was just really upset. I..."

"Yeah, I know." Kurt interrupted Finn. "Look, I'm sorry too. I should have asked for your input before designing a room for you." Kurt steeled himself and admitted. "And you were right. I did have a crush on you. Dumb, I know. You can't change who you are any more than I can." Before the jock could think of an answer to that, Kurt said, "Let's just forget the whole thing. We're going to be family. Anything else between us would just be too weird."

Finn's grin lit up his whole face. His stuck his hand out and grabbed Kurt's. "Deal!" They walked out of the kitchen together. "So… Nigel, huh?"

Kurt grimaced. "If he still wants to talk to me after Dad gets through with him."

* * *

><p>"Kurt, Nigel's been telling us about this old clunker he's been driving since high school. You should take a look at it for him, it needs some work." Burt and Carole were all smiles as Kurt and Finn entered the living room.<p>

Kurt looked over at Nigel. _Smart boy!_ "Yeah, sure."

Finn and Burt settled in to watch a basketball game. "Nigel's not really into basketball, we're going down to my room to watch a video." Burt just nodded, caught up in the court action on TV. Carole smiled at Kurt, as she opened her book, and winked.

* * *

><p>Kurt closed his bedroom door and locked it. He grabbed Nigel and pushed him up against the door. The McKinley teen planted his hands on either side of the economist's head, pinning him against the door, and glared at him. "Are you insane? You do not talk to my father like that!" Kurt's voice was low and threatening, his body language menacing. Nigel was upset, he really liked Kurt. He hadn't meant to insult him or his father. He had just been joking. Trying to find the right words to apologize, he looked up at Kurt and relaxed. Kurt's eyes were dancing. He was role playing.<p>

Nigel sighed in relief. "I'm sorry."

Kurt grabbed Nigel's shoulders and shook him. "You're sorry! Kurt may be 4 years younger than I am but he is definitely the one in control." Kurt slammed Nigel against the door. "What were you thinking?"

The Ohio State student grinned at his lover. "I was thinking that you are the one in control, and how much I really like that."

The Glee diva laughed out loud. "Thank Dior you didn't say that." Kurt wrapped an arm around Nigel and lowered them both until they were sitting on the floor, their backs against the door, Nigel's head resting on Kurt's shoulder. "I don't think my Dad is ready to see me as sadist with a whip."

The economist raised his head and stared at the teen in curiosity. "Do you have a whip?"

"No, but I ordered a spanking paddle online. Should be here next week. Happy?"

Nigel snuggled into Kurt's chest. "Yes."

Kurt played with Nigel's hair. "I figure we have about 30 minutes, 45 minutes tops, until half time, or whatever they call it in basketball.

The economist worked his hand under the sweater that he had given the teen so many weeks ago, and caressed the pale skin. "So?"

"That's how long we have until my father sends Carole or Finn down here to ask us if we want more cake or chips or a drink." Kurt threaded his fingers through Nigel's hair and pulled until his head was forced back and he was staring up at Kurt. "We don't have a lot of time. If you want me to fuck you, it has to be fast and you're going to have to be very quiet."

Nigel squeezed Kurt's hand. "Yes."

"Do you want me to gag you?"

Nigel thought about trying to get through whatever Kurt was going to do without making any noise and realized he couldn't do it. He nodded.

Kurt disappeared inside his closet and came out tying knots into one of his ties. Not one of the Armani ties, of course. He gagged Nigel carefully, securing the tie at the back of Nigel's head. "You OK?" The Ohio State student found that he couldn't smile or talk around the knots in his mouth. This was a first for the economist and he was more than fine with it. His cock was rising and Kurt hadn't even done anything yet. Nigel nodded and trusted that the younger man could read the arousal in his eyes.

The McKinley teen searched the college student's eyes, and found what he was looking for. He kissed the other man through the gag, which felt weird and wild. Kurt pushed Nigel face first onto the bed, then unbuckled, unzipped and shoved the other man's boxers and jeans down. Reaching under the economist, Kurt curled one hand into a fist around Nigel's cock and delivered a sharp, stinging slap to the very cute ass beneath him. The sound of flesh on flesh was loud in the quiet room.

Kurt walked over to his iPod dock, hit play and raised the volume. Taking Nigel's cock in hand once more, he continued his efforts to turn Nigel's ass red. The part-time salesman was usually very vocal, and the Glee diva had always relied on this to judge his arousal level. This time, however, they had to find a different way to communicate.

The Ohio State student pulled himself to his knees, pushing his ass high. The McKinley teen took this as his signal, and reached for the lube. Preparing Nigel didn't take long. Pushing into Nigel, Kurt had to bite his lip to keep from moaning aloud. Nigel wasn't the only one who had trouble being quiet! The McKinley student leaned over the economist, brushed kisses across his skin and bit into his shoulder. Nigel put his hand over Kurt's, moving both their hands as one, over his cock. Nigel came, contracting around Kurt, which pushed the Glee diva over the edge.

The countertenor slipped out of the college boy, flipped him over, removed the gag and flopped onto his back beside him. Panting, neither one of them wanted to move. Eventually, Nigel reached for Kurt's hand. Kurt entwined their fingers, moving his thumb in little circles over Nigel's skin. Given a choice, Kurt would have preferred to pull Nigel close, and start the whole process over again, this time with his salesman astride him, riding him, so that Kurt could watch his face… but no time for that now.

The McKinley teen pulled the Ohio State student to his feet. Kurt threw the condom in the wastebasket. They rearranged their clothes and used the sink in the ensuite to wash the hardening stickiness off their hands. Nigel sat cross legged on Kurt's bed. He watched Kurt undo the knots in his tie and replace it in his closet. The Glee diva didn't want to chance someone, (read Finn) finding a tie knotted like a gag. The high school teen joined his college lover on the bed, pulled him onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him. Nigel curled into Kurt, rested his head on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist.

Both heads jerked up at the sudden banging on the bedroom door. Kurt smirked at Nigel as he got off the bed and turned the sound down on his iPod. "Told you."

Kurt climbed the staircase and opened the door to a very apologetic Finn. "Sorry, guys." Finn held his hands up in front of him, in a 'don't blame me' gesture. "Mom told me to find out if you wanted any cake?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Brothers**

**Author's Note: In this story Kurt's mom's old sewing room becomes Finn's new bedroom. I borrowed the idea from another FF author, Dyl01. Thanks!**

Mercedes was waiting for Kurt. She started talking the minute he climbed out of his baby. "Boy, I said call me! Not text me! **'I'm home. Nigel didn't kill me. See you tomorrow.**' Very funny! Now spill."

Kurt linked arms with his BFF. Together they strolled into McKinley. "We met at the Starbucks on Main. Then we went to Kibby Corners Park. Then," Kurt stopped walking, and turned towards Mercedes. For this, he had to see her face. "I brought him home for dinner."

Mercedes squealed and grabbed his arms. "NO! What did your father say?"

Kurt twined her arm through his and pulled her towards their lockers. "He asked if we were dating."

"What did you say?"

The countertenor pulled some books from his locker. "I said we were thinking about it."

"I'm guessing your father wasn't too happy about that. He's a little protective of you."

"A little?" Kurt slammed his locker closed. He and his girl headed towards their first period class. "He's not happy that Nigel's four years older than I am. But Carole likes Nigel, so he's not freaking out too much."

As they took their seats, Mercedes leaned over towards her best boy, and lowered her voice. "Do you like Nigel?"

The countertenor smiled. "You know, I think I do."

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Burt wandered into Kurt's room. "Carole says you and Finn have worked things out?"<p>

Kurt turned from his lap top. "Yeah, we talked when they came over for dinner. We're O.K. He didn't mean to hurt me, Dad. I didn't mean to freak him out. We're over it."

"So, you'd be fine with them moving back in?"

"Sure." Kurt leaned back against his chair, thinking. "You know, if we cleared out Mom's old sewing room, Finn could use that. Then we wouldn't have to share a bathroom. He's really a slob!"

"We've never touched your mom's room. You ready for that?"

Kurt nodded. "I think Carole would appreciate it. It can't be comfortable for her to have to walk by a room full of mom's stuff. Besides, Finn and I need our own space." Kurt grinned at Burt. "If he promises not to make a mess, he can still play his games on the large screen down here."

* * *

><p>Carole and Finn had moved back in a few weeks ago. The boxes were unpacked. They were all starting to relax again. At dinner, Carole and Burt talked about maybe taking a camping weekend, just the two of them. Kurt nodded his head and said, "Yeah, sounds nice," in all the right places but he wasn't really paying attention. In his mind, he was creating scenarios for himself and his own personal salesman, for their next 'store' night.<p>

Later that evening, as the Glee diva brushed his teeth and got ready for bed, Nigel was still front and center in his thoughts. Switching off the light in his washroom, and entering his bedroom, he wasn't surprised to find his almost step-brother sitting on the couch in his room. Game control in hand, Finn was happily blowing cars, buildings and avatars up. The tall teen nodded to Kurt but didn't take his eyes off the screen. Kurt sat at his vanity, and started on his cleansing/moisturizing routine.

The McKinley jock finished his game and waited until the Glee diva was done smearing gunk on his face. He had learned not to try and talk to Kurt until he was finished. The nightly routine was a multi-step process and if Kurt got side tracked and missed a step, he had to start all over which really pissed him off. So, Finn waited until the other boy capped his last tube, got into bed, and fluffed the pillows behind his back.

Finn turned on the couch, leaning over the back, facing his almost sibling. "Kurt…"

The countertenor folded his hands in his lap and waited patiently. He knew that it often took Finn quite a while to find the right words. "Finn…"

"This camping trip that our parents are thinking about, we've got to convince them to go."

"Why?" Kurt shuddered. Camping was so not his thing!

"If they go camping, we get the house to ourselves." Finn could see that Kurt was just not getting it, which really surprised him. Kurt wasn't usually slow to connect the dots. "Dude! Empty house! No parents! I can have Rachel over. You can have Nigel over. Kurt! This is going to be amazing, bro!"

"Don't call me dude." Kurt's reprimand was automatic. The annoyance and threat that usually flowed through the words, was missing.

Finn just waved his hands. "Yeah, yeah, whatever… Kurt? Are you with me?"

Kurt's eyes sparkled and his smile widened until it seemed to cover his whole face. "Oh, yes, Finn. I'm definitely with you." Kurt nodded decisively. Finn jumped off the couch, punched his fist in the air, and whooped. "Shush! Shush! Keep it down, you idiot!"

Finn tackled Kurt in his bed, rolled them both over and over until Kurt shoved him off the bed, laughing. Finn hit the staircase out of Kurt's room, running. "I've got to call Rachel."

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in the choir room next to Mercedes. His BFF muttered to herself while jabbing at her phone, Angry Birds was teaching her a whole new level of frustration. Kurt watched Finn, who was in a huddle with Rachel. Finn spoke quietly, but urgently. Rachel kept shaking her head. Obviously, Finn wasn't having much luck convincing Rachel to stay over while Carole and Burt went camping. The countertenor was so focused on Rachel and Finn that he didn't see Puck approach him. "Yo! Hummel! I hear you're not flying solo anymore."<p>

The Glee diva rolled his eyes**. **_Really, could Finn never keep his mouth shut! _"Yes, Noah, I'm seeing someone."

Puck smirked and twitched his biceps. "Is he hotter than me?"

Kurt looked the other boy over, eyes taking in Puck's pride and joy, his famous 'guns'. "He may not be hotter, but he's definitely smarter and nicer." Kurt leaned closer to the Mohawked teen and lowered his voice. "And, he does absolutely anything I tell him to do." The countertenor laid major emphasis on the word 'anything', to make sure that Puck got the point.

Puck blinked and backed a step away from the delicate boy, staring at him. _Yes, Kurt was actually saying what Puck thought he was saying!_ Puck raised his hand and pulled Kurt's hand up, forcing a high five. "Way to go, Hummel!"

Kurt laughed and shoved the muscle bound boy away from him. The Glee diva would never admit it, but it was kind of nice to be treated like one of the guys for a change.

* * *

><p>Finn was not happy that Rachel was being so hesitant. He bitched about it the whole drive home from school. "Have you asked Nigel yet?"<p>

"No, I'll call him tonight. He usually works Saturday, so that could be a problem. If he can't switch days with someone, then he'll just come over after work."

"I bet he's not going to give you the same crap Rachel's giving me."

"It's easier for Nigel, Finn. He doesn't live with his parents. He doesn't have to get anyone's permission. Rachel's going to have to lie to her fathers. She's going to have to give them some reason for staying out all night. That's not something Rachel does easily." Kurt drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, and glanced over at his almost brother. "You know, Finn, there could be another reason why Rachel's hesitating."

Finn's head swiveled towards his pseudo sibling. "What?"

"Maybe she's not just nervous about her dads; maybe she's nervous about you."

"No way, man." Finn looked at Kurt as if he had lost his mind. "There's no way I make Rachel nervous! We've been seeing each other for like forever!"

"Yes, but you've never been alone, just the two of you, all night." _Really, Finn could be so dense!_"Do I have to spell it out for you? Rachel may be worried about what you expect from her." Finn's eyes were still puzzled. The McKinley voice sighed dramatically, exasperated with the taller teen's confusion. "Maybe she's not ready to have sex with you, Finn and she's worried that you're expecting it. Just talk to her."

The quarterback flushed to his hairline and look down at his hands. "Yeah." A few awkward minutes later, the jock looked over at the slighter boy behind the wheel. "Thanks, man. You're going to make the best brother!"

The Glee diva ran a hand through his hair straightening his bangs, and smirked at the boy beside him. "I know."

* * *

><p>After dinner, Kurt called Nigel. "You know the expression, 'to fuck someone right through the mattress'? I think we should test the theory, on my mattress."<p>

"You mean your bed, with pillows and sheets and comfort?"

"That's what I mean."

"Honey, I'm salivating."

Kurt laughed. "My father and Carole are going camping this weekend. We have the house to ourselves Saturday night, well, except for Finn and Rachel but I'm pretty sure they'll be busy."

"I'm working Saturday but I'll be over as soon as the store closes."

"See you then." Kurt wasn't surprised at Nigel's reaction. The dressing room at Nigel's store was private but not very comfortable. The couch at Nigel's sister's place, or the bed in his room, were both comfortable but privacy was almost impossible there. His niece and nephew were everywhere, all the time. Even when they were supposed to be sleeping, there was no guarantee. They constantly woke up with nightmares, and tommy aches, ear aches and flu. A whole night, in bed, with Nigel sounded really good. Every once in a while, when you least expected it, Finn came up with a brilliant idea!

* * *

><p>Saturday morning, Burt and Carole left bright and early. The boys got up to say goodbye to them, and waved as their car pulled away. Finn closed the front door and yawned. Kurt rubbed his eyes. "I'm going back to bed. When's Rachel coming over?"<p>

"She told her dads, that she's doing a sleep over with the Glee girls. She said she'd be here around 6."

"Yeah, Nigel too. We'll order dinner when they get here." Kurt stopped at the top of the staircase leading down to his room, and called to his almost brother, who had started up the stairs to his own room. "Finn, you realize that you've got to clean your room and change the sheets before Rachel gets here, right?"

The jock turned and smirked at the diva. "Yeah, bro, I'm not a complete idiot!"

* * *

><p>Kurt and Mercedes hit the mall for an hour or two. Not a successful trip! Nothing was on sale, nothing fit, and nothing was gorgeous enough so they decided to drive out to the Lima Bean and have coffee with Blaine.<p>

"Wes is making everyone nuts. He called an extra rehearsal this morning. No one likes getting up early on Saturday! If he doesn't watch it, someone is going to drug his morning coffee." Blaine stared down into his own coffee, and smirked, making it clear that the 'someone' would be him!

"I'll trade you Rachel for Wes." Mercedes took a bite of her white chocolate raspberry scone. "She really thinks that she's the only one in Glee who can sing!"

"No, she's vaguely aware that the rest of us can carry a tune. She just thinks that we should be happy to harmonize behind her." Kurt stirred his non-fat mocha. "You know, Rachel would be happy with the Warblers, as long as she was the front man/woman."

"Yeah, she'd love that." Mercedes nodded in agreement, and raised her eyebrows at the Dalton lead singer. "You sure you don't want her?"

"No thanks." Blaine laughed. "I think I'll stick with Wes." The head Warbler looked at the two friends sitting opposite him. "What are you guys doing tonight?"

"I'm going over to Tina's." Mercedes took a last sip of her latte. "She's having a spa/movie night. All the Glee girls are going, except for Kurt and Rachel."

"You're missing a spa/movie night?" The Dalton boy knew that the McKinley kid loved nights with his 'girls'.

"Nigel's coming over." Kurt checked his watch. "I've got to be home by 6."

Mercedes gave Blaine a sly smile. "Ask him where his father and Carole are tonight."

The Warbler's eyes glinted with curiosity. "O.K. Where are your father and Carole tonight?"

"Thank you, Mercedes!" Kurt glared at his BFF. "They went camping this morning. They won't be home till tomorrow night."

Blaine's eyebrows rose into perfect triangles. "And Nigel's coming over!" The Warbler shook his finger at the pale teen and assumed his prissiest, teacher voice. "Why, Kurt Hummel what ever happened to Daddy's little boy?"

Mercedes snorted. She and Blaine grinned at each other.

The countertenor flushed a pale pink but answered with composure. "He grew up!"

* * *

><p>Rachel arrived first. It wasn't hard to tell that she was a nervous wreck. Kurt pulled her into the house and hugged her. "Rachel, relax. If Finn gets too pushy, call my cell and Nigel and I will come up and beat the crap out of him."<p>

The Streisand clone giggled and returned her friend's hug. "Thanks, Kurt."

Finn came bounding down the stairs. "Hey, get away from my girl!"

* * *

><p>The three McKinley teens were in the kitchen, looking through take-out flyers, trying to decide what they wanted for dinner, when the doorbell rang. Kurt dropped the flyer he had been reading and flew out of the kitchen. Finn smirked at Rachel. "I thought he didn't like to run!"<p>

Kurt skidded to a halt before the front door and ran a hand over his clothes, straightening anything that might have become disheveled in his mad dash. The teen let his boyfriend in and turned to close the door. The college boy wrapped himself around the high school junior, arms snaking around his chest. "A whole night!" Nigel whispered into Kurt's ear. "I'm so excited I could giggle like a little girl on Christmas morning!"

The countertenor turned in the economics student's arms. "Am I the gift or are you?"

* * *

><p>The four of them sat around the kitchen table, Chinese take-out spread out before them, chopsticks in hand. Well, not Finn, actually. They had all tried to teach him to use the chopsticks properly, amid much teasing and laughter, but he finally gave up and resorted to a fork. They were all excited, smiling and laughing at nothing and everything. Without Burt and Carole around, the house felt different. There was a vibe in the air. They were each a little louder, a little more relaxed, a little more free. Nigel kept the others laughing with tales of his days at McKinley. Finn told horror stories of Coach Tanaka and his infamous shorts. Kurt described what it was like to be chewed out by Sue Sylvester, back when he was a Cheerio. Standing at the table, he imitated her perfectly, making the others howl with laughter. Even Rachel, who wasn't usually much of a story teller, surprised them with some funny stories about her early dance competitions and how crazy her fathers got at them.<p>

Dinner over, table cleared and plates put in the dishwasher, the kids moved into the living room. They checked through the TV shows that were waiting on PVR, finally deciding on an episode of True Blood. Half way through the show, Finn looked over and saw Kurt slide off Nigel's lap, take his hand and pull him out of the room. Finn smiled and pulled Rachel closer. When the show ended Finn picked up the remote and turned the TV off. He pulled Rachel into his lap and trailed gentle kisses over her jaw and neck. Rachel hummed under his lips. Finn thought it was kind of hot how Rachel did everything to music, even this. The jock ran his hands down his girlfriend's back and over her hips. He lifted her to her feet and guided her to his room. It wasn't that large a house, so Finn's room wasn't too far, but it took them a while to get there. They kept stopping every few feet to kiss and touch and hold each other.

Finn leaned over Rachel, his tongue in her mouth, his hands tracing her ribs. He pulled away and looked down into her eyes. The petite girl stared back at him as he traced the lace on her bra, running his fingers under the material, against her skin. She smiled and reached up to the buttons on his shirt, undoing them one at a time. When she finally got all the buttons opened, she pushed the shirt against his shoulders, trying to get it off. Finn shrugged out of the shirt. Rachel ran her hands over his chest and shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself up against him, until their chests were crushed together. Staring into the jock's eyes, the petite soprano moved one of his hands over the catch on her bra and smiled. The teen didn't waste any time unhooking her bra. He didn't want to give her the chance to change her mind. They had gotten this far before, but always in a car, under a bunch of layers. This was naked skin, this was better.

Finn had taken Kurt's advice. He had talked to Rachel. She had been embarrassed. He had been embarrassed. But after a lot of hand wringing, and blushing and saying she just couldn't talk about it, she had finally admitted that she didn't think she was ready for intercourse. Finn smiled to himself, remembering. He was pretty sure that only Rachel actually used the word 'intercourse'. He told Rachel that they would only do what she was comfortable with. He meant it then, and he meant it now. Lying on his back, he pulled his girlfriend on top of him. She was so tiny, that he worried about crushing her, when he was on top. Rachel nibbled on his lips, ran her tongue against his teeth, her hair spread out like a curtain around them. "Rache? Rache?" Finn pushed his hands into Rachel's hair and held her away from him. "You're wearing too many clothes. I want to see you. I want to feel you." The tall teen held his breath, waiting for the small one's answer.

Rachel blushed. She ran her hand along her boyfriend's skin. "I like touching you too, Finn. I like the way we feel together, naked. I want to feel more." She put her hand flat against his chest. "But, I haven't changed my mind about, you know."

Finn grinned and moved his hand down to the zipper on her skirt. "I remember."

* * *

><p>Nigel wanted more than anything to pull the zipper down on Kurt's pants. But he couldn't. He couldn't because Kurt had tied his hands to the headboard. <em>Really, the kid owned way too many ties!<em> The OSU student was naked. The McKinley student was still wearing his incredibly tight black jeans and his boots. "Kurt, I want to touch you."

The most beautiful eyes that Nigel had ever seen, or he was certain, would ever see; sent heat racing through him. Their owner smiled and brushed a hand along Nigel's cheek. "I know." Kurt went right back to licking and biting his boyfriend's hip bones. "Don't worry. I'll untie you eventually."

"When?"

"When I'm ready." Kurt's voice was soft, but it had that edge to it. That edge made Nigel's heart race. That edge sent little tongues of fire dancing over Nigel's spine. That edge said, "I'm going to do exactly what I want and you're going to love it."

Nigel never argued when Kurt sounded like that. "Sorry."

The economics student had spent hours trying to analyze that edge to his boyfriend's voice. It wasn't always there. One minute Kurt would be laughing and joking, or quiet in thought, or busy texting his friends and the next minute his eyes filled with force, and heat, and his voice got that edge to it. Nigel couldn't figure out exactly how Kurt changed. He didn't even raise his voice, or tense his body. If anything he became more relaxed and his voice even softer. Nigel didn't understand it, but he loved it. He loved watching those beautiful eyes darken with intent. He loved hearing that angelic voice take on that edge. When Kurt sounded like that, when he looked at him, like that, he was just so impossibly hot! Kurt's voice, with that edge to it, said SEX and Nigel loved it!

* * *

><p>Finn couldn't believe how perfect Rachel was. Her skin was warm silk. Her hips were delicate curves that he just couldn't stop smoothing his hands over. He couldn't get close enough. He ran his tongue over her breast, licking and nibbling. He moved his hands from her body, hip to hip, thigh to thigh, large gentle circles. Finally, he held his hand between her legs until she opened for him, and he cupped her centre.<p>

Just as his fingers started to delve, Rachel pushed him back against the pillows. "My turn." She sat, curled into his side, and began to move her hands over him. She trailed a hand down his ribs and abdomen. She tried to trace his skin from one hip to the other, from one thigh to the other, as he had done to her but there was a rather large pulsing impediment in her way. The small soprano slid her palm up and down his shaft. "Is this O.K.? Tell me if I hurt you, or if I'm doing something wrong."

"Babe, you're not doing anything wrong. Believe me!"

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Kurt I'm going to …"<p>

Kurt took his mouth off Nigel. "No, you're not." The teen sat on the edge of the bed and started to unlace his boots. He tugged them off and then stood to wiggle out of his jeans. Standing beside the bed, he put one hand on the college boy's knee. He slowly moved his hand up Nigel's thigh, and cupped his balls. He wrapped his fingers around Nigel's shaft. The OSU student moaned and thrust his hips up. The countertenor grabbed his boyfriend's hips and flipped him over onto his stomach. Since Nigel's wrists were still tied to the headboard, the new position forced one arm to cross over the other. The ties twisted and tightened around his wrists.

Kurt opened the drawer in his bedside table and grabbed a condom and lube. He threw them on the bed and straddled his boyfriend. Slicking two fingers, he worked them into the man beneath him. He took nips and bites out of the OSU student's ass, as he stretched him. When Nigel was ready, Kurt rolled the condom on and spread more lube.

Nigel moaned as Kurt entered him. "God!"

The McKinley teen leaned over his boyfriend's back and whispered into his ear. "You can just call me Kurt." The Glee diva reached a hand under his boyfriend and grabbed his cock. Kurt thrust into Nigel, deep and fast. Now, neither one of them could talk. No words, just moans and grunts. No thoughts, except more, harder, faster, now! Kurt came first, spilling into Nigel. He collapsed onto his side, pulling Nigel with him. The Glee diva pressed teeth and lips into the college student's shoulder. He pumped Nigel's cock. "Now! Now! Nigel!" The college student keened and erupted. Kurt smiled, he really loved that Nigel always did exactly what he told him to do. The McKinley teen untied the OSU student's wrists. Nigel stretched his arms out, and rubbed at his wrists. He grabbed Kurt and pushed him flat against the mattress. He covered the younger boy, pushed his lips apart and plunged his tongue into his mouth. Kurt flung a leg over Nigel's hip, wrapped his arms around his back and let him take the lead.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Nigel were sitting at the table, eating bacon and eggs when Finn and Rachel wandered into the kitchen. "Waffles are on the counter, eggs and bacon on the warming tray. Nigel made coffee."<p>

The tall jock and the small soprano helped themselves to the food, and joined the two boys at the table. "You guys are up early."

Nigel sipped his coffee. "I'm working today. I have to be at the store by 12."

"I can't stay too long either. I usually get home from a Glee sleep over by lunch time."

No one was very talkative. They were all exhausted. None of them had gotten much sleep last night. They were tired, but they were happy, in a sleepy, contented, 'I wish I could curl up on the couch' kind of way. Under the table, Finn and Rachel held hands. They couldn't take their eyes off each other. Under the table, Kurt's right leg was crossed on top of Nigel's left leg, and Nigel's thumb rubbed circles on Kurt's thigh. Eventually, they untangled themselves from their respective partners and cleaned up the breakfast mess. Finn walked Rachel to her car in the drive way, and kissed her as she settled into the driver's seat. Nigel pulled Kurt into a hug by the front door and walked to his car. Both boys waved as the two cars pulled away.

Finn walked back into the house and closed the door behind him. "So, Kurt…" Finn put his arm around his almost brother's shoulder, as they walked down the hallway together. "Where can we send our parents next weekend?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Ski Trip**

"It won't stay on!" Angie stamped her foot in frustration and held her mitten up to Kurt.

The countertenor tucked the mitten into the cuff of the little girl's snow jacket. "That should do it."

"Angie, hurry up!" Tom, at his advanced age of 7, had no trouble with his mittens.

"Coming!" Angie kissed Kurt on the cheek. "Thank you, Kurt." The 5 year old ran to meet her impatient brother.

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled, watching the two kids climb on their sled and swoosh down the hill. He shivered as a tendril of wind whispered across his neck.<p>

"I told you to dress warmly." Nigel walked towards Kurt, carrying two hot chocolates.

Kurt pulled his coat collar tighter around his neck, and reached for the paper cup. "I don't have a scarf that works with this coat."

"You'd rather freeze than wear the wrong scarf?"

"Yes." Kurt licked at the whipped cream on the top of his drink. "Il faut souffrir pour être belle."

Nigel warmed his hands around his cup. "Which means?"

"You have to suffer to be beautiful."

Nigel laughed. He moved his drink to his left hand and wrapped his right arm around Kurt's shoulders, pulling him close. "You don't have to suffer to be beautiful; you already are."

The countertenor snuggled into the OSU student. "Have I told you lately what a perfect boyfriend you are?"

Nigel pressed a kiss into Kurt's hair. They sat sipping their drinks, watching Nigel's niece and nephew trudge up the hill, dragging their sled over the snow.

"The economics department has organized a weekend ski trip. Come with me?"

Kurt sat up, surprised. "I can come?"

"Yeah, it's open to friends and family. Two days of skiing." Nigel raised his eyebrows suggestively. "One night at a chalet."

Kurt reached a hand out to trace Nigel's jaw. "Really?"

Nigel captured Kurt's wandering hand, and pressed a kiss onto his knuckles. "Yeah. It's a nice place; fireplace, hot tub. Just you and me and about 80 other students."

"I don't know how to ski."

"Doesn't matter. You can rent equipment and they give lessons. Or, I could teach you." Nigel grinned at Kurt. "We're not going for the skiing anyway."

The McKinley diva leaned into the OSU student. He brushed their lips together, teasing his tongue over Nigel's upper lip. Nigel sighed into Kurt's mouth, opening for him, sliding their tongues together.

"Niiiigel" Angie's whine broke the boys apart. "I'm hungry."

Kurt moved out of Nigel's arms. "I'll ask my dad tonight." He turned to the little girl, and picked her up. "McDonald's?"

Nigel threw their empty paper cups in a waste basket. "Tommy, time to go."

* * *

><p>"Dad, Nigel's University is organizing a weekend ski trip. He asked me to come."<p>

Burt's response was not exactly a surprise. "I don't like it. You're too young."

"Dad, I'm going to be 18 next month. I'm old enough to go on a school trip."

"You're old enough to go on a school trip with your high school, yes. But a University trip is different. There won't be any supervision, will there?"

Kurt shrugged, like it was no big deal. "No. You just sign up, pay and go." Kurt kept talking, trying to find the right words to convince his father. "We would leave Saturday morning, come back Sunday night." Kurt smiled at his dad. "Nigel said he'd teach me how to ski." _Yeah, like that was why he wanted to go_!

Carole walked into the living room, and Kurt wasted no time trying to win her support. "Carole, Nigel's asked me to go on a weekend ski trip his University is organizing."

Carole could see could see Burt's feelings about that very clearly. She also had no trouble interpreting the pleading look in her step-son's eyes. "Sounds like fun."

Burt frowned. "There won't be any supervision."

"Well, Kurt's almost 18 and I'm sure Nigel will look after him."

Burt stared at his wife. They didn't agree on the Nigel issue. Carole was all for anyone who made Kurt happy. Burt had a serious problem with the age difference between the boys.

Carole turned to her step-son. "Kurt, could you give us a moment?"

"Sure, I'll be in my room."

* * *

><p>"Burt, they've been going out for months now. Nigel's been over here a lot. Have you seen him do or say anything to upset Kurt? Other than the four year age difference, is there anything that strikes you as wrong about him?"<p>

Burt shook his head. "No, he seems like a nice enough kid. But he's older than Kurt, and…"

"How much older were you than Elizabeth?"

"Three years." The words were spoken grudgingly. Burt did not like where this was going.

Carole nodded. "Finn's father was five years older than me." Carole clasped both her husband's hands in her own. "Burt, you're a good father. Kurt is a terrific person. You've done your job, now it's up to Kurt. Let him grow up." Carole moved into her husband's arms, rubbing his back soothingly. "Our role now, is to be there when they need us."

Burt dropped his head to rest against Carole's. "I can't just stop worrying about him."

Carole smiled, understanding in her eyes. "I know."

* * *

><p>Eyes closed, Kurt cuddled into the passenger seat of Nigel's beat up Honda. If it wasn't for the complaining, you'd think the countertenor was asleep. "6:30 in the morning! On a weekend!"<p>

Nigel had already explained about the 2 hour bus trip, and the fact that everyone wanted to get in as much skiing as possible. Kurt's response had been a very mature, "Don't care!" Nigel glanced over at his boyfriend. God, he had it bad when he thought that Kurt acting like a three year old was cute! This was a Kurt that Nigel hadn't seen before. The teen was usually so composed and together. Nigel smirked to himself. Apparently, the pre-8AM Kurt was a totally different person. "I take it you're not a morning person."

Kurt groaned. "Morning people are sadists."

Nigel laughed. "There's a coffee machine in the Student Union. I'll get you one before we get on the bus."

Kurt pried one eye open. "O.K."

* * *

><p>Two tour buses were parked in front of the Student Union. A young woman wearing ski goggles pushed up on top of her head, stood by the open door to the first bus, clip board in hand. Nigel left Kurt guarding their overnight bags and his skis, while he went to get the promised coffee. He returned to find Kurt leaning against a wall, eyes closed, pretty much asleep on his feet. Nigel waved the coffee cup under Kurt's nose. The teen's eyes popped open when the scent drifted into his comatose brain. He grabbed the coffee with both hands, sighing with appreciation. "I love you."<p>

"Wow! You're pretty easy, Hummel. All it takes is a little caffeine."

The countertenor laughed. "Don't flatter yourself. I was talking to the coffee."

* * *

><p>While Kurt inhaled his coffee, Nigel stowed their gear into one of the bays in the base of the second bus. The goggle lady crossed their names off her list and handed Nigel a slip of paper with their cabin and room number. The buses left on schedule, at 7AM. Nigel read or listened to his iPod. Kurt slept most of the way; his boyfriend's shoulder a convenient pillow. Nigel trailed one finger down Kurt's nose, waking him, as the buses pulled into the chalet's parking lot. "We're here, sleeping beauty."<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt stamped his feet into his rental boots, and Nigel showed him how to attach his skis properly. They spent a half hour on the practice hill. The OSU student showed the McKinley junior how to position his skis for the 'snow plow'.<p>

Kurt grasped his ski poles and bent his knees, following Nigel's instructions. "This isn't the way I've seen people ski on T.V."

"No, the snow plow is for beginners. It's the easiest way to start. What you've seen on T.V. is parallel skiing. We can try that tomorrow if you want." Nigel nodded at Kurt. "O.K. Give it a shot."

The countertenor was a quick study. He took the practice hill three times without falling or getting tangled up in his skis.

Nigel applauded. "That's good. I think you're ready for the beginners slope."

They took the chair lift to the top of the slope. Kurt looked at the white expanse before him. "Wow! This is a lot bigger than the practice hill."

"Yeah, but that changes nothing. You do exactly what you did before. It will just take a little longer to reach the bottom." Nigel touched Kurt's shoulder. "You'll be fine. You go first. I'll be right behind you."

Kurt pushed off. He was flying! O.K. not flying, he wasn't going very fast. Kurt slid past snow laden trees and white topped boulders. With his poles tucked tightly against his body, Kurt zigzagged his way down the slope. When he reached the bottom, he threw his arms around Nigel. "I did it!"

"You're a natural."

"Come on!" Kurt tugged Nigel towards the chair lift. "Let's go again."

* * *

><p>They spent the day on the slopes. As the shadows lengthened on the snow, there were fewer and fewer skiers zipping around them. The boys finally admitted that they were tired and hungry. They took off their skis and trudged back to their cabin. They shared the three bedroom cabin with four other students, but no one was around when they got back. Kurt opened one of the French Doors, revealing a wide deck with a hot tub. "Do you want to try the hot tub?"<p>

Nigel stood beside Kurt, looking at the hot tub and the winter world beyond it. "Wow! Just like the brochure." The OSU student stepped onto the deck. "Help me take the cover off."

Steaming water soothing tired muscles, their legs twined around each other under the bubbles, the boys watched the sun set. The very air was still.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Nigel! What are you doing, dude. You can't sit in a hot tub without a drink." A short red head, wearing orange boarding shorts, and cradling four beers in his arms, joined them in the hot tub. He passed a beer to Nigel and Kurt. Nigel took a sip. "Thanks." Nigel waved his beer in the air between the two other guys. "Kurt, Steve, economics major. Steve, Kurt, my boyfriend."<p>

Steve nodded at Kurt. "I haven't seen you around."

"No. I'm not at OSU. I go to McKinley."

"You guys are crazy! It's freezing out here." A brunette in a red bikini picked her way across the deck, her arms wrapped around herself, to ward off the chill.

Steve held out a hand to help her into the tub. "Guys this is Claire, history major."

Claire smiled at Kurt and Nigel. "And his girlfriend."

Steve settled close beside her. "And my girlfriend." Steve motioned to the two boys. "Claire, Nigel, economics major. Kurt, McKinley High."

Nigel raised Kurt's hand above the water, so that Claire could see their clasped hands. "And my boyfriend."

Claire laughed. "Yeah, Steve always leaves out the important stuff." She looked at Kurt. "McKinley. Coach Sylvestor still running the Cheerios?"

Kurt grimaced. "With a vengeance. You know her?"

Claire nodded. "I've seen her in action. I went to Kennedy. We competed against you guys."

Kurt shuddered. "My sympathies."

The four of them sat in the hot tub, drinking their beer; talking and laughing about classes and professors, exams and papers. The sky darkened over them and the stars came out. Hunger finally dragged them out of the tub, and into their clothes. They walked over to the main house for dinner; Steve's arm over Claire's shoulder, Kurt and Nigel holding hands. Kurt was pleasantly surprised at how easy everything was. Apparently, no one cared if you were gay at University, even in Lima.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Nigel left Steve and Claire belting out a country western song in the Karaoke bar, and walked back to their cabin. The countertenor followed his boyfriend into their room, and closed the door. He flipped the catch on the lock and slipped the chain into place. He turned to find Nigel standing by the bed, watching him expectantly. Kurt leaned back against the door. "Take your clothes off."<p>

Nigel removed his clothes slowly, revealing himself to Kurt one tantalizing bit of skin at a time. When he was finally naked, he stood quietly under his boyfriend's gaze. Kurt motioned to the floor. Nigel slipped to his knees; head lowered, eyes on the carpet. Kurt stepped away from the door, eyes locked on the man before him. _So submissive! So perfect! So MINE! _The countertenor crossed the room, and stood in front of Nigel. He ran his fingers through Nigel's hair, stroked his neck and shoulders, and then tilted the other man's chin up. "Take my clothes off."

Nigel loved undressing Kurt. It always felt like he was unwrapping a present; a present that he really, really wanted. The economics student kissed, and licked and nibbled at every piece of skin he uncovered. He started with Kurt's boots and worked his way up. By the time he pulled Kurt's turtleneck off and tossed it aside to nibble at the teen's shoulders, Kurt was hard and needing.

The countertenor threaded his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, pulling his head back and biting into his mouth. Nigel melted into the kiss, trailing a hand down Kurt's back and cupping his ass. Kurt nipped small bites into Nigel's neck and shoulder. He wrapped one hand around Nigel's cock, stroking until he felt silky wetness seeping from the head.

Kurt spoke quietly, whispering into Nigel's ear. "The lube is in the front pocket of my overnight bag."

Nigel slipped out of Kurt's arms. He found the tube and cuddled back against Kurt, pressing the lube into his hand. They had stopped using condoms a month ago, when Nigel had gone to the clinic and his results had come back clean. The teen pressed a hard kiss onto his boyfriend's mouth, thrusting his tongue, a preview of the coming attraction. Nigel whimpered. Kurt stepped back. "On your knees."

Nigel complied easily, eagerly. Right from their first time together, Nigel made it clear that he needed Kurt to be in charge. Kurt had no problem being in control, he loved the feeling of power that Nigel gave him. The McKinley diva sank down to the floor, behind the OSU student. He dropped the lube on the carpet and settled his hands on Nigel's hips. He bent his head and bit the other man, at the top of his thigh, just below his ass. The bite was sharp enough to sting but not enough to break the skin. Nigel moaned and pushed his ass higher, asking for more. Kurt trailed bites across Nigel's ass and down the other thigh. Nigel sighed, and pushed against Kurt's mouth. The economics student moaned. "Yes, Yes, Oh, God. Just like that. Yes."

Kurt popped the lube open, and slicked his fingers. He pushed two into his boyfriend, and curled over the other man's back, speaking softly. "You know, Nigel, I didn't like waking up at the crack of dawn this morning."

Nigel knew what he was supposed to say, they had played this game before. "I'm sorry."

Kurt pulled his fingers out and thrust them in again. "And that coffee from the Student Union was awful."

Nigel wriggled his ass, trying to get Kurt's fingers deeper. "I'm sorry."

Kurt removed his fingers, and this time when he pushed back in, he used three fingers. "The bus was uncomfortable, and the drive was too long."

Nigel rocked on his knees, fucking himself on Kurt's fingers. "I'm sorry, Kurt."

The teen dropped kisses across his boyfriend's shoulders, and down his back. "I don't think I'll let you come, you don't deserve it." Kurt curled his fingers, brushing against Nigel's prostate.

Nigel gasped and shuddered beneath Kurt. "Please Kurt, I'm sorry."

Kurt brushed his fingers against Nigel's prostate once more and then removed his fingers. He slicked his cock, and aligned himself, the head of his cock pressing teasingly against Nigel's anus. "You're not allowed to come while I'm fucking you, Nigel. You have to wait. When your cock's in my mouth, and I'm sucking you off, then you can come." Kurt waited, giving Nigel the chance to refuse.

"Yes, yes, I'll wait. Fuck me. Please."

Kurt slid in to Nigel, moving shallowly until he felt Nigel opening for him. Kurt grabbed Nigel's hips and started to move. He thrust into his boyfriend's body, hard and fast. Nigel braced himself on his arms and slammed his body back against Kurt.

"Nigel!" Kurt came inside his lover, and pressed kisses along the other man's spine. He flipped Nigel over and slid down his body. He swallowed Nigel's cock until he felt it brush the back of his throat. Kurt's tongue played over the delicate skin, his lips sliding and sucking. Nigel had already waited an eternity. He threaded his fingers into Kurt's hair, and spilled in to the heat of Kurt's mouth.

* * *

><p>Nigel drew back the covers, and slid into bed, snuggling up to Kurt. "The bus was uncomfortable!" Nigel snorted. "How would you know, you slept the whole way."<p>

The countertenor slapped his boyfriend's ass. "Hey! You try and think of a complaint about today!"

Nigel threw an arm across Kurt's chest, hugging him close. "Yeah, it was a pretty awesome day."

The McKinley diva pressed a kiss into the OSU student's hair. "And night?"

Nigel nodded, his hair sliding across Kurt's skin. "Yeah." Nigel sighed happily. "And night."

Kurt let one hand wander down Nigel's back. "You still good with the whole delayed gratification thing?"

Nigel lifted his head, so he could see Kurt's face. "Yes, it's amazing. The wait makes the orgasm stronger." Nigel brushed a thumb across Kurt's bottom lip. "Kurt, I love being submissive with you, but I'm not a masochist. I'll tell you if I'm uncomfortable with anything. Trust me on this."

Kurt nodded. "O.K."

Nigel snuggled back into Kurt's arms. The room was silent; the only sound the faint beat of music drifting over from the main house. Kurt's eyes were closed, he was almost asleep when Nigel sat up abruptly and stared at him.

"What?"

Nigel touched Kurt's face gently. "Are you O.K. with all this? Am I forcing you into a roll you don't want?"

Kurt laughed. "It's nice to be the one in control for a change."

Nigel didn't laugh. Kurt could see that he was still worried. The teen sat up, facing his boyfriend, and clasped their hands together. "Nigel, when you yield to me, it's fucking hot." Kurt almost never swore, so Nigel knew he was serious. A blush crept across Kurt's face. "I can't let myself think about you when I'm in class. The last time I let myself remember the way you kneel at my feet, and whisper 'yes' and 'please', I had to excuse myself and lock myself in the nearest washroom…" Kurt motioned towards his cock. "to take care of the problem." The teen brushed a kiss across Nigel's hand, and repeated his own words back to him. "I'll tell you if I'm uncomfortable with anything. Trust me on this."

Nigel smiled in relief. "Good." The boys settled against each other again, pulling the blankets up around them. Nigel drifted his fingers over Kurt's nipple. "You know, if you ever get tired of being on top, you can always order me to fuck you."

Kurt laughed and flipped his boyfriend over. He straddled Nigel's hips and pressed his hands into the mattress, locking their fingers together. Kurt leaned over Nigel, laughter still shining in his eyes. "Not tonight."

Nigel nodded, and reached up to lick into Kurt's mouth. "No, not tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Surprise**

**Author's Note: This chapter is for merlinftw, who wanted Nigel to meet the New Directions. Hope you like it :)**

Nigel checked his watch, and pulled into the McKinley parking lot. He entered the school through the main doors and took the corridor on his left. He never thought he would be back walking these halls, and if it wasn't for a certain blue eyed brunette, he wouldn't be. The OSU student took the staircase to the second floor and stopped beside the door to the choir room. He leaned against the wall and checked his watch, perfect!

The bell sounded and doors crashed open, students streaming into the corridors. End of day chaos ensued as the students of McKinley High raced to their lockers, their friends and their cars. In less than 15 minutes, the halls were empty. The school was suddenly quiet but it wasn't totally empty. The students and teachers involved in extra-curricular clubs and sports were still there. Nigel knew this because he was waiting for one of them.

Voices on his right; Nigel turned expectantly, and saw three kids approaching the choir room. A tall skinny Asian kid pushed a boy in a wheel chair, an Asian girl with long hair and purple streaks walked with them. Chatting to each other, they moved into the choir room. Nigel leaned back against the wall, waiting. Turning his head towards the sound of a soft giggle, he saw two Cheerios; one blonde, one Latina, hands clasped together. The dark haired one gave Nigel an assessing stare as they passed him. Nigel tried not to look like a stalker.

Boot heels rang out on the tiled floor. Nigel smiled, he knew the sound of those boots, only too well. The OSU student turned, and stepped away from the wall. Finally!

* * *

><p>Kurt's eyes were on his cell phone. His fingers played over keys as he walked to the choir room. Hitting send, he pocketed his phone. He looked up, and stopped dead … and then he was running. "Nigel!"<p>

Kurt threw his arms around his boyfriend, hugging him. "What are you doing here?"

The OSU student presented the McKinley diva with the single long stemmed rose that he had been hiding behind his back. "Happy Anniversary!

Kurt took the rose, inhaled the scent, and trailed the soft petals over Nigel's jaw. "You remembered."

Holding his boyfriend close, Nigel spoke softly. "Six months ago, you walked into my store and my life. Yes, I remembered."

The kiss was tender, and then it wasn't. Their bodies molded together, lips and teeth and tongues searching…

"Wow! Guys, get a room."

The boys broke apart and turned towards the yell. A teen with muscles and a Mohawk sauntered towards them, smirking. He nodded to Kurt. "Princess"

"Puck" Kurt took Nigel's hand. "This is Nigel, my boyfriend. Nigel, meet Puck, one of the Glee kids."

"Yo, man." Puck nodded to Nigel. He grinned at Kurt, and turned to stroll into the choir room.

Nigel looked at Kurt. "Princess?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, believe it or not, he's actually a friend." Kurt dragged Nigel into the choir room. "Come on, I want you to meet everyone."

* * *

><p>Mercedes and Quinn walked into the room, as Kurt was introducing Nigel to Mike, Tina and Artie.<p>

"Well, it's about time." Mercedes stopped in front of Nigel. "So, you're the guy who's stolen my best friend."

Nigel smiled at Kurt's BFF. "Sorry?"

Mercedes laughed. "Yeah, I bet!" She linked her arm through Nigel's and started to pull him away from Kurt. "I've been trying to meet you forever but Kurt…" The dark haired diva threw the countertenor a dirty look. "has been keeping you under wraps. You've got to tell me…"

Kurt slid between his BFF and his boyfriend, and put his hand over Nigel's mouth. "Don't tell her anything. You may as well be talking directly to YouTube."

Nigel laughed as Mercedes swatted Kurt. "Hey, watch it white boy. I'm not the only one who likes to gossip."

Kurt dodged Mercedes hand. "Nigel, the nosy one is Mercedes, and this is Quinn, she's actually been known to keep a secret."

The OSU student smiled at both of Kurt's friends, and started to say Hi, when a call from across the classroom made them turn towards the Latina Cheerio.

"It's not like we all didn't know you've been getting some, Porcelain." Santana smirked from her seat beside Brittany. "You're not anywhere near as bitchy as you used to be."

Brittany nodded solemnly, her pony tail bobbing. "I told San that my dolphin had found another dolphin."

Kurt pulled Nigel away from Mercedes and introduced the two Cheerios. "Nigel, this is Santana and Brittany. Girls, this is Nigel."

Nigel smiled at the girls, and then leaned into Kurt to whisper, "Dolphin?"

"Long story, I'll tell you later."

"Hey, Nigel's here." Finn, Rachel and Sam entered the choir room together. "What are you doing here, dude?"

Nigel smiled at Kurt's brother and his girlfriend. "Hey, Finn, Rachel, I thought I'd surprise Kurt."

Kurt gestured to the blonde with the guitar strung over his shoulder. "Nigel, this is Sam. Sam, Nigel."

"His dolphin." Brittany added.

Sam smiled and shook Nigel's hand. "Hey"

"Hi" Nigel was still wondering about the dolphin comment, but before he could ask Kurt again, a man with curly hair entered the room and Kurt tugged him over to meet him.

"Mr. Schue, this is Nigel, he's going to be sitting in with us today, if you don't mind?"

"No problem. Nice to meet you, Nigel." Mr. Schue turned to the group. "O.K. everybody, take your seats."

As Rachel and Mercedes sang a duet, Santana watched Nigel and Kurt. She would never say it, but she was happy for her baby gay. She leaned over Kurt's shoulder, from her seat behind him. "Where did you find him, Hummel?"

Kurt turned and smirked at the Latina. "At the mall."

The Cheerio snorted, and sat back in her chair. "Figures!"

For the next song, Finn sat at the drums, and Sam and Puck played their guitars, their voices blending together. Brittany pulled Santana up, and they danced. The beat was infectious; Artie swung his chair from side to side, and Mercedes and Quinn joined the Cheerios at the front of the classroom. Kurt dragged a protesting Nigel into the dancing fray. By the end of the song, they were all laughing. Sam and Puck took a bow.

"Nice guys, very nice." Mr. Schue clapped and then turned to the countertenor. "O.K. Kurt, you're up."

Kurt conferred with the musicians and turned to face his audience. "I had prepared another song for this assignment but I've decided to do this song instead. It has a special meaning for me." Kurt locked eyes with the OSU student. "This is for Nigel."

The musicians played the intro to Adam Lambert's For Your Entertainment. The Glee kids looked at each other in surprise. When Kurt started to sing, their mouths dropped open in shock. Kurt hadn't sounded like this, ever. Not even last year, when he dressed like a trucker and sang Mellencamp, did his voice get this deep. Kurt didn't register the reaction of his friends, he only saw Nigel.

Nigel only saw Kurt. Kurt was speaking directly to him. The words were Adam Lambert's but the message was from Kurt. This song contained all the heat, intimacy and passion that they had created between them. Nigel was in thrall to Kurt's body and Kurt's voice, but even through his fog of want, some of the lyrics resonated like fingers brushing along his spine.

Let's go  
>It's my show<br>Baby, do what I say

It's alright  
>You'll be fine<br>Baby, I'm in control  
>Take the pain<br>Take the pleasure  
>I'm the master of both<p>

Oh, do you know what you got into?  
>Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?<br>'Cause it's about to get rough for you

The Glee Club erupted into noise; they stamped and clapped and whistled their approval. Kurt stepped in front of Nigel. He tilted the other man's chin up and kissed him softly. Nigel's hands moved to Kurt's hips, and they smiled at each other.

"Damn Boy!" Mercedes waved her hand as if it was a fan. "That was HOT!"

Finn's looked a little pink around the ears but Rachel was gushing. "Kurt, that was amazing!"

Santana smirked. "Not quite the ice princess you pretend to be, are you Hummel?"

"You're never going to know, Satan." Kurt snarked back, and Santana laughed.

"Nice work, Kurt." Mr. Schue addressed the class. "Let's follow Kurt's example. Your assignment for next week is to find a song that means something to you."

The Glee kids gathered up their back packs and left their seats. They stood chatting in small groups.

Seeing that Nigel was busy talking to Finn and Rachel, Puck pulled Kurt aside. "So, this is the guy who does anything you tell him to?"

Kurt glared at Puck. "Who said that?"

Puck just looked at Kurt and raised his eyebrows.

"Me?" Kurt frowned at the other teen. "I never said that."

"Uh, yeah, you did, Princess. Right here, in this room. I asked you if your new boyfriend was hotter than me and you said, and I quote, 'He may not be hotter, but he's definitely smarter, and nicer and he does absolutely anything I tell him to do.'"

"Oh, God" Kurt sank into the chair behind him. "I can't believe I said that! How could I have made a joke about something so personal? I'm such an asshole!"

Puck dropped down beside Kurt. "Jeeze dude, chill out. I was just playing with you. You really like this guy, eh?"

"Yes!"

"I'm not going to tell anyone what you said."

"Thanks, Puck"

"No problem, Princess." Puck grabbed his backpack and stood. "You know, if you want to keep this dominance thing with your boy quiet, you should probably stop singing songs like that." He punched Kurt in the shoulder lightly, and walked away.

Kurt joined Nigel, and slipped his arm around the other man's waist. Together, with Finn and Rachel, they walked to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Kurt threw his car keys to Finn. "You take the car. I'm going with Nigel."<p>

Finn caught the keys, shock on his face. "You're going to let me drive your baby?"

"Don't make me regret it, Hudson."

Finn climbed into Kurt's Navigator before the countertenor could change his mind. Rachel waved at both boys. "It was nice seeing you again, Nigel."

Kurt watched as Finn drove out of the parking lot. Nigel put his arm around the diva's shoulders. "Stop worrying. He can't be that bad a driver."

The countertenor sighed, as the OSU student opened the passenger door for him. "He's very easily distracted."

Nigel walked around the car and slid in beside Kurt. He barely had time to close the car door before Kurt was on him, his legs straddling Nigel's hips. Kurt clenched his fingers in Nigel's hair. He pushed the college student back against the seat, and bit into his mouth. Nigel's arms wrapped around Kurt's back, and his hands slid down to curl into Kurt's ass.

Kurt broke the kiss and smiled down at his boyfriend. "Happy Anniversary! I didn't forget either." Kurt traced his fingers over Nigel's lips. "I have something for you, but it's at home. I didn't expect to see you here."

"I didn't know if you liked surprises but I thought I'd give it a shot."

The countertenor nibbled at his boyfriend's neck. "You can surprise me any time."

Nigel pried Kurt away from his neck. "I stopped by your father's garage before I came here."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Really? Why?"

"I told him I was taking you out to celebrate our anniversary, and that you wouldn't be home till late."

"What did he say?"

Nigel laughed nervously. "Your dad's a pretty intense guy."

"Yeah, I know." The McKinley student smoothed his fingers through his lover's hair. "What did he say?

"He said, 'The minute I stop making you happy, I'm a dead man.'" Nigel shrugged. "And then he told me to drive carefully."

Kurt slid off Nigel's lap, and fastened his seat belt. "So? Where are we going?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Just Us **

Nigel started the car and looked over at Kurt. "I'm borrowing a friend's cottage for the evening." He checked the rear view mirror and backed out of the parking space. "I didn't want to share you with anyone else tonight."

"Good." Kurt sniffed his rose, and smiled at his boyfriend. "Can we stop at my place for a second? I want to get your present."

"No problem."

* * *

><p>Kurt opened the drawer in his bedside table and took out a small container of lube. He put the lube in his pocket, grabbed the wrapped present from his desk and raced up the stairs. He locked the front door and ran back to the car.<p>

Nigel smiled at him. "It's an hour drive, Kurt, five minutes more or less isn't going to make a difference. You didn't have to run."

Balancing Nigel's gift on his knees, Kurt snapped his seat belt in place. "Let's go!"

The OSU student laughed, and held a hand out for his present. "Uh-uh" Kurt put the gift on the floor at his feet. "You're not opening this till we get there."

Nigel started the car. "If I get stopped for speeding, you're paying the fine."

* * *

><p>They were both silent for a while, the car radio a background to their thoughts. Kurt was wondering if Nigel was going to like his present. Nigel was replaying Kurt's performance in Glee.<p>

"Kurt, you told me you were in Glee. You didn't tell me that you're exceptionally talented."

"Thanks"

Nigel reached over and took Kurt's hand. "You were hypnotic. I couldn't take me eyes off you." Nigel squeezed Kurt's hand, and released it, returning his own to the steering wheel. "I wish I had thought to record it on my phone. Damn!"

Kurt laughed. "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure I can give you a private performance."

Nigel looked over at Kurt and smiled suggestively. "Even better!"

Kelly Clarkson's "What Doesn't Kill You" was thrumming through the car but neither one of the boys heard it. Kurt was reliving the surprise and pleasure of finding Nigel waiting for him outside the choir room. Nigel was still focused on Kurt's Glee performance. He was biased, obviously, but he thought Kurt's performance was better than Adam Lambert's. Lambert was all theatrical flourish but Kurt was all restrained passion and intensity. No contest, Kurt won hands down. The Glee kids had been very vocal with their approval but …they had seemed surprised.

"Kurt, the other Glee kids, they've heard you sing before, so why were they so surprised today?"

"Today was an exception for me, I usually sing in a much higher register."

"How do you usually sound?"

Kurt reached over and turned the radio off. He thought for a minute and then he sang a cappella. He started with Michael Jackson's "Ben", and then segued into bits of "As If We Never Said Goodbye", "Don't Cry For Me Argentina", and "Defying Gravity". Kurt stopped singing, looked down at his hands, and then looked over at Nigel, his smile a little shy, a little nervous. Kurt was a very confident individual, and he didn't waste much time worrying about other people's opinions. But what Nigel thought mattered to Kurt. It mattered a lot.

He spread his hands and shrugged. "That's how I usually sing."

"My God! I am never, ever singing in the shower around you again. I would be too fucking embarrassed!" Nigel was not just impressed, he was in awe. "Six months, we've been together six months. How did I not know this? Why didn't you tell me you could sing like this?"

"What? That I sing like a girl?"

"You don't sing like a girl. You sing like something mystical, ethereal, magical. I can't think of enough adjectives." Nigel reached for Kurt's hand. "Kurt, your voice makes the world go away."

"Stop, you're going to make me cry." Kurt squeezed Nigel's hand. "Thank you. It means a lot to me that you like my voice."

Nigel shook his head. "No, I like chocolate chip cookies. I love your voice."

Keeping his eye on the traffic, Nigel checked the road signs, looking for the exit they needed. "I have zero artistic talent, none, in any way, shape or form. I flunked colouring in kindergarten, and I got kicked out of choir in second grade." He looked over at the McKinley student, as he took the exit off the highway. "You sure you want to be with me?"

Kurt laughed and stretched his hand out to pat Nigel's knee. "Yes, it works out perfectly. One diva in this relationship is enough."

* * *

><p>They left the highway, and drove through a small town. Following a gravel road, they pulled up before a small cottage with 'welcome' painted on a blue bird house.<p>

"This is it."

Nigel opened the trunk, and Kurt stared at all the grocery bags. "How long are we staying?"

"It's not that much!"

"Uh-huh"

Kurt grabbed two bags. Nigel took the other, and closed the trunk. He unlocked the front door, and held it open for Kurt. The main floor was small, but it was open concept, so it appeared spacious. The far wall was all window; overlooking the water.

"Nice!" Kurt was happy.

"Yeah." Nigel dropped his bag on the kitchen counter. "My friend didn't say anything about this." He waved his hand, indicating the window that framed nature. "He just said it was small."

"We owe him big time." Kurt stacked his bags beside Nigel's and started to unpack. "What did you bring?"

"Just stuff we don't have to cook; bread, fruit, cheese, and chocolate dipped strawberries." He opened a narrow brown paper bag, and took out a bottle. "Champagne."

Opening a thermal bag, Kurt found…"Nigel! You got my favourite cheesecake!"

Nigel stepped behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around the countertenor's waist. "I did good, huh?"

Kurt tilted his head back against Nigel's shoulder, and smiled. "You always do."

* * *

><p>They ate their al fresco dinner at the table set in front of the window wall, watching the sun set over the water. They lingered over dinner, talking and laughing. Kurt popped a chocolate dipped strawberry in his mouth, and picked up his plastic champagne glass. Leaning back in his chair, he propped his feet in Nigel's lap.<p>

"This might have been a big mistake, Dennison."

Nigel played with Kurt's ankles. "And why is that, Hummel?"

"How are you going to top this for our 1st year anniversary?"

Nigel grinned. "Not my problem, Kurt. I did our 6th month anniversary. Our 1st year anniversary is all yours."

Kurt twirled his champagne glass. "Well, I've got 6 months. I'll think of something."

Nigel slid a palm up Kurt's calf. "I'm sure you will."

* * *

><p>They cleared the dinner debris, packing everything up for the return trip. They debated over how much kindling the fireplace needed, and then stood back and watched it burn. The flickering firelight cast haunting shadows, and played hide-and-seek with their smiles.<p>

Turning to face Nigel, Kurt slowly unbuttoned his black vest, shrugged out of it, and tossed it aside.

"Take your shirt off." Kurt's voice was low, with that edge to it, that subtle tone of control, of command. That tone in Kurt's voice made butterflies dance in Nigel's pelvis. He unbuttoned his shirt, and tossed it. Kurt's eyes traced Nigel's chest, as he removed his own shirt.

They stood facing each other, in front of the fire, not touching. They took turns, each stripping off one article of clothing at a time. Their eyes roamed each other's bodies as they revealed more and more skin, until they were both standing naked in the firelight.

Nigel wanted to touch Kurt but Kurt was in charge and Nigel couldn't initiate anything, he could only respond. As always, obeying Kurt flipped some kind of switch inside Nigel. He felt the heat and desire radiating out from the base of his spine. It hardened his cock, and spilled out of his eyes.

Kurt watched Nigel, connected to him in a spiral of desire. The more aroused Nigel got; the stronger Kurt's own heat and need. He stepped closer to his lover, only inches separating them. He touched the inside of Nigel's leg, at knee level, and ran his hand up the other man's thigh. He cupped his boyfriend's balls, and rolled them gently.

Nigel sighed Kurt's name on a whisper. Kurt leaned into the OSU student, and spoke softly. "You're perfect." He wrapped his arms around Nigel, and licked into his mouth.

Nigel ran one hand along Kurt's spine, and curled the other into his ass. Kurt licked and kissed down Nigel's neck, and bit a line across his shoulder. He disentangled himself from the other man, slowly running a hand down Nigel's back. Pressing a hand against his lover's hip, he stepped away.

Nigel waited, his eyes following Kurt, as his boyfriend walked to the small table by the door. Kurt took the wrapped package, and returned to Nigel.

They sat on the carpet, in front of the fireplace, and Kurt gave Nigel his present. "Happy Anniversary"

Nigel looked at Kurt, and then tore off the wrapping and opened the gift box. Inside were two black leather cuffs. Nigel picked one up. The leather was soft to the touch. The design was a simple; a plain two inch band, the only detail, one silver ring.

Kurt wrapped the cuff around Nigel's wrist, closing the silver buckle gently. "They are a matched set. You can wear just one, or both, depending on your outfit or whether or not you're wearing a watch." Kurt attached the second cuff.

Nigel stroked the soft leather. "Kurt, they're beautiful. Thank you."

"They're not just cuffs, Nigel." Kurt reached into the box, and pulled out a silver chain that had been hidden amongst the tissue. He slid the chain through the silver ring on first one cuff, and then the other. Watching Nigel, he snapped the chain together. "They're hand cuffs."

Nigel stared down at his hands, and instinctively tried to move them apart. The silver chain went taut, locking his hands together, with about six inches between his wrists.

Nigel looked up at Kurt, and whispered, "Oh, my God!"

Kurt searched Nigel's eyes. "You like them?"

"Oh, my God, Kurt, I love them!" Nigel reached for Kurt with his cuffed hands, one hand on each side of Kurt's jaw, and kissed him. He sat back, running his fingers over the soft leather, endless possibilities flitting through his mind. He looked at his boyfriend, eyes glowing with excitement. "They're like a secret between us. I can wear them and no one will ever know what they are."

Kurt chuckled. "But I'll know, so don't wear them if you don't want me to jump you."

Nigel pushed the empty gift box out of the way and stretched out on his back. "So, jump me."

* * *

><p>Kurt leaned over Nigel. He held his boyfriend's bound hands and kissed his fingers. He took Nigel's hands and stretched them over his head, pressing his wrists into the floor. Nigel had no trouble interpreting that significant press; it meant 'leave them there'. Kurt trailed his hands down Nigel's body, starting at his wrists, moving down his raised arms, over his sides, down his legs. He wrapped his fingers around his lover's ankles and pressed a kiss to the inside of each one. He moved his hands up the inside of both legs, stopping with his hands on either side of his favourite playground.<p>

"Kurt?" Nigel shifted his hands against the carpet.

"No" No, you can't move your hands was left unsaid, but Nigel heard it.

Nigel didn't take his eyes off Kurt. _How does he know? How does he know what I need?_ _I didn't even know._

Kurt worked Nigel's shaft, twisting his wrist at the top, ghosting over the head. Nigel thrust up into Kurt's hands. The McKinley diva ran his tongue over the crown. He sucked it into his mouth, and wrapping one hand around the base of Nigel's shaft, slid his mouth down the length. Nigel brought his hands off the floor, and tried to touch Kurt's hair. His bound hands make it awkward.

Kurt pulled off Nigel's cock, and glared at his boyfriend.

"Sorry" The OSU student put his hands back down on the floor above his head, where Kurt wanted them.

Kurt sat back on his knees between Nigel's legs. He took his hands off Nigel's cock. His voice was very soft and very threatening, even as he stroked one finger over Nigel's entrance. "Do we not understand each other, Nigel? Do you want to change the rules?"

"No, God no! Please, Kurt, I'm sorry."

"Do you want to get to a place where I have to punish you?"

"No, I won't disobey you again. I promise, please Kurt!"

Kurt's show of force aroused Nigel to a level that he had never thought possible. He was desperate for Kurt to touch him. His cock was hurting hard, the tip leaking steadily. "I'll do anything you say, please Kurt." In some odd way, begging was a release.

"Yes, you will." Kurt moved away from Nigel.

"Kurt!" Nigel called out; terrified that Kurt was going to leave him wanting like this.

Kurt found his discarded jeans and fished the small bottle of lube out of the pocket. He knelt between Nigel's legs, put a palm on the back of each of his boyfriend's thighs, and pushed his legs back, and up. Kurt slicked his cock, and teased it over Nigel's hole. He lubed two fingers and pushed them into Nigel.

"God! Yes!" Nigel fucked Kurt's fingers.

Kurt added a third finger, and deliberately fingered Nigel slowly, knowing that it would make him even more desperate.

Nigel was so lost in the desire that Kurt created, he was only vaguely aware of the words spilling out of his mouth. "Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me."

Kurt positioned himself, and entered Nigel in one hard deep thrust.

"AAHHH!" Finally, so hard, so full, so fucking good!

"Nigel?" Kurt had to repeat himself. "Nigel!"

Nigel's eyes focused on Kurt.

"Move your hands now, Nigel. Touch yourself."

Both men watched as Nigel wrapped his cuffed hands around his cock, the black leather stark against his skin. Nigel pumped his cock. Kurt fucked Nigel, and watched the black leather slide up and down his lover's shaft. "That's so fucking hot!"

Because he did it so rarely, Kurt's swearing hit Nigel like a match to kerosene. He fell over the edge. Seeing the white ejaculate against the black leather cuffs, was the image that finished Kurt. He thrust one last time, and collapsed on top of Nigel.

Nigel's cuffed hands were trapped between their bodies. He wriggled his fingers, tickling along Kurt's skin. "Hey!" Kurt laughed, and levered himself off his boyfriend. He found paper towels in the kitchen and wet them with warm water. He cleaned the mess off Nigel's hands and stomach. Kurt released the catch on the silver chain holding the cuffs together. Nigel opened his arms, and Kurt curled up against his side.

"You're incredible! I'm so fucking glad that you wandered into my store!"

Kurt snuggled into boyfriend, his fingers tracing circles around Nigel's nipple. "Ah, but you're the one who said, 'It was a pleasure to serve you, Sir.'"

Nigel laughed, and squeezed a chunk of Kurt's ass. "It still is."

Nigel sat up, taking off one of his leather cuffs. He wrapped the cuff around Kurt's right wrist, and buckled it in place. "Now, you're mine."

Kurt pulled Nigel down over him, and spoke softly against his ear. "I'm yours."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Prom**

Nigel hung his tux on the hook in the back seat, and closed the car door. Driving home, he couldn't help smiling. Thanks to Kurt, he was getting a second chance at experiencing Junior Prom. He had ditched his own Junior Prom, Senior Prom too, for that matter. He told his parents that it was lame, but the truth was that he didn't want to go with a girl, and he wasn't brave enough to go with a boy, so … no Prom. He hadn't told his parents, or anyone else, that he was gay until he started college.

Tonight, with Kurt, he was really looking forward to participating in this rite of passage. He wanted to hold his boyfriend close and dance in the McKinley gym, amid tacky paper decorations, and bad punch. He may be a little late to the party, but he was here, he was with Kurt, and he was happy.

Nigel's phone rang, and he hit the Bluetooth on his visor. "Hello?"

"Nigel! Thank God! Where are you?"

"On my way home, I just picked up my tux at…"

"Nigel, I am Lima Memorial. Angie had an appendicitis attack…"

"I'll be there in 10."

"Hurry, Nigel. I'm freaking out."

"I know, don't worry, Claire. I'm coming."

Nigel hit end call, and pressed his foot down on the gas. If there was ever a time for speeding, this was it.

* * *

><p>"No! Mercedes, you can't wear that nail colour." Kurt listened to his BFF for a second. "I don't care what Teen Vogue says, that colour will clash with your dress." Kurt crossed the room, and looked at the formal jacket and kilt hanging on the front of his closet door. "I'm hanging up, Mercedes. If you wear that nail polish, don't blame me when you hate the pictures."<p>

Kurt smiled as he touched the buttons on the sleeve of his jacket. Burt had totally freaked out about him wearing a kilt to prom. He didn't get what the big deal was. In Scotland, this was formal wear, not tuxedos. It's not like he was wearing those highland socks, and leather dance slippers. He was wearing black skinny jeans and Doc Marten's with the kilt … plenty butch enough.

"Kurt?" Finn called down from the top of the staircase into Kurt's basement room. "I'm going to the florist's to pick up Quinn's corsage and my boutonnière. Do you want me to get yours and Nigel's?"

"Thanks, Finn. That would be great."

"No problem, bro."

Finn slammed out of the house, and jumped into his mom's car. He was more than happy to run errands, anything to escape the Junior Prom excitement that filled his house. Carole and Burt were so hyped you'd think it was their Prom, and Kurt was bubbling over. Of course Kurt was happy; he was going with a guy he was really in to. Finn was going with Quinn and he still didn't know how the hell that happened. He was dating Rachel, and then she cheated on him with Puck. Now, he was back with Quinn, but she had also cheated on him with Puck. This relationship thing sucked!

Finn pulled into a parking space in front of the florist. He pretended to be Finn the Happy, but he was really just confused and depressed. Walking into the shop, he wished he could stay home tonight and watch TV.

* * *

><p>Kurt was in his bathrobe, ready to step into the shower when his phone rang. Picking up the phone, he saw it was an actual call, not a text, from Nigel.<p>

"Hi, babe"

"Kurt, I'm at Lima Memorial. Angie's going in to emergency surgery with appendicitis."

Kurt's hand clenched around the phone, and his mind went blank for a second. "I'm coming over. What do you need?"

"No, no Kurt, don't come. We're just sitting here waiting. There's nothing you can do." Nigel's voice was determined. "I don't want you to miss Prom. Get dressed, and go. Have fun with your friends. I'm going to wait with Claire until Angie's out of surgery. Once she's out of post-op and back in her room, and Claire's calmed down I'll come to McKinley. I'll join you as soon as I can."

"You sure you don't want me to come to the hospital? There'll be other Proms."

"No, I missed mine and I don't want you to miss yours. I mean it, Kurt. Have a good time, and I'll get there as soon as I can."

"O.K. Hug Claire for me, and tell Angie I'll come visit her tomorrow."

"I will. Have fun, Kurt. I'll see you later."

Kurt dropped into his desk chair, and stared at his phone. He looked over at his jacket and kilt, and then down at his phone again. He felt like a perforated balloon, all the happy leaking out of him, into a puddle at his feet.

* * *

><p>Finn clomped down the stairs. "Here's your…" Kurt sat at his desk, staring at nothing, phone in hand. "What happened?"<p>

Kurt looked up, eyes sad and lost. "Nigel's niece is in the hospital, appendicitis." Kurt waved his hands dejectedly, forgetting that he was still holding his phone. "He says he'll come to McKinley as soon as he can."

"That sucks, dude." Finn put the two florist's boxes down on Kurt's desk. "Look, Kurt it won't be so bad. He'll be a little late but he'll be there, right?"

"Yeah, he said he would."

Finn took the phone out of Kurt's hand, and pulled his brother out of the chair. "You'd better start getting ready, you know it takes you forever, dude."

"Does not." Kurt attempted his usual snark. He knew that Finn was trying to tease him into a better mood, and he was grateful.

"Does too." Finn started for the stairs. "I'll give you a lift. That way you won't have to take your car, and you can drive home with Nigel."

* * *

><p>Nigel and Claire sat in the hospital waiting room, on their third cup of awful cafeteria coffee. Every time anyone passed the door, they looked up, hungry for news on Angie. Nigel stood and paced. Claire wrung her hands together, and started to bite her nails.<p>

"Ms. Denison?"

"Yes." Claire jumped up. The nurse smiled reassuringly. "The surgery is finished. Angie's in post-op now, doing well. As soon as she's awake, and we move her in to a room, you can see her. I'll come back here and take you to her, as soon as we've got her settled."

"Thank you!" Claire smiled with teary eyes, and threw herself into her brother's arms. "She's going to be O.K.!"

Nigel rubbed her back in soothing circles. "Shhh! Shhh!"

* * *

><p>Kurt knocked on Finn's door.<p>

"Yeah, come in."

"I thought I was the one who took forever." Kurt smirked at his step-brother.

Finn turned from the mirror. "Dude, I've been trying to tie this thing for 20 minutes. I think I killed it."

Kurt looked at the remains of Finn's tie. "Yep, it's dead." He tugged the bowtie away from his step-brother's neck. "I'll be right back."

Less than four minutes later, Kurt was back, with a starched perfect tie in his hands. Finn stared at the tie, his brows scrunched up in confusion. "Did you have an extra one?"

"What? No." Kurt turned Finn's shirt collar up, and slid the tie in place. "This is your tie. I just spritzed it with starch and pressed it. Now stand still." Kurt contorted the tie into the required shape and stepped back.

Finn checked the mirror. "Dude, you're like a miracle worker!"

"Yeah, that's me." Kurt started out of the room. "Let's go, Quinn's probably tearing her hair out by now."

* * *

><p>Kurt took a sip of the punch he was pretending to drink and looked around the gymnasium. This was so <span>not<span> how he thought his Junior Prom would be. Artie had been pulled off somewhere by Coach Sylvester for spiking the punch. Finn and Jesse had been kicked out for fighting. Quinn and Rachel were pissed, glaring at each other. Santana was with Dave Karofsky, and that was just wrong on so many levels. It actually hurt to see them pretending with such determination. He had spent most of the evening texting Nigel for updates on Angie. So far, the only fun's he'd had was when he'd performed with New Directions. Kurt crumpled his paper cup, and threw it away.

Not everyone was having a bad time. Brittany was dancing with anyone and everyone. Watching her, Kurt had to smile. He walked over to join Sam, Rachel and Mercedes.

"Hey, white boy, dance?"

"Sure." Dancing with his friends Kurt almost forgot how much he wanted Nigel to be there.

* * *

><p>Angie looked so small in the hospital bed. She slept, a teddy bear that one of the nurses gave her, tucked under the blankets with her. Claire sat beside her daughter's bed, touching her hand every few seconds, careful not to wake her. Nigel leaned over his niece and brushed her hair off her face. They are both quiet, watching the little girl sleep.<p>

"God, Nigel, I was so scared." Claire looked at her brother, and whispered to keep from waking Angie. "I thought it was just a stomach ache, and then she was crying…"

"Claire, how could you know? You're not a doctor." Nigel took his sister's hand. "She's fine. She's going to be O.K. You did good."

Claire wiped her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Yeah, she's going to be O.K." She squeezed her brother's hand. "Thank you for being here for me."

"You don't have to thank me for that, Claire. That's what we do, we're family."

"I'm better now." Claire tugged on Nigel's hand. "So, go to Prom. Kurt's waiting for you."

Nigel hesitated. "No, I'll stay with you for a while."

"No. I'm good. Angie's good." Claire pushed Nigel. "Go!"

Nigel kissed Claire's temple quickly, then ran like hell…all the way to the parking lot. He changed right there, beside the car. He figured, this was a hospital; they were used to half-naked.

He sent Kurt a text. "**On my way" **He started the car, and prayed for only green lights.

* * *

><p>The music stopped, as Principal Figgins took the stage. The students fall silent, waiting for the announcement of Prom King and Queen.<p>

"Your Prom King is David Karofsky"

Kurt clapped with everyone else, but he wasn't really paying attention. He was watching the doors for Nigel.

"Your Prom Queen is …. Kurt Hummel"

The silence closed in around Kurt. He felt it like a blanket against his skin. He stared at the stage, frozen, as the words replayed in his head. He bolted for the nearest door, and ran down the hallway. He turned a corner too fast and slammed into a locker. He slid down onto the floor.

How could they be this mean? Why? Why were they doing this? What had he ever done to any of them, except not be exactly like them? Of course, he was different. He thanked every god he didn't believe in that he was different. There was no way he wanted to be like those losers. Not now, not ever.

Kurt stood and walked back to the gymnasium. Screw them! He didn't care what they thought. He straightened his shoulders and walked back to the stage. He took his crown and scepter, and spoke to the silent crowd staring at him.

"Kate Middleton eat your heart out"

He walked down the steps from the stage, on to the dance floor with Dave.

"Now's your moment."

"What?"

"Come out. Make a difference."

The music started, and the two boys looked at each other.

"I can't."

Dave ran off, leaving Kurt alone on the dance floor.

"Excuse me."

Kurt turned slowly, and saw a hand held out to him.

"May I have this dance?"

Nigel! Nigel was here, and Kurt could breathe again. He stepped into his boyfriend's arms. He didn't care what any of these misbegotten Neanderthals thought. He was dancing with Nigel. The music to Dancing Queen thundered through the room, students crowded the dance floor around them, balloons fell from the ceiling. He was dancing with Nigel, at Prom!

* * *

><p>McKinley lore will forever remember that Junior Prom as the one where a boy was crowned Prom Queen, but Kurt had other memories to balance the shock and hurt of that cruel vote. During the evening, as he danced with his boyfriend and his friends, a few students congratulated him. The first time a guy slapped him on the back and said, "Congrats, dude!" Kurt thought it was more of the same tired joke. But the guy smiled and shook his hand and walked away. One girl called, "That was awesome, Kurt!", as she danced by. He got a few high fives on the dance floor. He was standing talking to Puck and Nigel, when a guy called out, "Your Majesty" and nodded his head at Kurt in approval.<p>

Kurt looked at Nigel and Puck. "I don't get it."

Puck shrugged. "It's respect dude." Puck cupped his own balls. "You've got big ones."

Kurt flushed pink. "Never, ever do that again."

Nigel laughed. "You were amazing, Kurt. Courage under fire!"

"You showed them up for the scared little sheep they are." Puck sneered at the teenagers around them. "You did it with style and grace, me, I probably would have…" Puck flicked the hem of Kurt's kilt. "lifted that skirt and mooned them."

Kurt swatted Puck's hand away from his 'skirt'. "It's a kilt, Puckerman."

"Whatever, dude."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Nigel held hands, walking to the parking lot.<p>

Nigel pressed his key to unlock the car. "Are there any after parties?"

Kurt slid into the passenger seat. "Tina's invited everyone back to her place."

Nigel fit his key into the ignition. "Where does she live?"

Kurt put a hand on Nigel's arm. "We don't have to go. I'd rather be alone with you."

"Being alone with you is always my first choice." Nigel smiled and trailed his fingers down the side of Kurt's face. "We've got the house to ourselves tonight. Claire's staying at the hospital with Angie, and Tommy's staying with a friend for the duration."

Kurt nodded and slid his seat belt home. "Perfect."

Sitting at a red light, Kurt turned to Nigel. "Do you want to swing by the hospital first and check on Angie and Claire?"

"Would you mind?"

"Of course not, you'll feel better, and so will I."

The light changed and Nigel turned left. "Thanks for understanding, Kurt."

The McKinley student tipped his head at an arrogant angle. "Noblesse oblige, my dear."

Nigel laughed. "Oh, excuse me, your majesty!"

* * *

><p>Visiting hours were over. Kurt and Nigel waited for the nurse to leave her desk, and then snuck into Angie's room. Claire sat curled up in a chair by her daughter's bed, almost asleep. She startled when she heard their footsteps, and then stood holding her hands to her lips. "Oh, you look fantastic!" She hugged both of them, and stepped back. "I never thought I'd see the day, my brother, looking like a gentleman!" She spoke quietly, the way everyone does in a hospital room. "Kurt, is it wrong if I say you're beautiful?"<p>

Kurt smiled at Claire. "I accept any and all compliments."

Nigel put his arm around the countertenor's waist. "Thank you, Claire. He doesn't believe me, when I tell him."

"Did you guys have a good time?"

Kurt held his crown and scepter out to Claire. "Give these to Angie when she wakes up."

"She'll love them, thanks. Where did you get them, this time of night?"

"It's a long story." Nigel nodded in Angie's direction. "How's she doing?"

"Good, she was a little nauseous from the anesthesia but she woke up earlier and ate a bit. She's really sleepy but they tell me that's normal."

"How about you, do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good." She kissed each of them on the cheek. "Thanks for stopping by. Now, go enjoy the rest of your night."

* * *

><p>Nigel closed and locked the front door. He turned the hall light on. The house felt weird, and quiet without the kids and Claire. He smiled at Kurt, as he backed the younger man up against the wall. "Want to sleep with a commoner?"<p>

Kurt wound his arms around Nigel's neck. "Always."

In Nigel's room, they undressed each other. Kurt undid the knot in Nigel's bowtie, and started on the buttons of his shirt, kissing the skin he uncovered. Nigel slid Kurt's jacket off, worked open the studs in his tuxedo shirt, and opened his vest. "God, Kurt, always with the layers!"

The McKinley student glided his hand down the OSU student's back. "But, it's worth it, right?"

Nigel pulled Kurt in for a kiss. His tongue stroked Kurt's. "Yes!"

Kurt moved to open the buckles on his kilt, and Nigel stopped him. "No, leave it on. Take off everything else, but leave the kilt on."

Kurt sat on the bed, and tugged his boots off. He grinned at Nigel. "I didn't know you had a thing for kilts?"

Nigel shrugged off his jacket, and the shirt that Kurt had already opened. "I didn't know either." He stripped quickly, and watched Kurt wriggle out of his skinny jeans. "You know, I'm the one who should be wearing the kilt. Dennison is a Scottish name."

"Really?" Kurt slid off his underwear and socks. He stood, wearing only the kilt.

"Yeah, my great-grandfather or something like that." Nigel placed his hands at Kurt's hips. "I've seen pictures; I think we even have a family tartan." He slid his hands up Kurt's chest, and nuzzled into the countertenor's neck. "This one looks amazing on you, but I would be honored if you would wear our tartan next year."

"Next year?"

"Yeah. Next year, at Senior Prom."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Babysitting**

Nigel opened the door to a smiling Kurt.

"Hey, babe." Kurt nuzzled into Nigel's neck, and dropped a quick kiss on his jaw. "How's she doing?"

Nigel closed the front door. "She's freaking out. I poured her a glass of wine, and told her to take a bubble bath and chill out, or her date was going to think she's a basket case."

"Well, getting back in the dating scene can't be easy after…"

"KURT!"

The countertenor turned to find Angie hurtling down the staircase towards him. "I got Draculaura!"

"Really? Let's see."

Angie skidded to a halt in front of Kurt, and shoved her new doll at him. Kurt sat on cross-legged on the floor. "So cute! Look at her fangs. Which one is this?"

"The sweet 16 doll." Nigel's niece sat beside Kurt, and pointed to the dolls tiara. "She's going to be sweet 1600 years old."

"She's Dracula's daughter, right?"

"Yeah, and she's got a BFF, Bat Friend Forever."

"That's way more fun than having a dog."

Angie took her doll, and jumped up. "I'm playing Dress-Up Draculaura on my laptop. You get to choose her clothes. Wanna play?"

Kurt stood and brushed off his jeans. "Sure, let me just see if Nigel needs any help, and then I'll come up."

"Kay." Angie skipped upstairs, and Kurt turned towards the kitchen. He passed the living room, where Nigel's nephew was playing video games.

"Hey, Tommy."

Tommy raised a controller in the air, in a pseudo wave, not taking his eyes off the screen. "Hi, Kurt."

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, Nigel stood at the island mixing a salad. Kurt stopped behind him and slid his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "Need any help?"<p>

"Nah, almost done."

Kurt kissed the back of Nigel's neck. "Good, because I've been invited to play Draculaura Dress-Up."

The OSU student laughed. "Exciting!"

Kurt ran a hand down Nigel's back, and delivered a slap to his ass.

"Hey!" Nigel's eyes lit up and he smiled at the McKinley diva.

Kurt walked backwards, grinning at Nigel, then turned and left the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Sitting at the kitchen table, at dinner that night, Tommy continued his campaign to see his comic book heroes on the big screen. "Can we go see The Avengers tonight?"<p>

Nigel looked at his nephew. "Did you ask your Mom?"

"Yeah, she says we can't go tonight because the movie will end too late." Tommy took a bite of his hamburger. "Tomorrow?"

Nigel shook his head. "Sorry, Tommy, I've got to work tomorrow."

Tommy Dennison wasn't a quitter. "Kurt, can you take me tomorrow?"

"Let's ask your mom, O.K.?"

"Ask Mom what?" Claire walked into the kitchen, dressed for her date.

"Can I go to see The Avengers with Kurt tomorrow?"

Claire looked at her brother's boyfriend and raised her eyebrows in a question.

"Nigel's working tomorrow, so I'm free. I can take him."

"Yes!" Tommy punched a fist in the air. Claire didn't want to bother Kurt. "You sure?"

Kurt shrugged. "Yeah, Captain America is kind of hot."

Nigel swatted his boyfriend. "Hello, sitting right here." Kurt grinned.

Claire leaned to kiss Tommy goodbye. "O.K. thanks Kurt." She kissed her daughter. "I guess it's just you and me tomorrow, Angie. We'll think of something special." Claire spun in a slow circle. "How do I look?"

"You look nice, Mommy."

"Thank you, sweetie."

"You look good, sis."

The doorbell rang. "Wish me luck!"

* * *

><p>Kurt and Nigel took a little longer than usual to clean the kitchen, because Kurt kept distracting his boyfriend. When Nigel leaned into the fridge to put some left overs away, Kurt palmed his ass. When the OSU student bent over, stacking the dishwasher, Kurt couldn't resist giving that ass a slap. When Nigel stretched over the kitchen table to wipe off some crumbs, Kurt covered him. He trapped the other man against the table, and delivered a few more slaps. Nigel turned, and leaned back against the table, smiling up at Kurt.<p>

"You're very hands on tonight, Hummel."

Kurt reached under Nigel, and palmed his boyfriend's ass, stroking slowly. "Lately we've been focusing on accessories. Perhaps it's time to go back to basics."

The OSU student smirked, even as he pushed into his boyfriend's hand. "Accessories? You mean like handcuffs, and ties?"

"Yes." Kurt pulled Nigel away from the table and into his arms. He glided both hands down Nigel's back, and grabbed his ass, pulling him close. "Perhaps, it's time to revisit the pleasure of skin on skin." Kurt clenched his hands on his OSU student's ass. "Remember?"

Nigel stared into Kurt's eyes and saw their naked bodies in the dressing room at his store. He groaned, and dropped his head on the McKinley diva's shoulder. "Yessss." He pulled away from Kurt. "I'm a big fan of the classics." He made sure to exaggerate the swing of his ass as he walked out of the room. Kurt's laugh rang out behind him.

* * *

><p>Nigel waited while Angie brushed her teeth, and then tucked his niece in bed. "What are we reading tonight?"<p>

"Riley's Imagination Super Highway" Angie sat up against her pillow.

Nigel sat on the bed beside his niece. He held the book open between them, and started to read. "I'd like to introduce you to Riley. She has brown hair, which she usually wears in low pig tails, and big green eyes that are covered by glasses too large for her face."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Tommy sat in the living room, controls in hand, playing Star Wars: The Complete Saga.<p>

"Angie wants you to say goodnight."

Kurt handed his game controller to Nigel. "I'm in the Cantina. Use the force to pick up the little blue cups. Then you can bowl."

Nigel took Kurt's place on the couch. "You bowl in Star Wars?"

Tommy looked over at his uncle. "You want me to show you how?"

* * *

><p>Nigel turned the TV off, and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist. As they walked out of the living room, Kurt hit the light switch, and the room went dark behind them. En route to Nigel's room, they checked on the kids. Angie was fast asleep, her Draculaura doll beside her on the pillow. Tommy was also down for the count, his bedside lamp still on, a Harry Potter book clutched in his hand. Nigel slid the book out of his nephew's grasp, put it on his night table, and turned the lamp off.<p>

* * *

><p>Nigel closed his bedroom door behind Kurt, and locked it. "Just in case, anyone wakes up."<p>

Kurt nodded agreement. They looked at each other, and their clothes went flying. Naked bodies pressed together, arms wrapped around each other, Nigel spoke low, his lips next to Kurt's ear. "I've been very good, today. I deserve a spanking."

"Very good?"

Nigel nodded, smiled suggestively, and backed away from Kurt, to stand by the bed. Kurt sat and spread his legs a little, to balance Nigel's body. Nigel slipped into position over Kurt's lap, and got comfortable. He folded his arms on the mattress, and rested his head on them. Kurt placed one hand on Nigel's lower back, to keep him steady. He ghosted the other hand over the tempting ass, and slid his fingers over the soft skin of Nigel's inner thighs, touching the other man's balls lightly. Nigel sighed under the caress, and Kurt didn't keep him waiting any longer.

The slaps were short, fast, timed rather like tap shoes on a hard floor, but ringing out on Nigel's ass. Each offered a sharp sting that wasn't very painful on its own, but together they make an impact. Kurt watched as Nigel's skin turned pink. "I wish you could see yourself." He stroked the reddened skin gently, his voice deep and bespelled.

Nigel looked over his shoulder at Kurt. His eyes were dark with arousal, and he was gasping slightly, his words coming out in small puffs of sound. "I don't think so, way too embarrassing."

"No, it's fucking HOT."

Nigel moaned softly. There was something about Kurt swearing that just made him lose it. "God, Kurt, stop talking, please."

Kurt smiled and continued his hand dance on Nigel's bottom. He stopped, lifted both hands off Nigel, and opened his legs wider. Nigel slid to the floor, on his knees between Kurt's legs. Kurt grabbed the back of Nigel's head and pulled him into a kiss. Their teeth collided, but they didn't care. Kurt lay back on the bed and pulled Nigel over him. Kurt's feet were still on the floor, his legs spread. Nigel pressed his pelvis down, Kurt thrust up, and they both moaned at the feeling.

Kurt rolled Nigel over and slid off him. While Kurt got the lube from Nigel's night table, Nigel moved into the center of the bed. Kurt crawled over the OSU student, straddling him. He dropped the lube beside Nigel's hip, and leaned down to take the other man's mouth. The McKinley diva kissed across his boyfriend's jaw, down his neck, and started a slow journey down his chest and abdomen. Nigel's hands trailed over Kurt's back and ass.

Kurt sat back on his knees, still straddling the man beneath him, and popped the lube open. He coated his fingers. Nigel smiled in anticipation and tried to move his legs, to open himself for Kurt. His legs were trapped between Kurt's thighs, he couldn't move them.

"Kurt, you have to move, babe."

Kurt shook his head, and moved his hand down, between his own legs. He pushed two fingers into himself, and smiled at Nigel.

"Kurt, what are you…? Really?" In all these months Kurt had never even suggested that he wanted to do this. Nigel's eyes went wide with surprise.

Kurt inserted a third finger, and moaned softly, his eyelids fluttering half shut, and his head falling back.

Nigel watched his lover. _God, he's beautiful._ "Do you want some help?"

Kurt pushed his fingers deeper. "No." His voice came out low, all hot and growly, with that edge that got to Nigel every time. Nigel shuddered, lost in the spell of Kurt's voice. He stared up into those eyes; ever changing blue/green.

"Watch me. Want me." Kurt stared down into Nigel's eyes and read the want. He removed his fingers, aligned himself over Nigel, and pushed down onto Nigel's cock.

Nigel's hands cupped Kurt's hips, watching as his boyfriend took him in slowly, this first time. Kurt's eyes closed, and his breathing hitched, as his face flushed with excitement and pleasure. Nigel had never seen anything this beautiful, ever.

"Fuck!" Nigel gritted his teeth, trying not to move until Kurt was ready. "Fuck, Kurt, Fuck. You feel so good!"

Kurt's slow slide onto Nigel's cock finally ended. Kurt opened his eyes, and grinned. "Move, Nigel, move!"

Nigel thrust up and Kurt moaned. Nigel reached for Kurt's cock, but Kurt diverted his hand, and clasped it in his own. "Not yet. I don't want this to be over yet." Nigel pumped his hips, harder, faster. Kurt met every thrust. They never looked away from each other.

"You're so tight, Kurt, so hot. God, you're perfect." Nigel arched his back, which changed his angle of entry just enough, and Kurt's eyes went wide. His mouth opened on a scream but Nigel's hand covered his mouth. Kurt nodded against Nigel's hand. _Right, kids in the house._ "God, Nigel, do that again."

Nigel was getting close, his thrusts deep and erratic. "Kurt, I can't wait…"

Kurt moved their clasped hands to his own cock. He guided Nigel's hand over him in a tight slow grip. "Me either." His head tipped back and they collapsed against each other.

* * *

><p>Nigel rolled onto his side, and trailed his hand over the countertenor's chest. "Since when do you bottom?"<p>

Kurt smirked. "I was on top."

Nigel laughed, and ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. "You know what I mean."

"I was curious."

"And?"

Kurt laughed, pulled Nigel down onto his chest, and wrapped an arm around him. "I could be persuaded to try it again." He slid his hand down, and curled his fingers into his boyfriend's ass. "When I feel like it."

The OSU student snuggled into the McKinley diva, and they lay quiet for a time, sated and sleepy.

"I was thinking…"

"Ummm?"

Nigel lifted his head to look at Kurt. "You said you wished I could see myself." Nigel hesitated. "I could see myself if… we taped it."

Kurt lifted himself up, leaning back on his elbows. "You want to make a sex tape?"

Nigel blushed. "Well, when you say it like that, it sounds bad." Nigel fell onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. "I just thought it might be hot, you know, watching ourselves."

Kurt leaned over Nigel, frowning, serious. Nigel backtracked. "We don't have to…"

Kurt did not look happy. "Dennison, you are one seriously kinky, screwed up person."

Nigel paled, and swallowed nervously. "Kurt, we won't do…"

Kurt grinned. "I like the way you think."

Nigel gasped, and rolled his boyfriend over. He pinned Kurt's hands down against the mattress. "You little shit! I'm going to kill you."

* * *

><p>Claire unlocked the front door, and entered the house. The lights were off, the hallway and living room wrapped in shadows. She checked on the kids, and then crossed the hall to her own room. The house was silent around her. Claire left her door open, in case the kids needed her. She looked into the mirror over her dresser, and started to remove her jewelry. Laughter spilled out of her brother's room, and Claire smiled.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Party?**

**Author's Note: KlaineDrarryMerthur wanted Nigel to meet Blaine, so here it is :)**

"Aw, come on, Kurt…" Finn didn't seem to realize that he was way too tall to whine effectively. "Why not?"

"You know why not." Kurt didn't even try to be diplomatic, the faster he shut this idea down, the faster he could go back to studying the Bible. Kurt had just got settled on his bed with the new September issue of Vogue, the Bible of the fashion world. He hadn't even got past the first pages of advertising yet.

"It won't be like last year, I promise." Finn stood there giving him the puppy dog eyes. _Hah! So didn't work anymore._

Kurt closed his magazine, and folded his arms across his chest. "And why would this party be any different, Finn? It's still the same people getting drunk and stupid."

Finn sat on Kurt's bed. "Everything's different now, dude."

"Really?" Kurt's expression shouted disbelief. "Because the way I see it, New Directions plus party plus liquor equals ridiculous juvenile behavior. How is this party going to be any different? Puck's not going to bring alcohol? Everyone isn't going to get pissed and play stupid games?"

"Well, no that's probably going to happen, dude. That's what party means." Finn rolled his eyes. "The difference will be…" Finn held his hands up and counted down on his fingers. "One: I'm back with Rachel so she won't be kissing Blaine. Two: it doesn't matter who Blaine kisses because you're not into him anymore. Three: Nigel will be there, so you'll have someone to be drunk and stupid with." Finn stopped talking. He wasn't exactly a brain trust but he knew to quit when he was ahead.

Point for Finn, Kurt hadn't thought of that. He'd be able to sit in a corner and make out with his boyfriend, like everyone else. Yes, that would be different. Also, he found himself curious to see what his boyfriend was like when he drank to excess. Did Nigel get silly, or weepy, or horny? Kurt had never let himself get drunk at a party. He'd always been too worried he'd say or, Dior forbid, do something to freak the other guys out. He wasn't worried about that anymore. The Glee guys were much more comfortable around him now. If he got wasted and told Sam he had a great butt or complemented Mike on his six pack, they wouldn't freak out. They'd laugh, and tease him about it forever, of course, but they wouldn't stop being his friend.

"I'll think about it."

"Yes!" Finn hopped off Kurt's bed, and punched the air. "This will be great, our last party before senior year." Finn looked over at his step-brother. "You know Burt and Mom are going to a Labour Day BBQ at my aunt's. She's got a country place, her parties are legendary. Everyone usually ends up sleeping over. We'll have our party the same weekend."

"I didn't say yes."

"But you will." Finn started up the staircase. "I'm going to call Rachel."

Kurt opened his magazine. "I probably will." He muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>Kurt was walking the mall with Quinn and Mercedes when he got a text from Blaine.<p>

**U busy tonight?**

**No. Nigel's working till 9. Y?**

**Thought I'd drive over.**

**Parents?**

**Yeah**

**I'm at Lima Mall. Text me when you get here.**

**C U **

He pocketed his phone and caught up with Quinn and Mercedes. "Blaine's on his way."

Mercedes tore her eyes away from a pair of purple stilettos she had been coveting for weeks. "Escaping?"

Kurt shrugged. "Yep."

Quinn shifted the shopping bags on her shoulder. "His parents making him crazy?"

"He didn't say, but I think so."

Quinn knew about problem parents. "Well, at least he has us."

Kurt put his arm around Quinn and gave her a quick hug. "Let's look for something to cheer him up."

"More hair gel?" Mercedes waged a perpetual war on Blaine's gel dependence.

"God, No!"

* * *

><p>"Sam, Hi!" Mercedes made a major effort to act surprised to see the blonde.<p>

Quinn looked over at Kurt, and they both tried not to laugh. Mercedes and Sam thought they were keeping their relationship a secret, but they weren't fooling anyone.

"Sam, what a surprise!" Kurt's tone was every shade of sarcastic. Quinn smacked his arm.

"Hey!" The countertenor examined his man, or in this case, woman-handled sleeve. "Watch the jacket!"

The four friends wandered the mall, checking out the new stuff at HMV, Sony and Apple. Kurt found a 'don't feel bad your parents are assholes/we care about you' gift for Blaine. They ended up at Starbuck's, drinking lattes and sharing pastry.

"Finn wants to have a party Labour Day weekend, chez nous."

"Great! Do you want us to bring anything?" Mercedes liked parties, even Rachel's.

Kurt sipped his coffee. "I'm not sure I want a party."

"Why not?" Mercedes stared at Kurt, puzzled.

"I'm not so into the whole drink, act stupid, throw-up on the lawn thing."

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, drinking and acting stupid seem to go together." Quinn looked down at her drink. "I should know."

Kurt's phone vibrated on the table.

**Where R U?**

**Starbuck's near Nordstrom's**

"We can have a party without acting stupid." Mercedes glanced around the table. "Can't we?"

Kurt played with his coffee cup. "I don't know, can we?"

Sam could see that Mercedes really wanted the party. "I'll bring my guitar. We can just hang out and sing, dance, have fun." Sam looked at the other three. "It's what we like to do anyway."

Kurt looked over at Quinn. "What do you think?"

The cheerleader stared into her coffee cup, thinking. "The summer's almost over. Next year is our last year." Quinn looked up and smiled at her friends. "I think we should party. Just don't let me sleep with Puck."

Sam's eyes went wide, Mercedes' mouth gaped open, and Kurt choked on his coffee. Quinn grinned at them, pleased with their shocked reactions. "You should see your faces."

"Game plan; keep Quinn away from Puck, and ..." Mercedes started to chant. "Party! Party! Party!"

The other three took up the chant and then the table broke into laughter.

"What party?"

"Hi" Kurt got up to hug Blaine, and Sam pulled a chair from the next table over for the Warbler. "Hey, dude."

"Sam" Blaine nodded at the blonde, and smiled at the girls. "What party?"

"Kurt and Finn are having an end of summer party on Labour Day weekend." Mercedes grinned.

"You're invited, of course." Kurt smiled at his much gelled friend. "Bring some of the Warblers if you want."

Blaine tapped his fingers on the table. "On one condition…" Blaine looked at the Glee kids. "I'm not playing Spin the Bottle."

Kurt patted his hand. "Don't worry; we're putting Berry's lips on lock-down."

Mercedes laughed. "You're safe this year, prep boy, Rachel's with Finn now."

Blaine shuddered theatrically, and they all laughed with him. He stood up from the table. "I'm getting a coffee, anyone want anything?"

Head shakes around the table, and no thanks. Blaine stood in line to order his caffeine fix. When he got back to the table, Kurt was in party planner mode. He had his phone out and was taking notes as his friends threw suggestions at him.

"I'll talk to Finn tonight." Kurt put his phone away. "You'll get e-invites tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Mercedes stood up and pushed her chair back under the table. "I'm thinking of Glow-in-the-Dark mini-golf, anyone interested?"

Sam stood up. "Sure" Surprise, surprise!

Kurt looked over at Quinn, and smirked. She glared at him, and he raised his hands in a 'don't shoot me' motion. Mercedes missed the byplay between her two friends because most of the time she only really saw Sam. Blaine did not miss anything; Mercedes' and Sam's obvious attraction or Kurt's amusement. The Warbler disguised his smile behind his coffee cup. As soon as the incognito lovers walked away, Blaine leaned closer to Kurt and Quinn. "Do they really think no one will notice?"

Kurt snorted. "It's pretty hard to miss. It's written in neon all over them."

"I don't get it." Quinn sounded exasperated. "Why are they trying to hide this?"

Kurt stared after the retreating duo. "I have no idea."

A young man walked into Kurt's line of vision; brown hair, dark glasses, big smile. Kurt jumped up and hugged him. "Nigel, I thought you were working."

The OSU student kissed Kurt and then took the empty seat beside him. "I am. I've got 30 minutes for dinner, thought I'd join you."

"Dinner? What time is it?" Quinn glanced at her watch and grabbed her purse. "Sorry, guys I've got to go. See you at the party."

They said goodbye to Quinn, and then Kurt turned to the OSU student. "Nigel, this is my friend from Dalton, Blaine Anderson. Blaine, this is my boyfriend, Nigel."

Nigel shook hands with Blaine. "You're the Warbler right, Kurt's competition?"

"Yeah, we met when he came to spy on our glee club."

"I did not ... well, yeah I did kinda."

"Kurt, I didn't think you were the 007 type." Nigel smiled at the countertenor.

Blaine laughed. "He's not. He was the worst spy ever."

Kurt donned one of his haughtiest looks. "I don't exactly blend in."

"Blending in is your idea of hell." Blaine explained to Nigel. "Kurt hates the uniforms at Dalton. He thinks we look like pod people."

Kurt examined his nails. "There's only one excuse for a uniform; war."

"So, what was Quinn saying about a party?" Nigel asked his boyfriend.

"Finn and I are giving an end of summer party on Labour Day weekend. You can come, right?"

"Of course." Nigel stood up. "I'm getting a sandwich. You guys want anything?"

"Another coffee, thanks, babe."

"Grande non-fat mocha." Nigel nodded at Kurt and turned to the Warbler. "Blaine?"

"No, I'm good, thanks."

Nigel walked over to the counter, and Blaine leered at Kurt. "So that's your OSU student." Blaine gave Nigel the once over. "Nice hair." Blaine's unruly mop was the despair of his life, so it was the first thing he noticed in other people. "Among other things."

Kurt glared at his friend. "Drink your coffee, and keep your eyes off my boyfriend's other things."

While Nigel ate his dinner, they talked about the party, the end of summer, and the rapid approach of September and school.

Blaine chewed on the end of his stir stick. "I'm not looking forward to going back to Dalton this year."

"Really? I thought you liked Dalton." This was news to Kurt.

"Yeah, it's a great school, and I've got good friends there, but I'm starting to feel like a hot house flower." Blaine looked at Kurt and Nigel, trying to explain. "Dalton's not the real world."

Kurt snorted. "I can only hope that McKinley's not the real world."

Blaine smiled at Kurt's disgust. "But, you know what I mean, right?"

Nigel nodded. "Yeah, private schools can be a little claustrophobic, everyone thinks the same way. Can you switch schools?"

Blaine looked at the OSU student in surprise. "Maybe, yeah maybe."

"Just a thought." Nigel checked his watch. "Gotta go." He tossed his sandwich wrapper and empty coffee cup, and then leaned over to kiss Kurt. The McKinley student tipped his head back, and opened his mouth under Nigel's, turning the goodbye kiss into something more. Kurt ran a hand down Nigel's side, grazed his hip, and grabbed his ass.

Nigel broke the kiss. "Don't start something we can't finish."

Kurt tugged on Nigel's tie. "Call me."

"Yes." Heat hovered in the air between them.

Nigel dragged his eyes away from Kurt and smiled at Blaine. "Good to finally meet you."

"Yeah, I was starting to think that you didn't actually exist. That Kurt had just made you up."

Nigel laughed, touched the nape of Kurt's neck gently, and left.

Both teens watched the other man walk away, and then Blaine turned to Kurt. "Noticed you have trouble keeping your hands off Nigel's other things, Hummel."

"Shut up, Anderson."

Blaine laughed. "He seems like a nice guy."

"Yeah, he is." Kurt pushed his empty coffee cup to one side, and leaned closer to Blaine. "Now, tell me what happened chez Anderson."

"You're not going to believe this." Blaine crushed his empty cup, and then pushed it aside. "There's this guy that my father's been sucking up to, trying to get him as a client. Well, he calls my father today, and says, 'I hear your son goes to Dalton.' He wanted to know what my father thinks of the school because, get this, his son is gay, and he wants to make sure that Dalton's a good fit for him." Blaine paused dramatically, his eyes locked on Kurt's. "And my father, who barely talks to me, who pretends that I'm straight, says, 'Oh, my son's gay too. Why don't we get the boys together? Blaine can tell your son; Sebastian isn't it, all about Dalton." Blaine threw his hands up in frustration, and sat back in his chair. "My father invited them to spend Labour Day weekend with us. I've got to babysit the new kid."

Blaine played with his coffee cup, nervous fingers betraying the hurt and anger he felt. "My father hates that I'm gay, sometimes I think he hates me. He's just using me, using me to grease the wheels on some business deal."

Kurt touched Blaine's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Blaine twisted his lips into something that he thought was a smile. "I wish I had a boyfriend. I would love to bring him home Labour Day weekend, and watch my father have to pretend he was O.K. with it."

"You want to borrow Nigel?"

Blaine laughed, and wiped at his eyes. "Sorry, I'm being a wuss about this."

"Blaine, your father's the jackass, not you."

"Yeah, thanks."

"I can't change your father but," Kurt took Blaine's present out of his messenger bag, and put in it on the table. "I thought this might cheer you up, a bit."

Blaine looked at the small gift wrapped box, and smiled at his friend. "Kurt, you didn't have to…"

"Open it, Anderson."

The Warbler ripped off the paper, and tore open the box. Nestled inside, a navy bow-tie patterned with small, yellow rubber ducks.

"So cute!" Blaine grinned, and kissed Kurt on the cheek. "Thank you."

Kurt grabbed his messenger bag and tossed his cup. "Come on. I'll treat you to a manicure."

"You think if I get a rainbow flag painted on my nails, my father will have a stroke?"

Kurt laughed. "Probably." He looked over at Blaine, as they walked to Crazy Nails. "Why don't you bring this Sebastian kid to my party? Your parents will think you're bonding and it will take some of the pressure off you."

"Yeah, sounds good. Thanks, Kurt."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: New Kid**

**Author's Note: This chapter is based on a prompt from KlaineDrarryMerthur. Hope you like it **

Blaine parked in front of Kurt's house. He had never been happier to arrive anywhere in his life. Sebastian had not talked a lot during the drive, but enough to make Blaine grind his teeth together, and clench his hands around the steering wheel. Sebastian's family made Blaine's look like paupers. They had money, and political influence which, of course, was why Blaine's dad wanted Smythe senior as a client. Apparently, Sebastian thought that as a Smythe, he was superior to everyone else. Blaine disagreed.

Sebastian had been very obviously unimpressed when he found out that they were attending a party with kids who went to public school, and lived in small town, Lima. His reaction pissed Blaine off. Kurt was Blaine's best friend, had been since the day he snuck into Dalton, hiding behind a pair of sunglasses. Kurt's friends had welcomed Blaine into their circle. They got on his case about being a preppy and a Warbler, but Blaine knew that the teasing meant they considered him one of their own. They couldn't care less that Blaine was gay, and that kind of acceptance was rare in Blaine's life. He certainly didn't get it at home.

Blaine was not exactly well travelled; he hadn't lived in Paris the way Sebastian had, and he, too, lived in a small town. Blaine closed his car door, and started up the walkway to Kurt's front door, Sebastian on his heels. One car ride; and he already couldn't stand this kid. Blaine prayed as he rang the doorbell. _Please don't let him be in any of my classes next year_.

Finn answered the door. "Hey, Blaine." He motioned them in, and closed the door.

"Finn, this is Sebastian. He's starting at Dalton in September."

Sebastian shook the hand Finn held out, and had to look up to meet the other boy's eyes. Not by much, mind you, only an inch but that inch seriously unsettled Smythe. He had always been the tallest kid in his class. He couldn't even remember the last time he had met another teenager that was taller than he was. This kid was not only taller. He was broader, heavier; just plain bigger, end of story. Sebastian felt like a twig beside this kid, and he didn't like the feeling. "Finn, thanks for inviting me to the party."

Finn shrugged. "That would be my brother, Kurt. It's no big deal, dude; any friend of Blaine's."

Blaine had to press his lips together to stop the words, 'there's no way this schmuck is a friend of mine' from popping out of his mouth. Schmuck is a Yiddish word Blaine had learnt from a classmate and he thought it fit Smythe perfectly. Finn nodded at both boys and disappeared into the living room.

"Hey, hobbit, who's the twink?" Santana smirked at Blaine, while Brittany called out, "Kurtie, the Warbler dolphin's here."

Sebastian snapped at the Latina. "I am not a twink."

Santana looked him over. "Yeah, my mistake, you're not cute enough." She wrapped her arm around Brittany, and drew the blonde with her as she flounced into the living room.

"Who the hell was that?" Sebastian now knew how Alice felt when she fell down the rabbit hole. Who were these people?

Blaine turned his laugh into a cough. "That's Santana and the blonde is Brittany."

"She called you a Warbler dolphin?" Sebastian didn't think he'd heard right.

"Yeah, I'm a member of Dalton's glee club, the Warblers." Blaine continued in  
>total seriousness. "Dolphins are gay sharks."<p>

"What?" Sebastian knew that didn't make sense.

"Blaine, Hi." Kurt had been in the kitchen with Quinn when Brittany yelled that Blaine had arrived. He walked towards them now, wearing Kurt casual; black skinny jeans, grey long sleeve T-shirt with the sleeves pushed up to the elbow, black vest unbuttoned to show the silver chain threaded through his belt loops.

"Kurt, this is Sebastian. He's starting at Dalton next week. Sebastian, this is my friend, Kurt."

Kurt extended his hand. "Kurt Hummel."

"Sebastian Smythe." Sebastian took Kurt's hand, and didn't let go. He checked Kurt out, blatantly leering at the McKinley diva's body, before he met the blue/green gaze. "Blaine, you didn't tell me that your friend was stunning." Smythe caressed the back of Kurt's wrist. "Ohio is getting more interesting by the minute."

Blaine gasped. Kurt frowned, and quickly extracted his hand from Sebastian's clasp. "Uh, thank you?" He turned to Blaine. "There's food and drinks set up in the dining room. Help yourselves." Kurt disappeared back into the kitchen.

Blaine walked into the dining room with Sebastian. "Kurt's got a boyfriend, Smythe."

Sebastian grabbed a wine cooler. "No problem. I'm just going to borrow Kurt for a night or two."

Blaine stood staring at the other boy. "You're kidding, right?"

Sebastian smirked. "I am?" He opened the wine cooler and took a sip. "I think I'll go see if Kurt needs help in the kitchen." He started to walk away, and then turned, walking backwards. "I'm just trying to be a good guest."

Blaine wasn't too worried; he knew Kurt would have no problem shutting this guy down. He almost felt sorry for the guy, NOT!

The Warbler crossed the hall, to the living room. Artie and Finn played with sound equipment, moving speakers, and setting up mikes. Brittany sat on Santana's lap. Blaine took a swig of his coke, watching the two girls, _yeah, just friends, right!_

Artie caught sight of Blaine standing in the doorway. "Blaine, what do you think?"

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, Quinn was arranging party sandwiches on a plate. Kurt took Hors D'oeuvres out of the oven, little baby pizzas and small cheese things. Sebastian watched Kurt bend over the open oven door, appreciation in his eyes. "How can I help?"<p>

Kurt put the hot trays on the stove top, and handed a platter to Sebastian. "Transfer these to the plate, and put them on the dining room table. Thanks."

Quinn finished with the sandwich trays. "Dining room?"

"That would be great, Quinn, thanks. Oh, this is Sebastian, a friend of Blaine's. Sebastian, Quinn."

Smythe nodded. Quinn smiled on her way out of the kitchen with the sandwiches. Kurt stood beside the sink, filling a container with ice cubes. Sebastian made sure to slide his body against Kurt's as he put the empty Hors D'oeuvres trays in the sink.

Kurt turned to face Smythe. "I'm seeing someone."

Sebastian smirked. "No problem. I'm certainly not going to tell him."

Kurt picked up the filled container. "I'm not interested." He walked out of the kitchen.

Sebastian picked up the plate of Hors D'oeuvres, and followed him. "Ah, a challenge."

* * *

><p>Blaine opened the door to Sam and Mercedes, Mike and Tina. "Hey, guys."<p>

"Blaine, Hi." Sam carried his guitar case. Mike clapped Blaine on the shoulder. "Blaine Warbler, how's it going?"

Blaine grinned at Mike. He hadn't heard that nick name in a while. "Good. How was your summer?"

"Awesome!" Mike filled Blaine in on his summer, as they followed Sam into the living room.

"Got it set up, yet?" Sam called out to Finn and Artie as he opened his guitar case.

Artie wheeled his chair away from a mess of cables. "Yeah, almost done."

Brittany hopped off Santana's lap, and started to dance with Mike. Britt didn't actually need any music; she carried the rhythm within her.

Sam settled the guitar strap over his shoulder, and started to tighten the strings. "Hey, Santana."

Santana waved a hello to Sam, as she watched Brittany dance with Mike. "Hey, Trouty Mouth."

* * *

><p>Mercedes and Tina had joined Quinn in the dining room. Tina was telling Quinn about dance camp, when Kurt walked in carrying ice, followed by Sebastian with a platter of food.<p>

"Tina!" Kurt put the ice down next to the drinks, and hugged Tina. "How was dance camp?"

"Awesome!" Tina glanced at Sebastian, and Kurt introduced him. "Tina, Mercedes, meet Sebastian. He's starting at Dalton next week."

Mercedes popped a tiny pizza into her mouth. "You going to try out for the Warblers?"

"I don't know yet." Sebastian answered Mercedes but his eyes never left Kurt as the other boy moved things around on the dining room table, making room for more food.

Mercedes nudged Quinn. The cheerleader nodded quickly. They both watched as Sebastian stared at Kurt, and Kurt ignored him.

* * *

><p>Rachel parked behind Puck. "Need any help?"<p>

Puck's guitar case was leaning against the truck, and Puck was trying to dig a cardboard box out of the truck bed. "Yeah, grab my guitar, I'll get this."

Walking beside Puck, Rachel heard bottles clinking. "What did you do, Puck, rob a liquor store?"

Sunglasses in place, Puck grinned down at the baby Streisand. "Contributions from my appreciative costumers, babe."

Shaking her head, Rachel rang the doorbell.

Tina opened the door wide, and waved them in. "Come on in, guys."

* * *

><p>In the living room, Santana directed Mike, Sam, and Finn as they reconfigured the furniture, creating an empty space in front of the sound equipment. Blaine and Artie were plugging in amps, and testing the sound. Rachel, Puck and Tina walked into the chaos.<p>

"Hey" Finn hugged Rachel. Sam took the box of liquor from Puck. "Where do you want this?"

"Rachel, grab a mike. I want to make sure this works." Artie motioned Blaine to take the second mike.

Puck looked around the room. "Let's set up a bar in the corner." He dragged an end table over to the back of the room, and Sam put the box down. "Where's the princess? We need glasses and shit."

Artie flicked a switch, Blaine and Rachel each took a mike and started a Streisand song. Santana, Britt, and Tina went into one of their choreographed routines from regionals. Mike tried to drag Finn in to the dance. "No way, dude. I've got to conserve my energy for Glee Club."

Mike laughed. "You think you're going to get better by not dancing?"

Finn grimaced. "I couldn't get any worse." He watched as Mike tossed first Tina and then Brittany over his hip. Santana used Mike's thigh as a spring board, and sailed into a back flip.

* * *

><p>"Princess, we need…" Puck and Sam walked into the kitchen to see Kurt glaring at a tall skinny kid. The kid raised his hands and backed away from Kurt. Puck almost laughed. Kurt gave serious death glares, Puck should know, he'd been on the receiving end often enough. "ice, glasses, coke, 7-up, maybe some orange juice."<p>

Kurt frowned at Puck. "It's all on the dining room table, Puck."

Puck put his arm around Kurt's shoulder and drew him out of the kitchen. "The dining room's not going to work, dude. We need it in here." Puck stopped at the doorway to the living room and pointed to the box of booze. "I'm setting up a bar in the corner."

Kurt didn't even protest. "Of course, you are." He started back to the kitchen.

Hands in his pockets, Puck strolled beside the countertenor. "Who's the skinny kid?"

Kurt groaned. "Long story, Blaine's baby-sitting him for the weekend."

"He's in to you."

The Glee diva snorted. "Yeah, not happening."

Puck laughed at Kurt's disgusted face. "This should be fun."

Kurt elbowed the Mohawk kid in the side, as they entered the kitchen. "Sebastian, this is Puck." Kurt opened the pantry and took out sleeves of plastic cups. "Puck, Sebastian. He's starting at Dalton next week." Kurt gave Sam the plastic cups. "You guys already introduced yourselves, right?" Sam and Sebastian nodded. "Puck, you can take that cooler of soft drinks into the living room. Sam, there's a bag of ice in the freezer. Sebastian, get one of the plastic mixing bowls behind you for the ice." Kurt looked at Puck. "That everything?"

Puck grabbed the cooler of drinks, and kissed Kurt on the cheek. "Yeah, thanks, Princess." He grinned at Sebastian as he left the room, Sam behind him with the cups and ice.

"Old boyfriend?" Sebastian leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Nope."

"Princess?" Sebastian smirked at Kurt.

Kurt had to look up at Sebastian but that didn't lessen the authority in his voice. "He can call me Princess. You can't."

The doorbell rang, and Kurt turned on his heel and left Sebastian standing in the kitchen, surprise on his face. _Woah, this kid was seriously hot!_

* * *

><p>Quinn and Mercedes stood in the foyer, talking to Kurt's boyfriend. "Nigel!" Kurt snuggled into Nigel, wrapping his arms around the other man. "I thought you'd never get here."<p>

Nigel pried Kurt's head away from his neck, so that he could see his face. "Something wrong?"

Mercedes grinned. "Kurt has a stalker."

"What?"

Quinn patted Kurt's back in sympathy. "Poor baby!" She smiled at Nigel. "There's a new kid here, he took one look at Kurt, and zing!" Quinn laughed.

Kurt groaned, hiding his face against Nigel's chest. "Don't say that!"

Nigel laughed and kissed Kurt. "Whoever this kid is, I can't argue with his taste."

Kurt pressed closer to his boyfriend, wrapped his arms around the OSU student's neck, and deepened the kiss. Quinn grinned at Mercedes. They joined the other kids in the living room, giving the boys some privacy.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, two bottles of donated liquor gone, everyone was either dancing or singing or both. Kurt bowed to scattered applause, and handed the mike to Rachel. He weaved his way between dancing Glee kids, to reach Nigel. Sebastian's eyes followed Kurt, as the countertenor sat in his boyfriend's lap and stole a sip from Nigel's drink.<p>

Standing behind his ad-hoc bar, Puck added ice to a glass, and poured something lethal. It was his own concoction; smooth and deceptively mild. Puck thought he might have found a new career. Blaine leaned against the wall, beside the bar. He sipped at his drink, while staring at Sebastian.

Puck leaned closer to the Warbler. "Not your favourite guy?"

Blaine took his eyes off Smythe for long enough to answer Puck. "I can't stand him. He's a conceited, arrogant snob."

Puck snorts. "That's the pot calling the kettle black."

Blaine's mouth dropped open in surprise. "You think I'm a conceited snob?"

"Little bit, yeah."

"Yeah, well, he's worse."

"Want me to smack him around for you?"

Blaine choked on his drink. "I wish! But my father will kill me if anything happens to this kid." He held his glass out to Puck. "More."

* * *

><p>Mercedes took the mike, the music changed to a soft throb, as she moaned out a ballad. Sam stood beside the fireplace. He never took his eyes off Mercedes, as she sang to him. Britt and Santana wrapped their arms around each other, and swayed slowly. Finn and Rachel danced together; her head barely reached his chest. Their eyes were closed, Finn's head resting on top of Rachel's. Obviously, the height difference didn't bother them too much. Quinn smiled at Artie, and slipped on to his lap. He moved his chair from side to side, and she dropped her head to his shoulder. Tina and Mike were the only ones in the room doing real old-school dancing. Thanks to dance camp, and Mike's talent, they could dance to anything.<p>

Kurt put Nigel's drink on the floor, and pulled his boyfriend out of the chair. Nigel hesitated. "Kurt, I told you, I really can't dance."

"Uh-huh." Kurt put one arm around Nigel's waist, and drew him flush against his body. His ran his other hand up Nigel's back, and sent his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. "So, don't dance. Just hold me."

Nigel smiled, and pressed himself even closer to Kurt. "I can do that."

Sebastian sipped the concoction Puck had given him. He watched Nigel and Kurt. He saw the feeling between them, and he didn't care. In Sebastian's world love was just another four letter word. He liked three letter words better; like SEX. Love was an illusion enabling the ignorant masses to endure their boring lives. Smythe didn't believe in it, and didn't want it. He wanted Kurt.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, show us what a Warbler can do." Mercedes held the mike out to Blaine.<p>

The lead singer for the Warbler's handed his glass to Puck. He smoothed his hair back, as he took the mike from Mercedes. "Watch and learn, New Directions." Blaine removed Artie's iPod from the dock, and plugged his own in. He scrolled, hit play, and "Uptown Girl" erupted into the room. As he sang, Blaine did the Warbler's dance steps and slides. He grinned at his friends, challenging them.

Mercedes snapped her fingers. "That's no big thing, prep-boy!" She glanced at Quinn, and Santana, and moved onto the impromptu dance floor.

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand. "There ain't nothing you can do, hobbit, that we can't do better."

The Glee kids took the floor. Puck emerged from behind the bar, and dragged Finn with him. They had no problem following Blaine's lead, they had seen the moves at competition often enough. They formed two lines, girls in front of boys. They smiled at each other, and laughed, dancing like the Warblers, singing the chorus with Blaine.

Nigel watched Kurt dance with the other guys. Mike and Sam were actually better dancers, but Kurt had something more. Kurt's personality came through the choreography; he wasn't just another cog in the wheel. You noticed Kurt, well, Nigel noticed him. He couldn't help but notice Kurt.

And he wasn't the only one. Sebastian watched the other kids dance, but he only saw one. Nigel saw the hungry look in the other kid's eyes, and he didn't like it

The song ended, the New Directions hugged and slapped each other on the back, and turned to Blaine. "Not bad, could use some work on…" Blaine laughed as Sam and Puck dragged him away from the mike.

* * *

><p>"What would you like?" Puck spread his hand out towards the various liquor bottles.<p>

"Whatever you're making." Nigel didn't care what he drank, as long as it helped him forget that look in Sebastian's eyes.

Puck handed Nigel a glass. "The new kid's got a thing for your boy."

"Yeah, I can see that." Nigel looked at Puck. "But I don't think Kurt's interested."

"That's what he said." Puck smirked at Nigel. "His exact words were, 'not happening'."

Nigel laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like Kurt."

Puck studied Nigel's face. He wasn't the best student, but he knew people. "You're not worried that the princess will cheat on you? You know he's just not wired that way, right?"

Nigel nodded. "I know that, you know that, hell I'm sure even Sebastian knows that. But he's trying for Kurt anyway, and it pisses me off." Nigel took a sip of his drink, and watched Blaine and Kurt dance with Brittany as Mercedes and Santana sang. "How is Blaine friends with that guy?"

Puck snorted. "The hobbit can't stand that kid." Nigel's head snapped to Puck, surprise written on his face. "Blaine's dad is sucking up to Smythe's father; he dumped the kid on Blaine for the weekend."

Nigel grimaced. "Nice."

"Yeah, Blaine's father's a real sweetheart." Puck sympathized; he knew about bad fathers.

Kurt stepped away from Brittany, and waved at Nigel to join him. The OSU student polished off his drink. "I'm being paged."

"Better get there before Sebastian does."

Nigel gave Puck the finger as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Puck's concoctions packed quite a punch. After downing three, Nigel felt a little fuzzy as he left the washroom. He put his hand on the wall by the living room door to steady himself, as he searched the room for his boyfriend.<p>

The music was soft and slow; Mike and Tina, Santana and Brittany, and Mercedes and Sam were dancing. Artie and Quinn had their heads together, talking quietly. Blaine and Puck were standing at the bar. Nigel smiled as he caught sight of Kurt, standing by the fire place, talking to Rachel and Finn. He stopped smiling when he saw Sebastian step behind Kurt, slip his arm around the countertenor's waist, and try to pull him onto the dance floor.

Nigel couldn't breathe. The whole room narrowed down to Sebastian's hand on Kurt's waist. The OSU student felt the anger pound in his chest and move up through his shoulders, and neck. His face flushed, and he felt like the top of his head was going to come off. _Who the hell does this kid think he is, touching Kurt like that?_ Nigel jerked forward, intent on ripping the douche-bag away from his boyfriend. He stopped mid-step, as Kurt gave the tall skinny kid one of his trademark Ice Princess sneers. Kurt removed Sebastian's hand, holding it away from him with just two of his fingers, not wanting to touch more of the other boy than he had to. He looked at Sebastian as if he was slime, and walked back to his step-brother.

The shock on Sebastian's face was priceless. Nigel looked around to see if anyone else had noticed the little skirmish. Puck grinned at Nigel, and clinked glasses with Blaine. The OSU student grinned back at them and joined his boyfriend. Kurt slipped his arm around Nigel's waist. Nigel knew it was childish, but he just couldn't resist turning around and smirking at Sebastian.

* * *

><p>Nigel followed Sebastian in to the dining room. He walked around the table, took a paper plate, and plopped some food on it. He had no idea what it was, and he didn't care. He wasn't here to eat. He was here to tell the douche-bag to stay the fuck away from his boyfriend. "Kurt doesn't like being manhandled."<p>

Sebastian looked up, a tiny pizza in his hand, surprise on his face. He had not expected Nigel to confront him like this. "Maybe Kurt doesn't know what he likes. Maybe he needs something new."

Nigel laughed. "Oh, Kurt always knows exactly what he wants."

Sebastian sneered at the OSU student. "And that would be you?"

"Yes." Nigel put his plate down. "My sole purpose in life is to make sure that Kurt gets whatever he wants, even if what he wants is you." Nigel stepped directly in front of Sebastian. "But he doesn't want you, does he?"

Sebastian smirked at Nigel. "Not yet, he doesn't." As far as he could tell, Nigel was average to the nth degree, and he wore geeky glasses. He just couldn't believe that Kurt would prefer this guy over him. Smythe abandoned his plate of food, and walked out of the dining room.

* * *

><p>Nigel leaned over the bar. Puck took one look at his face and moved closer. The OSU student spoke quietly, even though he was sure that no one would hear him over the music. "I need your help."<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: You're Mine**

**Author's Note: I wrote this chapter in response to a prompt from KlaineDrarryMerthur.**

Puck glanced around the room. No one was paying any attention to them. "Talk."

"Our friend Smythe has a problem." Nigel opened his hand and spilled four pills on to the bar. "I think we should help him. Maybe, he can sleep off the obnoxious."

Puck looked at the four little white capsules, and a grin spread over his face. "No problem, dude." He scooped up the pills and put them in his pocket.

"You're O.K. with this?"

"Look, it's been very entertaining, watching the Princess shoot this guy down but..." Puck looked across the room. Quinn, Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian were standing by the fireplace, talking.

Nigel turned to see what had distracted the McKinley stud. They both frowned as they saw Sebastian trail a hand down Kurt's back. Kurt shook the hand off, gave Smythe a disgusted look, and moved to stand between Quinn and Blaine.

"What's with this guy?" Puck was pissed. "No one touches Kurt unless he wants them to."

Nigel nodded. "Exactly!"

* * *

><p>Sebastian wandered into the dining room. He picked up a plate and walked around the table, apparently trying to decide what to eat. But he wasn't thinking about food, he was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. This whole evening was off, no one was reacting the way they should. Not Blaine, not these public school kids, not Kurt…especially, not Kurt. Sebastian didn't get it. These kids were polite enough but they didn't hang on his every word. Thanks to his family's prominence, Sebastian was used to being treated with a certain amount of deference. These kids didn't know who his father was, and they didn't care.<p>

Now, for the first time, it occurred to Sebastian that perhaps his popularity was predicated on his father's influence, and not his own winning personality. He shook his head, trying to shake off the sudden implosion of self-doubt. _I need a drink!_

* * *

><p>Sebastian waited until the kid in the wheelchair grabbed his drink and wheeled away talking to a blonde. Sebastian tapped the pretend bar, and smiled at the kid with the muscles and the Mohawk. Kurt had introduced them earlier, but he hadn't bothered to pay attention.<p>

Puck picked up a liquor bottle. "Same again?"

"Sure" Sebastian watched as Puck mixed the drink.

"So, you've been friends with Blaine for a long time?" Puck already knew the answer to that, but he wanted to distract Smythe.

"No. I just met Blaine yesterday. My parents are staying with his family this weekend." Sebastian turned and looked around the room. Blaine and some black girl, and that Latina chick who had called him a twink were sharing a mike. Most of the other kids were either dancing or singing along. Sebastian looked for Kurt.

While Smythe scanned the room, Puck dropped the pills into his drink. "Kurt's in the kitchen with Rachel." Sebastian turned back to Puck. "They care about the food." Puck handed Sebastian his drink. "Me, I'm good with the booze."

"You've known Kurt for a long time?" Sebastian was curious about the relationship between this guy and Kurt.

Puck shrugged. "I've known the Princess since grade school, but we've only been friends since I joined Glee Club."

"You know, they say that straight guys who have gay friends aren't really straight." For some reason, Sebastian wanted to rattle this guy.

Puck grinned, and leaned back against the wall behind him. "You worried about my rep?"

"Maybe."

Puck shrugged. "I can live with people saying I'm hot for Kurt. It's not exactly an insult, dude."

Sebastian stared at Puck, his drink forgotten in his hand. "You don't care if people assume you're gay because you're friends with Kurt?"

"We…" Puck waved his hand, indicating all the Glee kids. "We're pretty tight." Puck flexed his arms. "Plus, I'm built, and I'm on the football team, and girls just love to help a poor confused guy discover his sexuality. So, yeah, dude, it's all good."

* * *

><p>Rachel and Blaine sang back-up beside Kurt, as he stood at the centre mike, singing to Nigel. Sebastian just didn't get it. How could Kurt possibly prefer that dweeb over him? It challenged Sebastian's personal concept of world order.<p>

Kurt bowed dramatically, and handed the mike to Sam and Quinn. Rachel curtsied to Finn. Sebastian swallowed the rest of his drink, and joined Kurt and Blaine.

"So, the Warblers, is that something I should do?" Sebastian pretended to ignore Kurt for the moment, directing his question to Blaine.

"Can you sing?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Sure."

Mercedes heard Sebastian as she walked by. "You can sing?"

"Yeah."

"Really?" Mercedes called out to her friends. "Hey, someone give the new kid a mike. He says he can sing."

Sam handed Sebastian a mike, Blaine tossed him his iPod. "Anything here work for you?"

Sebastian looked at the eager faces around him. Singing in front of a bunch of strangers was not part of his game plan. What the hell, maybe, this would get Kurt's attention. Sebastian scrolled through Blaine's playlist. "Here, this will do."

Blaine slotted his iPod into the dock. Sebastian took a deep breath, as the music to Glad You Came by The Wanted poured out of the speakers. Sebastian sang the chorus soft and slow.

The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came<p>

The glee kids looked at each other, surprised. The beat changed and Sebastian's voice changed with it. He sang the next verse directly to Kurt.

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
>You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me<br>And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
>So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me<p>

Nigel watched Sebastian sing to his boyfriend and wanted to punch him. _When the hell were those pills going to take effect?_

The glee kids got into the song; some sang with Sebastian, some danced. Nigel pulled Kurt close. He sucked on the dance floor, but he really didn't want to watch Kurt sing with Sebastian. As they turned about the room, Nigel looked at Puck over Kurt's shoulder, and nodded towards Sebastian. Puck shook his head, and shrugged.

When the song ended, Sebastian tried to look modest, as the glee kids whistled and clapped. "Not bad, new kid." Mercedes was impressed.

"You should definitely try out for the Warbler's." Blaine had to admit it, Sebastian could sing.

Rachel turned to Finn. "Perfect! More talent for our competition!"

Smythe waited for Kurt's reaction, but it never came. Kurt was kissing Nigel, oblivious to anything else. Sebastian handed the mike to Mercedes, and plopped down on the sofa beside Blaine. God, he was tired all of the sudden. Watching Mercedes, not hearing a word she sang, Sebastian plotted his next move. His hand moved to his mouth, instinctively covering an enormous yawn, and he sank deeper against the back of the sofa. His eyes started to close, but he shook his head, and tried to focus. The Latina was crooning into the mike, the blonde with the pony tail dancing around her. Wasn't that black chick singing? Before he could figure it out, his eyelids drooped, and he slumped sideways, his head falling onto Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine jerked in surprise, Smythe was out cold. Blaine propped Sebastian up, slid a decorative pillow under his head, and pulled his legs up on the sofa.

Mercedes laughed at the comatose prep kid. "I guess he's a sleepy drunk."

Blaine shrugged. "I didn't think he'd had that much to drink."

* * *

><p>The party went on without Sebastian. Eventually, as Kurt had predicted, they played stupid games. Truth or Dare had everyone laughing as Santana gave Blaine a lap dance, Blaine kissed Sam, and Sam drew a mustache on a completely unaware Sebastian. As night turned into morning, they sat around in a loose circle, as if they were telling ghost stories around a camp fire. They cracked each other up, recounting their first usually awkward baby steps into sexual experience. Rachel had them roaring with the tale of how once in grade 8 a long ago boyfriend had managed to get her hair caught in his braces.<p>

Not everyone slept over. Rachel never had more than one drink; she wouldn't take the chance of alcohol damaging her voice. She drove Mercedes, Quinn, Britt and Santana home. Tina's mother took Sam and Mike home, when she came to pick up Tina. Blaine thought he could pour enough coffee into Sebastian and himself to make the 45 minute drive home, but they talked him out of it. Finn dragged extra blankets out of the linen closet, and a sleeping bag from his room. Kurt gathered up the extra pillows from his and his parents' bed. They tossed a blanket over a snoring Sebastian. Artie took the other couch. Blaine rolled out the sleeping bag between the two couches. Puck slept in Finn's room, which he'd been doing off and on since they were both 7 years old.

* * *

><p>Kurt followed Nigel down the staircase, into his basement room. Nigel locked eyes with Kurt, and very slowly, very deliberately removed his leather cuff, and put it on Kurt's desk.<p>

The McKinley diva stopped walking toward his boyfriend, and watched him, curiosity and interest in his eyes. Nigel never took that cuff off, ever.

The OSU student turned to face Kurt and started to unbutton his shirt.

Now Kurt was starting to get concerned, this was not the Nigel he knew. In all the time they had been together, Nigel never initiated anything. He always waited for Kurt to tell him what to do.

Nigel removed his shirt and started on his pants. Kurt watched in silence as the other man stripped. Whatever was going on here, a naked Nigel was always a good thing in Kurt's opinion.

Nigel walked to Kurt and kept walking, pushing him back against the wall. "No cuffs, no ties, no games, tonight." Nigel splayed his fingers out over Kurt's hip, and ass. He moved his hand up Kurt's back, and pulled him close.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Nigel. "What do you want?"

"You!"

Kurt kissed Nigel. "Perfect, because I always want you."

Nigel opened his mouth wide over Kurt's. He forced the countertenor's head back, and drank from his mouth. He molded Kurt's body to his, sliding his hands down Kurt's back and grabbing his ass.

"Kurt," Nigel groaned against Kurt's mouth. "too many clothes, always too many clothes."

"You in a hurry?"

"Yes!"

Nigel unbuckled and unzipped Kurt's pants. The OSU student was down on his knees, Kurt's cock in his mouth in seconds. Kurt's head went back against the wall, and his hands pulled at Nigel's hair.

"Fuck!" Kurt's voice was raw with shock and lust.

Nigel tore his mouth away from Kurt. "Oh, God! Don't swear yet, not yet!"

Nigel started to tear at the laces of Kurt's Dr. Marten's boots. "Jesus Christ, Kurt! I'm buying you loafers!" Nigel pulled Kurt's boots off and tossed them aside. He stood and tore Kurt's shirt off. Kurt winced at the thought of his poor damaged Hugo Boss shirt but Nigel's eyes were wild and it was only a shirt. Nigel pushed Kurt's jeans and underwear down and off. Kurt put a hand on Nigel's shoulder for balance as he lifted first one leg then the other, for Nigel to pull his socks off. "Finally!" Nigel pulled Kurt close, buried his head in Kurt's neck. He kissed and licked down the diva's neck. "We're moving to Miami. You're only going to wear sandals, and a bathing suit."

Kurt laughed, and Nigel grabbed his shoulders and pushed him onto the bed. Kurt fell back, still laughing.

Nigel stood over the bed, staring at Kurt. "You're beautiful, and you're mine." Kurt smiled and reached up a hand to touch Nigel's hip. Nigel climbed onto the bed, and spread himself over Kurt, covering the countertenor completely. He planted his arms, from wrist to elbow, flat against the mattress, on either side of Kurt's head. He pressed his whole body into Kurt. He let his weight press Kurt deep into the mattress. He ate into the younger man's mouth.

Kurt groaned into Nigel's mouth. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, and skimmed them over his back and ass.

Nigel lifted his head, and stared down into eyes the colour of the Caribbean Sea. "You're mine."

Ah, Kurt got it. This wasn't just Nigel drinking, this was about Sebastian. He touched Nigel's face gently. "Shhh! It's O.K. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Kurt held Nigel's eyes with his own. "I'm with you. I'm yours." Kurt ran his hands down Nigel's sides, and kissed him softly. "O.K.?"

Nigel's eyes filled with tears. "God, Kurt, I'm sorry. I know that, I do." Nigel took the hand that was gently stroking his face and kissed it. "It's not that I don't trust you, please don't think that."

The diva soothed his hands over Nigel's shoulders. "I believe you, Nigel." He pushed Nigel's hair back. "So what is this about?"

Nigel bit his lip, searching for the right words. "I'm too happy. This, what we have together, it scares the hell out of me. There's a part of me that's just waiting for it to fall apart." Nigel placed his hand over Kurt's heart. "I don't want to lose this. I don't want to lose you."

"And Sebastian made you think that could happen?"

Nigel shrugged. "That's what happened to Claire's marriage." The OSU student frowned. "Tonight, Sebastian was an unpleasant reminder that some things don't last." He touched Kurt's face. "There are a lot of guys out there, Kurt."

Kurt hugged Nigel to him. "But there is only one you." He pulled Nigel's head up, to look into the other man's eyes. "And you're the one I want. O.K.?"

Nigel's smile was tremulous, but he nodded. "O.K."

He licked into Kurt's mouth and the frantic aggression morphed into sensuous heat. They slid over each other, touching everywhere, thighs and cocks rubbing together…sighs became moans. Nigel opened the drawer in Kurt's bedside table. He handed the lube to Kurt and rolled onto his back. He pulled his legs back, and arched into Kurt's touch, as the diva's fingers stretched him. Nigel sighed when Kurt entered him. He held onto Kurt's shoulders, and smiled up into crystal eyes.

Kurt moved in Nigel, slow and shallow, until Nigel dug his fingers into Kurt's hips, and rose to Kurt's body. Nigel didn't want tender anymore. Kurt took all his energy and strength, and slammed it into the man beneath him.

"Yes, God, Kurt, Yes!" Nigel's hands were everywhere, anywhere he could reach. They finally locked onto Kurt's ass, digging in to the flesh. He pulled the diva's cheeks apart, and traced his fingers around Kurt's hole. Nigel licked one finger and plunged it into Kurt.

"Fuck!" Kurt grabbed Nigel's cock. Nigel's hand covered his own, and together they forced the OSU student over the edge. "Nigel!" Kurt spilled into his lover, and collapsed onto the bed, pulling Nigel into his arms.

* * *

><p>Kurt curled around Nigel, his chest pressed against Nigel's back, one hand wrapped around Nigel's sleeping cock. Nigel could tell by the even breaths against his neck that the other man had fallen asleep. As Nigel closed his eyes, he decided that he would tell Kurt about the sleeping pills. Of course he would, it wouldn't be right to keep something like that from Kurt. He would tell him, one day. Like maybe on their 10th anniversary.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Groceries**

Kurt pushed the grocery cart, while Nigel checked the list Claire had written. "You want to explain to me why we're buying groceries on a Saturday afternoon? A Saturday that, miracle of miracles, you're not working!"

Nigel threw a package of pasta in the cart. "I know, I know, I'm sorry. Look, I heard Claire on the phone with this guy she's been dating. She was trying to get out of seeing him."

"I thought she liked him?" Kurt checked the list, and plucked two pasta sauce jars off the shelf.

"She does." Nigel waited while Kurt put the jars in the cart, and then pushed it forward. "She likes him too much. It's making her nervous."

"Oh, too fast, too soon, what if I'm making a mistake nervous?"

Nigel stared at Kurt. "And how do you know that? Have you been talking to Claire?"

Kurt snorted. "No, I haven't talked to your sister about this. I know how she feels because that's exactly how I felt when we first started seeing each other."

Nigel's eyes went wide with surprise. "Really? You never said anything." He touched Kurt's elbow gently, soothing a worry that no longer existed.

Kurt laughed. "I was nervous. I wasn't stupid." Kurt kissed Nigel quickly. "I'll take too fast over not at all, any day."

They pushed the cart into the bakery section, and picked out bread, and pita, and hamburger buns.

"Well, I didn't know what she was thinking, but I heard her say that she couldn't see him this weekend because she had to take the kids to swimming lessons, and baseball practice and then she had to buy groceries. So I took the phone and told Kevin, that I would buy groceries, and he could pick Claire up at 6PM."

"Wow, was she pissed?"

"Oh, yeah, she screamed and threw the phone at me. She was going to hit me over the head with a plate, but it was the one that Angie made at camp so she put it back down."

Kurt laughed. Nigel pushed the cart into the next aisle.

"I got her to calm down and tell me what the hell was going on. I'm not as smart as you." Nigel ruffled Kurt's hair, and jumped aside when the diva smacked him. "She had to explain it to me."

Kurt put three boxes of cereal in the cart. "How did you get her to change her mind?"

"I told her she had to try. Maybe it wouldn't work out but maybe it would, and how would she ever know if she was too chicken to try." Nigel stopped pushing the cart. "You think you're the only one that was nervous back then?" Nigel's lips tilted up on one side, not quite a smile. "I broke out in a sweat that first time I talked to you by the cash. I planned exactly what I was going to say while you were still in the dressing room. And then you were standing there handing me your credit card, and I couldn't remember a damn word I had planned." Nigel took Kurt's hand. "I almost didn't say anything, and then I thought what if he doesn't come back. Say something, you idiot or you may never see him again."

Kurt traced Nigel's lips with his fingertips. "Maybe Claire will be as lucky as we were."

Nigel kissed Kurt's fingers, his eyes bright behind his glasses. "We have the house to ourselves until 4."

"Why didn't you say so?" Kurt grabbed the list and tore it in half. He handed one half to Nigel. "Meet you at the cash."

* * *

><p>Kurt put two bags down on the kitchen counter beside the others. Nigel turned from putting milk and margarine in the fridge, to find Kurt sitting at the kitchen table. "Aren't you going to help?"<p>

Kurt crossed his legs and sat back in his seat. "No."

Nigel paused, a can of soup in his hand, and looked at Kurt. The diva had that edge to his voice. Nigel's cock twitched just hearing it.

Kurt nodded. "This is what you're going to do." Kurt held the OSU student's eyes. "You're going to unpack the groceries. Each time you put something away, you're going to remove a piece of clothing."

Nigel's mouth fell open in surprise. He lowered his head, as he felt his face start to burn. Excitement made his hands shake. He put the soup on a shelf in the pantry, and turned to face Kurt. He took off his hoodie and put it on the counter. He could feel Kurt watching him as he reached into the bag. He put a box of cereal away, and unbuttoned his shirt slowly. He watched Kurt's face as shrugged out of his shirt and put it on top of the hoodie. Another box of cereal, two jars of pasta, and a loaf of bread; and Nigel's socks and shoes were off. The OSU student put cheese in the fridge and turned to face his lover. His hands hesitated over the button on his jeans. He looked at Kurt as he unzipped. Kurt's eyes were following Nigel's hand, lingering on the obvious bulge outlined against the denim.

Nigel pushed his jeans down and off. He stood still, his cock hard, tenting his boxers. He wanted Kurt to see him like this; he wanted his boyfriend to know just how aroused he was.

Kurt flicked his fingers, and Nigel reached into the grocery bag again. He put a carton of eggs in the fridge, and removed his underwear. Naked, he stood in front of Kurt, head bowed, waiting for his next command. There was still a bag of groceries to go but Nigel had run out of clothes.

Kurt ran his eyes over the naked man standing so quietly before him. Nigel's skin was flushed, his breathing was off, and his cock was hard and high. Kurt smiled. "Now, each time you put something away, you're going to lie across my lap, and I'm going to spank you." As Nigel put a hand into the grocery bag, Kurt thought of something else. "Nigel, just to keep it interesting, for each article you take out of the bag, we'll add a slap.

Nigel put a carton of orange juice in the fridge, and crossed the room to Kurt. He folded himself over Kurt's spread knees. Kurt stoked his back and hips, and thighs. He raised a hand and brought it down hard and fast. Nigel jumped, and hissed, and then moved back to the grocery bag. He put a package of pasta in the pantry, and walked back to Kurt. This time Nigel didn't jump, he moaned softly as Kurt's hand came down twice. Nigel continued to cross the room, Kurt's slaps increasing as the bag emptied. Nigel put ice cream in the freezer, folded the empty bag, and crossed the room to Kurt.

He walked slowly, his head bowed submissively. He knew he was going to receive nine slaps this time, and he wanted them. He didn't know what Kurt was going to do after that, and the not knowing was making his heart pound in his chest.

Kurt stroked down Nigel's back from the nape of his neck to the curve of his ass. He slipped his fingers between Nigel's thighs and held his balls, rubbing them gently. Nigel sighed at the tender touch. Kurt moved his fingers up and traced them over Nigel's anus. Nigel thrust up against his hand.

Nigel's ass was already red. Kurt touched the skin gently and felt the heat under his fingertips. He raised his hand and delivered nine slaps, hard, fast. He slapped Nigel exactly the way he intended to fuck him. Kurt touched Nigel's shoulder and Nigel slid to the floor on his knees, between Kurt's legs. Kurt put his hand under Nigel's chin, and raised his head. Nigel watched as Kurt undid the knot of his tie. Kurt slipped his tie out from under his shirt collar and wound it around Nigel's wrists. Standing, he pulled Nigel up by his wrists, and guided the other man until he lay on his stomach folded over the table, his wrists over his head.

Kurt took a small packet of lube out of the back pocket of his jeans. It's amazing what you can actually fit in skinny jeans, thanks to spandex! He pushed his jeans down enough to free his cock and lubed up. He positioned his cock against Nigel's hole.

"What do you want, Nigel?"

Nigel shuddered under Kurt. His mind was a haze of lust. God, he couldn't talk now, he could barely think.

Kurt rubbed over Nigel's entrance, but he didn't push in. "What do you want, Nigel?"

"You, I want you." Nigel choked the words out as he tried to push back against Kurt, to impale himself.

Kurt held his hips, and kept teasing Nigel's hole with his cock. "You know I'm yours, Nigel, but what do you want right now?"

Nigel screamed in frustration. "Kurt, fuck me!"

Kurt leaned over Nigel's back and spoke low against his ear. "Say please."

Nigel groaned and thrust back against Kurt. "Please, fuck me. Please, Please."

Kurt surged into his boyfriend, his strokes hard and fast, hitting Nigel's prostrate at exactly the right angle.

Nigel didn't know what he was saying. He didn't even know that he was saying anything. He was totally lost to the tension building inside him, to the feel of Kurt taking him apart. He didn't know that every time Kurt thrust deep, he, Nigel, moaned 'please'. But Kurt knew. Kurt heard him. Kurt always knew what Nigel needed. He pressed his hand under Nigel and pumped the OSU student's cock. Nigel slammed back against Kurt, murmuring 'please' with each thrust.

Kurt was nearing the end of his control. He leaned over Nigel, and bit into his neck. "Come now, Nigel. Now!"

* * *

><p>Kurt cleaned Nigel up, and helped him dress. Five minutes after they had finished, you'd never be able to tell that they had done anything remotely interesting in the kitchen. Well, unless you noticed that Kurt was still breathing hard, and Nigel's eyes were suspiciously bright, and he was very careful how he sat.<p>

Nigel opened the fridge and handed Kurt a diet coke. "Maybe we should always do the grocery shopping."

Kurt grinned and swatted Nigel's ass.

Nigel rubbed his backside. "Oww!"

Kurt laughed. "Oh, now it hurts?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Bad Day**

Kurt was not having a great day. So far, senior year had not lived up to the hype, not even close. Just thinking of trying to get into NYADA gave him a stress induced migraine. Deciding to run for Class President may not have been his best idea ever. Those posters Brittany had plastered all over the school made him cringe, and he could strangle Berry with his own hands for betraying him by running against him. Kurt slammed his hand against the steering wheel; he would never forgive her for this!

His phone rang. Kurt hit the Bluetooth receiver on the visor. "What?"

"Bad day?" Nigel's voice, even over the crap car speakers, worked its usual alchemy on Kurt.

"Hey, babe." Kurt's hands unclenched from around the steering wheel, and a smile twitched at his lips. "Worst day ever!"

"Then I guess this isn't a good time to ask for a favour?"

"That favour wouldn't involve me coming over and bending you over the dining room table, would it?"

Nigel laughed. "No, sorry, but hold that thought."

Kurt's voice went deep and dark. "I'd rather hold you."

Nigel's hand clamped tight around his phone, and his cock jerked. "Kurt! Please! I've asked you not to do that on the phone." Nigel's voice was a needy whisper.

Kurt grinned. "Sorry."

Nigel snorted. "Yeah, right!"

Kurt thought it expedient to change the topic. "What's the favour?"

"Claire's got Angie at a doctor's appointment. I'm supposed to pick up Tommy, but I've got a meeting with my academic advisor."

"No problem. I'll head over to his school now. Call and tell him I'm coming."

"Thanks, Kurt. I owe you!"

"Don't worry about it, Dennison. You're going to make it up to me."

Nigel laughed. "I always do." Nigel disconnected.

Kurt smiled as he hit the Bluetooth, memories flashing behind his eyes. Yes, he certainly did!

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurt." Tommy threw his backpack on the floor, and slid into the front seat.<p>

Kurt waited until Tommy fastened his seat belt, and then started the car. "You in a hurry to get home?"

"No, why?"

"You wanted to see my dad's garage?"

"Really? Cool!"

Tommy had just turned eight. He was only interested in two things, video games and cars. When Tommy found out that Kurt's father owned his own garage, Kurt had assumed minor god status. Since Kurt didn't make the mistake of asking Tommy any questions about school, Tommy told him all about it. He was still talking about the gerbil that got loose in class, when Kurt pulled up at Hummel Tire and Lube.

Tommy hopped out of the car, and turned wide eyes to Kurt. "You think your dad will let me look at an engine?"

Kurt smiled. "I can pretty much guarantee it."

He led Tommy through the service bay doors. "Dad?"

A body slid out from under a car, black curly hair. "Hey, Kurt. He's in the office."

"Thanks, Frank." Kurt had to smile at Tommy's expression as he watched Frank slide back under the car.

"Kurt, nice surprise." Burt walked out of the office, a smile on his face.

"Dad, this is Tommy, Nigel's nephew." Kurt touched Tommy's shoulder. "Tommy, this is my dad, Burt."

Tommy's eight-year old hand disappeared into Burt's wide grip, as they shook hands. "Tommy." Burt nodded.

Tommy said nothing. He stared at Burt awestruck.

"Dad, have you got a minute? Tommy wants to see what an engine looks like."

"Sure thing." Burt motioned Tommy to follow him.

Kurt took out his cell phone. "Give me a sec. I've got to tell Nigel where we are."

Burt walked Tommy around the shop. He opened the hood, on an old Honda Civic, pointed out and named the various parts to Tommy. It didn't take a mind reader to see how excited the boy was. He leaned so far over the car; he almost fell into the engine. Burt caught his shirt and pulled him back. He closed the hood. "Ever been under a car?"

They both turned as Kurt's laugh rang out. Kurt was pacing at the far end of the garage still talking on his phone. Tommy looked at Kurt and then back to Burt. "You're Kurt's real dad? Not his step-dad?"

Burt looked over at Kurt and smiled. "You're thinking he doesn't look like me, right?"

Tommy shrugged.

"You're right, he doesn't. He looks like his mom." Burt laughed, and showed Tommy how to work the hydraulic lift. They stood under the car and talked about exciting things like axels, and brakes, and tire rotation.

Kurt slipped his phone back into his pocket, and glanced over at Burt and Tommy, who were both engrossed in the mysteries of the underside of a suspended car. No need to interrupt their little auto love fest. Kurt decided to get some work done on the computer in Burt's office.

* * *

><p>Burt lowered the car. "You want a coke?"<p>

"Sure."

Burt fished some change out of his overalls. He got two cokes from the machine in the corner of the waiting area, and handed one to Tommy. He was curious, he wondered how this kid felt about having Kurt as a pseudo parent all of the sudden. He wanted to know, but he didn't want to start an inquisition. Burt leaned against a tool bench, and watched as Tommy wandered around the place.

"Kurt let me help him change my uncle's tire last week."

"Yeah?" Burt sipped his coke. "Kurt's pretty good. He should be. I taught him. Nigel didn't want to help?"

Tommy shook his head. "Nah, my uncle's not into cars." Tommy thought this was a major flaw in an otherwise perfectly good relative. He looked over at Burt. "He's gay, you know."

Burt turned his surprised choke into a cough. "Yeah, I knew that."

"Kurt's his boyfriend." Tommy glanced at Burt, checking his reaction.

"Yeah, Kurt told me."

Tommy nodded, relaxing his body language. Burt got the feeling he had just passed a test. "Kurt's O.K." Tommy continued, as if Burt had asked. He walked over to stand near Burt, running his hand along the tools on the bench. "He plays video games with me, and takes me to movies when my mom's working." Tommy picked up a wrench. "My father used to call my uncle names, you know?"

Burt nodded. "Yeah, people used to call Kurt names, and do mean things to him." Burt made eye contact with the boy. "I didn't like it."

Tommy nodded. "My father used to make my mother cry."

Burt didn't know what to say to that. "Do you miss him?"

"No. I've got my uncle, and Kurt."

There was something under Tommy's words that Burt couldn't quite place, protection, defiance? Burt was impressed, the kid was only eight, and he already knew what mattered and what didn't.

"If you're ever looking for something to do on a Saturday, come on over. You can help me out here."

Tommy's eyes lit up. "You mean it?"

* * *

><p>"Your mom called, she's home with Angie, and they're ordering pizza." Kurt joined Burt and Tommy.<p>

"Kurt, your dad says I can come work here on Saturdays." Tommy was twitching with excitement.

"Yeah, he's all about the slave labour." Kurt led the way to the car, Tommy talking non-stop at his side. Burt followed them out to their parking spot. He closed the car door after Tommy got settled.

"Dad, I'm staying at Nigel's tonight. Tell Carole I won't be home for dinner." As Kurt climbed into the car, he motioned to Tommy and mouthed, "Thank you," to his dad.

Burt waved as they drove off. He wasn't too thrilled with this, "Oh, by the way, I'm sleeping at my boyfriend's tonight," thing that Kurt had started since he turned eighteen. He shook his head, no, he wasn't happy with it at all, but no one asked him anything anymore…and Kurt was happy, which was really the only thing that mattered to Burt.

* * *

><p>Kurt finished brushing his teeth, switched the en suite light off, and climbed into Nigel's bed. Nigel held the covers out for him, and gathered Kurt close. "So? The worst day ever?"<p>

Kurt rubbed his face against Nigel's chest. "It doesn't seem so bad, now."

"Tell me anyway."

Kurt sighed and sat up, his back against the headboard. "Rachel's running against me for Class President."

"You're kidding! Why would she do that?"

"Because when you look into the deep dark of her soul, the only thing you'll find is ambition." Bitterness, seeped through Kurt's words, closely followed by hurt. "I can't believe I ever thought she was my friend."

Nigel wrapped a hand around the back of Kurt's neck, and pulled him into his arms. "Kurt, I'm sorry."

Kurt nodded. He turned in Nigel's arms, leaning on one elbow, looking down at Nigel, who was slouched against the pillows. "I don't want to think about it anymore." Kurt trailed a finger over Nigel's lips. "Think you can distract me?"

Nigel drew a hand down the centre of Kurt's chest, curled it over his hip, and locked it onto his ass. One finger teased over Kurt's entrance. Kurt's eyes closed, and he undulated against his boyfriend's hand. Nigel grinned. "I think so."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: New Student **

The hallways were empty, everyone else was in class. Blaine scanned the lockers on either side of him, looking for the locker number that matched the one on the slip of paper in his hand.

"Blaine?" Puck sauntered down the hallway towards him, hands in his pockets, a smirk on his face. "So, the garglers sent you snooping? They must be really worried."

"I'm not spying. I'm looking for my locker." Blaine handed the slip of paper to Puck.

Puck scanned the locker requisition form. "Dude, you're serious?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I'm a McKinley student now."

"Your locker's around the corner." Puck fell into step beside Blaine. "What? You got tired of your perfect preppy world?"

"Yeah, hanging out with you low-life peasants contaminated me."

Puck dug an elbow into the ex-Warbler. "And the real story is?"

"Well, I've been thinking that maybe Kurt's right about the whole conformity thing. I'm tired of being exactly like everyone else, what everyone expects me to be. And then that Smythe asshole joined the Warblers." Blaine shrugged. "I left."

"What did your parents say?"

Blaine looked decidedly uncomfortable. "I haven't told them yet."

Puck stopped walking. He stared at Blaine. "Dude! Do the words 'Death Wish' mean anything to you?"

Blaine took his schedule out of his backpack, and handed it to Puck. He threw the backpack in the locker, and pulled his new lock out of his pocket, and clicked it into place. "Yeah, they're not going to be happy."

Puck checked Blaine's schedule and pointed down the hall.

"Don't tell Kurt. I want to surprise him."

As Blaine walked away, Puck called out to him. "Blaine, Glee Club, 4 o'clock."

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in the back, in the very last row, in English class. He was bored out of his mind. Romantic Poets, please! He alternated between playing Nova 3 and texting Nigel.<p>

**From Nigel: ****Stats is killing me**

**From Kurt: ****You might want to re-think your major, then.**

**From Nigel: ****You might want to be more sympathetic to the guy who sucks your …**

Kurt stifled a laugh behind his hand.

**From Kurt: ****my what?**

**From Nigel: ****whatever U want.**

**From Kurt: ****I'll let U know 2nite. 8?**

**From Nigel: ****have to study**

**From Kurt: ****11?**

**From Nigel: ****11:30 use Ur key ****punishment for making you wait would be entirely justified and much appreciated ;) **

A smirk tugged at the corners of Kurt's mouth, even as his cock jerked in reaction to the image blazing across his mind. Dior, he loved this man!

* * *

><p>Blaine entered the cafeteria, eyes scanning the room for a familiar face. Finn's height was pretty hard to miss. Blaine tracked the football player's direction…yep, the Glee table. Blaine's smile turned into a grin, as he saw Puck nudge Santana, who tapped Brittany's shoulder.<p>

"Warbler dolphin!"

Kurt turned to see who Britt was smiling at. "Blaine! What are you doing here?"

"Ladies, Gentlemen, you are looking at the newest member of New Directions."

Sam pulled up a chair for Blaine, as questions bombarded the prep boy. "What are you talking about? Are you at McKinley now? Did you talk to Mr. Schue? What about Dalton? Have you left the Warblers?"

Blaine laughed. "I transferred to McKinley this morning. I talked to Mr. Schue last period. I am no longer a Warbler."

Kurt was concerned. "Blaine, you loved singing with the Warblers. What happened?"

"Sebastian happened. He joined the Warblers, and the whole feel of the group changed. It just wasn't the same."

Quinn leaned forward in her chair. "What did your parents say?"

"They didn't say anything." Blaine looked around the table. "Because, I haven't told them yet."

Mike whistled, and Sam breathed out, "Dude!" Even Finn understood that this could be really bad.

Santana shrugged. "Don't sweat it, Frodo. We take care of our own."

Blaine reached over and tugged on Santana's pony tail. "Thanks, Satan."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: BTW**

Dinner was always a quiet affair chez Anderson, tonight even more so. Blaine's mind was a running scenario of everything his father could possibly say, and every argument Blaine could use to justify leaving Dalton. Blaine was freaking out. He and his father, had never been soul mates, and telling Anderson senior that he was gay had not helped. Confronting his father was never something that Blaine handled easily. He tried to avoid it at all costs. What the hell had he done?

Blaine put his fork down, and cleared his throat. Two pair of eyes locked onto him. "I transferred to McKinley today. I talked to the principal, worked out a schedule with the guidance counselor, and joined Glee Club."

"Blaine, why would you do such a thing?" His mother was shocked.

"This is because of that kid. You said he was just a friend." Mr. Anderson would never even say Kurt's name.

"To some extent, yes, this is because of Kurt. Not in the way you mean, though. Kurt has a boyfriend." Blaine pretended he didn't see his father wince at the word boyfriend. "We are just friends."

"Then explain this. No one walks away from a private school education. Graduating from Dalton almost guarantees college acceptance."

"Dalton's limited, it's only a small part of the world. I want more." Blaine looked at his mother, wanting her to understand. "I want to be me, not a replica of every other prep kid."

Mr. Anderson put his napkin on the table. He didn't throw it down, that would be a loss of control that he wouldn't allow. "So, you're presenting me with a fait accompli?"

Blaine looked at his father, and swallowed nervously. "Yes, I'll be attending McKinley for the next two years, until graduation."

Mr. Anderson stood, facing Blaine across the table. "I don't agree with your decision. I think leaving Dalton is a mistake that you will regret for the rest of your life." He looked at Blaine, and there was a glint of something in his eyes, that couldn't be respect, could it? "But, I'm pleased to see that you have finally developed a back bone." He checked his watch, and moved to leave the table. "You will do whatever you have to do, to get into a decent school."

"Yes, Sir."

Blaine's mother smiled and patted his hand, as his father walked away. "Blaine, honey, he's so proud of you."

Blaine was shell shocked. He was just never going to understand his father, not ever!

* * *

><p>Kurt jumped out of his Navigator, and hurried to catch up with Blaine. "Did you tell your parents? How was it?"<p>

Santana and Brittany joined them before Blaine could answer. "So, Frodo, are you sleeping on a park bench tonight?" Santana actually looked worried.

An arm snaked around Blaine's shoulders from behind, and hands patted him down. "Just checking, I don't see any broken bones."

Blaine laughed and pushed Puck away. "Get off me! My father's not like that." He nodded at Santana. "But I did think he might throw me out of the house."

Brittany took Blaine's hand. "But he didn't, right?"

Blaine smiled at the anxious eyes circled around him. His father was wrong. Coming to McKinley was the best decision he had ever made. "No, he did something I never expected. He said it was about time I developed a backbone. I think he was actually proud of me."

"Way to go, prep boy!" Puck punched his shoulder.

"Not anymore, now I'm just a regular plebeian like you."

"That was an insult, right?"

"Yes." Kurt threw an arm around Blaine's shoulder. "Welcome to McKinley."

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Finn tromped down the stairs to Kurt's room, and sat on his bed. "Are you ever going to talk to Rachel again?"<p>

Kurt didn't even look up from his computer screen. "No."

"She's really upset."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh."

"No, I mean really upset."

Kurt turned to look at his step-brother. "Finn, don't get involved here. This is between Rachel and me."

"Yeah, dude, I know. But your shit is falling all over me."

Kurt leaned back in his chair, and crossed his arms. "I'm listening."

"Dude, she's really upset. She's not eating, she's not sleeping…" Finn's eyes shifted away from Kurt's. "…and she's not doing anything else, so I can't do anything else."

Kurt stared at Finn, totally not getting it until Finn started to blush. "Finn Hudson! Are you blaming me because you're not getting any?"

"Well, it's not like I was getting a lot, but now, I'm not getting anything. Dude, you've got to fix this." Finn looked miserable, all puppy dog pathetic.

Kurt laughed. "Talk to your girlfriend, Finn, not me." Kurt turned back to his laptop, dismissing Finn from his mind.

"Kurt!"

Kurt shook his head. "End of discussion, Finn."

* * *

><p><strong>From Kurt: <strong>**still studying?**

**From Nigel: I'****m going to kill myself!**

**From Kurt: ****so yes?**

**From Nigel: ****yes**

**From Kurt: ****we getting 2gether 2night?**

**From Nigel: ****no sorry I've got to finish this.**

**From Kurt: ****K :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Talk to Me**

"That's why I'm casting my vote for Kurt Hummel. Vote Hummel, McKinley. Vote for Kurt."

Kurt didn't say anything as Rachel took her seat beside him. What? She had just conceded to him. Why?

"Why'd you do it?"

Rachel did a lot of rambling, but she eventually said one thing that Kurt could believe, because he felt the same way. "I hated you hating me."

They were friends again, but Kurt didn't miss the fact that Rachel had apologized for not withdrawing from the race when she got the lead in West Side Story. She had not apologized for running against him in the first place. Of course, she had every right to run, just as much as he did, or Britt, or that hockey moron. But a little loyalty would have been nice. She could have at least talked to him about it first.

* * *

><p>Kurt sent Nigel a text during study period.<p>

**From Kurt: ****Rachel conceded.**

**From Nigel: ****gr8! just u & Britt?**

**From Kurt: ****& some hockey jock ****want to help me celebrate?**

**From Nigel: ****Can't sorry got to finish a paper**

Kurt stared at his phone. This was becoming quite a habit of Nigel's. It was starting to piss him off.

**From Kurt: :(**

* * *

><p>Kurt hugged his Dad. "Congratulations, Dad. You're going to make a great congressman."<p>

"I can't believe it." Burt rubbed his head, a nervous habit. "I don't know the first thing about being a congressman. What am I going to do?"

"You'll be fine. They've got that introductory thing for new congressmen, right?"

"Yeah, you're right." Burt still looked dazed. "Kurt, I won."

Kurt laughed. "I know, Dad, I know."

* * *

><p>Walking to his Navigator, after Glee, Kurt took out his phone to text Nigel.<p>

**From Kurt: ****Dad won! I lost**

Kurt parked in his driveway, and checked his phone for messages, nothing. Frowning, he scrolled down to Nigel's number, and hit call. No answer, it went straight to voice mail. Kurt dropped his phone on the passenger seat. He was pissed. Nigel had not responded to any of his texts today, and now, he wasn't answering his phone. Kurt strummed his fingers on the steering wheel, thinking. Nigel had been MIA for weeks. He'd only managed to see Kurt for a few hours last Saturday. They hadn't had any store time in months, not since Nigel started college back in September.

What the hell was going on? He was almost certain that Nigel still cared about him. At least, when they were together, the OSU student was as caring, affectionate, attentive, not to mention as passionately sexual as he had ever been. The problem was that, they were almost never together. Nigel never seemed to have time for him anymore. Fuck it! He was going to find out what was going on, if he had to beat it out of him. Kurt smirked to himself, and he backed out of his driveway. Scratch that; beating Nigel wouldn't get him anywhere, except in Nigel.

Kurt made it to his boyfriend's house in record time. Yes, he'd been speeding. And, yes, he'd run every yellow light. He had sped across town, looking up at the traffic lights as he drove under them, to see if they had turned red. He skidded into Nigel's driveway, and ran up the walkway. It took all his self-control to keep from pounding the door. He didn't want to scare Claire, or the kids. He rang the doorbell.

Nigel opened the door. "Kurt! Hi."

Kurt glared at the OSU student, brushed past him, and stalked down the hallway to Nigel's bedroom.

Kurt waited till Nigel entered the room, and then slammed the door shut. "What the hell is going on? You're not answering your phone. You're not responding to my text messages. You haven't been over to my place in weeks. We hardly see each other anymore. What the hell is your problem?" By the time Kurt reached the end of his rant, he was full out screaming.

Nigel came from a family of screamers. He had always sworn that he would never be like his parents. He knew that screaming never solved anything. But Kurt's screaming lit an inferno inside Nigel, and he forgot everything he had ever sworn to himself, everything he knew… he screamed back.

"Jesus Christ, Kurt, you're not the only fucking senior around here. This is my last year too. Recruiters are on campus next semester. I have to get straight A's or they won't even look at me."

Kurt stared at Nigel, face flushed, eyes wide. "Fuck you!" He spun on his heel to leave, but Nigel blocked him, his hand reaching for Kurt's arm.

"Don't touch me, Nigel." Kurt's hands were clenched fists at his side. "Don't touch me or, I swear, I will punch you."

Nigel backed off, his hands in the air. "Kurt, I fucking love you, but I have to study."

Kurt stormed into Nigel, forcing him back into the wall. He grabbed Nigel's shirt in one fist. "You love me?"

"Yes."

"You want this relationship to work?"

"Yes."

"Then fucking talk to me."

"I do." Nigel sounded bewildered. Kurt still wanted to punch him, but his brain was starting to work again, and he stepped away. He was pretty sure that the Boyfriend Handbook said you weren't allowed to punch your boyfriend for being an idiot.

"Nigel, you never told me about the straight A's, or the recruiters, or that you were worried about finding a job after graduation. How the fuck was I supposed to know that, if you didn't tell me?" Kurt started to pace the room. "I told you about NYADA, about running for Class President, about wanting to shoot Berry. Why was I the only one talking?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Nigel, I'm not Tommy or Angie. You don't have to take care of me."

"Kurt," Nigel moved towards Kurt. "That's not what I…"

"Yes, you were. You were doing what you always do, being the strong, silent man; taking care of everyone else." Kurt watched as his words filtered through Nigel.

Nigel's eyes widened, and he nodded slowly. "Yeah, maybe….you're right, I'm sorry. I should have told you."

It only took two steps, and Nigel was in Kurt's arms.

* * *

><p>The room was silent, now, but Kurt could hear the echo of their screaming, and he held Nigel tighter.<p>

Nigel spoke softly against Kurt's ear. "Kurt, you're going to break my ribs."

Kurt laughed, and pulled Nigel until they were both sitting on Nigel's bed. "From now on, you're Chatty Cathy. You're going to tell me when you're worried or upset. You're going to share, like, Oprah sharing. You hear me, Dennison?"

Nigel held his hand up, two fingers out. "Boy Scout's honor."

Kurt wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Well, I'm pretty sure the Boy Scouts don't have any honor, but I accept your promise."

Knock. Knock. "Uncle Nigel?"

Nigel grimaced at Kurt. Kurt waved a hand at the door, and mouthed, "Go."

Nigel opened the door to Tommy and Angie.

"Angie heard you yelling. She's worried." Angie wasn't the only one worrying. Tommy was tense, and his face was shuttered.

"Oh, Sweetie!" Kurt picked Angie up and sat her down on the bed. He knelt down in front of her, and held her hands.

Angie looked from Kurt to Nigel. "I heard you yelling. Is Kurt going away now?"

"No, Kurt's not going anywhere. We're not breaking up."

"Then why were you yelling?"

Nigel pulled his desk chair out for Tommy, and sat down on the bed across from his nephew. Kurt sat beside Nigel, Angie in his arms. "We were yelling, yes. We were mad at each other. But, we talked about it and we worked it out. We're not mad any more. Kurt's not going anywhere." Nigel reached across Angie and took Kurt's hand. "Okay?"

Tommy looked at their linked hands, and then at their faces. "Kurt?"

Kurt nodded. "We figured out what the problem was, Tommy. We're good now."

"Okay." Tommy stood, and held out his hand to Angie. "Come on, Ang." As he closed the door behind his sister, Kurt and Nigel could hear him saying, "See, I told you there was nothing to worry about."

They both smiled at how quickly Tommy assumed his 'Older Brother Knows Everything' mantle.

Nigel moved into Kurt's arms, his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Shit!"

Kurt held Nigel close, his head on Nigel's curls. "Yeah."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Naked Love**

Nigel twirled his pasta around his fork, and looked across the table at Kurt. "Some place you have to be?"

"No, why?"

"That's the third time you've checked your watch."

Kurt's eyes slid down to his watch, and then back to Nigel. "Sorry, it's almost 7."

"What happens at 7?"

"Finn's at Mike's place, poker night. Dad and Carole are having dinner at a friend's ..." Kurt checked his watch again. "… at 7."

Nigel signaled the waiter. "The bill, please."

* * *

><p>"Poker night, all the Glee guys?"<p>

"Yeah." Kurt laughed. "The quintessential male bonding ritual."

"You weren't invited?" Nigel didn't like the thought that Kurt had been excluded.

Kurt checked his side view mirror, and switched lanes. "Oh, I get invited to all the guy nights now."

"Now?"

"Sophomore year, I never got invited. They were uncomfortable around me, and they assumed I wouldn't be interested in "guy stuff". Kurt raised a hand to air brush a quotation mark. Then, sometime in junior year, after Carole and my dad got together, Finn dragged me to a video game night." Kurt glanced at Nigel. "They were shocked to learn that liking dick didn't affect my aim, and I could still handle a joy stick."

Nigel smirked, and traced a finger over Kurt's thigh. "Yes, you can."

Kurt captured Nigel's hand. "Talented, am I?"

"Extremely!" Nigel pressed into Kurt's thigh, and then sat back. His plans for the night did not include distracting Kurt into a car accident.

"So, yeah, I got the text about poker night, but I told Finn I'd rather fuck you."

"You did not!"

Kurt laughed. "No, I told him that you'd been studying so much I'd hardly seen you lately, so I was going to pass." Kurt took the turn onto his street. "He said that you knew everyone, and I should bring you along." Kurt glanced over at Nigel, and grinned.

The OSU student groaned. "I don't want to know!"

Kurt pulled into his driveway, and parked. "I just told him to have a good time, and text me if he was coming home early."

They climbed out of the car. Nigel wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, as they walked to the front door. "Subtle, Hummel."

Kurt put his key in the lock, and tipped his head back to kiss Nigel quickly. "I thought so."

* * *

><p>They turned into each other, the second they hit the bottom of the staircase. Kurt hummed as he worked his mouth down Nigel's neck.<p>

"What song is that?"

Kurt pulled off Nigel's neck. "Naked Love."

"Perfect!" The OSU student stepped away from Kurt and started to strip.

Watching Nigel get naked was not something that Kurt was ever going to get tired of. He couldn't resist singing the words to the song; they were pretty much an echo of his thoughts.

I want your naked love

So dontcha dress it up tonight

Come on you know your naked love

is what I'm dreaming of tonight

Oh whoa yeah yeah yeah

Take it off and try me on

The appreciation in Kurt's eyes ignited Nigel. "Try you on? I think we both know that I like the way you fit."

"Yeah?" Kurt smirked. "Well …" Kurt moved into Nigel. Holding him close, he wrapped his hand around his boyfriend's cock, and tightened his grip in small increments. "I like the way you feel."

Nigel's eyes closed and his head went back. "Fuck" The word emerged on a long sigh.

Kurt licked along Nigel's collar bone, and nudged the other man's legs apart. He pressed his leg into Nigel's balls, the denim rough against the delicate skin. Kurt shifted his leg in sync with his hand. He pulsed his grip on Nigel's cock; tight, tighter, tight, tighter.

Nigel loved this feeling; overwhelmed, lost in an onslaught of sensation that Kurt created with him, for him. He arched into his lover's touch, his hands locked on Kurt's ass. "Kurt….clothes….Kurt."

Kurt smiled against Nigel's skin. When his boyfriend got wound up, he couldn't string a real sentence together. Kurt pressed a quick kiss into the base of Nigel's throat, and moved away. He opened the drawer in his bedside table, and removed lube and a black leather cuff; the mate to the one Nigel was wearing. He tossed the lube on the bed. He stood in front of Nigel, and held his hand out, cuff resting on his palm.

Nigel looked from Kurt to the cuff, and back; eyes glowing, heat burning across his skin. He held his left wrist out to his lover. Kurt pressed a kiss to the pulse point on Nigel's wrist, and attached the leather cuff. He stepped behind Nigel, bringing both the OSU student's arms behind his back, and attached the silver chain between the cuffs. Kurt wrapped his arms around Nigel, pulling him close, Nigel's back to Kurt's chest, his handcuffed hands trapped between their bodies. Nigel dropped his head back onto Kurt's shoulder. His voice came soft and slow.

Tie up my hands tonight

Don't let me go

Kurt couldn't have been more shocked if Nigel had started to speak in tongues! Nigel never sang; like never. He wouldn't even sing along with Kurt in the car. He said his voice was abysmal, and he refused to subject Kurt to that kind of pain.

Lay down the law

Lay me down slow

Take hold of me

I give myself unto thee

Sacrifice

Kurt turned Nigel in his arms, grabbed his head between his hands, and devoured his mouth. "I thought you said you couldn't sing!"

Nigel laughed. "I can't but I wanted…"

Kurt kissed him again. "Thank you!" Nigel had done this for him! "I loved it." He dived into Nigel's mouth again, running his tongue over Nigel's teeth, and sucking on his tongue. Kurt broke the kiss, and looked into Nigel's eyes, rubbing his thumbs over Nigel's cheek bones. "Lay down the law. Lay me down slow. Take hold of me." Kurt whispered the lyrics. "Trying to tell me something?"

Nigel leaned into Kurt, kissing across his chest. "Nothing you don't already know."

Kurt grabbed Nigel's shoulders, spun him around, and pushed him towards the bed. With his hands still locked behind his back, Nigel had no way to break the fall. He fell across the bed, face and shoulders buried in the mattress, ass high. Kurt pushed a pillow under Nigel's hips, raising his ass just that bit more. He ran his hand down Nigel's spine, caressing the dimples at the end of his tailbone. "God, Nigel! You look hot!"

The OSU student turned his head on the mattress. "Should I be insulted? You only tell me I'm hot when you can't see my face."

Kurt snorted and dug his hands in to Nigel's ass. "Yeah, I can tell you're worried." Kurt kicked off his shoes, pushed his jeans down, and kicked them away. No socks or underwear tonight to slow him down. He unbuttoned his shirt with one hand while he played with Nigel's balls with the other. Shrugging out of his shirt, Kurt pressed both hands up the back of Nigel's thighs, curled them around the other man's hips, and down over his ass. Each pass over the OSU student's ass was slightly different; clenched fingers, open palm, slaps.

Nigel thrust up into Kurt's hands. Kurt knelt down behind his lover, and pulled his ass close. He licked over Nigel's balls, and then back, over the perineum, up the crease. His lips and tongue played over and around Nigel's opening. Kurt took his time, turning often to bite stinging kisses into Nigel's ass.

Kurt could see Nigel's fingers twisting together, as he strained against the cuffs, trying to expel some of the tension building up inside him. Kurt stabbed his tongue into Nigel, in time to Nigel's groans. "Oh, God! Oh, God! Fuck!"

Kurt slicked his fingers, and continued what his tongue had started. "Kurt, Kurt, please! I need to move!"

Kurt added a third finger. "I know, baby, soon." Kurt twisted his fingers until he pressed over a small thicker patch. "KURT!" A few more passes over that small nerve cluster and Kurt withdrew his fingers. He removed the cuff on Nigel's right wrist and attached it to his own wrist, the silver chain linking them together. He helped Nigel to turn onto his back, and knelt between his lover's legs. Kurt grabbed Nigel's hips, and pulled him higher, onto his thighs.

Nigel's left hand, which was chained to Kurt's right, moved as Kurt moved. The OSU student reached for Kurt with his right hand, touching any part of Kurt he could; shoulder, neck, side, and hip. He ran his fingers through Kurt's hair.

Kurt lubed up, and aligned himself. He entered Nigel in one thrust, and stopped, to feel Nigel pulse around him. Anchoring himself with his left hand on Nigel's hip; Kurt thrust. Nigel's eyes closed, and he arched up, into Kurt. Nigel's free hand moved to Kurt's ass, to pull him even closer.

Kurt closed his right hand around Nigel's cock. Nigel's hand moved with Kurt's, both linked by the silver chain. Together they pumped Nigel's cock.

Nigel watched their hands moving together, a matched set in black leather and silver, and gasped out to Kurt. "Now… that's …hot!"

Kurt shifted his hips, just enough to …."Fuck!" Nigel shot over both their hands. That sight, plus the feel of Nigel's ass clamping down around his cock…and Kurt was done, collapsing down beside Nigel, their linked hands stretched out across Nigel's chest.

When Kurt had the energy to move, he curled into Nigel, his head tucked into the OSU student's shoulder. Nigel stroked his fingers through Kurt's hair, and trailed them down his back.

Kurt tilted his head back to look at Nigel. "SO much better than poker!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Too Tired**

"I'm never going to get into NYADA."

Nigel didn't think that you could be violent with pieces of lettuce but Kurt was managing it. "What happened to thinking positive?"

Kurt threw the mangled lettuce into a bowl. "That was easier when I thought I had a chance at the lead in West Side Story."

"What makes you think you don't'?"

Kurt leaned against the counter, and grimaced at Nigel. "I watched Blaine audition today. He was good." Kurt sighed. "He would probably be a better Tony."

Nigel brushed his fingers through Kurt's hair. "I'd sneak around my friends and family to be with you any time."

Kurt's smile was a ghost of itself. "Artie thinks I'm too effeminate to play Tony."

"Artie isn't the only judge."

Kurt shrugged. "I'll have to find another way to get into NYADA."

Nigel leaned back against the counter and pulled Kurt into his arms. "Kurt, you can do this. The Jets…it's the Jets, right?"

Kurt nodded.

"You certainly look the part. The Jets are an Anglo gang, and there is no one whiter than you."

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, and no one gayer."

"O.K. Yes, you're pretty obviously gay…"

"You think?"

"…but you don't have to change you. You're not going to be on stage, Tony is. Does the word ACTING mean anything to you?"

"Yes, smartass, I think I can grasp the basic concept."

"It's all up here." Nigel tapped Kurt's temple. "You see Tony in your mind, you feel what he feels. On stage you're not Kurt, you're Tony. We're not talking Tony Soprano here. We're talking a young man who had dreams, who wanted his life to be more than fighting. This Tony got out of the gang as soon as he could. I think you could be this Tony."

Kurt snorted. "You think I can do anything."

"Well, yes, but that doesn't mean I'm wrong here."

Kurt stared into Nigel's eyes, reading the certainty there. "Have I mentioned lately what a perfect boyfriend you are?"

After Nigel left, Kurt spent some serious time on Google. If there was an article out there on the West Side Story character of Tony, Kurt read it. By the time he went to bed, he felt that he knew Tony at least as intimately as he knew Finn, which should be good enough for his audition. He prepared a chunk of dialogue, and one of Tony's songs, and crawled into bed and turned out the light. He fell asleep, the way he usually did, with images of Nigel sketched on the back of his eyelids.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, we're ready for you."<p>

Kurt looked out at the rows of empty seats, at Artie, Coach Beiste, and Miss Pillsbury. He looked over their heads, to the back of the auditorium, and focused in until he found Tony.

As the last note echoed in the empty auditorium, Kurt morphed back into himself. Miss Pillsbury stood, clapping wildly with tears running down her face. Coach Beiste was grinning. Kurt zeroed in on Artie. He watched as Artie put two fingers to his lips and produced a series of shrill whistles.

"Thank you, Kurt. We'll make our decision and get back to you."

* * *

><p>Nigel curled around Kurt. The kids were out with Claire, and the boys were enjoying the quiet together. Kurt was exhausted. Between worrying about NYADA and his audition for West Side Story, he hadn't been sleeping well. The room had darkened as rain fell against the windows.<p>

Kurt moved Nigel's hand from his waist to his cock.

"I thought you were tired?"

"I'm tired. I'm not dead."

"Need a little more skin here, Kurt. More skin, less clothes."

Kurt snuggled into his pillow. "You do it. I'm too tired."

Nigel laughed. He hadn't seen Kurt like this since their ski trip, when Kurt had to get up in what he considered the middle of the night. He stripped Kurt, who was about as helpful as a rag doll. Nigel ditched his own clothes and settled behind Kurt again. He raised himself on one elbow so he could watch Kurt as he stroked him.

Kurt may have been tired, but his cock was wide awake. Kurt moaned and pressed his butt back into Nigel's hardening cock. He mumbled into his pillow.

"What?"

"Lube"

Nigel reached across Kurt and opened the drawer in his bedside table. He rooted around until his fingers touched the plastic bottle, and pulled it out. "Sensitive?"

"Not for me." Kurt stretched languidly, shimmying against Nigel. "It's for you." He turned his head, and looked back at Nigel. "Fuck me."

Nigel slicked his fingers. He nibbled on Kurt's shoulders while he circled his boyfriend's anus. He stroked over and around, and then entered. Kurt didn't do this very often, so Nigel started slow; one finger, then two. He kissed along the side of Kurt's neck, and nipped at his earlobe. When Kurt sighed, and pushed back onto his fingers, Nigel added a third finger. He searched for the sensitive patch of skin.

"Yes." Kurt breathed the word into the silence between them.

Nigel stretched Kurt open carefully, moving his fingers over the small bundle of nerves. He licked Kurt's neck, and dropped kisses and bites over his back and shoulders.

"Now, Nigel."

Kurt moved his top leg forward. He reached back and guided Nigel's cock, until the head rested against Kurt's entrance. Kurt pushed back slowly, until his ass touched Nigel's body, and Nigel was fully embedded. Nigel reached over Kurt's hip and closed his fist around his lover's cock. He stroked Kurt's length as he fucked him, long slow strokes both inside and out. Kurt reached back, splayed his fingers over Nigel's ass, and pulled him as close as possible.

"I hope you're not in a hurry." Nigel's breathing was rough, but he could still form full sentences. "I don't want this to end."

"Feels good." Kurt looked back over his shoulder. "Just like that. Don't stop."

Nigel leaned down to capture Kurt's mouth. "Pretty bossy for a bottom."

Kurt snorted. "Less taking, more fucking, Dennison." Obedient as always, Nigel gave Kurt exactly what he wanted.

* * *

><p>Kurt turned in Nigel's arms, and wriggled until he was comfortably tucked against his boyfriend's shoulder. "Going to sleep now." His eyes were already closing.<p>

Nigel rested his chin on Kurt's hair. "You're awfully cute when you're tired, very cuddly." Nigel trailed his hand along Kurt's back. "I may have to keep you sleep deprived!"

Kurt yawned, as he pulled Nigel's arm around his waist. "I'm cute all the time."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Please**

Monday, just before lunch, Artie posted the cast list for West Side Story. Kurt stood with all the other hopefuls, everyone silent as they read. He started at the bottom of the list, delaying the inevitable, torn between wanting and not wanting to know.

OFFICER KRUPKE: Rory Flanagan

INDIO: Noah Puckerman

ROSALIA: Tina Cohen-Chang

ANITA: Santana Lopez

BERNARDO: Blaine Anderson

He had to read the words three times before they made any kind of sense. Bernardo was Blaine. Blaine was Bernardo…he wasn't Tony… Blaine wasn't Tony… Oh my god! Kurt scanned the rest of the list rapidly.

MARIA: Rachel Berry

VELMA: Brittany Pierce

GRAZIELLA: Quinn Fabray

RIFF: Mike Chang

TONY: Kurt Hummel

Hands pounded his back. Britt and Rachel kissed him, screaming. Blain hugged him. "Congratulations, Kurt!" Santana smirked at him, and flipped her hair off her shoulder. "Lady Face, think you can be seriously hot?"

Kurt grinned at her. "Nigel says I can, and I believe him."

Puck slung an arm around Kurt's shoulders. "Kurt Hummel, man's man and soon to be lady's man." Puck smirked at Kurt. "What do you guys call it, versatile?"

Kurt cocked a hip into Puck, pushing the jock off him. "We call it acting!"

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled into Nigel's drive way. He was early. He knew Nigel had a late class tonight and wouldn't be home yet but Kurt was still hyped on adrenaline. He had to move, and what better place to move himself to, than Nigel's?<p>

Claire opened the door, and immediately wrapped him up. "Kurt! Congratulations!" She stepped back to let him into the house. "You must be so excited."

"Nigel told you?"

Claire laughed. "Told me? I'm surprised he didn't write it in the sky!"

"Yeah, I think he was even more elated than I was." Kurt trailed Claire into the kitchen.

"Well, sure, he's got the easy part. All he has to do is sit in the audience and watch his boyfriend be brilliant. You're the one who actually has to perform." Claire shuddered. "In front of PEOPLE!"

Kurt gasped. "What? No one told me there were going to be PEOPLE!"

Claire laughed. "You really can act, can't you?"

Kurt shrugged. "We'll see."

* * *

><p>Nigel saw Kurt's car in the drive way, and his whole body smiled. He had to laugh at himself. If they were giving away awards for sentimentalism, he would have a room full of little gold statues. Coming home to Kurt made him happy. End of story.<p>

He walked into the kitchen to find his sister and his boyfriend sitting at the table, talking over ice cream. "Hey."

Kurt looked over his shoulder to where Nigel stood in the doorway. "You're home." He stood and wrapped an arm around Nigel's waist, snuggling into his shoulder.

Claire looked at them and smiled. A small part of her sighed for her own lost hopes and dreams. Most of her was happy for her brother. He had seen her through the black fog of her divorce. He was here still for her and the kids. He so deserved someone like Kurt, someone who cared. "Ice cream?"

Nigel grinned at Claire, his arms around Kurt. "With chocolate sauce?"

* * *

><p>Nigel closed his bedroom door and turned to Kurt. He tugged him close, his hands on Kurt's hips. "So, do I get to sleep with Tony?"<p>

"Bored with me already?"

"I'm just trying to help you get in character."

"Not smart, Dennison. If I were in character I'd be in your sister's bedroom not yours."

"Guess I'll just have to make do with you then." Nigel tried to look disappointed but the laugh in his eyes gave him away.

Kurt pushed him onto the bed. "You are so going to pay for that!"

Nigel pulled Kurt down on top of him. "Please."

Still running on high, Kurt skipped the usual preliminaries. He pulled Nigel towards the end of the bed, the OSU student's ass on the edge, his feet on the floor, legs spread to give Kurt access. A quick pull on Nigel's zipper, a tug on his jeans and Nigel was in Kurt's hands. Usually, Kurt worked up to rough, tonight he didn't bother. Finesse wasn't in his vocabulary tonight.

"Fuck! Kurt!" God, Kurt was never going to stop surprising him! Kurt's face was determined, and his hands were rough on a very beloved and sensitive part of Nigel's anatomy. It was almost, almost painful. That almost, was what had Nigel tossing on the bed, his back arching, needing to be closer, always closer to Kurt.

Nigel was hard, the heat under his skin burning through to Kurt's touch. Kurt looked at his boyfriend; saw the half-closed eyes, the hips thrusting up towards him. He heard the moans falling from Nigel's lips and totally backed off. He stood between Nigel's legs and did nothing.

Nigel felt cool where Kurt's hands had been hot. He opened his eyes. "Kurt?"

Kurt trailed one finger up Nigel's cock. "Yes?"

Nigel's eyes were desperate, his tone pleading. "Kurt!"

"Sure you're not bored, Nigel? Maybe you want someone else?"

"Fuck!" Nigel clamped his legs around Kurt's hips, trapping him close. "I want you. You fucking know I want you!"

Kurt ran his finger along Nigel's cock again. "Say please."

"Please"

"You're going to have to do better than that, Nigel."

"Please, Kurt. Please touch me. Please finish what you were doing." Nigel ran his hands over Kurt's sides, and hips, and ass. "Please, I need this. Please, I need you."

Kurt dropped to his knees, and swallowed Nigel. He said something, the words muffled around Nigel's cock. He swirled his tongue, gliding down, and sucking on the up stroke. He trailed his teeth very carefully over the head. He slipped his hands under Nigel's ass, and Nigel obeyed the silent command. He fucked Kurt's mouth.

Nigel was coming apart. One hand clamped tight in Kurt's hair, the other gripping the sheet in twisting fingers. He looked down his body, to where Kurt's lips held him captive. Kurt looked up, skin flushed, eyes filled with lust. "Fuck!" Nigel arched one last time and emptied into Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt checked the bedside clock, 3:12 AM. Why was he awake? Oh, right, washroom. He padded across the hall to the washroom, and crawled back under the sheets.<p>

Nigel curled into Kurt's side, one arm across his chest. "You were pretty determined about the begging tonight, Kurt?"

Kurt laced his fingers with Nigel's. "Yeah, sorry, but hearing you say please gets me hard."

"Well, in that case." Nigel leaned over Kurt, and spoke low against his ear, his hand around Kurt's cock. "Please, Kurt, please!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Family**

Usually, on Saturday mornings, Nigel dropped Tommy off at the Hummel garage on his way to work. Sometimes, if he had spent Friday night at his boyfriend's place, Kurt dropped Tommy off. Either way, Kurt always wandered into the garage on Saturday mornings to keep an eye on Tommy. Tommy, of course, didn't know that Kurt was making sure the eight-year old didn't get in Burt's way on one of the busiest days of his week. Tommy thought that both he and Kurt were helping Burt out.

"That comes to $587.58. Credit or debit?"

Harry Falcone, a regular customer, looked at Burt as he waited for his card to be approved. "So, there shouldn't be any more problems?"

Burt tore off the receipt as the machine spit it out. "No, you're good to go."

"Thanks, Burt."

"No problem, enjoy your trip."

Harry grimaced. "The kids are going to complain the whole way there, but at least, I won't have to worry about the car breaking down."

Burt laughed. "Not this trip, but the old ford's not going to last forever Harry."

Harry groaned. "Don't remind me!" Harry left, and Burt ambled over to one of the cars in the garage. Kurt's legs were sticking out from under the chassis, and as Burt got closer he could hear Kurt talking Tommy through the steps of an oil change. "That's right. Just make sure it's tight."

"Like this?" Burt had to smile at the concentration in Tommy's voice.

"Looks good. Nice job. We're done here. Slide out."

Burt stepped back as Kurt and Tommy slid out from under the car. Tommy saw Burt and jumped off the skid. "Mr. Hummel, Kurt showed me how to do an oil change."

Kurt put a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "He's a natural."

"Good, can't have too many hands around here." Burt had to restrain himself from ruffling Tommy's hair, the way he used to do to Kurt. "Why don't you guys get cleaned up and we'll get lunch."

* * *

><p>Burt and Tommy found a table while Kurt waited at the counter for their order.<p>

"I'll get the straws and napkins." Tommy was up and gone, before Burt could even nod. Burt sat, happy to relax for a bit. Tommy was a great kid and fun to have around, but one of the best things about his miniature mechanic was that because of Tommy, Burt got to see more of his son. Kurt hadn't been around the shop in quite a while. He'd been busy with Glee, and his friends, and Nigel. Burt understood, of course, but he had missed him.

Watching Kurt with Tommy was giving Burt ideas; ideas like same-sex marriage and adoption. He'd always assumed that he wouldn't be a grandfather but now, anything was possible. Kurt was good with Tommy. He would be good with his own child, and Burt couldn't be any prouder.

Kurt waited by the counter, his blue jacket tight across shoulders that Burt noticed weren't as narrow as they used to be. His hair was perfect, and his scarf was tied in some kind of intricate knot. You would never know that Kurt had just crawled out from under a car fifteen minutes ago.

"He is not a fag! He's gay." Tommy's voice carried over the hustle of the restaurant. Both Kurt and Burt, turned towards the boy, but Burt was closer. He slid out of his seat, intent on reaching Tommy. Nigel's nephew glared at three boys about twelve years old, eating lunch in a corner booth.

One boy grinned at his friends. "That's the same thing, dipshit!"

"No, it's not. Do you think that nigger and black are the same thing?"

Jesus! Burt was about to pull Tommy away, when he saw Kurt shake his head. Kurt stood just to the side, out of sight of the arguing kids. Burt swallowed, and stayed one table away. Christ! He hoped Kurt knew what he was doing.

Tommy didn't wait for an answer. "His name is Kurt, he's my uncle's boyfriend, and he's gay. That's the right word." He turned and saw Burt. "I've got the straws and napkins."

Burt's heart was roaring in his ears. "Great, Tommy. Thanks."

"I got salt, and ketchup too." Burt put his arm around Tommy's shoulder, as they walked back to their table.

Kurt stopped at the corner booth, and put his tray down on the table. The three boys tried to pull off an 'I don't give a fuck delinquent' look but they were embarrassed, and a little intimidated. The fag looked a lot taller leaning over their table than he had standing at the counter. Kurt put his hand out and waited as the boys looked at each other and then shook his hand. "Kurt Hummel. Nice to meet you." Kurt smiled. "That's Tommy, my boyfriend's nephew. He's a smart kid but he's only eight so if anyone thinks that he's got a big mouth and should be taught a lesson, that person better think again. Because, while I may be the biggest fag in Lima, I was also a kicker for the McKinley Titans, and I'm pretty sure I could still kick some serious ass if anything happens to Tommy." Kurt picked up his tray and joined Burt and Tommy at their table.

"Two cheeseburgers, one with fries, one with onion rings." Kurt handed the food out and sat beside his father. "You're not supposed to be eating that."

"Ah, come on, Kurt. Carole makes me eat all the right things at home. Eating this stuff, once a week, isn't going to kill me."

Kurt looked skeptical. "Once a week?"

Burt crossed a finger over his heart. "I promise." He took a bite of his hamburger, and sighed with satisfaction. "Look, I've been meaning to talk to you guys. Congress will be back in session in a couple of weeks, so I won't be at the shop as much. Even if I can't be there, I told Frank to expect you and Tommy on Saturday mornings." Burt looked at Tommy. "You can still come over and help Kurt and Frank out, OK?"

Tommy nodded; mouth full of hamburger. Kurt smiled as he stole one of his father's onion rings. "Thanks Dad."

* * *

><p>"Kurt, you staying for dinner? We're ordering Chinese." Claire stood in the doorway to her daughter's room.<p>

Kurt looked up from the colouring book he and Angie were sharing. "Sure, thanks."

"Anything special you want me to get?"

"Any chicken that isn't breaded, and I'm good."

"I'm ordering now, so it will be here when Nigel gets home." Claire left, and Angie looked through her crayons. She found a turquoise and filled the sky in, careful not to go over the lines.

Kurt smiled at her. "I like that colour."

"Me too, it's my favourite." Angie held the crayon out for Kurt to see. "It would be a good colour for a flower girl's dress." Ever since the royal wedding last year, Angie had weddings on her mind. She marched her dolls down imaginary aisles and made veils out of Kleenex.

"Yes, it would."

"When you and Uncle Nigel get married I can be a flower girl, right?"

"Absolutely, if Nigel and I get married, you can be the flower girl. But I have to go to college first, and Nigel has to graduate and find a job, and then I have to find a job, so it may be a while."

"O.K. but I can have a turquoise dress, right?"

"Of course, you can wear any dress you want."

"Good." Angie went back to filling in the sky, and Kurt's thoughts shifted to Nigel.

* * *

><p>"Scandals? Aw, Kurt, you know I can't dance."<p>

Kurt took the remote from Nigel and handed it to Claire. He slid onto Nigel's lap, and whispered in his ear. Nigel's eyes went wide and he dumped Kurt off his lap, onto the couch beside him. "Let me just change my shirt."

Claire watched her brother sprint out of the room. "Wow! What did you say to him?"

Kurt looked down at his nails, a little embarrassed but he flashed a mischievous look at Claire. "Oh, you know, just an idea or two, as incentive."

Claire stared at her brother's boyfriend. "You're a bit manipulative, aren't you?"

Kurt brought his forefinger and thumb together. "Just a tad, but I try to use my powers for good."

Claire laughed. "I bet." She flicked through a few channels, and hit guide. "Angie says she's going to be the flower girl at your wedding."

"Yeah, she wants to wear a turquoise dress."

"Thanks, Kurt."

Kurt looked over at Claire, surprised. "For what?"

"For caring about Nigel, for spending time with Tommy and Angie." Claire put the remote down and took Kurt's hand. "I appreciate it more than I can say."

Kurt stared at Claire's hand in his. "Nigel's important to me, and so are the kids." Kurt looked up at Claire. "Like family, right?"

Claire squeezed Kurt's hand. "Exactly, family."

"Kurt!" Nigel flew back into the room buttoning his shirt. "Let's go!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: The Play's the Thing**

Nigel cursed quietly to himself, the words whispered past clenched teeth. He scanned the cars around him, looking for a parking space. He glanced at his watch and groaned. He couldn't be late, not for this. Kurt would probably forgive him, but he would never forgive himself. He passed his sister's car. Good, she and the kids were here. He recognized Burt's truck. God, he just needed one space, just one!

Just as Nigel was thinking that he would have to look for street parking, there they were; three perfect empty parking spaces. Thank you, God! He parked, and sprinted for the school. He pulled the door to the auditorium open, and breathed a sigh of relief. The house lights were still up, the play hadn't started yet. He scanned the crowd near the front, knowing that Claire would have saved a seat for him.

"Uncle Nigel!" Tommy's voice cut through the audience chatter.

Nigel turned towards the voice. Three rows from the front, center aisle, Tommy stood waving his program. Nigel whispered, "Excuse me" and tried not to step on anyone's toes as he squeezed himself through the rows of seats.

"Thanks, Tommy. Hey, Angie." Nigel slid into the empty seat beside Claire.

"Cutting it close, Nigel." Claire handed Nigel a program.

"I know. I couldn't…" The house lights went down and everyone went silent, as the curtain rose.

* * *

><p>He knew Kurt was going to be good, but this, this was incredible. His boyfriend had morphed into Tony. The New York accent, the 50's clothes, hell, even the way he moved, was Tony. Everything that he knew as Kurt was gone; the graceful glide, the humour, and sarcastic wit. The man on stage was determined, and passionate; torn between hope and despair.<p>

Kurt's talent had created this whole other person. Nigel was impressed, and appreciative of the mirage that Kurt wove so apparently effortlessly. He was so fucking proud of him! It was disquieting though, watching Tony behind Kurt's face. Nigel felt as if some spirit/alien had stolen his boyfriend, and he wanted him back. Get a grip, Dennison, you're losing it! Nigel forced himself to relax and enjoy the play.

Claire leaned over and whispered, "He's really good, isn't he?"

Nigel turned to his sister, all the love and pride he felt compressed into one word. "YES!"

* * *

><p>The curtain fell, and the audience became a chattering mass once more. People smiled and laughed and called out to friends as they trickled out of the auditorium.<p>

"They killed him. Why did they kill him?" Tommy demanded.

"Mommy, Kurt's not dead, is he?" Angie held Claire's hand, worry in her voice.

"No, honey, Kurt's fine. You saw him bowing on stage, remember?"

Claire grinned at Nigel. "Tell Kurt he's a genius." She turned to son. "Come on, Tommy, we'll figure it out on the drive home."

They followed the ebb and flow of people filing out of the auditorium.

"Nigel!" Finn stood with Burt and Carole, in front of the stage, waiting for the crowd to thin out. Nigel waved goodbye to Claire and the kids, and walked over to Kurt's family.

"Wasn't he fantastic?" Carole just beamed. It was hard to say who looked prouder, she or Burt.

"He took my breath away!" Nigel grinned at Carole.

Finn smirked. "Dude, he always takes your breath away."

Burt frowned at Finn, but Nigel just laughed. "True, but usually, not in front of an audience."

"Really? Cause I remember…"

Burt coughed, cutting Finn off. "You going backstage?"

"No, Kurt said he'd meet me here."

* * *

><p>The curtain went down, and Tony melted away. Rachel hugged Kurt. "We did it!" She stepped back. "It was good, right?"<p>

Puck smirked. "Yes, it was good! I was fucktastic, and you guys weren't bad either."

Laughing, they made their way backstage, and started to remove make-up, and costumes.

Kurt noticed Mike standing silent, looking shell shocked. "Mike, you were great!"

Mike looked at Kurt. The adrenaline rush of performing had receded, leaving a very nervous son. "My father was in the audience."

Tina leaned into her boyfriend. "He will be very proud of you." Her tone said, and if he's not, he's a dead man.

Santana helped Brittany with the zipper on the back of her dress. "We just gave the best performance this pathetic school has ever seen."

"Santana, your America was inspirational." Blaine's hair gel had been defeated by the heat of the stage lights, but he was too excited to care. Kurt clapped. "Agreed! Way to go, Santana!" Puck, Mike, Tina, and even Rachel joined in the applause.

Santana hid her pleasure at their praise behind an elaborate bow. "For an uptown prep kid, you didn't do a bad job as Bernardo."

Blaine grinned and did his version of a gangsta pose. "I've got my moves."

Kurt wiped off the stage make-up, and climbed back into his skinnys. "Gotta go. Nigel's waiting for me."

Puck shouldered into his McKinley jacket, and smirked. "So whipped."

Kurt grinned and patted Puck lightly on the cheek. "Jealous?"

Puck laughed and swatted Kurt's hand away. "Fuck off, Princess."

"See you tomorrow, guys." And Kurt was gone.

* * *

><p>Kurt crossed the stage quietly, suddenly nervous about what his family, and Nigel had thought of the performance. They were all waiting for him, as he came down the stairs, stage left. The three men stood back and let Carole get to Kurt first.<p>

"Honey, you were amazing! I'm so proud of you!" Her arms were tight around Kurt's neck. When she finally released him, she had tears in her eyes.

"Don't drip all over the boy." Burt laughed at his wife, but his own eyes were moist, as he dragged Kurt into a bear hug. "You did great, kid!"

Finn grinned at Kurt. "Finished macking on my girl, now?"

Kurt laughed, as he stepped away from Burt. "Yes, you can have her back." He moved to stand in front of Nigel, who said nothing. He couldn't say anything, too many feelings threatening to burst out of him. Tony was gone, and his Kurt was back. Nigel blinked tears away, and threw his arms around his boyfriend. "I missed you."

Kurt held Nigel away from him. "What?" He touched Nigel's face. "You okay?"

Nigel shook his head. "No. You were … God, you were amazing, Kurt!"

"You know I'm never going to get that image out of my head. You and Rachel." Finn shuddered.

"Really?" Kurt turned from Nigel, and glared at his step-brother. "One of the most loved musicals of all time, and that's what you came away with? Me kissing Rachel?"

Finn shrugged. "Ummm, it was sad?"

Burt laughed, as Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes, Finn, it was sad."

"Let's celebrate." Burt smiled at Kurt. "It's your choice, Laurence Olivier, where do you want to go?"

* * *

><p>It was late, the house was quiet. Burt and Carole had gone to bed. Finn hadn't come back from Rachel's yet. Nigel and Kurt were curled up together on the couch in Kurt's room, talking.<p>

Nigel laced his fingers with Kurt's. "What was it like? You must have been nervous."

Kurt tilted his head, as he thought about it. "When I was on stage, once it started, it was like an out of body experience. The words were just there." Kurt laughed. "But before the performance, backstage, I was so nervous I thought I was going to throw up. Rachel had to hold my hands to get me to focus. She taught me this deep breathing exercise." Kurt gestured with his hands. "Then we were on stage; and the next thing I knew it was over, and Rachel was screaming, 'We did it!' I still can't believe it."

"You looked very comfortable on stage, very natural, as if you had been doing it for years."

"Thanks." Kurt shifted until he was lying down, his head in Nigel's lap. "Nigel, what did you mean? After the play, when you hugged me, you said, 'I missed you.' What did you mean?"

Nigel stroked his fingers through Kurt's hair, as he searched for the right words, trying to explain how he had felt watching Kurt on stage. "I always knew you could do it, Kurt. I just wasn't prepared for how it would make me feel, watching you become someone else. It was so strange, looking at you and seeing Tony. The Kurt I knew was gone, and I wanted you back. You were right there, larger than life, lit up on stage, right there in front of me but, it wasn't you."

Nigel leaned down, and Kurt lifted his head to meet him. Kurt's hand rose to trace Nigel's jaw, their mouths warm and sure against each other. Nigel broke the kiss, and smiled down at Kurt. "You are so talented, and I'm so proud of you. But I wanted my Kurt back."

Kurt smiled up at this man who had encouraged him to find himself. "I'll always come back to you, Nigel. On stage, or off stage, in Lima, or in New York, wherever I am and whatever I'm doing, I'll always come back to you."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Let It Snow**

"Damn, I missed it! Kurt, you didn't tell me it was on." Nigel gave his boyfriend an accusing look.

Kurt grimaced. "Believe me, you didn't miss much."

Burt tore a dinner roll in half. "It was pretty strange. What was with that Star Wars thing?"

Finn snorted. "Yeah, since when do Han Solo and Luke Skywalker play drums and guitar?" Finn shook his head, and speared a potato with his fork. "You really have to wonder about Artie sometimes."

"It wasn't that bad. Kurt and Blaine did a nice job with 'Let it Snow'." Carole patted Nigel's arm. "Don't worry, I PVR'd it."

Kurt groaned. "You didn't!"

Carole smiled. "Of course, I did. Both my boys were on TV, of course I recorded it."

Finn and Kurt exchanged a look, and spoke as one. "Of course."

Burt looked around the table at his blended family. It had taken a while; it hadn't been an easy adjustment, especially for the boys. But here they were, laughing and teasing and caring about each other. Burt couldn't be any happier. He caught Carole's eye, and smiled, knowing that she was thinking the same thing.

* * *

><p>"There's a Dr. Who Christmas Special on tonight." Kurt grabbed the remote.<p>

Nigel grinned at him. "No."

"A Big Bang Theory Marathon is on the comedy network."

Nigel laughed. "Give me that." He grabbed the remote. "How bad can it be?"

Kurt sniffed. "On a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being a complete waste of time and talent, this is a 12."

Nigel settled into a corner of the couch, and dragged Kurt down next to him. "You realize you're just making this sound more attractive, right?"

Kurt curled into Nigel, his arm across the OSU student's waist, his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Nigel scanned the titles on the PVR, and selected The Glee Holiday Spectacular. He hit play. "It's in black and white?"

Kurt groaned. "It's Artie's homage to the Judy Garland Christmas Show. Don't ask!"

Nigel watched the onscreen Kurt brush at Blaine's jacket. "You're a couple?"

"We're supposed to be living together but the network didn't want us to say that in case it freaked people out."

"Naturally, a gay couple couldn't possibly want to celebrate Christmas." Nigel wasn't quite as good at sarcasm as Kurt, but he was close.

"Like anyone watched this anyway!"

Nigel didn't say anything else, his eyes glued to the screen. Kurt wondered what he was thinking.

"You look so hot!"

Kurt pulled out of Nigel's arms. "What? You're crazy. I look ridiculous."

"No. Look." Nigel hit rewind. "Right there, see how you stick your ass out."

"Shut up! I did not!"

"Yes, you did." Nigel pressed rewind again. "See?" Nigel grinned at Kurt. "Hot!"

Kurt grabbed the remote and hit fast forward. Nigel tried to wrestle the control out of Kurt's hands. "Hey, I want to see that again."

They struggled on the couch. Kurt jumped up, laughing down at Nigel, remote in hand. "If you promise to never, ever watch this again, I will promise to do that move for you…" Kurt hit pause, dropped the remote on the coffee table, and sat himself in Nigel's lap, straddling his legs. "… in private."

Nigel's hands went to Kurt's hips. "Never?"

Kurt considered. "Okay, you can watch it as long as I'm not around."

Nigel pushed Kurt onto his back, and leaned over him. "But we could watch it together, you know, like our own personal porn."

Kurt laughed as Nigel, ground against him suggestively. "Oh, I don't think so, Dennison!"

"Did you guys get to the Star Wars part yet?" Finn loped into the room and picked up the remote from the coffee table.

Nigel moved off Kurt, and Kurt sat up. "No, Nigel got distracted."

Finn grinned; noticing Nigel's flushed face, and Kurt's messed hair. "Yeah, I can see that." He flopped down on the couch beside Kurt, and hit play.

Nigel wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders, and nibbled into his neck, as Mercedes, Rachel, Blaine and Kurt sang "My Favourite Things" on screen.

When Puck and Finn, came on screen, Nigel smirked at Finn. "Nice look, there, Finn."

"Yeah, so not fair. I look like a dork in padded pjs, and Puck gets to look all cool!"

"Okay, the karate pjs aren't particularly flattering, but at least they didn't make you sound like a vapid 50's housewife." Kurt pitched his voice even higher than usual. "Oh, no, you guys, with all the guests and the songs, I forgot to turn on the oven!"

Nigel winced in sympathy. "You're right. The dialogue is painfully lame."

Finn snorted. "I hope Artie's not planning on being the next Steven Spielberg."

They watched the rest in silence, until Rory showed up on screen. "Holiday Elf? Oh, my God!" Nigel sputtered in surprise. "What have they got the poor kid wearing? I'm surprised Rory didn't take the next plane back to Ireland."

Finn highlighted erase on the screen, his finger hovering over the select button on the remote.

"Finn!" Kurt warned. "Your mother will never forgive you."

"Dude! Do you really want this recorded for all poster… you know, freaking forever?"

Nigel supplied the word Finn was mangling. "You mean posterity?"

"Yeah." Finn nodded, and pointed to the screen. "You know I heard my mom asking Burt if there was a way to transfer this. She wants to keep it to…" Finn shuddered. "…show to our kids."

Kurt's eyes went wide with horror. "No!"

Nigel couldn't resist teasing Kurt. "Don't you want to show some future son or daughter, what daddy did in senior year?"

Kurt gave the OSU student a dirty look. "Show's over. You can leave any time, Dennison."

"So?" Finn's thumb still hovered over the remote. "We can say it was an accident."

Kurt snorted. "We can say that but she won't believe it." He grinned at his step-brother. "The next time the power goes out. We'll tell her everything on the PVR got erased."

Finn nodded. "That's good. She'll buy that." He put the remote down, and stood up to leave. "Because we don't need anyone else seeing this, bro."

Kurt glared at Nigel. "Yeah, too many people have seen it already."

* * *

><p>As soon as Finn left the room, Nigel pushed Kurt onto his back, and crawled over him. He sat astride Kurt's crotch, his legs on either side of Kurt's hips. "Now, where were we before your step-brother interrupted us?"<p>

"Nigel, honey, what did you think of the special?" Carole stood in the entry to the living room, dish towel in her hands.

Nigel scrambled off Kurt with more haste than dignity. He stood to face Carole while Kurt just lay there laughing at him. "I thought it was pretty good, Carole. Thank you for recording it."

"I knew you'd like it." She smiled at them both as she turned to leave. "I'm going to be baking, but, just so you know, Burt tends to wander around."

Nigel looked down at Kurt and smirked. "Think she's trying to tell us something?"

Kurt held out his hand and Nigel pulled him up. "Yeah, she's trying to make sure my dad doesn't shoot you."

Nigel followed Kurt out of the room. "Your father doesn't really have a gun, does he?"

Kurt turned and grinned at his boyfriend. "No, but he's got a lug wrench that he's kind of partial to."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: I've Been Thinking**

Kurt had a plan. It was more of a dream really, but if he called it a plan, it seemed slightly more realistic. He was going to get into NYADA next year, and live in New York. Nigel was going to graduate and find a job, also in New York, and they were going to live happily ever after. Perfect, right? There were a lot of 'ifs' in the plan, which he did his best to ignore. He took the plan to bed with him at night. It was a warm, fuzzy lullaby that he wrapped around himself to keep from worrying about graduation and NYADA. He hadn't mentioned it to Nigel, not yet. It was still a long shot. Nigel was going to love the plan!

* * *

><p>Nigel had a plan. He'd thought about it for a while now. He was convinced that it was the right thing to do. It was, definitely, the right thing for Kurt. There were a lot of 'ifs' in the plan, which he did his best to ignore. He hadn't mentioned it to Kurt, not yet. It was still a long shot. Kurt was going to hate the plan!<p>

* * *

><p>Hands shaking, Kurt turned his back to his father, and opened the letter from NYADA. "Dear Mr. Hummel" Burt waited, at least as nervous as his son, as Kurt continued reading in silence. Kurt turned. "I'm a finalist!"<p>

"You did it. You did it, Kurt. In this moment, on this day, you won!" Burt had tears in his eyes.

Step One: in the NYADA, Nigel, New York plan; get selected as a finalist. **Accomplished!** Still a long way to go, but he could almost feel the plan becoming reality. Yes! This was going to be so fucking amazing!

* * *

><p>Hands shaking, Nigel opened the letter from a Boston bank. "Dear Mr. Dennison" Nigel continued reading in silence. He dropped the letter on the kitchen table, and sank into the nearest chair. It was right there, in black and white. They were offering him a position as a data analyst, starting in May.<p>

Step One: in his plan to do the right thing; find a job. **Accomplished!**

Step Two: tell Kurt.

He could almost see it; Kurt's expression when he told him about his plan. Oh, God! This was going to be so fucking painful!

* * *

><p>Nigel was still sitting at the kitchen table, when his pocket vibrated.<p>

**From Kurt: I'm a NYADA finalist!**

**From Nigel: Congratulations! Look out, NY!**

**From Kurt: Making Celebration Sundaes for dessert. Come for dinner.**

There was no way he could sit through dinner with Kurt and his family. Not with his mind creating horror stories revolving around Kurt's reaction to his plan.

**From Nigel: Can't make dinner. Save a Sundae for me. 8?**

**From Kurt: K**

* * *

><p>Kurt bounced to the door, and threw it open. "Hey, You! Just in time. Butterscotch or Chocolate sauce?"<p>

Even with his stomach roiling with nerves, Nigel just had to smile. A Kurt this happy could break a grin out on the stone faces of Mount Rushmore! "Uh, both?"

"Marshmallows or Smarties?"

Nigel followed Kurt into the kitchen. "Smarties. Need some help?"

Kurt pulled three Baskin Robbins containers out of the freezer. "Pick your poison."

Nigel laughed, picked up an ice cream scoop, and dug out some Peanut Butter Chocolate. Kurt opted for Chocolate Mousse Royale. He poured chocolate sauce over Nigel's ice cream and then his own. Nigel added butterscotch to his sundae and Kurt drizzled out the Smarties. Nigel put the containers back in the freezer and joined Kurt at the table.

"Have you figured out what you want to do for the NYADA audition?"

Nigel watched Kurt's eyes as he spoke. He watched his lips move as he talked. He nodded in all the right places, but he processed none of it.

"So, what do you think?" Kurt tapped his spoon against his lip, still considering his audition song.

Nigel reached for Kurt's hand. "I think your audition will blow them away, no matter what song you choose."

Kurt curled his fingers around Nigel's hand. "Exactly the right answer, Mr. Dennison." Kurt laughed and gathered up their empty dishes, putting them in the dishwasher. He leaned against the counter, and tugged Nigel close. "Perhaps I should stray from the expected path, try something more avant garde." Kurt nipped Nigel's ear lobe. "Would you care for a private audition?"

Nigel looked into Caribbean eyes shining with happiness, and affection, and lust. "Yes."

Finn popped into the kitchen, as Kurt started to drag Nigel out. "Kurt, do we have…"

"I'm not here, Finn. You haven't seen me, and you have no idea where I am."

"What are you talking about? You're right here."

Nigel grinned at Finn and followed Kurt out of the kitchen. Behind him, he heard Finn mutter, "Oh!" to himself as he opened the fridge.

* * *

><p>Kurt turned at the bottom of the staircase, and kissed Nigel. He walked them backwards towards his bed.<p>

Nigel stopped walking, slid his lips away from Kurt's, and sent them grazing across Kurt's cheek. He stroked into Kurt's hair. "We've got to talk."

"That doesn't sound good." Kurt joked, expecting Nigel to laugh.

Nigel walked over to the couch, and sat, patting the cushion beside him. Kurt sat stiffly, staring at Nigel's way too serious face.

"You're making me nervous." Kurt teased, hoping to make Nigel smile.

"That's because I'm nervous." Nigel turned to face Kurt, curling one leg under him on the couch. "Kurt, I got a job offer today."

"That's fantastic, Nigel!" Kurt threw his arms around the OSU student, hugging him tightly before sitting back to ask, "Is it what you wanted? Where?"

"Yes, data analyst at a bank..." Nigel held Kurt's eyes. "... in Boston."

Kurt went still, his face blank. "Boston?" Kurt scanned the room, seeing nothing. "You're going to Boston?"

Nigel nodded, watching Kurt. "Yes."

"Boston" Kurt whispered the word, trying to absorb its meaning. Nigel was going to Boston, not New York, Boston. Nigel was going to Boston!

Kurt jumped up and crossed to his computer. "Okay, it's not too late. I'll apply to a school in Boston." He turned to grin at his boyfriend still sitting on the couch. "I'll bet they have a great drama program there."

Nigel got up and stood behind Kurt's chair. He put his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "Kurt, no."

Kurt swiveled in his chair, and faced Nigel. "What do you mean, no?"

Nigel took Kurt's hand, and pulled him up, out of his desk chair. "Come sit down."

Kurt sat on the couch, his hand still in Nigel's. "Oh, my God, there's more, isn't there?" He didn't notice that his nails were digging into Nigel's wrists until Nigel winced. He loosened his grip. "You're breaking up with me?"

"No. Never!" Nigel took Kurt's face in his hands, and looked directly into his eyes. "I will never break up with you. They will have to pry my dry brittle bones away from you with a crow bar. Never, Kurt!"

"Then what?"

Nigel released Kurt, and sat back. "I don't want you coming to Boston." Nigel raised his hand as Kurt started to protest. "Kurt, you want NYADA. You've always wanted NYADA and I want that for you. We'll do the long distance thing. It won't be impossible. I'll be working. I can fly up on weekends. It's a large bank, Kurt. After a year or two, I can probably get a transfer to New York. We can do this."

Kurt's eyes were getting darker, and his skin was starting to flush. Nigel saw the signs and braced for impact. "A year or two? No way, Dennison. I'm coming to Boston. End of story." Kurt stood up.

"Kurt, sit down." Nigel didn't raise his voice. "Please." Even as angry as he was, Kurt couldn't deny the plea in Nigel's eyes. He sat.

"I've been thinking about this, a lot. College is about more than just school, Kurt. I lived in residence for two years before I moved back here to help Claire. I learned a lot in those two years. I learned who I was. I met new people, and learned something from each of them. I want that for you."

"Of course, I know that. But I can do that in Boston."

"No, you can't. You'll miss out on the best part of campus life because you'll be living with me; the spontaneous parties, the late night trying to understand the universe talks, the beer bashes, the sheer drama of two hundred kids from all over the country stuck in one building."

Kurt sniffed disdainfully. "I think I'll pass." He took his boyfriend's hand. "I'd rather be with you, Nigel, really."

"You think I want to be alone in a new city, and come home to an empty apartment every night? Of course, I want you there."

"Great!"

"No. It wouldn't be fair to you, Kurt. It wouldn't be fair to us." Nigel ran his fingers through his hair. "You've heard the stories, couples who got together in high school, and then somewhere down the road they start wondering what they missed, and they break up saying, 'Oh, we were just too young.' I don't want that to happen to us, Kurt. I don't want you sitting in front of the TV fifteen years from now, wishing I was someone else."

"Nigel! That would never happen."

"You don't know that, Kurt. I'm your first lover, your only lover."

Kurt narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, moving as far away from Nigel as the couch would allow. "Okay, how many?"

Nigel was lost. "How many what?"

"How many guys do I have to fuck before you think I have enough experience? Five? Ten? How many guys did you do before me?"

"Jesus Christ, Kurt! That's not what I meant."

"Really? Cause that's what it sounded like. I can go to Scandals this weekend. I'm sure I can find someone."

"Fuck!" Nigel started pacing, trying to calm down enough to explain this. "Kurt, I want you to be a freshman next year, with everything that the term implies; open to every new experience. I don't want you limiting yourself because of me." Nigel stopped in front of Kurt. "I'm not saying fuck your way through the whole campus, but if you meet someone you feel a connection to, or someone you are sexually curious about, I want you to be able to explore that."

Kurt was still pissed, his eyes grey storm clouds. Nigel knelt taking Kurt's hands in his. "Please, Kurt, I couldn't bear it if you woke up one day and blamed me for missing out on all the fun you're supposed to have at this time in your life."

"Uh-huh, and while I'm in New York exploring…" Kurt practically spat out the word with distaste. "…you'll be making up for lost time in Boston?"

Nigel sat back on his knees, stumped. He obviously hadn't thought this through enough. He hadn't seen this question coming. "Do you want me to have sex with other guys?"

Kurt growled. "No, I fucking do not!"

"Okay, I won't."

"That's it? Just like that?"

Nigel spread his hands out. "Just like that." Nigel looked up at Kurt. "I don't want to be with anyone else but you."

Kurt leaned down and caught Nigel's chin in the palm of his hand. "And just how is it, Nigel, that you get to say that but I don't?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Compromise**

The question broadsided Nigel. Yeah, Nigel, why? Why do you think that you can make that kind of decision, but Kurt can't? Because of a few drunken one night stands and a half-assed relationship in second year that lasted all of three months? He blinked up at Kurt. "You're right." He stood, and stared down at Kurt. "You're right."

"Don't sound so surprised!"

Nigel sank back onto the couch beside Kurt. "I'm sorry, I didn't think of it like that. That's not right, is it? Your feelings are every bit as legitimate as mine. Just because you were a virgin when we met, doesn't mean you don't know your own mind." He grinned at Kurt, teasing. "Okay, you don't have to sleep with anyone else, if you don't want to."

Kurt snorted. "I don't know. It's starting to sound very appealing."

Nigel laughed, and twisted about on the couch till he was lying on his back, his head in Kurt's lap. He played with Kurt's fingers as he talked. "Look, I'm not trying to tell you what to do, or how to feel. Just know that you are free to do 'anything' next year, and it won't change how I feel about you. The only way you're ever getting rid of me, Hummel, is if you tell me you don't want me."

The room was silent for a while, as they each pursued their own thoughts. Nigel still needed to get Kurt to agree to different cities next year. Kurt mulled over the open relationship concept.

"I don't think I can do that for you, Nigel. I can't even think about you with someone else!"

"Ah, the only child syndrome. Don't worry, Kurt, I know you don't like to share your toys."

Kurt leaned down, smiling, and Nigel tipped his head back. Kurt's hand curled around Nigel's chin. Nigel's hand covered the back of Kurt's head. The kiss expressed all the fervor of the last few minutes, their lips and tongues clinging to each other. Kurt pulled away, and laughed down at Nigel. "Smart ass!"

Nigel smiled and sat up, facing Kurt on the couch. "Recreational sex aside, I still think it's important for you to have a few years to grow into yourself without me. I want you to go to NYADA Kurt, and let me go to Boston."

Kurt could see the determination in Nigel's eyes; he wasn't going to give up on this. "One year, Nigel. One year, and then you transfer to New York or I transfer to Boston."

"One year, and we renegotiate the terms for the second year."

Kurt sighed and nodded. "Fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I'll go to New York, you'll go to Boston, and next year we'll have this discussion again. I don't like it, but if you think it's that important then I'll do this for you." Kurt fluttered his eyelashes, and licked his bottom lip suggestively. "Plus, there are a lot of guys in New York."

Nigel's eyes went round with disbelief, and then he was tackling Kurt. The couch was too narrow for the ensuing wrestling match, so they ended up on the floor.

"You staying the night?"

Nigel took small bites out of Kurt's neck. "No, I've got an early class." He smiled down at Kurt. "But I don't have to leave right away."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Nigel's neck, and turned, rolling them over until he was on top. "Good, because I never got around to giving you that private audition, something avant garde?"

Nigel spread his legs, and Kurt settled between them. Nigel rocked his pelvis up, against Kurt. "Something naked?"

Kurt grinned down at his boyfriend. "Oh, I think so!"

* * *

><p>Carole knocked on Kurt's door at the top of the stairs. "Kurt, do you have a minute?"<p>

"Sure." Kurt turned from his laptop. When he saw Carole coming down the stairs, carrying a tray, he got up to help her.

"Hot chocolate and your favourite cookies, where …?" Carole looked around. "Couch?"

Kurt put the tray down on the center cushion, and sat on one side of it, while Carole took the other side. "This is a surprise."

Carole handed Kurt one of the mugs. "I thought you might want to talk."

Kurt took a cookie and tried to play dumb. "About what?"

"Kurt, you've barely said a word since you got home from school. What's bothering you?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

Carole smiled at her step-son. "Kurt, yesterday you were a whirlwind of energy; talking, laughing. Today, you're acting like your best friend just died. I don't have to be Kreskin to know that something's wrong."

Maybe Carole was exactly the right person to talk to. "Nigel got a job offer. He's moving to Boston. I wanted to apply to a school there and move in with him but he thinks I should go to NYADA."

Carole sipped her hot chocolate. "Did he say why?"

Kurt wiped a few stray crumbs off his shirt, and sighed. "Yeah, he says I need time on my own to grow …" Kurt rolled his eyes. "…to experience new people, to enjoy being a freshman. I said I could do all that and still be with him." Kurt shook his head. "He said it wouldn't be the same if I didn't live on campus."

"You probably don't want to hear this, but Nigel's right about that." Carole put her mug down on the tray. "My family couldn't afford both tuition and residence, so I commuted. I missed out on a lot of the fun stuff, the last minute, just-kind-of-happened-when-we-were-hanging-out stuff. I graduated, but I didn't get the whole college experience, you know."

Kurt didn't say anything, and Carole watched as her step-son picked at a loose thread on his jeans. "It sounds like he's just trying to make sure you get the most out of college. Are you thinking that there's some other reason, that maybe he doesn't want you around?"

"No, no I'm pretty sure he cares about me."

"Then what is it? Why are you suddenly monosyllabic and morose?"

Kurt smiled at Carole's word play. "Nice!" He ran his hands through his hair, and finally admitted. "I feel so guilty."

"Why?"

"I offered to find a school in Boston, to live with Nigel." Kurt looked at Carole shame faced. "When he said no, I was actually a little relieved. I really do want to go to NYADA." Kurt looked down avoiding Carole's eyes. "I must be the worst boyfriend in the world."

"Loving someone means you try to help them fulfill their dreams. It doesn't mean that you give up your dreams for theirs." Carole touched Kurt's hair, at his temple. "Sounds like you both have that covered."

Kurt managed a shaky smile. "You think so?"

"Kurt!" Nigel's footsteps sped down the staircase. "Kurt, I forgot to …" Nigel stopped abruptly. "Oh, hi Carole, I didn't know you were down here."

Carole stood up, and picked up the tray. "I was just leaving." She smiled at Nigel. "We've eaten all the cookies."

"No, no." Nigel took the tray and put it down on Kurt's desk. "Stay. Kurt's going to need to talk to you and Burt about this anyway." Nigel pulled Kurt's desk chair over to the couch, and sat down facing Kurt and Carole. "Kurt told you about the job offer?"

Carole nodded. "Yes. Congratulations, Nigel."

"Thanks." Nigel turned to Kurt. "With everything we talked about last night, I forgot to tell you that the job starts in May."

"May?" Kurt was dismayed. He'd thought they would have longer than that.

"Yeah, I have my last exam in April. I have to be in Boston May 1st." Nigel took Kurt's hand in his. "You finish at the end of June. I want you to come and stay with me for the summer." Nigel looked at Carole. "If that's okay with you and Burt?"

Kurt flew at Nigel, almost knocking the OSU student off his chair. "Yes!" He locked Nigel's head between his hands and crushed his mouth with his own. Nigel disentangled himself, a little flushed. They weren't usually this enthusiastic in front of Kurt's parents. "Ummm, Kurt?" Nigel nodded towards Carole.

"Carole!" Kurt hugged his step-mother. "Isn't this fantastic?"

"Do you think Burt will be okay with this?" Nigel looked worried. Both boys turned to Carole, wearing the same beseeching look.

Carole laughed. "What do you think I am; a miracle worker?"


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Plans**

"Kurt!" Finn stood at the top of the staircase and bellowed. "Dinner!"

Kurt hit print. "Be right there." Sometime during the night, it had occurred to him that he needed something to do while Nigel was at work. He couldn't just watch TV, and play video games for two months. He could only imagine what his father would have to say about that!

He'd been doing research since he got home from school. He had found every day camp with an arts program in Boston. Most of their websites accepted online applications, only two required snail mail. Kurt gathered up the applications the printer had spit out. He'd fill them out after dinner and post them in the morning. Game plan in motion, Kurt headed up the stairs.

Kurt pushed food around on his plate, too nervous to eat. He was trying to decide on the best way to bring up the Boston topic, when Burt solved the problem for him.

"Carole says Nigel dropped by last night?"

Kurt looked at Carole, and took a deep breath. "Yeah, he wanted to talk to me about summer vacation."

Finn cut into his chicken, not really paying attention to the conversation until he noticed his mother nod at Kurt and give him a small smile of encouragement. His eyes flicked to Kurt. His step-brother's posture was always good, but tonight he looked like a cadet on military parade. Finn wasn't Sherlock Holmes, he wasn't even Watson, but he knew Kurt; something was definitely up.

"Summer vacation? It's only February." Burt's tension detector wasn't at its most effective, after a long day dealing with cars and customers.

"Nigel's new job starts in May." Kurt forced himself to meet his father's eyes. "He asked me to spend the summer with him."

Burt's fork dropped. "In Boston?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes."

"I thought you were going to work this summer?"

"I am. I'm applying for a job as a day camp counselor. Boston has a lot of camps that specialize in the arts; music, theatre, dance." Kurt smiled at his father. "I can't just sit around the apartment all day, while Nigel is at work."

Burt sat back in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyebrows pinching together the way they did when he was NOT HAPPY. Kurt hadn't liked that look on his father's face when he was a kid, and he didn't like it any better now. Burt growled. "So, you've got this all planned?"

"Well, Nigel only asked me last night. But, providing I can find a summer job in Boston, I'd like to do this, yes."

"Kurt, you're leaving for college in September, and now, you're telling me that you'll be gone for the summer too. I don't like it!" Burt was too agitated to sit any longer. He got up and put his plate in the sink. He wasn't ready, not yet. Kurt had been on a rocket to adulthood ever since he met Nigel. Maybe he was ready for this, but Burt was not.

When he sat back down, Carole smiled at him, and squeezed his hand in sympathy. "Kurt's going to be in New York next year, and Nigel's going to be in Boston. They just want some time together before that happens."

Burt frowned at his wife, traitor! He was not happy about this and he wouldn't pretend that he was. "Well, you're almost 19. I guess I can't stop you, now, can I?"

"It doesn't matter how old I am, what you think is always going to be important to me."

Kurt's words were sincere and they started tiny tears in Burt's heart. When he felt the tears start to fill his eyes, he grumped to save face. "I liked you a lot better when you were 9!"

Kurt laughed, and hugged Burt. "Thanks, Dad."

Kurt jumped up and started clearing the plates. "Finn, get the ice cream!"

Carole smiled at Burt, proud of him for giving Kurt this. Burt sighed, and smiled back. "I guess I'm going to have to learn that Skype thing."

* * *

><p>"What did he say?"<p>

Kurt laughed. "Hello, to you to Nigel."

"Come on, Kurt. I'm dying here."

Kurt curled up among his pillows, and got comfortable. "Well, he wasn't happy about it, of course. But, eventually he said okay."

"Really?" Kurt could hear the happy in Nigel's voice.

Kurt laughed. "No, what he actually said was, 'I liked you a lot better when you were 9', but he meant 'okay, you can go'."

"Oh, babe, you have no idea how happy I am!"

"I think I know exactly." Kurt smiled at his boyfriend even though Nigel couldn't see him. He slid down on his bed, his Blackberry at his ear. "Nigel, when you buy a bed for your new place. Get a four poster bed."

Kurt could hear rustling. He knew Nigel was pulling pillows into position behind his back. "I'm only going to be there a few years, Kurt. I wasn't planning on getting anything fancy."

"Hmmm, better yet, get one that has a metal head and foot board, brass or wrought iron, with rails. I'll email you a picture."

"Fine, if it's that important to you, but I'll wait till you get to Boston. We can shop for it together."

"No, you won't." Kurt's voice suddenly went to dark velvet, and that tone went straight to Nigel's cock. "You will buy the bed, and it will be ready when I get there. I've got plans for it, and for you."

Nigel's hand slid into his sleep pants. "Tell me."

"No. I want it to be a surprise."

"Kurt, please. Please, Kurt."

"Not fair, Dennison. You know what that word does to me." Kurt pushed the cotton boxer style shorts he slept in, down. He wriggled until they were off.

"Fair, Hummel. You know what it does to me, when you do that thing with your voice. Now, tell me, please, Kurt!"

Kurt sighed, his hand gliding lightly up and down his shaft. "You're wearing your black leather cuffs."

Nigel stroked his inner thighs, and curled his fingers around his balls, trying to imitate Kurt's touch. He closed his eyes, seeing himself on a bed, in his cuffs, with Kurt. "Please!"

"You're on your back, spread out on the bed, wrists and ankles tied to the bed rails. You can't move Nigel. You're open to me, for me." Kurt's touch on his own cock was faster now, harder.

"Yes." Nigel's fingers were tight at the base of his cock, listening to Kurt's voice, seeing the image behind his eyelids.

"I lean over you and cover your eyes with a blind fold."

"Kurt, no, I want to see you." Nigel's hand moved now, up and over the head, his cock slick as his arousal spiraled.

"You will see me, babe." Kurt's voice sent tremors through Nigel's body. "But first you'll feel me."

Nigel's head went back, as his back arched. He didn't try to stop the whimpers that slid past his lips. "Please, Kurt."

"Feel me, Nigel." Kurt's voice was a command, and Nigel shot over himself. "Kurt!"

Kurt didn't need to see Nigel, to know how he looked right now, as he lost it. The choppy sound of his breathing, the sound of his own name on Nigel's lips, was all it took for Kurt.

Silence on the phone as they waited for the sighs and shudders to slow, and finally stop.

"Buy the bed, Nigel."

"Yes, Sir." Nigel's voice carried his smile.

Kurt laughed. "Night, babe."

"Night, Kurt."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Hearts and Roses**

"Want some help?"

Angie stared at the Valentine's Day cards spread out on the table. "I don't know which card goes with which friend." She picked up one of the cards, and held it up for Claire to see. It had a picture of a puppy wearing a red bow around its neck that said, 'Be Mine'. "I like this one, but Jessica is allergic to dogs."

Claire pulled out a chair and sat at the table with her daughter. "Hmmm. I see what you mean." She considered the puppy card. "But maybe this is the perfect card for Jessica, since she can't have a real dog of her own?"

"You think so?"

Claire shrugged. "Maybe." Valentine's Day was a big deal in Grade 1, but Claire wasn't going to make Angie's decisions for her. She wanted her daughter to get used to thinking for herself.

"She likes dogs. She plays with Karen's dog all the time, even though it makes her sneeze, and her eyes get all red." Angie checked her class list, and carefully copied 'JESSICA' on to the card.

Claire couldn't help smiling as she watched her daughter run a line through JESSICA on the list. Six and a half years old, and she already had an organizational system. This was not something that Angie had learned from her. Neat and organized were not her particular talents. She knew exactly where Angie had learned this skill. Kurt had sat at this very table a few months back, trying to get through the Christmas Cards that his father sent out every year to their Hummel Tire customers. He had been remarkably patient as Angie pestered him with questions. He had given Angie a blue marker, and pointed to the names he wanted her to cross out for him. He had made her his 'assistant', and thanked her for her help.

Claire sipped her coffee, and watched as Angie tackled the next name on her list. She had been so worried for her kids when she divorced their father, wondering if losing a male influence would hurt their emotional development. Now, she thought it was the best thing she'd ever done for them. Nigel and Kurt were better with the kids than her ex had ever been.

* * *

><p>Yes, he was very aware, thank you, that Valentine's Day was an artificial holiday created by the media to increase retail spending, but it was a big deal at McKinley. The classrooms were filled with paper hearts. Red streamers and construction paper cupids festooned the hallways. Last year the same decorations had made Kurt nauseous, but this year he grinned as he passed each little cheesy heart and arrow. This year there was Nigel and that made all the difference. He wanted to do something special for Valentine's Day, something that said Nigel and him, something unique, something… he just had no idea what that could be, not yet.<p>

Kurt found Mercedes waiting for him, at his locker. She grinned at him, and pointed to a red envelope wedged into the metal door. "You've got mail!"

"Pour moi?" Kurt opened the card, and read out loud to the girl who was trying to read over his shoulder. "Dear Kurt, Be My Valentine. From: Your Secret Admirer." Kurt slipped the card back into its envelope and tucked it into his messenger bag. "Do I have a great boyfriend, or what? It's not even Valentine's Day yet!"

* * *

><p>Sitting in chemistry, supposedly working on his lab report, Kurt sent Nigel a text.<p>

**From Kurt: Thanks for the card. Loved it!**

**From Nigel: What card?**

**From Kurt: The valentine's card you left in my locker.**

**From Nigel: Not me babe. **

Kurt stared at the screen.

**From Kurt: You didn't leave a card in my locker?**

**From Nigel: No. I haven't been to McKinley since I saw you in West Side Story. **

Shit! If Nigel hadn't sent the card, then who had?

**From Nigel: I thought you and Blaine were the only gay guys at McKinley?**

**From Kurt: Apparently not.**

**From Nigel: You're still mine Hummel.**

Kurt snickered quietly, and checked to make sure Mr. Kempt wasn't looking his way.

**From Kurt: jealous much?**

**From Nigel: Yes!**

**From Kurt: **** Later**

Kurt put his phone away, and tried to focus on his lab report. He wasn't very successful. He kept thinking who? Who sent that card?

* * *

><p>The next day at lunch, Puck was extolling the virtues of promiscuity. "I tried the love thing. It wasn't for me."<p>

"Well, it is for me. Nigel and I…" Kurt broke off as Tina gasped "Oh!" Kurt turned to see what she and Mike were staring at. He found a gorilla holding balloons. "A Gorilla Gram! Can you tell me who it's from Valentine Gorilla?"

The Gorilla shook his head, handed Kurt the telegram, and stomped off.

Kurt radiated pleasure as he grinned at Puck. "You see, Puckerman, this is what you're missing. True Love!"

Puck waved a hand dismissively, but Kurt just smiled, convinced that he was right. He opened the telegram, and the smile slid off his face as the read the words secret admirer. He dropped the telegram on the table, and dug out his phone.

**From Kurt: You didn't just send me a gorilla gram, did you?**

**From Nigel: No**

Shit! This was getting creepy.

**From Nigel: U OK?**

**From Kurt: Yeah. Not a fan of secret admirers though.**

**From Nigel: Remember you've got a real admirer **

Kurt smiled at the phone. Suddenly, creepy stalking valentines were relegated to the realm of extremely inconsequential.

**From Kurt: Care to put your money where your mouth is?**

**From Nigel: Come over tonight and I'll put my mouth wherever you want.**

Kurt glanced around the table, but no one was paying him any attention. They were focused on some argument between Rory and Artie. He slid one hand under the table and tried to adjust himself.

**From Kurt: Oh, I want!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Back to the Start**

"Kurt! I got 27 Valentine's!"

Kurt smiled at Angie as he hung up his coat. He pulled a card out of his pocket, and handed it to her. "And now, you have 28."

"Thank you! Mom! Look what Kurt gave me."

Tommy closed the front door, and rolled his eyes as his sister ran off. "Girls!"

Kurt laughed and held out a white envelope which Tommy refused to take. He shot Kurt an insulted look. "Dude!"

"Don't worry. I know you're too old for Valentine's cards."

Tommy opened the envelope, suspiciously, as if he expected a Valentine to jump out at him. His posture relaxed, and a grin lit his face, when he found a gift certificate to E.B. Games. "Nice! Thanks, Kurt." He folded the certificate and put it in his back pocket. "Uncle Nigel's in his room, working on a paper. Mom's in the kitchen."

"Thanks, Tommy."

Kurt stopped at the kitchen door, on his way to Nigel's room. "Hey, Claire."

Claire looked up from her laptop. "Hey, Kurt. We've got some apple pie left?"

Kurt shook his head. "Thanks, maybe later. I'm going to find Nigel."

Claire nodded, and went back to her screen.

* * *

><p>"You have no idea?" Nigel sat on his bed, his back against the head board.<p>

Kurt shook his head. He sat crossed legged, facing Nigel, his fingers twisting the edges of the pillow in his lap. "None. I thought Blaine might have some idea so I went to visit him after school."

"How's he doing?"

"Better, his doctor says he's healing well. He's coming back to McKinley next week." Kurt flopped onto his back, staring at the ceiling. "The only person we could think of is Sebastian but it's just not his style, and even if he was the type to send Valentines, he would have sent them to Blaine, not me."

Nigel reached out and ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. "This is really freaking you out?"

Kurt turned his head towards Nigel. "It's really creepy, not knowing who's doing this." He grabbed Nigel's hand and tugged him down, beside him. "And the curiosity is killing me!"

Nigel grinned, and moved over Kurt. He ghosted kisses around the edges of Kurt's lips, teasing until Kurt grabbed his head, and kept his mouth still. Breaking the kiss, with a last slide of his tongue over Nigel's bottom lip, Kurt looked up at his boyfriend. "Come to Breadstix tomorrow night." Kurt rolled his eyes, and grinned. "Sugar's throwing a Valentine's Day Party; she's calling it the Sugar Shack. All the Glee kids will be there, even Blaine." Kurt moved his hands down to Nigel's hips, and thrust up, watching as Nigel's eyes closed at the sensation.

"Yeah." Nigel moved fractionally, aligning their pelvises, grinding down onto Kurt. "I'll meet you there as soon as the store closes."

Kurt pushed on Nigel's shoulders lightly, and raised his eyebrows. "I seem to recall a certain text you sent, something about putting your mouth wherever I wanted it?"

Nigel grinned and slid down Kurt's body. "Don't tell me. Let me guess."

* * *

><p>Kurt showed up early to meet his secret admirer. He wasn't too worried because anyone who wanted to hurt him wouldn't have suggested a meeting at Breadstix. He was more than ready to get the answer to the 'Who?' question that had been plaguing him for days. He turned to the person in the gorilla costume with relief, curiosity leaping in his eyes. He read the card, the gorilla handed him. "Wait, you think you love me?" Kurt watched as the person removed the gorilla mask. <em>Dave! Holy shit! It's Dave! <em>

"Karofsky!" He had never even thought of Dave. Dave wasn't at McKinley any more. Kurt hadn't seen him for months, except for that one time at Scandals. Too many drinks had made Blaine forget that Sebastian was a douche bag. He and Nigel had to listen to him complain, and curse himself, and them, for letting him get anywhere near the skinny Warbler. Before Nigel got there, he and Dave had talked at the bar about Dave's new school. Kurt had never expected this!

Dave's eyes were hopeful, and pleading, and he was so nervous. Fuck! Kurt had never had to say no to anyone before, not like this.

"Dave, I like you, and I'm so proud of you, of how far you've come. I want you to be happy. You will be happy, but I'm with Nigel."

Dave blushed till he looked like he was running a fever. "I didn't know you were seeing anyone. Is Nigel new at McKinley?"

"No. Nigel goes to OSU. He's in economics. He's graduating this year. I met him at the Lima Mall last year, he works in a men's store there." Kurt was rambling, and he finally made himself stop. Dave didn't want to hear about Nigel.

Dave stood up. "Sorry. I didn't know."

"Dave you don't have to go." But of course, he did. He was too embarrassed to stay.

Kurt sat and watched as his friends trickled in, and Breadstix became the Sugar Shack.

* * *

><p>Nigel walked in to a red and pink Breakstix. He waved at Kurt on stage. Finn called his name, and Nigel slid into the booth beside him. Rachel, Mercedes and Brittany sang back-up, behind Blaine and Kurt. Nigel didn't really hear the words, he was too focused on Kurt; how he looked, how he moved. His tie had little hearts on it, and his vest clung to him, and Nigel was very aware of the body it covered.<p>

I hop in my Chrysler

It's as big as a whale

And it's about to set sail.

I got me a car that seats about twenty,

So, come on, bring your juke box money.

Love Shack.

Blaine jumped off the stage and started a dancing train through the restaurant. Balloons fell from the ceiling as the song ended. Kurt leapt off the stage, and dragged Nigel out of the booth. Arms around each other, they danced in the crowd.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Kurt had to yell over the noise but Nigel heard him, and pulled him closer.

"Happy Valentine's Day, babe." Nigel spoke against Kurt's ear, and Kurt grinned.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Kurt was too much of a control freak to appreciate surprises.<p>

"I'm not telling you." Nigel opened the passenger door for Kurt.

"Really?" Kurt clicked the seat belt automatically, his eyes on Nigel.

Nigel squatted on the pavement beside Kurt, the open car door behind him. "Really" Nigel pulled a sleep mask out of his pocket and held it up for Kurt to see.

"You're kidding!"

"No. If you can see, you'll figure out where we're going, and I want it to be a surprise. Please!"

"Okay, fine." Kurt huffed and took the mask. He slipped it over his eyes. "This better be good, Dennison."

Nigel closed the car door, hurried around the car, and slipped into the driver's seat. "It's not far."

"Good!" Kurt's unhappy was very clear.

Nigel started the car, and reached over and twined his fingers through Kurt's. Kurt held Nigel's hand and relaxed back into his seat. A smile flickered at one side of his lips. "I'm probably just pissed that you thought of something like this, and I couldn't come up with anything." He turned his head towards Nigel, not that he could see him. "I didn't want to do the chocolates and flowers thing, so pedestrian!" Kurt squeezed Nigel's hand. "I wanted something that said us, you know." Kurt laughed. "You're the numbers guy. I'm supposed to be the artistic, creative one. But you came up with this." Kurt touched the sleep mask. "My ego may never recover!"

Nigel laughed. "Don't give me too much credit yet. It may not be the best idea I've ever had." Nigel glanced at Kurt, who, of course, couldn't see him. "We're almost there."

Nigel held Kurt close, an arm around his shoulders, as he guided him across the pavement. Kurt slipped his arm around Nigel's waist. "For an accountant, you make a pretty good guide dog."

Nigel huffed. "Data analyst, thank you very much." He stopped walking, and Kurt heard the jingle of keys. Nigel opened a door, and guided Kurt through it. "Wait a sec." Kurt heard electronic beeps, and then they were walking again, another door. "Soon"

Nigel stopped. He took Kurt's shoulders and turned him slightly. He stood behind his boyfriend, wrapped his arms around him, and removed the mask.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, and then he saw it. Soft lights everywhere, electric candles that turned their dressing room into a mystical place. "Nigel!" Kurt breathed out Nigel's name on a whisper. He folded his arms over Nigel's and leaned back against his boyfriend. "I love it!"

"I wanted to use real candles, but I didn't want the place to burn down while we were at Breadstix."

"These are perfect." Kurt watched the flickering lights, the shadows they cast on the steps to the circular dais, and the three way mirror. "Remember?"

Nigel nuzzled into Kurt's neck. "Yes"

Kurt turned in his lover's arms. He looked at Nigel, eyes glowing in the shadowed room. "Back to the start?"


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Better**

Nigel curved one hand around Kurt's neck, his thumb brushing his boyfriend's jaw. "And into the future?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes." He reached for Nigel's mouth, and Nigel was waiting for him, gentle heat.

Their clothes came off slowly, in silence. Glances and touches, lips and hands; bodies heating and branding each other. The candles weren't the only addition Nigel had made. Kurt pushed Nigel back, followed him down, and realized that they weren't on scratchy carpet. They were lying on piled comforters and soft pillows. _Nice_ floated into Kurt's mind but drifted out again before it was ever was voiced. Nipping bites into Nigel's shoulders, and grinding against his cock took precedence.

Nigel traced Kurt's spine, kneaded his ass, and pulled his cheeks apart, pressing lightly over his hole. Kurt sat back on his heels, kneeling between Nigel's legs. He stroked slowly over the OSU student's cock, eyes locked on his boyfriend. Nigel ran both hands down Kurt's arms, and then traced his hips and thighs. He nodded to his right, and Kurt turned to find what he liked to call 'accessories'.

He picked up a butt plug, and turned it over in his hands. "Is this the same one?"

"Yep." Nigel smiled up at Kurt. "I'm sentimental like that."

Kurt played with the toy, running it over Nigel's cock. "I seem to remember you were a little nervous."

Nigel snorted. "Nervous! You almost gave me a heart attack. I had visions of my supervisor bursting in; wondering what was taking me so long."

Kurt leaned down and slid his tongue across Nigel's lips. "But you did it anyway."

Nigel shrugged. "I figured I could always get another job, but where was I going to get another you."

"I would have kept coming to the store, even if you had said no."

"Sure, now you tell me!"

Kurt laughed, and putting the butt plug back, he picked up another toy. "We never used this in here." He slid his fingers over soft leather.

"No, that's the one you promised me that first night you brought me home for dinner."

"I remember." Kurt grabbed Nigel's hip and nudged him over onto his side. He swung the paddle twice against his ass. Nigel laughed as Kurt released his hip. "You told my father that I was the one in control."

"Well, you were."

"I still can't believe you said that. There I was choking, my father slapping my back, and you were sitting there smiling. I wanted to kill you."

Nigel touched the paddle in Kurt's hand. "You can try."

Kurt slid the paddle down Nigel's chest and put it aside. "Not tonight. Tonight I want it to be just us."

Nigel nodded. "Whatever you want."

Kurt covered Nigel, pressed full length, flat against him. He clasped their hands together, and raised them, still joined, over Nigel's head. He ate into Nigel's mouth. Nigel arched into Kurt, pushing up until there wasn't a millimeter between them.

Kurt drew back, and urged Nigel onto his stomach. He used his hands, long sweeps down Nigel's back. He massaged shoulder, and spine, and buttocks. He retraced the same path with lips, and teeth. Nigel moaned under him, as he kneaded his ass. Kurt slicked two fingers and entered the man beneath him, one hand still tracing back, hip, and thigh. He leaned over Nigel, kissed the nape of his neck, and then pulling at his hips, he urged him up onto his knees. Kurt stretched three fingers into Nigel, thrusting slowly.

"I'm good, babe." Nigel reached back and touched Kurt's thigh.

Kurt slicked himself, and knelt behind Nigel. He pushed in, sure but slow, so that Nigel could feel the invasion. Kurt wrapped his arms around Nigel, crossing them over his lover's chest. He sank back on his heels, pulling Nigel back, over his thighs, Nigel's back against Kurt's chest. Kurt snapped his hips up, Nigel pushed down; between them, they created a harmony.

Holding Nigel close with one hand, Kurt dropped the other to fist around his boyfriend's cock. He rested his head against Nigel's shoulder blade, opening his mouth over the skin, small bites and licks. Kurt's hand glided over the head of Nigel's penis, and Nigel reached a hand to cover Kurt's. "Not yet." He snagged a pillow, and pulled it closer. Kurt released Nigel, letting him slide forward, onto his stomach. Nigel reached back, and pulled Kurt with him.

One hand clasping Nigel's, Kurt moved in his lover, faster, harder. His breathing altered as he got close. Nigel arched his back, whispering 'yes' over and over again. Kurt came first. He collapsed beside his boyfriend, pulling Nigel onto his side. It only took a few strokes, Kurt's fingers pressing just right along the ridge, and Nigel came.

Curled around each other, they didn't move until their heart rates dropped back into the 'I can talk without gasping' range. Eventually, Nigel stretched out an arm and grabbed the disposable wipes, handing some to Kurt. They wiped off, and snuggled back together, Kurt tucked into Nigel's arms. "This…" Kurt waved a hand, indicating the room, the candles, themselves. "…was the best Valentine's idea ever." He tipped his head and kissed Nigel's jaw. "Thank you."

"Well, it's been awhile since we did this."

Kurt threaded his fingers through Nigel's. "It's different now, though, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's…" Nigel paused searching for the right word.

Kurt turned in his arms, tipping his head back to see his boyfriend.

They spoke at the same time, the same word. "Better."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Help**

Kurt's pocket vibrated. Slipping his phone out, he checked to make sure his Spanish teacher wasn't looking his way. He did not want his phone confiscated for the rest of the day. His screen read missed call. He hit the phone icon and Karofsky's name appeared. Not a call he had expected to get! Dave had been so embarrassed last night at Breadstix, that Kurt had been positive he'd never hear from the jock again. What could he want? What could Kurt possibly say to him? He had already told him that he was with someone else. He put his phone on the desk, hidden behind his Spanish text book. What did he want?

Kurt frowned at the phone, as it vibrated again. This time he was not surprised, when Karofsky's name came up. Maybe he was one of those guys that just couldn't take no for an answer. Kurt rolled his eyes. Just what he needed!

Not quite three minutes later, his phone danced on the desk, and then again, two minutes after that. Enough! There was no way he was going to let Dave stalk him long distance. Kurt scrolled down to Dave's name in his contact list, and sent a text.

**From Kurt: in class I'll call in **

Kurt checked the clock over the classroom door.

**15**

**From Dave: k thanx**

Kurt read the text. Thanks? That didn't sound like a stalker. Kurt put his phone away, and made an effort to get his head back into Spanish. He took notes on autopilot, the meaning of which totally eluded him. Most of his mind was occupied with deciphering the puzzle of Dave's call.

"Complete the exercises at the end of the chapter. Have them ready for the Friday."

Kurt shoved his books into his messenger bag, and filtered through the students clogging the classroom door. In the hallway, he dug out his phone. He called Dave en route to the girl's washroom.

"Kurt!"

Kurt almost dropped his phone, he was so surprised. Dave was crying!

"Dave, what's wrong?" Kurt shouldered open the door to the washroom, and leaned against the row of sinks.

"They all know! Everyone! What am I going to do?"

Kurt almost said 'know what', but then it clicked. Dave would only be this upset about one thing.

"What happened?"

"In the boy's locker room…" Dave took a breath, trying to stop the tears. "They spray painted my locker."

"Dave, I'm so sorry."

"They just stood around watching me, laughing. I didn't say anything. I ran."

"Where are you?"

"Behind the school, teacher's parking lot. I can't go back in there, Kurt."

"Okay, I know, I know." Kurt sighed. "Go home, Dave."

"I can't! My mom will want to know why I'm home so early. I can't tell my parents, Kurt. I just can't."

"There must be a coffee shop near you, right?"

"Yeah, there's a few, why?"

"Okay, go there. Do some homework, play games on your phone, eat, doesn't matter. Just kill some time till you can go home."

"Yeah, okay."

Kurt hesitated. "Do you want me to come over tonight?"

"No, no. I'm okay."

But Kurt could hear it in his voice, he so clearly wasn't okay.

"I just had to talk to someone." Dave cleared his throat trying to stuff the emotion away. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I didn't know who else to …"

"You're not bothering me, Dave. Look, call me tonight."

"Yeah, all right."

"Promise?"

Dave almost smiled at the imperious demand in Kurt's voice. "All right, I promise. I'll call. Thanks, Kurt."

"Bye, Dave."

* * *

><p>Kurt was midway through his Spanish homework, when his phone rang out. Kurt smiled, hearing the Adam Lambert song he had assigned to Nigel.<p>

"Hey, hot stuff. Coming over tonight?"

Nigel snorted. "You know I'm just an average height, skinny guy with glasses, right?"

"No, I do not! I know you're the perfect height for me, I love sucking and nibbling on your abs, and your glasses are sexy." Kurt's voice changed subtly the way it always did when he thought about Nigel. "And no one but me gets to see how beautiful your eyes are."

"Oh, God! Kurt, don't do this to me. I've got a paper due in three days, and a discussion group in world economics tomorrow."

Kurt laughed. "Sounds like fun."

"You have no idea."

"Go, work. Call me when you're done. I'll talk to you until you're 'relaxed'."

Nigel's smile sounded in his voice. "You realize you just made relaxed sound incredibly smutty."

"I'm sure you're mistaken." Kurt managed to sound insulted but Nigel wasn't buying it.

"No, I'm not."

"Go, study, Dennison. I'll talk to you later."

"Looking forward to it!"

"Leche!" Kurt smiled as he hit end call.

* * *

><p>He was veg'ing on the couch in his room, watching some ridiculous comedy on Netflix, when his cell chirped. Karofsky's name flashed across the screen.<p>

"Hi."

"Hi." Silence, Dave didn't know where to start.

"How are you?" Kurt spoke softly, the way he would to an injured person. Which was appropriate, actually, because Dave was hurt; it's just that the wounds were on the inside.

"Not good." Dave had been hiding in his room since he got home. He told his mother that he had a migraine. "It's all over Facebook, Kurt. Too many kids know, someone's going to mention it to their parents, and eventually my parents will find out."

"It might be better if you told them before that happens, Dave."

Dave whimpered. "My mom's one of those born again Christians, Kurt. She won't understand."

"Maybe not, but she won't be happy if someone says something when she's at the grocery store."

"You're right. I know I have to tell them." Dave took a shaky breath. "I've got to go back to school tomorrow. When I left McKinley my father said this school was my last chance." Dave sighed. "Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you do it? How did you walk into school every day, knowing that we, especially me, were going to make your life a living hell?"

"It wasn't easy. People laughing at you, and calling you names, not to mention the slushies, the dumpster dives, the locker slams, none of that is easy."

"I'm so ashamed of myself. I'm so sorry. I…"

"I know Dave, you told me last year. I'm just trying to answer your question." Kurt sighed. "I could do it mostly, I think, because of two things. One, my father was always on my side. He knew…" Kurt chuckled. "…apparently, he knew before I did, and he loved me anyway. And two, I always knew that there was nothing wrong with me." Kurt let his voice go all 'ice princess', hoping to make Dave laugh. "I knew there was something seriously wrong with all of you, but there was nothing wrong with me."

Dave did laugh. It was a poor miserable excuse for a laugh, but a good start. "I think I always knew that too."

"Do you know that Dave? Do you know that there's nothing wrong with being gay?"

Dave lost it. He broke down into sobs so deep it scared Kurt to hear it. "How can it not be wrong Kurt? Everyone says it's wrong."

"Not everyone, Dave. Not the people who matter."

"Yeah, like my mother, and my minister, and the guys at school." Dave sounded defeated and Kurt could understand that.

"Even mothers can be wrong, yes. You can find a gay friendly church, maybe not in Lima, but you can find one. And once you graduate you'll never have to deal with any of those guys again."

"I don't know how I'm going to get through the rest of the year."

"You just have to get through tomorrow."

"Like AA?"

"Yeah, one day at a time."

"I'll try."

"Call me tomorrow."

"Thanks Kurt for…for listening."

"Night, Dave."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Pariah**

**From Kurt: how bad is it?**

**From Dave: could be worse no slushies here**

**From Kurt: stay away from dumpsters **

**From Dave: no one wants to get that close to me**

**From Kurt: cause gay's contagious (eye roll!)**

**From Dave: :)**

Kurt pocketed his phone, and caught up with Tina. "Did you get the reading done?"

"No. Europe between the World Wars, please! I may or may not have spent the night over-dosing on Vampire Diaries."

"Damon or Stefan?" Kurt grinned knowingly.

"Damon."

"Does Mike know you have a thing for bad boys?"

Tina smirked at Kurt, as she took her seat. "What makes you think Mike can't be bad?"

* * *

><p>"Did you hear about Karofsky?" Finn threw his back pack into the back seat and climbed into the passenger seat of Kurt's Navigator.<p>

Kurt froze, his hand hovering over the ignition. "No, what?" He checked his rear view mirror and backed out of his parking space.

"The guys on the football team at his new school are saying that he's gay."

Kurt flipped his left turn flasher on, and waited for the light to change. "Where did you hear this?"

"The whole team was talking about it today. I think someone at his school sent out a tweet last night." Finn looked over at Kurt. "Karofsky! Shit! You think it's true?"

"You'll have to ask Dave that, Finn."

Finn stared at his step-brother, who was very carefully not looking at him. "You know don't you?"

"Why? Because Karofsky and I were such good friends?" Sarcasm was Kurt's first line of defense. It had taken Finn a while to figure that out, but hearing it now, confirmed his suspicions.

"You know something, dude. Usually you'd be all over a rumour like this. You'd be all OMG, really!" Finn tried to imitate Kurt's higher voice, but he only managed to sound squeaky. "But you're not saying anything." Finn shook his head. "And dude, you never not say anything."

"Thank you very much for that character assassination, brother mine." Kurt glared at Finn. "And, I do not sound like that!"

In the resulting squabble, Finn forgot about Karofsky.

* * *

><p>"I told my parents."<p>

"And?"

"My father didn't say anything, and my mother's still crying." Dave's voice dropped to a tearful whisper. "Kurt, she said I'm unnatural."

"She's wrong."

"She's my mother!" Dave's cry echoed through the phone.

"Yes, she's your mother, and she's wrong."

Kurt's absolute assurance was an amazing comfort, and Dave wrapped it around himself like a blanket. "I wish I was more like you."

Kurt couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. "Sorry, I just had an image of you in Alexander McQueen."

"Who?"

"Never mind. Dave, just give it time." Kurt was silent, debating whether or not to tell Dave that his story had reached McKinley. "Dave, just so you know, someone at your school tweeted last night. Finn said the football team was talking about it at practice today. By tomorrow every student at McKinley will know. It's a good thing you told your parents."

"Yeah, I guess. What did Finn say?"

"He was surprised, wondering if it was true. I told him to ask you."

"He didn't say anything else?"

"Dave, he's not going to wig out on you. Jeeze, he lives with me, and I'm way gayer than you'll ever be."

Dave laughed, as Kurt had intended him to. "I don't know dude, you said it takes time, right?"

Kurt switched gears, into high camp, borrowing from Emmett Honeycutt. "Baby, you will never be this fabulous."

Dave's crack of laughter was exactly what Kurt wanted to hear. "Dude, today was one long horror story, the kids at school walked around me like I had the plague, and then my parents. I didn't think anything could make me laugh, not today." Dave paced his room, stopped at his window, and looked out onto the darkening sidewalks. "Kurt, if you ever need anything. I mean it. I owe you."

"Well, there may be some heavy lifting and IKEA assembling required when I move to N.Y."

"I'm there!"

"Kurt!" Finn hollered down the stairs. "Nigel's here."

"Dave, Nigel's here. Call me tomorrow?"

"Yeah, thanks Kurt."

"No problem."

* * *

><p>Nigel and Kurt lay spooned together on the couch in front of the big screen in Kurt's room. The TV was on low, just background noise.<p>

"His mother's pretty upset. She's religious."

Nigel snorted. "Guess she forgot that part in the bible that says, 'You Shall Love Your Neighbour As Yourself.'

"They always do."

Nigel held Kurt close, thinking about his own high school experience and how much effort he had put into hiding who he was. "How did the guys on his team find out, anyway?"

"I don't know. He never said." Kurt twined his fingers with Nigel's. "Although, they spray painted his locker the day after Valentine's so…Oh, my god!" Kurt jerked out of Nigel's arms. He sat facing his boyfriend, eyes round with horror. "It's my fault!"

"Really? How do you figure that?"

"Dave was with me at Breadstix, just before Sugar's party. That's when he told me that he was my secret admirer." Kurt closed his eyes trying to remember exactly. "Dave was leaving, and a guy sitting in a booth recognized him." Kurt opened eyes dull with worry and guilt. "Nick, his name was Nick. He saw Dave with me. He must be the one who told everyone that Dave was gay. It's my fault."

Nigel swung his legs off the couch and sat up. "Oh, you told Dave to send you Valentine's cards, and balloons, and telegrams? You told him to meet you at a restaurant on Valentine's Day wearing a gorilla suit?"

"No, of course, I …"

Nigel didn't let Kurt finish. "No. Those were all Dave's decisions. He took the chance that Breadstix was far enough away from his school that no one would recognize him. He was wrong, but that was not your fault. You did not out him, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!"

"Okay, Okay I hear you." Kurt jabbed Nigel in the stomach. "You didn't have to use my middle name." Kurt pushed Nigel back down and straddled him. "Who told you my middle name anyway? Finn? I'm going to kill him." Kurt started to tickle Nigel.

Nigel tried to bat Kurt's hands away, but laughter seriously impeded his efforts. "No, not Finn." Nigel gasped out the words between laughing and swatting at Kurt. "It was your Dad."

Kurt stopped, and stared at Nigel. "My Dad told you?"

"Yeah, why?"

Kurt smiled. "It means he likes you." He started to undo the buttons on Nigel's shirt. "If he's telling you stuff about me, it means he likes you. If he ever asks you over to watch football on Sunday, it means you're part of the family."

"Well, actually…"

"No!" Kurt worked Nigel's belt open. "You know what this means, don't you?"

Nigel sent his hands snaking up Kurt's back, under his T-shirt. "What?"

Kurt looked down at his boyfriend. His eyes lit with laughter, a teasing smile on his lips. "You're going to have to marry me!"


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Coping**

He could do this. It was Friday. He just had to get through today, and he could hole up in his room all weekend. He could do this. No one was throwing slushies at him, or pushing him into lockers, or tripping him in the hallways. They just moved out of his way, and talked about him behind his back. His team mates didn't talk to him at all. But they wanted to win, so they acknowledged him on the field. He needed the scholarship, so he kept playing. He was a transfer in his senior year. The only friends he had made were on the football team, so now he had no friends. He moved through the day entombed in a bubble of tension, pretending not to see the smirks, and stares.

When he got home it wasn't much better. His mother had cried and prayed for two days. His father had come in to his room last night, and said that this was difficult for her. Yeah, like it was easy for him! His father had convinced his mother to go and talk to her minister. Somehow, Dave didn't think that was going to help.

He was splintering apart. His life was quicksand, and he was slowly sinking.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine walked into Glee, and it did not take an Einstein to figure out that the Karofsky bomb had gone off.<p>

"Lady Face, did you know?" Santana had figured it out last year, and basically black mailed Karofsky into taking her to the Junior Prom.

Dave had said that since all hell had already broken loose Kurt didn't have to keep his secret anymore. "Yeah, I knew last year but Dave wasn't ready to come out so I didn't say anything." Kurt didn't say how he had known. That would stay between him and Dave, and Blaine, of course.

"That boy has a lot of nerve! He better never show his face at this school again." Mercedes was pissed.

Puck slumped back in his chair, one ankle crossed over the opposite knee. "As Kurt's number one fruit fly, I don't think you're allowed to be homophobic, Aretha."

Mercedes totally ignored Puck, too intent on her rant. "I knew that boy was bogus when he came in here with Santana last year, all 'I'm sorry. Let's start the Bully Whips'. But this! He spent months slamming Kurt into lockers, and drenching him in slushies for being exactly what he was himself? What the hell is that?"

Finn nodded. "That is kind of weird. Isn't that like hating on yourself?"

Kurt smiled and patted Finn on the shoulder. "Yes, Finn. That's exactly what it's like."

Finn took the turns slowly but he got there. "You mean he hated himself so he took it out on you."

"My dads say…" Rachel didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Stuff it, Streisand. We get it." Santana linked hands with Brittany.

"I guess Dave wasn't happy being a dolphin." Brittany remembered when Santana had trouble dealing with the same issue.

"He must be freaking out." Tina looked around the room. Everyone knew the kind of torture that the high school hierarchy could dish out.

Mike grimaced. "Does anyone know how he's doing?"

Blaine looked at Kurt, and one by one the others turned to the countertenor. "We've been talking. He says that he has it relatively easy because they don't have a Slushie machine at his new school." Laughter circled the room at that but they sobered quickly as Kurt continued. "But no one talks to him. They all talk about him, of course. They spray painted his locker."

"Same shit, different school." Puck was never surprised when things went bad, he expected them to.

"Yeah, but this time Karofsky's not the jock tormenting the loser." Mike looked around the room. "This time he is the loser."

Santana smirked. "Irony, anyone?"

"Okay guys, today we're going to tackle duets from the 80's." Schuester strode into the room, all bounce and energy.

Everyone groaned. Artie glanced at the song titles on the handout Will was passing around the room. "Worse, this is worse than disco!"

* * *

><p>Kurt and Finn were in the kitchen getting a snack to tide them over till dinner. Kurt stood at the counter, cutting fruit. Finn slumped in a chair, eating his way through a bag of nachos, complaining about a movie Rachel was dragging him to.<p>

"A French movie about a guy in a wheel chair. In French! How am I supposed to understand it?" Finn brushed nacho crumbs off his rugby shirt.

"It has subtitles, Finn." Kurt rinsed the cutting board.

"I have to read the movie?" Finn was appalled.

Kurt laughed. "It's not…" Kurt stopped as Nigel's ringtone sang out of his pocket. "Hey, babe. I'm having dinner with my folks. I'll be over later. Of course." Kurt smiled as he slipped his phone away.

"It's not fair." Finn complained around a mouthful of chips. "You sleep over at Nigel's all the time and no one says anything."

Kurt took his plate of fruit, added some yogurt, and joined Finn at the table. "You could do the same thing if your girlfriend was four years older and didn't live with her parents."

Finn shook his head. "I don't think so. I think they let you get away with it because you can't get Nigel pregnant."

Kurt grinned. "It's not like we don't try."

Finn threw a fistful of nachos at him.

* * *

><p>Dave called after dinner, as Kurt was packing his overnight bag. "Hey."<p>

"How was today?"

Dave sighed. "I never thought I could be so tired from talking to no one."

Kurt sat on his bed, beside his half packed bag. He said nothing as he pictured Dave walking through the halls alone.

"Maybe I should find out if they have a Glee Club."

Dave was joking, but Kurt thought it was a good idea. "You do have a good voice that you're totally ignoring."

"You think so?" To Dave, who was suffocating in condemning silence and disgusted stares, Kurt's compliment felt like sunshine. He wanted to hold the compliment in his mind and warm himself from the inside out.

"Yes. What's happening with your parents?"

"Still not saying much. My mother wants me to go to church with her on Sunday, and talk to the minister. That should be fun!"

Kurt shuddered. "Maybe it will make her feel better."

"Yeah, maybe." Dave sounded doubtful.

"What are you doing tomorrow? I'm taking Nigel's nephew and niece to a movie, if you want to join us?"

"No, thanks Kurt, but I'm going to hide out here. Do some homework, listen to music. Maybe go to Scandals tomorrow night."

"Okay, call me if you need to talk."

"Thanks, Kurt."

"Bye, Dave."

* * *

><p>"Night, Claire." Nigel shut his bedroom door and turned to his boyfriend.<p>

Kurt sat on the bed, waiting, legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles, leaning back slightly, arms out at his side, supporting himself on his hands. Nigel watched heat darken those crystal eyes, and felt his cock twitch. Kurt nodded and Nigel slipped to his knees. Kurt stood, and paced across the carpet to his lover, silent, sure. He never took his eyes off Nigel, and Nigel felt captured and desired and God! So lucky!

Kurt touched Nigel's hair, and then walked around the kneeling man, a slow circle. He touched the other man lightly, at neck, shoulder, back. Each touch was fleeting, teasing, meant to incite but not quell the need humming through Nigel. Kurt stopped in front of his boyfriend and tipped Nigel's head up. He put two fingers to Nigel's lips, and traced them lightly. He pushed gently, and Nigel sucked the fingers in. He ran his tongue over the digits, and nipped at the finger tips.

Kurt slid the two fingers in and out of Nigel's mouth, simulating other pleasures. Nigel dropped his head back, and curled his tongue around the invading fingers. He whimpered a small deprived mewl of disappointment when Kurt withdrew his hand. Locking eyes with Nigel, Kurt ran his fingers over the outline of his own cock, very evident through the tight fit of his jeans.

Nigel reached up and laid his hand on Kurt's wrist. "Please?"


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Why?**

"No!" The word burst out of Kurt, coloured with protest and disbelief. "I just spoke to him Friday night." Kurt turned in his seat, to see the faces of the other Glee kids. "He was okay." Kurt waved a hand negating that last word. "I mean okay considering. He was going to Scandals Saturday night. His mother asked him to go to church with her on Sunday. He was okay." Kurt's eyes were pleading as he turned to Mr. Schue.

"I don't know, Kurt. Principal Higgins announced it to the teachers this morning. All I know is that his father found him in time, and he's in Lima Memorial."

Finn moved to stand behind Kurt, his hand on his step-brother's shoulder. Blaine took Kurt's hand. Mercedes, in the seat beside him, patted his leg, small ineffectual circles. Kurt stood. "Excuse me." No one said anything as he left the room. What could they say?

Santana glared at the floor. "Fuck high school!"

Mr. Schue wasn't supposed to allow profanity in the classroom, but he let it slide because they were all upset, and really, today he agreed with Santana.

Quinn sighed quietly. "Amen, sister."

* * *

><p>Kurt sagged against the wall in the girl's washroom. He didn't understand it. Dave had been coping. He wasn't happy but he hadn't seemed suicidal. Had he missed something? He slid down the wall till he was sitting on the floor. His hands weren't steady as he pulled out his phone. His hesitated over the keys. He usually texted his boyfriend but he really needed to hear Nigel's voice right now.<p>

Nigel was editing a paper on his laptop when his phone flashed red. He checked the screen to find a call from Kurt. A call? Nigel grabbed the phone and hurried out of the library.

"Kurt? What's wrong?"

"It's Dave." Kurt almost whispered the next words. "He tried to commit suicide last night."

"Tried?"

"His dad found him in time."

"You okay?"

"No." Kurt took a deep breath. "Yes, of course." Kurt stood and turned the taps on at the sink. He held the phone in one hand and splashed water on his face with the other. He grabbed some paper towels and scrubbed at his face.

"Kurt?"

"I'm going to see Dave. He's a Lima Memorial."

"No. You're not driving like this. Give Finn your keys. I'll pick you up."

Kurt nodded. "Okay." Kurt closed his eyes in relief. "Nigel, thank you." But Nigel had already disconnected.

* * *

><p>Nigel tugged Kurt's hand, and brought them to a stop, just outside Dave's hospital room. "You go in alone. He probably doesn't need to see a stranger right now. I'll wait for you here."<p>

Kurt nodded, and pushed the door open. The room was silent, the lights dim. Dave was asleep. Kurt pulled a chair up to the bed, and sat quietly watching his friend. When, exactly, did they become friends? Kurt couldn't remember.

Dave's face twitched, and he tossed his head on the pillow, as if he was having a bad dream. His eyes shot open.

"Hey." Kurt smiled.

"Hey, Kurt." Dave's voice was scratchy, and his throat was bruised.

"How are you?" Kurt cringed at the inanity of the question.

"Not dead." Dave didn't sound happy about that.

"Do you want to be?"

Dave's eyes slipped away from Kurt's. His right hand, the one without the intravenous drip, twisted into the sheets. "Maybe."

Kurt took Dave's hand in his. "Tell me."

Dave gripped Kurt's hand, and words erupted in a free-fall. "I went to Scandals Saturday. I feel okay there, like I belong. I thought, okay, I can do this. Just get through senior year. I can do this." Dave looked at Kurt, and tears clouded his eyes. "Sunday, after the service was over, we talked privately with the minister in his office. He said I had a disease that needed to be cured. He had pamphlets, some place in Utah." Dave wiped his eyes. "My mother just sat there smiling, as if they were talking about sending me off to camp!"

Dave should have been indignant, bitter, furious. But he wasn't. He was wounded, exhausted, defeated. "She hadn't said a word to me in three days, but she talked the whole drive home. She made plans as if I was going on vacation. She went on and on about which clothes I should take, which suitcase would be large enough, what the weather was going to be like. She said it was wonderful that they had places like this. It was expensive but if they could help me than it was worth it."

Dave closed his eyes, seeing his mother behind his eyelids. "She left the pamphlets in my room, and told me to read them over while she got dinner ready. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't see a way out. My father found me when he came up to call me for dinner."

Kurt was trying to decide what he could possibly say to make this better for Dave, when the door opened. Dave's father looked wrecked. He smiled when he saw that his son was awake. "I talked to the doctor. They're going to let you come home tomorrow." He stood by the bed and finally seemed to notice that Dave wasn't alone. He made no comment on the fact that his son was holding hands with another boy. He looked at Kurt. "I remember you, Kurt wasn't it?"

Kurt stood, and letting go of Dave's hand, he offered his chair to Dave's father. "Yes, Kurt Hummel."

Mr. Karofsky sat. "The principal's office, with your father, last year." He clearly wondered what Kurt was doing here.

"He's my friend now, dad."

Mr. Karofsky looked at Kurt, and nodded. "Okay."

Kurt looked at Dave. "Call me when you get home tomorrow."

"Yeah, thanks for coming Kurt."

Dave watched Kurt leave, and then very carefully did not look at his father. He didn't know what to say. Both father and son were silent; the hum of the various electronic monitors the only sound in the room.

"Dave, I owe you an apology."

Dave's eyes jumped to his father, startled. He had not expected an apology.

"I didn't know what to do, so I did nothing. Your mother didn't tell me about the 'camp', but I know her church, I wasn't surprised." Mr. Karofsky rubbed his hand over his face. "I guess a part of me hoped that you would go along with it, and we could go back to the way it was before." Mr. Karofsky looked at his son. "I'm sorry, I was a coward. Please forgive me, and come home." He shook his head. "No Utah, you don't have to worry about that, ever. The staff here at the hospital, they told me about a group called PFLAG. I went last night, and I'm taking your mother tonight. I don't know what to do, but I'll learn. I promise." He reached over and awkwardly took his son's hand. "Please forgive me."

* * *

><p>"Can you believe that? What kind of mother would do something like that?" Kurt sat in the passenger seat, furious on Dave's behalf.<p>

"A mother who loves her son." Nigel switched lanes as he approached the off ramp.

"What?" Kurt turned to face his boyfriend, the seat belt cutting into his chest. "How can you say that?"

"Kurt, she thinks her son is going to hell, of course, she's going to do anything to prevent that."

Kurt snorted. "No one really believes that!"

"Some people do."

"I don't get it. Mercedes goes to church, she believes in God, but she doesn't think I'm going to hell."

"Everybody interprets God differently."

Kurt stared out the passenger window, not seeing the surrounding cars. He was an atheist. He didn't spend any time worrying about whether God approved of him or not. But, if you were a believer…

Kurt turned, and held out his hand across the gear shift to Nigel. "Well then, we're going to have to work on her interpretation."

Nigel took Kurt's hand, and grinned. "Ah, I love a man with a plan."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Finals**

The blinking cursor went unnoticed as Kurt's eyes kept straying to the date at the bottom of his screen. April 5th, less than a month till Nigel moved to Boston. He started his new job on May 1st, but he was actually leaving Lima on April 29th. That only left three weeks and two days exactly. Nigel's departure was approaching with the menacing, inevitable pace of a Borg attack. The fact, that he could do nothing to stop it, just made it worse.

Kurt closed the Word document, and curled up on the couch in his room. He wouldn't even see much of Nigel for the next two weeks, because he was studying for finals. Dior! This was really happening, and Kurt hated it.

His phone chirped and Kurt dragged himself off the couch to grab it from his desk. Dave's number flashed across the screen, and Kurt smiled. "Hey, Dave, how's it going?"

"Better."

Kurt sank back onto the couch, and stretched his legs out. "Tell me. I could use some good news."

"Why? What's going on with you?"

"Uh-uh, you tell me what's happening with you first, and then I'll tell you my sob story."

Dave laughed. "Deal. Okay, well, it's slightly better at school. I'm still not Mr. Popular but most of the guys on my team have started talking to me again. Just grunts and the occasional hey, but they're not looking right through me anymore."

"Ah, progress. So, we can expect to see your team mates at Pride this year?"

Dave's boom of a laugh was music to Kurt's ear. "Fuck, no!"

Kurt's laughter joined Dave's. "What about your parents?"

"The PFLAG meetings have helped. They've recommended some gay friendly ministers and my father's convinced my mother to go 'church' shopping."

"Dave, that's huge!"

"I know. Hopefully, she'll stop worrying about my soul." Dave hesitated. "There's something else…"

Kurt was suddenly holding the phone tighter. "Yes?"

"I want you to meet someone."

"Who?"

"Umm, someone I met at Scandals…"

"David Karofsky!" Kurt's shriek interrupted Dave. "You have a boyfriend! Who is he? What's he like?"

"Well, I don't think we're boyfriends, Kurt. We're just kind of talking, you know, and …"

"But you like him?"

"Yeah."

"Dave, I'm so happy for you! Of course, I'll meet him if you want me too."

"It's stupid, I know, but I want you to meet him. I want him to meet you." Dave laughed, trying to downplay how important this was to him. "I don't want him to think that I'm such a complete loser that I don't have any friends."

"Nigel and I will be more than happy to check this guy out, make sure he's good enough for you."

"He's good enough." Dave's voice got all soft. "More than good enough."

Kurt smiled into the phone, and listened as Dave raved about his new guy. They agreed to meet at Scandals.

"Kurt!" Finn yelled downstairs. "Pizza, dude."

* * *

><p>After lunch, Kurt faced the blinking cursor again, and got nowhere. Dior! He had to stop missing Nigel before he was even gone. He dug out his phone.<p>

**From Kurt: still studying?**

**From Nigel: yeah**

**From Kurt: library?**

**From Nigel: no small café in the basement of the economics building.**

Kurt closed his laptop and shoved it into his messenger bag. He grabbed his keys, and coat and took the stairs two at a time.

**From Nigel: how's the bio paper coming?**

Kurt slid behind the wheel, and fastened his seat belt.

**From Kurt: don't ask**

**From Nigel: sorry**

**From Kurt: yeah later**

**From Nigel: :)**

Kurt slid his phone into his jacket pocket, and started the car. Twenty minutes later, he was walking the OSU Lima campus looking for the economics building. The campus was small and there were signs everywhere, so finding the right building wasn't a problem. As soon as the elevator doors opened into the basement, he could smell the coffee. Following that trail led to…Nigel sitting at a table in the corner, surrounded by books, staring at his laptop.

The café was almost empty except for a couple making out behind the self-serve coffee dispensers. Either no one knew about this place, or everyone else had something better to do on a Sunday afternoon. Kurt was betting on the later. He walked carefully, grateful for the rubber soles on his Dr. Martens.

"I need this in a smaller size, please."

Nigel heard words, someone speaking, and he looked up. His face morphed from annoyed to surprised to happy in a heartbeat. "Kurt! What are you doing here?"

Kurt walked around the table, dropped his messenger bag beside Nigel's chair, and slid onto his boyfriend's lap. He ate into Nigel's mouth like he was starving. Nigel's head went back under the onslaught, and his arms wrapped around Kurt's back, dragging him even closer. When the kiss broke, Kurt's hands were twisted into Nigel's hair, and Nigel's hands were molding Kurt's ass.

"I needed my fix."

"Came for the coffee did you?"

Kurt licked Nigel's bottom lip. "Yeah, I came for the coffee." Kurt shifted on Nigel's lap, moving just so. "You have time for coffee, right?" Kurt's voice was angelic, which was tantalizingly erotic combined with the devilish gleam in his eye. "Where are the washrooms?"

Nigel groaned. "Jesus, Kurt this isn't Scandals."

Kurt fisted Nigel's T-shirt in one hand. "Give me ten minutes, and I'll let you study the rest of the afternoon in peace."

Nigel groaned and buried his head in the curve between Kurt's neck, and shoulder. "You're going to get me expelled."

Kurt stood and held his hand out for Nigel. He grinned down at his boyfriend. "Not if you're quiet."

* * *

><p>Kurt held the stall door open for Nigel, and waved him through.<p>

Nigel smirked. "Ever the gentleman." He stepped past Kurt.

Kurt swung at his lover's ass, and stung, Nigel spun around. "Hey!"

Kurt just grinned at him. He pushed his hands into the waist band of Nigel's sweats, and shoved them down. "I'm not a fan of sweat pants as a rule, but they are convenient."

Nigel didn't say anything because Kurt's hand was on his cock, and then Kurt was on his knees, and Nigel stopped thinking. His head tipped back against the stall wall, his eyes closed, his mouth opened slightly to issue soft moans, and profane prayers. His fingers lost themselves in Kurt's hair.

Tongue circling, lapping, sucking, one hand at the base of Nigel's cock, Kurt slid one finger of his other hand into his mouth, alongside Nigel's cock. He moved that hand between Nigel's legs, the back of his wrist brushing the OSU student's balls, as he inserted his finger into Nigel's anus.

"Yes! Please Kurt!"

Kurt ran his teeth gently over the head of Nigel's cock, and pulled away. Standing, he reached into his back pocket for the blister pack of lube, and nudged Nigel's hip. "Turn."

Nigel faced the wall, and Kurt made quick work of his jeans, down and out of the way. He lubed his fingers and pushed them, two then three, into Nigel. When Nigel dropped his head to his chest, and braced himself against the wall, he slicked the rest of the packet on himself, and entered Nigel.

Nigel thrust back against Kurt. His breathing got rapid and shallow, and then he started to pant. From past experience, Kurt knew his boyfriend was about to get very loud. He quickly slapped a hand over Nigel's mouth, and Nigel moaned and latched onto Kurt's skin, sucking on his palm and fingers, biting.

Kurt nipped into Nigel's neck, and whispered against his ear. "That is fucking hot, babe."

Kurt hammered into Nigel, fisting his lover's cock, and they both lost it, one after the other.

* * *

><p>Exiting the washroom, Kurt slipped an arm around Nigel's waist. Nigel's eyes danced as he turned to smile at Kurt. "You make a great study partner."<p>

The hand on Nigel's waist moved south, piano playing fingers are strong. Nigel jumped, his hand going to his ass, a reflex action to a very definite pinch. He curled into Kurt's side, and tucked his head into Kurt's shoulder.

They walked back to Nigel's table. Kurt opened his messenger bag, and set his laptop up on the table opposite Nigel's. Two hours later, half way through his biology paper, Kurt got coffee for the both of them. Nigel took his cup and smiled at Kurt. He stretched his shoulders, and moved his head in a circle, stiff from staring at his screen. "This is nice, being here with you."

Kurt sipped his coffee, and reached over to pat Nigel's hand. "You think this is nice? Wait till I get you home."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Scandals**

Blaine walked into the choir room, tossed his bag on the floor and took the empty seat next to Kurt. "I saw your friend Dave at Scandals."

"Yeah? How's he doing?"

"We didn't really talk." Blaine shrugged. "I've only met Dave a few times, and that didn't work out so well, if you recall." Blaine raised his mega eyebrows and smiled suggestively. "He certainly looked happy."

Kurt grinned. "What's the guy like?"

"I couldn't see much of him. Dave's kind of broad."

"Dave wants me to meet him."

"Meet who?" Puck slumped into a seat in the row in front of Kurt and Blaine.

"Dave's got a guy." Blaine spilled the news.

"No shit! Who is he?" Puck turned to Kurt when Blaine shook his head.

"I don't know." Kurt wasn't sure that Dave would want him telling Puck anything. But Dave was done with hiding so… "Nigel and I are going to meet him this Saturday at Scandals."

Puck nodded. "Okay, I'm in. What time?"

Kurt was quick to protest. "What? No! You're not going to Scandals!"

"You bet I am, Princess." Puck was nothing if not stubborn.

Pinky fingers linked, Santana and Brittany strolled up the riser steps, and sat in the row directly behind Kurt and Blaine. Santana took in Kurt's glare. "What?"

"Dave's got a guy." Puck smirked at Kurt. "And we're going to Scandals to meet him."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Dave likes someone he met at Scandals. He wants me..." Kurt stressed the 'me', and glared at Puck. "…to meet him."

"I've known Dave practically my whole life. We've played football together since we were ten. I'm going."

"I don't think you'll be comfortable at Scandals, Puck."

Puck snorted. "What's the big deal? I'll just say no, thank you."

Kurt took out his most condescending tone. "You just automatically assume that some guy is going to want you to say yes?"

Puck flexed his arms. "Have you seen these?" He dropped a hand on Blaine's leg. "Besides, I'll just say I'm with Blaine. You're coming, right?"

Mike and Tina walked in, followed by Finn and Rachel. Santana called out to them. "Guys! This Saturday, Scandals! We're going to meet Dave's new guy."

Instant chaos, of course, everyone asking questions about Dave's guy. Puck grinned at Kurt. Kurt raised his middle finger in the time honoured salute.

* * *

><p>Kurt called Dave when he got home. Texting wasn't going to cut it for this. "Look, Dave, I hope you're not going to be too upset, but Blaine saw you at Scandals, and mentioned it in Glee, and …" Kurt sighed. "They're all coming to Scandals on Saturday."<p>

"What? Why?"

"They want to meet this guy of yours."

"Steven?" Dave's growled. "Why the fuck do they give a shit about who I'm seeing?"

Kurt stopped pacing his room, Dave was taking this better than he had expected. He flopped onto his bed, phone at his ear, staring at the ceiling. "Why? Because they're an incestuous bunch of nosy, insensitive clods, who don't understand the concept of privacy."

Dave laughed. "I don't get it. Why do they care?"

"I think they just want to see you happy, you know, after…"

"Yeah." Both teens were quiet, revisiting that dark hour. "Puck came to see me at the hospital. We didn't know what to say to each other, but he came."

"Really? He never said." Kurt shifted position, sitting up against the headboard. "You okay with this?"

"Well, I wasn't expecting a McKinley invasion but it might be worth it to see Finn at a gay bar."

* * *

><p>Rachel squeezed Finn's hand, bouncing with excitement. "Oh, I've always wanted to come here!"<p>

Finn looked at his girlfriend as if she had lost her mind. Santana laughed and pulled Brittany onto the dance floor. Mike and Tina joined them in the crowd of dancers, unable to resist the thump of the music. Puck leaned into Kurt, and shouted over the noise. "Where's Dave?"

Kurt looked around, and spotted him at the bar. "There."

Nigel wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder, and pulled him close. "You get Dave. I'll get a table."

Kurt nodded and followed Puck across the room.

"Dude!" Puck gave Dave one of those macho shoulder bumps, followed by some secret bro code handshake.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Nigel's getting a table. Where's Steven?"

Dave hip checked Puck, who spun into the guy next to him. While Puck was apologizing for spilling the guy's drink, Dave and Kurt started for the table Nigel had found. "On his way."

Puck caught up to them, stepping between them, his hands on their shoulders. "Where's your hottie?"

Kurt pulled away from Puck, and smacked the back of his head.

Puck grinned at Kurt. "What?"

"That's Steven to you, Puckerman." Dave had known Puck too long to take offense. "He'll be here soon."

Kurt slipped his arm around Nigel's waist. "Dave, this is my boyfriend Nigel. Nigel, my friend Dave."

Nigel shook hands with Dave. "Hi." He waved at the table. "We're going to need more chairs."

* * *

><p>Tina brushed damp hair out of her face, and dropped down beside Dave. "I can't keep up with them." Mike, Santana and Brittany were inhaling the music like it was illegal.<p>

Puck nudged Dave. "Check out Frankenteen." Finn had an arm around Rachel, and although she was tiny next to him, he seemed to be trying to hide behind her. He kept looking at the guys around him on the dance floor.

Nigel laughed at the sheer discomfort on Finn's face. Kurt slid his chair closer to Nigel's and tucked his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "He's just a little nervous. We should go rescue him."

"No way, Princess." Puck laughed. "He's totally freaking out."

Dave stood up, cupped his hands around his mouth, and shouted over the music. "Steven! Over here." In the crowd, a blonde head turned, and started for their table.

Steven was maybe 5'8", slender, with blonde hair in an asymmetrical cut, and green eyes. His face was delicate, his smile a little shy. Dave took his hand and pulled him close. "Steven, this is the friend I was telling you about, Kurt and his boyfriend Nigel."

Kurt took Steven's hand. "I'm so pleased to meet you."

Steven only had time to smile and nod, before Dave continued. "This is Noah Puckerman, Puck. Ignore him, I always do."

Puck shoved Dave, and smiled at Steven. "Dude."

"This is Tina. They're all in the Glee Club at McKinley, except for Nigel, he's at OSU."

Steven turned to Nigel. "So am I. Fine Arts, freshman."

"Economics, senior year."

"Hey, took me a while to find you guys." Blaine glanced around the table and smiled at the new guy.

"Oh, look my date's here." Puck held out his arms, and Blaine played along, sitting in his lap. "Did you miss me?"

Dave couldn't believe his eyes. Puck was sitting in a gay bar, with a boy on his lap! Puck the McKinley bad-ass, the football jock, the wet dream of every pool mom in Lima! Dave felt like he had stepped into some alternate universe. Next to Az, Puck was the one that Dave had most dreaded knowing his secret. He looked over at Kurt, wonder in his eyes, and Kurt smiled.

Blaine kissed Puck on the cheek, and then hoped off his lap, extending his hand to Steven. "Hi, I'm Blaine."

* * *

><p>"I guess you were right." Dave and Kurt were dancing near the edge of the crowd, where the music was not quite as loud, and they could hear each other talk.<p>

"You're going to have to be a little more specific than that."

Dave laughed. "When you told me to join Glee, you said I could be myself in Glee Club."

"Yeah, they're all crazy, especially Rachel, and annoying, and they don't know when to mind their own business." Kurt shrugged. "But they're good friends to have."

Dave was silent for a while, moving in slow circles. "I never thought that they would accept me, or even talk to me if they knew, guys like Mike, and Finn, and Puck. How was I so wrong?"

"You weren't wrong, Dave. It's just that the guys here tonight, aren't the same guys they were two years ago. We've all changed a lot. Maybe it was Glee, maybe it was just growing up, I don't know…" Kurt laughed. "When Finn first moved in with us, he wouldn't come out of the washroom unless he was fully dressed, like I was going to molest him or something. Now, he asks me for dating advice, and he plays video games with my boyfriend!"

"Mind if I cut in?" Nigel smiled at Dave as he slipped his arm around Kurt's waist.

Dave stepped back from Kurt. "I'd better go get Steven before Puck tells him any more embarrassing stories about me."

Kurt plastered himself to Nigel as Dave walked away. "I thought you hated dancing?"

"True, but I love holding you." Nigel skimmed a hand down Kurt's back, and tried to slide it under the waistband of his boyfriend's skinnys, but they were too damn tight. "You know, Kurt I read that skinnys were going out of style."

Kurt pushed back from Nigel, shocked. "You did not!"

Nigel nodded. "I did. Vogue says that next season …"

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "Nigel Dennison, you've never read a Vogue issue in your life."

Nigel laughed, and pulled Kurt back against him. "Busted."

The music was loud, the beat hard and fast. Bodies crowded the dance floor, gyrating like dervishes, except for two. Nigel and Kurt swayed together, quiet, in a world by themselves.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: Gone**

"I hate this." Kurt spoke the words quietly into the night, but the frustration and sadness were clear.

"Me too." Nigel walked beside Kurt, their shoulders brushing at every step, their hands locked together. Nothing he said was going to make this better, not for either of them, so he said nothing.

It was Sunday night, and Nigel was leaving tomorrow. They walked through Kibby Corners Park, the dread of their impending separation tugging them to this place where it all began. They passed the swings, and smiled at each other, remembering. They stepped onto a side path, and Nigel backed up against a tree, pulling Kurt with him. It might not have been exactly the same tree, but that didn't matter. The very first time they had kissed, outside of their dressing room, was here in this park, Kurt pushing Nigel up against a tree. Now, Nigel leaned back, and traced Kurt's hair, and face. He dragged a finger across Kurt's lips, and Kurt caught his hand, kissing that finger.

Nigel smiled into the eyes that still made his heart leap. "Kiss me."

* * *

><p>Angie worried at her bottom lip, as Nigel closed the book he had been reading to her. "How long are you going to be in the plane?"<p>

Nigel put the book on the night table, and tucked the covers around his niece. "Not long, by the time you're at recess tomorrow, I'll be in Boston."

"Will there be a lot of planes in the sky?" Angie had seen a plane accident on TV a few months ago, and now she was worried.

"Some, but there's a man who watches them all on a screen, he makes sure they don't bump into each other." Nigel ruffled Angie's hair. "They can't put stop signs in the sky, they'd fall down. It would rain stop signs everywhere." Angie laughed and Nigel turned off the lamp by her bed. "I'll call you guys tomorrow after dinner, okay?"

"Okay." Angie nodded, and settled down with her arms around Draculaura.

Nigel kissed her temple. "Night, sweetie."

* * *

><p>Nigel walked into the living room. He stood behind the couch where Kurt was sitting with Tommy watching Iron Man 2. Nigel put his hands on Kurt's shoulders, and Kurt tipped his head back smiling.<p>

Claire sat curled up in the arm chair by the couch. "Angie okay?"

"Yeah, she was worried about the plane, but I think she's fine now."

"You okay?" Claire watched Nigel's hands tighten on Kurt's shoulders.

"No."

Claire smiled in sympathy, as Kurt walked around the couch, and leaned into Nigel.

"Guys! Trying to watch a movie here." Tommy didn't get what the big deal was, it's not like they were breaking up or anything. Kurt was going to Boston in June. Jeeze, get a grip!

Nigel laughed and ruffled Tommy's hair. "Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you." He slipped an arm around Kurt's waist. "Night, Claire."

* * *

><p>Door closed and locked behind them, Nigel melted into Kurt. He blessed soft kisses down Kurt's neck, as Kurt's hands threaded through his hair. They curled into each other, their movements slow, gentle, sad. Clothes fell around them, and they pressed skin to skin.<p>

Nigel needed to take it slow, to make it last, this last night before … he shook the thought away. He didn't want to think about tomorrow, not now, not with Kurt in his arms like this. He locked eyes with his lover, and watched the Caribbean blue darken to grey.

Kurt was determined to take this slow, to make it last, until he looked into Nigel's eyes. The truth that he had been trying to run from all day, hit him like a blow. _Gone! Tomorrow Nigel would be gone! No!_

Pain and need spiraled through him, burst out of his lips and hands, and landed on his lover. Nigel's head fell back, his mouth opening under Kurt's, his own need rising to meet his boyfriend's. Hands suddenly desperate, grabbing at each other, they stumbled towards the bed. Kurt felt the mattress behind him, and started to fall back onto the bed, pulling Nigel with him. Nigel hovered over Kurt, nipping and kissing across the pale skin. He moved down Kurt's torso, rubbed his face into Kurt's stomach, and licked beneath the bones of his hips. He stroked Kurt's length, heated silken skin.

"Nigel!" Kurt's voice was harsh, desperate, needing.

Nigel looked along the length of Kurt's body, up to find his crystal eyes burning. Nigel opened his mouth and took Kurt in as far as he could. He rubbed the crown against the roof of his mouth, and swirled his tongue, lapping, sucking. He slipped one hand under Kurt, squeezing his ass, fingers sliding along his crease.

Kurt locked his fingers in Nigel's hair, and thrust up. Nigel moaned around Kurt's cock. He tightened his lips, and kept his head still, welcoming Kurt's thrusts. Kurt pushed into Nigel, not thinking anything now, just needing, more! Nigel pressed a finger against Kurt's anus, and Kurt shuddered and came.

Nigel stroked Kurt's thigh, holding Kurt in his mouth, lapping gently, as the younger man softened. Kurt ran his hands over Nigel's shoulders. When Kurt's breathing evened out, Nigel slipped off the bed. He knelt on the floor, between Kurt's legs, his head resting on Kurt's inner thigh, his arms wrapped around Kurt's legs. Kurt, still lying flat on his back, reached down and ran his fingers through Nigel's hair.

God! Two months without Kurt. They hadn't gone more than a week without seeing each other since that first Wednesday night. Boston! What, was he insane? How the fuck had he ever thought he could do this? New job, new city, and Kurt … Oh, God! No Kurt. It was all too much, Nigel could feel the tension building, the anxiety shredding him from the inside. He needed to stem the painful tide, to let it drain away into nothing. Nigel lifted his head. "Kurt?" His voice was raw. "I need…"

Kurt sat up, and bent over his boyfriend. He put his head on top of Nigel's and curled himself over the kneeling man, wrapping his arms around Nigel's shoulders. "Shhh, Baby. I know." He slid his arms away from Nigel, and planted his feet firmly on the floor, legs spread, back straight. He opened his arms, and Nigel spread himself across his lap. Nigel folded his arms, one a top the other, on the bed and rested his head on them.

Kurt stroked from the nape of Nigel's neck, down his spine. Nigel sighed and settled, the tension already seeping away. Kurt skimmed Nigel's ass, and raised his hand. He timed the slaps just the way Nigel liked them, a slight pause between each one, so that Nigel could feel the sting turn to pleasure. Kurt watched Nigel's skin turn pink, his artist's eye appreciating the deepening rose hue.

Nigel turned his head. "Harder, Kurt. I need it harder."

Kurt frowned, in all the times they'd done this, Nigel had never asked for actual pain. He stroked along Nigel's back, and rubbed gently over his lover's hips. "You sure?"

Nigel looked at Kurt over his shoulder, absolute certainty in his eyes. "Yes. I want it to hurt. I want to feel it when I sit on the plane tomorrow." Nigel raised himself off the mattress, and reached a hand out to touch Kurt's face. "It will feel like you're still with me. Please."

"Okay." Kurt nodded, and Nigel settled back into position. Kurt called up all the emotions roiling inside him. The pain of missing Nigel was already there, threatening to expand exponentially until it filled Kurt's whole world. Frustration with the fact that he had to stay at McKinley, while Nigel went to Boston, was clawing at him. Anger that this was happening at all was burning in a corner of his mind. He took all of it, and slammed it down on Nigel's ass.

Neither one of them knew how long it lasted, both lost in the rhythm of the slaps, the sound of skin on skin, the feel of heat and pain. Kurt came out of it first, blinking back into the now, his arm tired, his hand throbbing. "Baby?" He leaned down over Nigel, dropping kisses over his shoulder and back.

"Mmmmm, fine, I'm fine." Nigel had zoned out. Kurt could tell from his voice that he wasn't quite back yet. Kurt stretched out on the bed, sliding up the mattress, taking Nigel with him. He tucked Nigel against his side, Nigel's head on his chest. One arm held him close, the other stroked down his side, light soothing touches, over hip and thigh.

Nigel stirred, and moaned. He threw one leg over Kurt, and nuzzled into his boyfriend's neck. He tipped his head back, and blinked up at Kurt. "Thank you."

"Shhh, feel better now?"

"Yes." Nigel stretched. "Much." He ghosted a hand over Kurt's nipples, and tilted his pelvis, pressing a rapidly hardening cock against Kurt's thigh.

Kurt slipped a hand between their bodies, and closed it around Nigel's penis. "I can see that."

Nigel rolled on to his back, giving Kurt better access to a cock that was screaming for attention. Kurt leaned over his boyfriend, and stroked high on Nigel's inner thighs. He tugged gently on Nigel's balls, and pressed his thumb over his perineum. He threaded his fingers through Nigel's pubic hair, and sucking a finger, he pushed into Nigel's ass. His hands moved constantly, touching everywhere except the cock that was now weeping.

Nigel's head was tossing on the bed, his fingers clenched in the folds he made in the comforter. "Kurt…please."

Kurt shuddered, his own cock springing to life. Dior! He would never tire of hearing those words fall from Nigel's lips. He leant down, and ran his tongue over Nigel's balls, sucking one between his lips.

"Kurt!" Nigel twisted his hips, trying to move Kurt's mouth were he so desperately wanted it. "Please, babe!"

Kurt licked up Nigel's stiff length, and sucked the crown into his mouth. He swirled his tongue, and then let Nigel's cock go. "Nigel."

Nigel felt cool air instead of wet heat, and groaned.

"Nigel." Kurt touched Nigel's face, waiting until Nigel looked at him. "I want to feel you."

It took a second for Kurt's meaning to penetrate Nigel's fog of lust, but then he pushed up. Kissing Kurt, he rolled them over. Kurt spread his legs, and Nigel settled between them. He leaned over Kurt, rubbing their cocks together, and sliding his tongue into Kurt's mouth.

Nigel sat back on his heels. He ran one hand down Kurt's chest, and stroked the younger man's cock, while he grabbed the lube off his nightstand. He slicked his fingers, and slid his mouth down Kurt's length while he worked his fingers into Kurt.

Kurt's hips rose from the bed, needing, now! "Nigel, I want you."

Nigel slicked himself, and Kurt pulled his legs back. Nigel pulled Kurt up, onto his thighs, and entered. They both gasped, and Nigel closed his eyes, as he slid home. Kurt was his home, and his heart. Kurt was everything. He hadn't said the words yet; love, commitment. It was too soon, they were both too young. Buried deep inside Kurt, he opened his eyes, and knew that he belonged with this man.

Kurt moaned and rose to meet Nigel's thrusts. He looked into Nigel's eyes, and saw his future. He hadn't said anything to Nigel yet. It was too soon. He had to finish high school, and college, and Dior! Nigel better wait for him!

Nigel shifted slightly, entering Kurt at a different angle, his cock rubbing across Kurt's prostate, and Kurt stopped thinking altogether.

* * *

><p>They didn't want to sleep. They didn't want to waste any of the little time they had left. They held each other, talking, planning, and whispering dreams until the words turned to silence.<p>

The alarm woke them, but they stayed curled around each other. Getting out of bed would mean the beginning of the end, and neither one of them wanted to face that. Not yet. Not ever.

"Nigel!" Claire rapped on their bedroom door. "You're going to miss your plane."

* * *

><p>They walked through the airport together, holding hands, not saying very much. Nigel waited until the last possible moment before going through the security check point. They held each other close, arms wrapped around each other. Kurt finally took a deep breath and pushed Nigel away. "Go, you'll miss your plane."<p>

Nigel nodded; his eyes suspiciously damp. "I'll be back for Prom. Don't forget to order a tux for me."

"Any preference as to colour or style?" Kurt adjusted Nigel's collar.

"No, I give you complete control." He leaned his head next to Kurt's and whispered against his ear. "I always do." He smiled at Kurt's surprised gasp, and continued speaking at his normal volume. "I know how much you like to dress me."

"Not anywhere near as much as I like to undress you." Kurt kissed Nigel quickly, and pushed him away. "Go!"

Nigel grinned. "Yes, Sir."

He had taken perhaps five steps, when Kurt called, "Nigel" He turned, looking back at Kurt. "Buy the bed!"

Nigel dropped his carry-on bag, and ran back to Kurt. He grabbed his boyfriend and kissed him until neither one of them could breathe. Then he turned, retraced his steps, picked up his bag, and walked through security.

Kurt watched Nigel until he couldn't see past the tears in his eyes. Then he turned and started a life without his heart.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Coming Home**

"I can't even tell you how horrible it was. Nightmare bad! She just completely choked." Kurt talked to his laptop screen, Nigel almost with him.

Nigel winced. "So, now what happens?"

"She has to apply all over again." Kurt sighed. "She's devastated. Rachel's always been so sure of her talent and now she's lost." Kurt grimaced. "There have been so many times in Glee when she made me nuts, so freaking annoying with her 'I'm a star' attitude. I used to sit in the choir room and visualize wrapping my hands around her throat and squeezing the voice right out of her."

Nigel laughed and Kurt had to smile. "But, I never would have wished this on her. It's just too truly awful."

Nigel felt bad for Rachel but he was more interested in how Kurt's audition had gone. "Kurt, you didn't tell me. Which song did you decide to audition with?" Kurt's expression did a complete 180, from sad to ecstatic instantaneously. "Oh, Nigel I wish you could have been there. I almost did the Phantom song, I had the cape and the mask on, and then Tibideaux said she heard that song a lot…" Kurt's eyes shone right through the screen. "I did The Boy from Oz!"

"And? What did she say?"

"She said." Kurt's grin was blinding. "That Hugh Jackman would have been as impressed, as she was!"

"Kurt, that's amazing! God, I'm so proud of you!"

Kurt tried not to get ahead of himself. "I'm not in yet, Nigel."

"Doesn't matter, I'm proud of you whether you get into NYADA or not."

Kurt's eyes smiled, and he touched the screen, because he couldn't touch Nigel. "Ah, still perfect." He sent a totally over-the-top lascivious leer into the computer. "And if you were here I could show you just how much I appreciate that."

Nigel laughed. "Miss you babe."

Kurt sighed. "Yeah, me too." Kurt's image tilted for a second as his laptop shifted when he reached for his mug on the night stand. "So, how's Boston's newest financial genius?"

"You mean, how's Sovereign Bank's newest lowly financial analyst?" Nigel sipped from his own mug. "Everyone is very nice. But so far, it's been all meetings, introductions, reading the bank's 'corporate philosophy' and institutional history. It's been almost two weeks, Kurt, and they haven't let me actually do anything yet. If I have to read one more manual, ughh!"

Kurt watched Nigel on his screen, sympathy in his eyes. "So tell them. Go in tomorrow, and tell, what's your supervisor's name? Randy, right? Tell Randy you need something to do."

"Yeah, I guess. Yeah, okay." Nigel smiled at Kurt. "Hey, did you get my tux?"

"No." Kurt looked away from the screen, and then back at Nigel. "I've been thinking; you don't really have to come in for this."

"I've been gone two weeks and you've already replaced me?" Nigel was joking but Kurt could hear an undercurrent of worry.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm trying to spare you from an evening of possible terminal boredom. High school proms are tacky at best, that's a given, but this one could be worse than most. You remember Brittany, right?"

Nigel nodded. "The blonde cheerleader? Santana's girlfriend."

"Yeah, she's Student Council President. She chose the theme for Prom." Kurt paused, and shuddered, his sense of style obviously offended by Brittany's choice. "Dinosaurs! It's going to look like a remake of The Flintstones." Kurt sniffed disdainfully. "We should be wearing animal skins not tuxes. Oh, and the best part? Since they didn't have hair products back in the stone-age, Brittany's banned all hair products from the Prom. Blaine is freaking out!"

"They didn't have tuxedos back then either, or shoes, for that matter."

"I know, right? Well, it's Britt so…" Kurt shrugged. "… you don't really expect logic. Blaine hasn't left his bedroom without hair gel since grade school. He's threatening to boycott the dance. This could be a disaster, you sure you want to come?"

Nigel laughed. "Well, you make it sound so appealing. How can I resist?" He looked directly at the screen, eyes suddenly intense. "I can't wait till July. I need to see you, Kurt."

Kurt nodded as they stared at each other across the miles. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Kurt stretched against the sheets, and turned his head to read the digital numbers on his night stand. 7:00 AM, Kurt groaned and rolled over. Way too early! Why was he even awake? He sat bolt upright, smile so wide it nearly broke his face. Saturday, Prom, Nigel! He was picking up Nigel at the airport this morning! He bounced out of bed, the lyrics to "Oh What a Beautiful Morning" from Oklahoma running through his mind. He danced into his ensuite, and turned the shower on.<p>

Burt blinked as he entered the kitchen. Scrambled eggs, bacon, Kurt singing as he buttered toast. He checked the digital read out on the stove, 8:17. "You're up early?"

Kurt turned. "Good Morning!"

Burt poured himself a cup of coffee and sat at the table. Kurt transferred the bacon and eggs from the warmer to a platter, humming under his breath. "Need any help?"

Kurt put the platter on the table. "Nope, all done." Kurt grabbed two plates, cutlery, and the toast and brought it all to the table. He passed Burt his plate and cutlery, and sat opposite his father.

Burt looked at Kurt as he served himself. His son was … the only word that came to mind was 'sparkling', smile wide, eyes bright. "You're in a good mood?"

Kurt nodded as he started on his eggs. "Yep."

Burt frowned. He should know what was going on here. He spent his weeks in Washington now, so he didn't see Kurt everyday anymore. But they talked throughout the week, and Carole kept him informed. He should know why his son looked as excited as if it was Christmas morning. Kurt looked across the table and smiled at his father, and something clicked. "Nigel, right? Nigel's coming home for your Prom."

Kurt grinned. "I'm picking him up at the airport at 10. We're going to pick up his tux, then we're coming back here, and I'm going to lock him in my room until we have to leave for Prom."

Burt snorted. "Think you'll have to lock him in?"

"Well, no." Kurt's smile became something that Burt had never seen before, secretive and knowing, and something else that Burt couldn't quite interpret. "I won't have to, of course. But I'm pretty sure he'd like it if I did."

Burt thought it prudent to change the subject. "So, no kilt this year?"

"No, I don't like to repeat myself. I thought I'd go more casual this year, just a vest and a top hat."

Burt laughed. "Only you would use casual and top hat in the same sentence."

* * *

><p>Kurt paced impatiently, checking the flight information on the Arrivals board every other second. Every time the doors slid open from the baggage collection area, he scanned the arriving passengers with eager eyes. He checked his watch, 10:14. What was taking so long? The doors slid open, Kurt's head snapped up, and then he was flat out running.<p>

Nigel saw Kurt hurtling towards him. He dropped his carry-on bag, and braced himself. Kurt barreled into him, and Nigel felt the impact in his soul. They held each other until someone clearing their throat, and saying 'excuse me', broke them apart. Kurt laughed, grabbed Nigel's bag, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Come on. I've got plans."

Nigel couldn't take his eyes off Kurt, literally. He never looked away from his boyfriend's face. Fortunately, he didn't have to, Kurt steered and Nigel just followed, his body moving with Kurt's. Kurt talked but it was just sounds to Nigel, he understood none of it. He drank Kurt in, like he was a fountain in the desert.

"Nigel? Nigel?" Kurt laughed and waved a hand in front of his boyfriend's face. "Earth to Nigel!"

Nigel grabbed Kurt's hand, and kissed it. "Stop yelling. I'm here." Nigel looked around and realized they were in the airport parking lot. Kurt held the car door open waiting for him to get into his Navigator. He touched Kurt's face, his voice low with wonder. "You're here."

Kurt laughed at him. He urged him into the passenger seat, kissed him too quickly, and closed the car door. He slipped into the driver's seat, and fastened his seat belt.

As Kurt started the car, Nigel tried to retrieve his brain cells. "You said something about plans?"

"We're going to pick up your tux, and then like I told my father at breakfast, I'm going to lock you in my room until Prom."

Nigel could tell by the smirk on Kurt's face that he actually had said that to Burt. "Kurt! Please stop saying stuff like that. I want your father to like me." Nigel worried at his bottom lip. "What did he say?"

Kurt laughed. "He said 'I probably wouldn't have to lock you in." Kurt grinned at Nigel. "I think he knows you like me."

Nigel's mind wandered; images of their bodies, their mouths, their hands touching, Kurt's mouth on him, Kurt's cock in him… "Uh, Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"You were just teasing your father, right? About locking me in?"

"I was?" Kurt turned to Nigel, his eyes dark.

Nigel swallowed; his eyes hungry. He sat back in his seat, a smile curving his lips. "Drive!"


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Prom**

Carole opened the front door, as Kurt was fishing his key out of his pocket. "Nigel! It's good to see you. How are you?" She ushered Nigel into the foyer. "Perfect timing. We're just sitting down to lunch." She started down the hallway, towing Nigel with her, as Kurt closed the door. "I want to hear all about Boston, and your new job."

Nigel flashed Kurt a helpless look, and followed Carole into the kitchen. "Ah, merde!" Kurt muttered under his breath, as he dropped Nigel's carry-on bag by the staircase to his basement room. This is what happened, when you had a family that cared, they actually expected to talk to your boyfriend!

Kurt didn't say much over lunch, as Burt and Carole plied Nigel with questions. He didn't eat much either. He wasn't hungry, and although he was happy that Burt had finally warmed up to Nigel, he really didn't want to be sitting here with his parents right now. He hadn't seen Nigel in five weeks and he had plans that didn't include family hour. Kurt put his plate in the dishwasher and stood behind Nigel, resting his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders. He waited impatiently for a pause in the conversation. "Nigel and I have a lot to do before Prom. We'll catch you guys later."

"Of course, go." Carole smiled and shooed them away.

Burt grinned at his son. He thought it was hysterical watching the boys trying to be polite, answering all their questions, when they so obviously wanted to be alone. Kurt had no trouble interpreting that grin. He smiled serenely at his father, as he promised himself a mysterious need for maternal support the next time Burt tried to get Carole alone.

* * *

><p>Nigel waited on the staircase, vibrating with need, as Kurt flipped the lock on the door at the top of the stairs. He pulled on the handle twice, just to be sure. No one was going to interrupt them, not today! Kurt turned, words on his lips that went forever unheard, as Nigel caught him in a lip lock, pressing him against the stair rail. "Oh, God! I like Carole, I do but…" Nigel sucked at Kurt's neck, his hands sliding up his boyfriend's back under his shirt.<p>

Kurt held Nigel away, his hands on the new financial analyst's shoulders. "Downstairs, go!"

Nigel took the stairs quickly, his feet skidding on the floor at the bottom of the staircase. Kurt steadied him, and then gathered him close. "Missed you!"

Hands scrabbled, tearing at clothes, reaching for skin. Lips separated only to gasp out disjointed half phrases. "God! You feel…" "I forgot!" "Too long!" "Missed you so…" "Need you!" "Yes!"

Nigel pulled away from Kurt's mouth, and kissed down the center of his chest, sliding to his knees.

"No, wait!" Kurt tugged Nigel up. "Together, we need to do this together." Kurt stretched out on the bed, and pulled Nigel down beside him. He spun and slid next to Nigel, his mouth over Nigel's pelvis. He slipped one arm between Nigel's legs, and laid his head on his lover's thigh, lips kissing distance from Nigel's cock.

Nigel mirrored his position, and wrapped his fingers around Kurt's cock. "This the idea?"

Kurt licked along Nigel's length. "Something like that." He gasped when the heat of Nigel's mouth closed around his cock. "Precisely like that!"

Self-pleasuring and phone sex had not satisfied either of them, not even close. Five weeks of accumulated want screamed through their bodies. They didn't finish together, not exactly, but close enough.

Nigel flopped onto his back; hand still curled around Kurt's softening cock. Kurt let Nigel's cock slip from his lips. "Don't get too comfortable." He straddled Nigel, dropped a kiss on his lips, and then stretched out flat on top of his boyfriend. He crossed his arms on Nigel's chest, rested his head on top of them, and grinned at his lover. "We're not done."

* * *

><p>"Kurt, really! What's with you and blindfolds." Nigel didn't like anything that kept him from seeing Kurt. He didn't say no, though, he never did.<p>

"Well, one: I want this to be a surprise." Kurt walked Nigel backward, until Nigel felt a door at his back. "And, two: You look fucking hot like this."

Nigel groaned. Kurt's swearing set off a Pavlovian response in him. Naked and Kurt and swearing were a triumvirate that meant sex, to the extent that now, swearing alone produced a conditioned response in his cock. Also Nigel found the dichotomy between the angelic voice and the profane words strangely erotic.

Sightless, behind the blindfold, he became more aware, of everything. The subtlest touch echoed in thunder over his skin. He felt his cock hardening, and Kurt doing something with his wrist. "You know, you're way too into kink, for a kid who is still in high school." He felt Kurt remove his leather cuff, and replace it with something light, nylon?

Kurt snorted as he moved to Nigel's other wrist. "Pot calling the kettle black, Dennison."

Nigel felt Kurt wrap something around his wrist. "I am not into blindfolds and restraints, and I'm not in high school."

Kurt pulled Nigel's wrist over his head, and Nigel heard a click. "No, you're just into spanking and begging." Kurt raised Nigel's other arm, followed by a second click. He removed Nigel's blindfold, and grinned at his boyfriend. "And, I think you are into restraints."

Nigel blinked, as his eyes adjusted. He looked up to find his wrists in cuffs, tethered to the top of the door. He was locked in place, against Kurt's ensuite door. He couldn't move his hands more than a few inches. "Holy shit! You weren't kidding!"

Kurt moved closer, and licked over Nigel's nipple. "No, I wasn't kidding." Kurt locked eyes with his lover. "I said I was going to lock you in my room, and you just smiled and told me to drive." Kurt moved his hand over Nigel's already turgid cock. "I think you are into restraints, Nigel, aren't you?"

Nigel moaned. Kurt's touch was deliberately light, a tormenting teasing touch. "Please!"

Kurt shook his head. "That's not going to work, Nigel. Not this time. Answer me."

Nigel tossed his head against the door. "Kurt! Please!" He didn't want to think about this now. He didn't want to think about anything but Kurt's hand, Kurt's fingers…

Kurt moved his hand off Nigel's cock, traced one finger down his thigh. "Tell me."

"Yes!" Nigel glared at Kurt. "Yes, I like it when you tie me up."

Kurt rewarded Nigel's answer with light strokes along the length of his cock. "Why?"

Nigel tried to push into Kurt's hand but Kurt evaded him. "Why what?"

Kurt ghosted two fingers over Nigel's balls. "Why do you like restraints?"

"Kurt, please, I can't think now."

Kurt dropped kisses over Nigel's ribs, fingers still stroking his boyfriend's cock lightly. "Yes, you can. Why do you like being tied up, Nigel?"

"Because I like it when you're in control."

Kurt shook his head and moved his hand away. "That's not the answer. I'm always in control, whether you're tied up or not. Try again, Nigel. Why do you like the restraints?"

"Kurt, please, I don't know."

Kurt curled up against Nigel, soothing touches to his hair and face. "You do know, Nigel."

"Because…" The words seemed torn out of Nigel. "…it's scary. Being bound and helpless, it's a little scary, and I think I like that."

Kurt framed Nigel's face in his hands, and took his mouth. His tongue swept into his boyfriend's mouth and Nigel drank him down. "Thank you, Nigel."

Kurt licked down Nigel's body, and swallowed his cock. Long, slow glides, not hard enough or fast enough to get Nigel off. Nigel moaned and tried to thrust but Kurt's hands on his hips held him still. With one last lap across the crown, Kurt stood. He grabbed Nigel's bound arms and spun him to face the door. Left hand pressing into the small of Nigel's back, Kurt used his right hand to pluck the lube from his vanity.

Slicked fingers stretching Nigel, Kurt nibbled and bit into Nigel's ass.

Nigel groaned. "Kurt, if you don't fuck me now, I will never say please again."

Kurt laughed and removed his fingers. "Like you could stop yourself!" Kurt spread Nigel open, and entered in one long slide.

"Yes!" Nigel sighed, finally!

Kurt didn't move, he soothed a hand down Nigel's chest, and kissed across the nape of Nigel's neck, and just fucking didn't move. "Kurt! God! Fuck! PLEASE!"

"That's my boy." Kurt exploded into motion; cock drilling over Nigel's prostate, hand fisting over Nigel's cock, teeth buried in Nigel's neck. Kurt was in him, over him, surrounding him, driving into him, until Nigel couldn't feel anything else. He never wanted to feel anything else but this, but Kurt. Always!

* * *

><p>Kurt straightened Nigel's tie, and stepped back so Nigel could see himself in the mirror. Kurt had chosen a simple black tux, very traditional, a thin tartan tie being the only concession to individuality. He stood just behind Nigel, one arm wrapped across his boyfriend's chest. Nigel smiled into the mirror, and leaned back against Kurt.<p>

"You like it?" Kurt wasn't sure about the tie.

"Yes." Nigel touched the tie. "You must have gone to a lot of trouble to find our family tartan."

Kurt shrugged. "I asked Claire, and then just a smidgen of research. No big deal."

"Thank you." Nigel turned, and examined Kurt. "No jacket?"

Kurt did a run-way spin, running his hands down his vest. "I think this will be enough with..." He plucked a top hand from his desk chair, and set it on his head at an angle.

Nigel nodded. "You're right. It's perfect, celebratory but not overdone."

Kurt laughed. "Glad you approve." Kurt started for the stairs. "Be prepared for parents with cameras."

Nigel stopped Kurt at the bottom of the staircase, a hand on his arm. "Kurt, I want you to know. I couldn't do this with anyone else." Nigel waved a hand towards the cuffs still hanging from the ensuite door. "I wouldn't even want to." Nigel threaded his fingers between Kurt's. "I would never trust anyone else enough."

Kurt squeezed Nigel's hand. "Good. That makes two of us." Kurt kissed Nigel softly. "No one else knows the Kurt that you know." Kurt smiled. "And I intend to keep it that way."

* * *

><p>Kurt closed his eyes as the whole room waited for Principal Figgins to announce Senior Prom Queen. He sighed with relief when Rachel's name was called. He presented her with the crown, and smiled as she joined Finn in the traditional waltz. Finn caught his eye and gave him a thumbs up. Kurt grinned at his step-brother, and turned at a touch on his shoulder.<p>

"Dave! What are you doing here?"

Dave held his arms out and Kurt stepped into the rhythm with him. "Blaine asked me."

Kurt almost stumbled in surprise. "What?"

Dave shrugged. "He said I had to stop moping about Stephen, and get out of the house."

"Since when do you listen to Blaine? Since when do you even talk to Blaine?"

"We've seen each other at Scandals, a few times. He was there the first time I went after Stephen and I broke up. We started talking."

"Well, I'm glad you're here." Kurt looked around the gym. "Dinosaurs aside, I'm liking Senior Prom a lot better than Junior Prom."

"Kurt?"

Kurt turned his attention from a hideous balloon skirt, and looked at Dave. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't dance with you last year."

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, me too. You're a better dancer than Nigel."

* * *

><p>"It's not that bad." Kurt could tell Nigel was lying even from ten feet away. He slipped an arm around Nigel's waist and laughed at Blaine.<p>

"I almost didn't recognize you."

Blaine groaned. "Don't look at me. Who the hell made Brittany class president?"

Dave smiled at Blaine. "It's not bad. It's just different."

Kurt didn't miss the look Blaine gave Dave, or the following blush. "I know it's horrific. You don't have to lie."

Dave shook his head. "No, really it's …"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm. "Stop whining. Dance."

Kurt moved Blaine out into the middle of the floor. "What's with you and Karofsky?"

Blaine turned an interesting shade of rose. "Nothing."

Kurt snorted. "You asked him to Senior Prom, Blaine."

"He was moping about Steven. I thought he should get out of the house."

"Uh-huh! Cause you're such good friends!"

"We are friends!" Blaine sounded very defensive.

Kurt laughed at him. "You, Blaine Anderson, like Dave Karofsky."

"Shut up!" Blaine hissed, and glanced around to see if anyone had heard Kurt. "I haven't said anything to him yet. He thinks we're just friends."

Kurt snorted. "Right! Trust me, Blaine. I've been there, remember. I know what you look like when you just want to be friends. You don't blush, and you don't ask 'just friends' to be your date at school dances. Dave isn't an idiot. I'm sure he knows you like him."

"You think?" Blaine looked nervous.

"Yes." Kurt put his arm around Blaine and led him back to Nigel and Dave. "And the fact that he came here with you, means that's he's interested." Kurt grinned at Blaine. "Because there's no way he actually wanted to come back to McKinley."

Blaine slid out from under Kurt's arm. "Thanks, Kurt." He straightened his shoulders and joined Dave, who was talking with Finn, Puck, and Santana. Kurt watched Blaine slide his hand into Dave's. Dave turned and smiled at Blaine, and Kurt smiled watching them.

"You done playing match-maker?" Nigel slipped his arm around Kurt's waist.

Kurt turned into Nigel. "Yes. I'm all yours."

Nigel pulled Kurt close, and whispered against his neck. "Say that again."

Kurt threaded his fingers through Nigel's hair, and spoke low against his ear. "I'm all yours, now and forever."

Nigel pulled back until he could see Kurt's eyes. Without even thinking about it, the words just slipped out. "I love you."

Kurt's eyes lit with miniature fireworks. "I know."


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: Before You Go**

Nigel sat on the bed and ran his finger down the bridge of a sleeping Kurt's nose. "Babe?"

"Hmmm?" Kurt shifted closer to Nigel, still half asleep.

"I'm going to my sister's for breakfast. I'll be back before you get up."

Kurt pried one eye open. "What time is it?"

Nigel checked his watch. "Seven forty-six."

"Go away!" Kurt buried his head under the pillow.

Nigel had to smile. His man was definitely not a morning person. He threaded his fingers through Kurt's hair, and dropped a kiss on his forehead. "Go back to sleep. I'll see you later."

Kurt listened as Nigel's footsteps crossed the room. He dragged himself up onto one elbow. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Nigel turned at the bottom of the staircase, and took in the sight of a Kurt that he hoped no one else would get to see, ever. Hair messed and sleep flushed, in other words, insanely touchable.

"What I want…" Nigel leered. "…is to crawl back into bed with you."

Kurt threw the covers back. "Good idea!"

Nigel shook his head, and backed up onto the first step, as if he didn't trust himself not to do just that. "I promised Claire and the kids."

Kurt sighed and snuggled back into his nest of blankets. "You're right, go. But your ass better be back in this bed when I wake up." Kurt tucked a pillow under his neck. "I've got plans for it."

Nigel groaned. "Jesus, Kurt! How am I supposed to leave when you say stuff like that?"

Kurt grinned. "Beat it, Dennison. Angie doesn't like to wait for her chocolate chip pancakes."

"Okay, I'm going." Nigel stopped half way up the staircase, and leaned over the railing. "Just out of curiosity, exactly what are your plans for my ass?"

Kurt snagged the second pillow off the bed, and tossed it at Nigel. "Leave!"

* * *

><p>"Angie, be careful. It's hot." Claire flipped pancakes while her daughter waited impatiently, eyes glued to the grill. She smiled at Nigel. "How was Prom?"<p>

"Better than last year!" Nigel poured orange juice into four glasses. "Any prom where Kurt isn't elected Prom Queen is, by definition, an amazing prom."

Claire laughed as she unplugged the grill and transferred the pancakes to a plate. "Angie, tell Tommy breakfast is ready. No." Claire forestalled the ensuing yell. "Go and tell him, do not scream all over the house."

Nigel grinned at his sister as Angie stomped out of the kitchen. "When did you turn into Mom?"

"Shut up!" Claire shoved her brother as she put the pancakes on the table.

Nigel laughed and poured coffee for Claire and himself. "What's been happening here?"

Claire forked pancakes onto the kids' plates. "Not much. Tommy's teacher says he's not trying." Claire rolled her eyes and Nigel laughed. "Angie's got a new friend. They live and breathe Monster High." Claire sat and sipped her coffee. "Kurt stops by a lot. He still takes Tommy to Hummel Tires on Saturday morning. He takes Angie shopping sometimes when I need a break." Claire glared at her brother over her mug. "You better not let him get away, Nigel. There isn't ever going to be anyone better than Kurt."

Nigel put his coffee down, and reached across the table to take Claire's hand. "Kurt's not going anywhere. Not if I can help it."

"Uncle Nigel!" Tommy ran into the kitchen, Angie trailing behind him. "Did you get me a Red Sox cap?"

* * *

><p>"Nigel, dude..." Finn opened the front door, surprised to find Nigel on the doorstep. "I thought you slept here last night?"<p>

"I did. I had breakfast at my sister's place." Nigel followed Finn into the kitchen. Burt was buried behind a newspaper, and Carole was getting coffee.

"Nigel, you were up and out early." Carole smiled. "How was Prom?"

"Good, good." Nigel noticed Finn scanning the table around his cereal bowl, and passed him a spoon.

"Finn was just telling us..." Carole took her toast and coffee, and pulled out a chair beside her husband. "… Rachel was elected Prom Queen."

"Yes, I was really, really, happy to hear her name called." Nigel pulled out the chair that Kurt usually used.

Finn laughed. "Yeah, I bet!" He glanced at Carole and Nigel. "Kurt was standing on the platform with us. I thought he was going to pass out when Figgins announced…" Finn altered his speech patterns trying to imitate the principal's precise diction. "For the second year in a row; prom anarchy. With the majority of write-in votes, this year's Senior Prom Queen is…" Finn switched to his normal voice. "Kurt almost had a stroke."

Burt folded his newspaper away. "As long as they're not making fun of my son, I don't care who wins. But I'm happy for Rachel." Burt warmed his hands around his coffee mug, and turned to Nigel. "I hear Tommy's a real help at the tire shop."

"I don't know about that, but he loves it." Nigel stood and got out a coffee mug. "I take it Kurt isn't awake yet?"

Burt smiled at his son's boyfriend. "Anyone who wakes Kurt on a Sunday morning is taking their life in their hands."

"Oh, I know." Nigel poured coffee into the mug, and grinned at Burt as he held it aloft. "Which is why I'm going to hide behind this mug until he decides to let me live."

* * *

><p>Nigel put the coffee down on Kurt's night table, and sat on the bed beside his comatose boyfriend. He waited for the aroma to waft Kurt into consciousness.<p>

Eyelashes fluttered, his nose twitched, and then a smile curved the lips that Nigel loved. "Ummm, coffee?" The word emerged mumbled, his voice still thick with sleep.

Nigel held the mug for his boyfriend, as Kurt wrestled himself into a sitting position against the headboard. He passed Kurt the mug, and watched in silence as he inhaled the coffee. Kurt couldn't really handle the complexities of language until the caffeine hit his system.

Finally, his boyfriend sighed, and lowered the mug, his crystal eyes glowing with happiness. "Good morning, you!"

Nigel chuckled as he glanced at his watch. "Morning? It's almost noon."

Kurt put the half empty mug on his night stand, and pulled Nigel down onto the bed, next to him. "I wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning."

Nigel sat curled into Kurt, his head propped on Kurt's shoulder. "I can arrange that. Just as soon as school's over, and you come to Boston."

Kurt tilted his head back against the headboard, and closed his eyes with a groan. "That's more than three weeks away."

Nigel reached a hand up, his fingers warm against Kurt's face. "I'm here now."

Kurt slid down the bed, pulling Nigel with him, until they were lying side by side. "What time is your plane?"

"Nine. We have all afternoon. We can have dinner together before I have to leave for the airport." Nigel tugged on Kurt's hips pulling the younger man over him. He grinned up into crystal eyes and spread his legs, making room for Kurt between them. "Now, perhaps, you'd care to tell me what your plans were this morning?" Nigel squeezed Kurt's ass through his cotton sleep pants. "You know; the plans you had for my ass?"

Kurt ground his hardening cock down against the bulge under Nigel's zipper, and smirked at his lover. "I was half asleep, Nigel. I don't really remember…"

The data analyst slipped his hands under the waist band of Kurt's sleep pants. He palmed Kurt's ass, and slid two fingers along the crease, pressing lightly against Kurt's opening. "Maybe I can help you remember."

Kurt rolled off Nigel, and grabbed his phone off the night table. He set the alarm for 6 PM, and turned to his boyfriend, pulling his T-shirt off over his head. His eyes darkened as they roamed his boyfriend's body, Images of exactly what he was going to do to that body, tripped over each other in his brain. He knelt on the bed, and pushed his sleep pants down over his hips, pleased to see Nigel's eyes lock onto his cock.

Nigel reached a hand out to touch Kurt, needing to feel the hot silken skin beneath his fingers, needing. Kurt grabbed his wrist, and Nigel turned startled eyes to his lover.

"You're not touching me, Nigel." Kurt stood, and kicked his sleep pants off. He fished the lube out of the night table drawer, and climbed back onto the bed. "You're not touching me and I'm not touching you."

Nigel sat up facing Kurt, heat and impatience in his voice. "I've got to tell you, Kurt, I really don't like the sound of that."

"But you're going to do …" Kurt locked eyes with his lover. "… exactly what I tell you to do, Nigel."

Aw, shit, Kurt had shifted into his dominant voice, and Nigel could never say no to that voice. He lowered his eyes, and then his head. "Of course."

"Take your clothes off."

Nigel was off the bed in a shot, clothes flying everywhere. Naked he stood by the bed, waiting for his next instruction.

Kurt ran his eyes over his lover, looking for any sign that Nigel was unhappy. His boyfriend's cock was hard. His skin was starting to flush, and… "Nigel, look at me." His eyes were as eager as his cock. "Lie down, on your back."

Kurt waited while Nigel settled, and then handed him the lube. "You're going to prep yourself."

Nigel took the lube and slicked his fingers. He had no idea where Kurt was headed with this, but he didn't care anymore.

Kurt sat at Nigel's hip, his legs curled under him. "Look at me." Kurt's voice had changed yet again. It was intimate, seductive, compelling, a siren call to Nigel's soul. "Bring your legs up, Nigel." Kurt nodded as Nigel complied, his feet flat on the bed. "Rub over your hole. Keep your eyes on me, Nigel. Two fingers over your hole, around. That's it."

It was awkward, doing this to himself, the angle wasn't quite right. Kurt leaned over him, his crystal eyes locked on Nigel's green ones, and Nigel forgot about the awkward angle. Kurt's words created a fog of lust that made Nigel's heart beat faster, and his cock weep. Kurt whispered instructions and Nigel obeyed. Kurt never touched him, not once, but Nigel's skin burned as if he had. Lost in the lure of Kurt's eyes and voice, Nigel was vaguely aware that he was touching himself, but he would swear that he felt Kurt.

The whispered instructions continued, and Nigel found himself three fingers in, thrusting his hips, needing Kurt. "Kurt, please."

His eyes on Nigel's, Kurt stroked his own cock, slicking it with lube, and then knelt between Nigel's legs. He pulled Nigel's legs high, resting them on his shoulders, and entered slowly, one long push. Embedded, he leaned over his boyfriend, and threaded his fingers through Nigel's. He held Nigel's hands flat against the mattress, on either side of his head, and looked down into Nigel's eyes.

Nigel looked up, his eyes widening with questions, as he realized that Kurt was not moving, that Kurt had no intention of moving. "Kurt?"

"Shhh! Wait."

The room was silent, but for the sound of their breathing.

"Don't move."

Just when Nigel was ready to scream with frustration, Kurt spoke softly. "Can you feel it?"

Nigel had no fucking idea what Kurt was talking about. He opened his mouth to say no, when he felt it. His eyes went wide with surprise, and Kurt smiled down at him. Welded together, absolutely still, he could feel Kurt pulsing inside him, impossibly large, filling him. "Yes." The word slipped out on a sigh. "Yes."

"Good!" Kurt pulled out and slammed back in.

Nigel gasped, and thrust up to meet Kurt's downward stroke. "Fuck! Don't fucking stop." He slid his hands out from under Kurt's and wrapped his arms around the shoulders hovering above him.

Kurt shifted his hips slightly, pushing into Nigel at a better angle, his cock dragging just right over sensitive tissue. "God! Yes! More! Fuck me!"

* * *

><p>Nigel moved against the sheets, stretching his legs out. Kurt came out of his ensuite, and burrowed under the covers, his head on Nigel's shoulder, his arm across his boyfriend's chest.<p>

"Where the hell did you come up with that?" Nigel's hand smoothed slow strokes down Kurt's back.

"Well the waiting part, that was in a magazine article I read at the dentist's last week." Kurt lifted away from Nigel so that he could see his face. "The prepping part; that was just because I thought you'd look hot." He grinned at his lover. "I was right."

Nigel rolled until Kurt was underneath him. He traced a hand down Kurt's chest, and across his hip. He slid his hand down Kurt's inner thigh, and pushed his leg aside. He glanced down and stoked over his balls. "I think you'd look hot too, fingering yourself."

Crystal eyes laughed up into green. "Yeah?"

Nigel nodded, and handed Kurt the lube.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: Now What?**

"She can't do this!" Finn paced between the couch and the large screen TV in Kurt's room.

"Of course not, it's crazy! She can't defer, while she waits for us to get in. We may never get in!" Finn was taking up all the pacing room in front of the couch, so Kurt slid over the back of it and started to pace between the couch and his bed.

"I know!" Finn grabbed at his head, pulling at his hair in frustration. "She won't listen to me. She gets all weepy and says, 'But it's our dream, Finn, the three of us in New York. I can't go without you guys."

"I don't believe this! Rachel's always been the most ambitious, determined …" Kurt stopped pacing and grinned at his step-brother. "It can't just be because of you, you're not that hot."

"Hah! Says the guy who used to drool over me."

"Yeah, well, that was before I knew you stuffed Cheetos in your mouth till crumbs dribble down your face."

"I do not!" Finn pulled a decorative pillow off the couch and threw it at his semi-brother.

Kurt caught the pillow, laughing. "You do." He replaced the pillow. "There has to be some other reason."

"It's not just me. She doesn't want to leave you either." Finn started pacing again. "She wants us all to be together in this magical future she's created in her mind. She's so freaking stubborn!"

Kurt paced counter clockwise to the circle Finn was tracing onto the floor. "I think she's scared." Kurt stopped pacing and caught Finn's eyes. "New York! She's wanted this, her whole life. Suddenly, it's here; and she's terrified. She doesn't want to do this alone." Kurt resumed his laps around the area rug. "Not that I blame her. It is freaking scary. "

"Yeah, could be. She's been a little nervous lately, but she's high strung on a good day so…" Finn shrugged. "I talked to her. Her dads talked to her. She's not hearing us. She's set on this vision. The three of us in New York …" Finn mimed air quotes. "… finding our dreams together."

"She called me last night, and tried to get me to…" Kurt grimaced. He wasn't a big fan of self-help mantras. "…visualize the future! She's flooding my inbox with suggestions for my second NYADA audition, everything from what I should sing to how I should style my hair." Kurt snarled. "The day I take Rachel Berry's style advice…" Kurt waved his hand, assigning that day into the depths of never. "Well, that's just not going to happen, ever!" He stopped mid-cycle. "She looked up the deadline for the spring semester applications, and forwarded it to me. I don't even know if I want to try for a second audition. Parsons is a good school. And let's get real. I have a better chance of being the next Tom Ford than being the next Hugh Jackman."

Finn smirked. "You'll be happy to know that my fiancé is willing to allow you to go to Parsons. You can go to whatever school you want…" Finn chanted the next words in a slighter higher voice, making it clear that they were a direct quote from Rachel. "… as long as it's in New York."

"It's not her decision."

Finn walked around the couch, and slumped down onto Kurt's bed. "You're right, it's not. Do you know what you want to do?"

Kurt sighed, and propped himself against the back of the couch, facing Finn. "No. I never seriously considered Parsons, I just applied because Miss Pillsbury was so determined that I apply to more than one school." Kurt stared at Finn, not even trying to hide the disappointment he felt. "I was sure I'd get into NYADA." They both sat in dejected silence. "What about you? What are you going to do?"

"I've been thinking about that." Finn didn't look at Kurt. He leaned over, his arms on his thighs, his hands clasped between his legs. He talked to the floor. "It's too late to apply anywhere now, and I can't stay here. I'd feel like the biggest loser." He looked up at Kurt. "I'm going to enlist."

"What? Are you insane?" Kurt stood over his step-brother. "You've heard of Iraq, right? Afghanistan, ring any bells?" Kurt shoved at Finn's shoulder. "No way, Finnegan! No fucking way!"

"Kurt!" Finn grabbled Kurt's arm, and tugged until his almost brother was sitting on the bed beside him. "Just listen, for a minute."

"Fine, talk!" Kurt crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm listening."

"I don't know what I want to do with my life. The army is just as good a place as any to figure that out."

"That's the most ridicu…"

"Kurt!" Finn waited until Kurt snapped his jaw shut. "While I'm figuring things out, I can be helping people. I can be learning stuff, maybe learning who I am, when I'm not McKinley's quarterback." Finn shifted a bit on the bed, trying to find the right words. "I want to know more than this, more than Lima, Ohio." Finn looked directly at Kurt, wanting his step-brother's understanding and support. "I want to do this for my father."

And that was the only argument that Kurt had no answer for. He didn't believe in an afterlife. He didn't for one moment think that anything of Finn's father existed anywhere to care whether Finn joined the military or not. But this wasn't about how proud the late Mr. Hudson might, or might not be. This was about Finn. This was about what Finn felt he had to do, to express his love for the father he never knew. Kurt got that. He did. He didn't agree, but he knew there was no way he was ever going to be able to talk Finn out of enlisting.

"Okay." Kurt nodded; his eyes suspiciously moist. "For the record, I think this is the most asinine idea you could possibly come up with and if anything happens to you I will never forgive you. But okay."

"Thanks, bro." Finn clasped Kurt's hand and pulled him into one of those half hugs the guys on the football team did. "Now, how do I convince Rachel to go to New York?"

* * *

><p>NYADA; apply for the spring semester, or not? Parsons the New School for Design; yes or no? Fashion or music? And the answer, ladies and gentlemen is…I don't know. How can I know? Kurt stared at his computer screen. The home page for the Parsons website stared back at him. He had spent hours clicking through the site. It looked good, it sounded interesting. He could see himself taking these courses. Unfortunately, he felt exactly the same when he was on the NYADA website. Door A or Door B?<p>

He couldn't decide. Was Parsons a new direction, full of unexplored possibilities, or was he just afraid to try out for NYADA again? Dior! Yes, he was afraid he wouldn't get into NYADA. He had done his best with 'Not the Boy Next Door'. If that hadn't got him in, then nothing would. Would he be a coward and a quitter if he decided to go to Parsons?

Ughhh! Okay, time out. Kurt clicked over to Facebook, and scanned the posts on his timeline. He skipped over posts from Mercedes, Santana, and Artie. He grinned as he read a new post from Blaine. "Congrats Dave! Pepperdine University Law School!" He grabbed his phone, and hit Dave's number.

"Hey, Kurt."

"Congratulations, Dave. Pepperdine's in California, right?"

"Malibu, man. I'm getting as far away from Lima as I can."

"You're going to have to learn how to surf."

"Yeah, and I'm going to get blonde high lights, go all surfer boy."

"Hot! I'm sure Blaine will approve."

"Blaine likes me the way I am, thank you very much. What about you? Blaine told me NYADA is a bust."

"Yeah, I don't know. I could apply again for the spring semester at NYADA or I could go to Parsons, they've accepted me."

"Fashion would be a good fit for you." Dave waited, but Kurt didn't laugh. "Aw, come on, that was good, fit for you."

"Yeah, clever. Oh, wait let me tweet Jimmy Fallon."

Dave heard the tension under the sarcasm. "You're freaking out about this?"

"Yeah, I've been staring at the Parsons acceptance for two days now. I've got to make up my mind soon."

"So, you've got to choose between singing and fashion?"

"Basically, yes. Although, Parsons has already accepted me, and NYADA is still a very big if."

"Do you want to know what I think?"

"Yes, please!"

"Go with Parsons."

"Why?"

"One; you're already accepted. Two; while I don't question your talent for a nanosecond, I do question the vision of the people you will be auditioning for. Your voice and look aren't exactly mainstream. Three; I think Parsons, and the design world in general, appreciate the unique, and that's you, Kurt."

… Silence…"Kurt?"

Kurt sighed. "You're right. I've told myself the same things but …"

"Kurt, that's how I would decide. But I'm not you. Go with your passion. What would make you happy?"

Kurt groaned. "I don't know. That's the problem."

"Ten years from now, what's making you smile? Belting out a song in a Broadway musical, or standing backstage watching models wear your clothes? Think about it."

"If I think about it anymore, my head's going to explode, and Carole will have to wipe bits of my brain off the floor."

"When I'm having trouble making a decision, I go to the gym, and punch a bag until the answer just pops out of my head."

"Ouch! I think I'll just listen to some music, distract myself until the answer floats to the top of my mind."

"Hey, whatever works." Dave laughed. "Kurt, remember that bustier you wore to school, what was it, sophomore year?"

"Yeah, those were my 'In Your Face, Suck it!' days. I've mellowed a lot since then."

"Well, I don't know if you remember this part, but I didn't toss you into a locker that day. I thought if I touched you, I'd combust. You looked so fucking hot!" Dave laughed into the phone. "Maybe that's why I think fashion when I think of you, Hummel, fashion and other things."

"Nice, Karofsky!"

* * *

><p>"I've talked to everyone, Nigel. Dior! Even my manicurist at the Hand &amp; Stone Spa gave me her opinion." Kurt stared at Nigel's face on his laptop screen. "I'm more undecided now than ever."<p>

"Kurt, you know that therapy technique? The therapist says a word, and the client responds with the first word that pops into their head."

"Of course."

"Okay, don't think. Say the first thing that comes to mind. What do you want?"

"You!"

"Kurt! Trying to help here."

"Well, then, don't ask me stupid questions." Kurt touched the screen in apology. "Sorry. This NYADA/Parsons debate is making me nuts. It doesn't help that my favourite de-stressor is in Boston."

Nigel grinned. "I thought the spankings were to help with my stress levels."

"The spankings are for you, I'm generous like that." Kurt lowered his voice, and moved closer to his screen. "The way you feel under my hand, your skin flushed and burning, the little gasps and moans you breathe out, the way you just give yourself over to me, so that all I can think is MINE." Kurt sat back. Under the desk, he tried to adjust himself in jeans that suddenly felt like a tourniquet. "Yeah, that's all for you, Nigel."

Nigel's eyes had fallen to half-mast, lost in the sound of Kurt's voice. When Kurt fell silent, Nigel forced his eyes open. "Oh, God! I miss you so fucking much!" He reached a hand out, but he could only touch the screen. "Kurt, I almost forgot to tell you. I found it. I found the bed you want. They're delivering it next Wednesday."

Kurt's eyes went dark, and his smile held secrets. "Two weeks, Nigel, just two more weeks."

* * *

><p>Kurt printed out the NYADA application and laid it down on his desk, beside the acceptance letter from Parsons. It's now, or never, Hummel. Decide.<p>

He glanced over the papers, and froze as the dates seem to pop out at him. NYADA Spring Semester, start date: January, 7, 2013 and Parsons Fall Semester, start date: September 4, 2012.

He didn't have to decide, not yet. He could accept Parsons for September, and apply to NYADA for January. If NYADA rejected him again, he'd stay at Parsons. If NYADA accepted him, he would decide then, whether to stay at Parsons or transfer to NYADA. Done and Done! Finally!

Kurt signed the acceptance letter to Parsons, and sealed it into the return envelope. He filled out the application to NYADA, and carefully addressed a manila envelope. Breathing a sigh of relief, he set both envelopes on top of his messenger bag. Tomorrow morning's first stop would be the Post Office.

* * *

><p>Teeth brushed, lights out, Kurt climbed into bed wearing a T-shirt he had stolen from Nigel. Decision made, Kurt was free to think about the really important things like Boston, and Nigel and the new bed.<p> 


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: Boston**

Kurt's room looked like the end of season sale at Lord & Taylor; clothes everywhere. He stood amidst the chaos trying to pack. Yes, he was going to spend most of the summer in shorts, and T-shirts bearing the camp's logo, but when he was off the clock he wanted to look good. Two linen shirts, one white and one black, passed the litmus test. Now, where were those black jeans, the ones that fit just exactly right? Kurt sifted through the pants lying on the back of the couch, and turned at the sound of steps coming down the staircase.

"Hey, Dad."

Burt stepped carefully around the clothes that had not made the cut. "I don't like this."

Kurt found the jeans, still in the dry cleaners plastic. "Don't like what?"

"Not seeing you for the whole summer, your last summer, Kurt."

Kurt folded the jeans into his suitcase. "It's not my last summer, Dad. I'll be coming home from college next year."

Kurt shoved his hands in his pockets. "I don't think so. I think you'll be in Boston with Nigel next summer too."

Kurt sank down onto his bed, a silky grey T-shirt in his hands. "I hadn't thought that far ahead, but yeah, if Nigel's still in Boston, then yes, I'll want to be with him." Kurt looked up at his father. "You can understand that, right?"

Burt nodded. "I understand it. That doesn't mean I like it. I was just getting my head around you going off to college, and now this. It's too soon for me, Kurt."

"Dad, you're in Washington most of the week anyway, I can just as easily Skype you from Boston as I can from Lima."

"I know, I know. What can I tell you? I don't want you going anywhere, ever."

Kurt stood up, and hugged his father, eyes misty. "I'm going to miss you too, Dad."

Burt held his son tight, and then stepped back, letting him go. He blinked to hide the threatening tears, and glanced around the room. "You're going to need a bigger suitcase."

"I wish! The airline has a weight limit." Kurt looked around. "I'm never going to get all this in one suitcase."

Burt laughed. "I'm pretty sure they have stores in Boston, Kurt."

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have started our descent into Logan International Airport. Please return your seats to their upright position and turn off all electronic devices. Thank you for flying American Airlines."<p>

Passengers grabbed carry-ons from the overhead luggage compartments. They packed away Kindles, and laptops, and iPads. They stood by their seats, and squeezed into the aisle, talking and texting on their cells, waiting to de-plane. It took forever! Kurt waited, with absolutely no patience, entertaining visions of breaking open the emergency door, and making a run for it. One by one, the passengers in front of him, shouldering backpacks, and dragging rolling carry-ons behind them, trundled off the plane.

He walked through the airport, completely oblivious to everything, eyes on the overhead signs directing him to baggage claim. Kurt found the carousel for American Airlines flight 552, and stood, his eyes locked on the black plastic flags that spit the luggage out. Bag after bag moved along the conveyer belt, and not one of them was his. A lime green bag emerged, followed by one with purple flowers, no and no. Navy, with brown leather handles, yes! Finally!

Kurt bounced his bag off the carousel and onto the floor. He towed it behind him as he practically ran towards the EXIT and Nigel!

* * *

><p>The arrivals hall was a human zoo, people everywhere. Kurt slowed down, scanning the waiting bodies, searching for just one among the mass of grinning, waving people. His eyes skipped from one face to the next, looking for dark wavy hair, and green eyes.<p>

Blue jeans, white shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbow, eyes brilliant behind black glasses, Nigel smiled as he walked towards his boyfriend. Kurt let go of his suitcase, and wrapped his arms around the other man, pulling him close.

Nigel's arms crossed over Kurt's back, holding him too tight. "About fucking time!"

Kurt laughed, and slid one arm around Nigel's waist as he grabbed his suitcase. "Yeah, the luggage took forever."

Nigel steered them towards the doors leading to the parking lot. "Your plane landed almost 45 minutes ago. I was starting to freak out."

"You were starting to freak out? I thought they'd lost my luggage!"

Nigel grinned. "A naked Kurt Hummel, I could get used to that."

Kurt pulled Nigel to a stop, and grabbing the back of his head, sealed their mouths together. Nigel sank into the kiss, into Kurt. The kiss could have gone on forever, until they both stood there grey and wrinkled, but a run-away suitcase nipped the back of Kurt's leg. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Kurt smiled at the woman trying to manage two suitcases and a toddler. "No problem."

Kurt kept an arm around Nigel as they walked through the parking lot. "Two months, you could get sick of me."

"Never!" Nigel opened the trunk, and lifted Kurt's suitcase in. Kurt threw his messenger bag in, and closed the trunk. Nigel leaned back against the car, his hands on Kurt's hips. "Never, and never, and not ever!"

* * *

><p>Nigel unlocked the door to his apartment and waved Kurt in. "I told you, it's not much. But since I don't know how long I'm going to be here, I thought it was…"<p>

"Nigel" Kurt turned and watched as Nigel closed and locked the door. "I'm here, you're here." He stepped in front of his boyfriend, and took a fist full of the white shirt, tugging him close. "We don't need anything else." He licked across Nigel's bottom lip. "Well, maybe lube."


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43: Just Us**

Kurt stretched, eyes still closed, way too comfortable to actually wake up. Not yet. He rolled over and snuggled into a pillow. Softly, a whisper of a scent nudged him awake. His eyes blinked open to a room that wasn't his, a sterile empty room, with naked beige walls, and no furniture. Puzzled, he lifted his head off the pillow and scanned the unfamiliar room. Nothing, except for a digital clock, and a phone sitting on an overturned wastebasket, and the bed he was in. He focused on the black iron bed rails, and snap, it was all there. Pictures collided in his mind, memories of last night, this room, this bed, Nigel.

He rolled onto his back and stretched his arms over his head, grinning up at the ugly stucco ceiling. It's amazing how inconceivably better sex was when you didn't have to worry about how much noise you were making or whether some clueless relative was going to burst in on you. He could definitely get used to this. Oh, yes, Boston was now, officially, his favourite place in the world!

Still more asleep than awake, his brain labouriosly completed the loop from great sex, to Nigel, to why was he in bed alone? Kurt considered calling out for his missing boyfriend, but decided that Nigel didn't need to experience his morning breath. He threw back the covers and padded over to the tiny en suite.

Face freshly scrubbed, and mouth back to human, Kurt stepped into the bedroom, looking for … oh, right, except for his toiletries bag, he hadn't unpacked last night. His clothes were still in his suitcase in the living room. Leaving the bedroom, the scent of coffee changed his priorities. Naked, he walked into Nigel's cubby hole of a kitchen.

Nigel stood at the counter, facing away from Kurt. Kurt watched as his boyfriend opened a lower cabinet door, and bent to get something. Oh, yes, he loved Boston! Nigel was naked except for a T-shirt that covered nothing when he bent like that. Kurt looked down his own body, as he felt his cock twitch. Really? You didn't get enough last night?

Nigel turned from the kitchen counter, a coffee mug in each hand. "Hey, you're up. I was going to bring you coffee in bed." He handed Kurt one mug, and leaned against the counter.

As Kurt inhaled his coffee, he could actually feel his brain waking up. He closed his eyes, savouring that first taste.

Nigel took a sip of his own coffee while he drank in the sight of a very naked Kurt. A naked Kurt here, in his apartment, here, every day for two months, here! He put his mug down, and went to his knees in front of his boyfriend. "Good morning, sweetheart."

Kurt laughed. "Nigel, you know you're talking to my dick, right? It's not going to answer you."

Nigel ran his hands up Kurt's inner thighs. He palmed Kurt's sac, rubbing a thumb gently over his balls. He traced a finger up the underside of Kurt's rapidly awakening cock. "Oh, I don't know." Nigel looked up at Kurt, and grinned. "We seem to be communicating very well." He bent his head and licked around the crown.

"Shit!" Kurt closed his eyes, his mug jerking in his hand.

Nigel heard the coffee slosh in the mug, and looked up. "Kurt, put the coffee down!"

* * *

><p>Nigel locked the front door behind Kurt. "So, how long is this thing supposed to last?"<p>

Kurt shrugged, as they walked to the elevators. "Not sure. It's an orientation for the new counselors, an hour?"

Entering the elevator, Nigel pushed the button for the parking garage. "Okay, I'll find a coffee shop. Text me when you're done."

"Do you know where the day camp is?"

"I googled it while you were in the shower. It's not far, just south of here in Chinatown."

Kurt tried to see everything, every store, and restaurant, and office tower, everything, as Nigel drove. He was prepared to like it all, because, hey, it wasn't Lima, and Nigel was here. Those two reasons were all Kurt needed to be ecstatic.

Google was right. Wang Day Camp wasn't far. Kurt checked his watch, as they pulled into the parking lot, less than 10 minutes. He undid his seatbelt and turned to Nigel. "I'm a little early." Kurt tilted his head slightly and looked through his lashes at his boyfriend. "Think we can find something to do?"

Nigel grinned and clicked his seatbelt open.

* * *

><p>Nigel couldn't help smiling as he watched Kurt walk to the car. God, it was good to have him here!<p>

Kurt opened the passenger door, and slid into the seat, arms full of T-shirts and papers. He tried to wrestle his seatbelt on, around the camp paraphernalia in his lap.

"How'd it go?" Nigel glanced at Kurt as he started the car.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "The Head Counselor talked for an hour. If he said sunblock once, he said it a thousand times. We get it! Sun bad!"

Nigel laughed. "That's it? That's what you're going to be doing all summer?"

"Yeah, I should buy stock in Coppertone!" Kurt ran his fingers over the camp logo on the T-shirts. "And I get to wear these designer T-shirts." He held one up to his chest. "Camp Wang."

"Fortunately for you, you look good in anything." Nigel leered. "Or nothing."

"Compliments, nice!" Kurt reached over and squeezed Nigel's thigh. "Keep that up and you just might get laid tonight."

Nigel smirked at Kurt as he turned left out of the parking lot. "Did you do something different with your hair? It looks really good today. You know, your shirt picks up the blue in your eyes, and …"

Kurt made an attempt to look affronted, an effort ruined by his laughter. "You think I'm that easy, Dennison?"

Nigel grinned. "I was hoping."


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: Mirror, Mirror!**

**Author's Note: Thanks to I hate mosquitos for a great idea.**

Kurt unlocked the door to Nigel's apartment. Sliding his messenger bag off his shoulder, he pushed the door shut, and locked it. Dior! He needed a shower! He rubbed his fingers over each other, as he walked into the bedroom. He was never going to get used to all this sunblock; on the kids, on his hands. Ugh! It was even in his hair. He turned the shower on, and stripped. He adjusted the temperature and stepped into the water. Tipping his head back under the spray, he reached for the shampoo. His first day hadn't been too bad. The little ones didn't understand diplomatic, everything came out uncensored, which made them pretty damn funny. His voice had gotten quite the reaction; everything from "What's wrong with your voice?" to "You sound like a girl."

Except for getting up at what he considered a totally uncivilized hour, this camp counselor thing wasn't too bad. Wrapped in his navy robe, Kurt walked into the bedroom, towel drying his hair. This room needed some serious help, but with any luck, he could talk Nigel into moving to New York soon, so, not something he was going to worry about. Tossing his towel into the hamper in the washroom, Kurt walked into the kitchen, thinking about dinner. He didn't want to go out to eat, not tonight.

Nigel's fridge was depressingly empty, but his freezer was stuffed with frozen entrees. Not perfect, but good enough for one night. He pulled out a tin foil container of lasagna, and read the directions on the cardboard sleeve. He keyed the temperature to 375 F, and slid the lasagna into the oven. He played with the controls until he figured out how to get the oven to turn itself off in 45 minutes. If he and Nigel got side-tracked, Kurt smirked to himself, okay, when he and Nigel got side-tracked, he didn't want the pitiful excuse for dinner to burn. Riffling through the cupboards, he found plates, glasses, and cutlery, and set them out on what passed for a table in this miniscule kitchen, a counter overhang with two stools.

Checking the time on the microwave, he smiled as he walked back into the bedroom. Nigel should be home soon. Kurt stared at the bed, considering possibilities. The companion cuff to the one Nigel wore, yes, he definitely needed that. It wasn't hard to find, there were no dressers, or night tables, or desk drawers to look through. The built-ins in the surprisingly large walk-in closet held everything. Nestled in the blue lining of its original box, Kurt found the cuff along with the silver chain that linked it to Nigel's cuff. He attached the chain to the cuff, and set them aside while he looked through the suitcase that he hadn't quite unpacked yet. They were here somewhere, they had to be. They were practically the first thing he had packed. Now, where, ah! Folded into a long zippered compartment, two black silk sashes, and the blindfold that Nigel kept saying he didn't like. Kurt considered the blindfold, and decided against it. Tonight, he wanted Nigel to see everything.

Taking the sashes and the cuff, he closed the closet door, and examined the bed. He put the toys on a pillow, and folded the comforter and top sheet down to the foot of the bed. There, he smiled in satisfaction, a clean playing field.

* * *

><p>Nigel smelled the lasagna, as soon as he entered the apartment. "Kurt?" He locked the door, and since he could see from the foyer that the living room and kitchen were empty, he walked towards the bedroom. "You made dinner?"<p>

Hearing Nigel's voice, Kurt undid the belt of his robe, and tossed it over the footboard. He picked up the cuff, and turned towards the doorway, waiting.

Nigel froze on the threshold, eyes widening on 5'10" of naked, oh, God! Naked! Nigel's eyes went dark, and his hands reached for the buttons on his shirt. "I can see that I'm overdressed." Kurt shook his head, once, and Nigel's fingers stalled.

"Hands behind your back." Kurt used that voice, the one that made Nigel want to say, "Yes, yes, and yes, and please!"

His right hand wrapped around his left wrist at the small of his back, Nigel watched his lover walk towards him, the black cuff swinging enticingly off the tip of two fingers. Kurt stopped just in front of his boyfriend. "I don't have to tell you not to move, do I?"

Nigel was already drowning in Kurt's eyes. "No." He swallowed back the 'Sir'. It was always there, when Kurt went all 'You're going to do exactly what I say" on him, the impulse to say 'Sir'. Nigel knew the day would come when he couldn't keep from saying it. It wasn't Kurt's reaction that kept the words trapped inside. For a man who had very definite opinions about everything from politics to piercings, Kurt was very non-judgmental when it came to sex. No, he wasn't ready to accept this about himself. Regardless, of the fact that he loved being submissive with Kurt, the thought of actually saying 'Sir' made him cringe. He would feel like some porno caricature. No, he wasn't ready for that.

Kurt walked around Nigel. He unclasped Nigel's hands, attached the cuff to his left wrist, and guided his boyfriend's hands back into position. Kurt stood at Nigel's back, and reached around his lover, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Nigel tipped his head back on Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt nipped a bite along Nigel's neck. Spreading the shirt open, Kurt pulled it over Nigel's shoulders, and slid it down his arms. When the shirt caught on Nigel's clasped hands, Kurt unclasped them, and let the shirt fall to the floor. He clicked the chain from the left cuff to the silver loop on the right cuff, and Nigel's hands were handcuffed behind his back.

Kurt moved around Nigel, unbuckling, unzipping. His fingers danced over every inch of skin he uncovered. Kurt wound his arms around Nigel's neck, and flattened himself along the length of his boyfriend's naked body.

"Still perfect." One hand clenched in Nigel's hair, Kurt whispered the words against his lover's mouth, and Nigel's lips opened for Kurt.

Although, Kurt generally only said that when Nigel was naked, he knew that the words weren't about his body, they were about him. Nigel saw himself as kind of average, maybe even a little boring. The fact that Kurt thought he was perfect, made him feel like a god, like he could walk on air and shoot lightning bolts from his fingers. Melting into Kurt's mouth, Nigel knew he would do everything he could to make sure Kurt always felt the same way.

Kurt detached himself, eyes smoky, and smile teasing, he dragged his hands down Nigel's chest and cupped his hips. He walked backwards, drawing Nigel with him. When he felt the mattress behind him, Kurt stepped aside. With his hands cuffed behind his back, Nigel needed Kurt to help him onto the bed. "Kneel."

Kurt placed his hand flat on Nigel's back, and watched as Nigel obediently folded down onto the bed, head down, ass high. Without his hands to support himself, he turned his face to the side, cheek against the mattress.

Taking the silk sashes from the pillow, Kurt tied a noose into the end of one, and slid it up Nigel's leg, to the thigh. He did the same with the second sash, and slid it up the other leg.

"Open for me, Nigel." As his boyfriend spread his legs, Kurt traced his hands over Nigel's ass, and hips. He slid a finger under each sash, checking that they weren't too tight. Scrambling across the bed, Kurt tethered both sashes, one to a post in the headboard, the other to the footboard. Kurt walked around the bed, checking the tautness of the sashes.

"You okay? Comfortable?"

Nigel snorted. "I feel like a trussed-up Thanksgiving turkey, but nothing hurts."

Kurt grinned. "You look like a present." He climbed onto the bed, knelt behind Nigel and folded himself over his boyfriend. "A present I am very thankful for." Kurt nibbled at the base of Nigel's neck, and trailed kisses over his back, and down his spine.

Nigel sighed under Kurt's mouth. "I don't think this is what the Pilgrims had in mind."

Kurt nipped at Nigel's hips, and licked and kissed across his ass. "No? Why do you think the Puritans were trying so hard to be pure?" Using both hands, Kurt parted the globes of Nigel's ass, and licked a line over his hole. Nigel didn't answer as his mind went up in flames.

Kurt sucked and licked at the sensitive opening, his hands stroking Nigel's thighs. He closed a fist around Nigel's cock, and pumped it in sync with the thrust of his tongue. Nigel moaned, his balls drew tight, and Kurt backed off. He dialed both tongue and hands back, lighter, softer touches. Nigel whimpered beneath him, but Kurt made him wait before he started the whole process again. He pumped Nigel's cock, smearing pre-cum down the shaft, as his tongue fucked his ass. Nigel's breath hitched, the way it did just before he came, and Kurt backed off again.

"Kurt, please, I beg you."

"That's it, Nigel." Kurt's own arousal saturated his voice. "Just like that, beg." Kurt continued the soft licks and strokes, keeping both himself and Nigel just on the edge.

"Please, Kurt, please." Nigel groaned. "Oh, god, please!"

Nigel felt the mattress give, heard the bottle of lube rattle on the make-shift night table, and then Kurt was back. Slick fingers primed him, and Kurt entered fast and deep.

"Wait!"

Curled over Nigel, his forehead resting on Nigel's back, Kurt stilled, waiting for Nigel to open around him.

Nigel thrust back carefully and sighed, relaxing under Kurt. "Go."

Kurt started slow, listening to Nigel's body. "Nigel, look at the wall in front of you."

"What?" Nigel turned his eyes to the boring beige wall.

"Imagine that wall covered in mirror. You can see everything. You can watch me fuck you."

Kurt's whispered words created the image and Nigel's whole body responded. He ground against Kurt, wanting, just wanting.

When Nigel moved with him, Kurt leaned back, grabbed Nigel's hips and started a deep, forceful thrust.

"Yes! Kurt! God!"

One hand hard on Nigel's hip, fingers digging deep enough to leave bruises, Kurt reached around Nigel's body and fisted his cock. He shifted his knees slightly, angled his hips, and pounded into Nigel.

"Kurt, close. I can't…"

"Go, Nigel. I want to feel you."

Nigel flooded Kurt's fist with spunk, and clenched around Kurt's embedded cock. Kurt threw his head back. "Fuck!"

* * *

><p>Kurt dragged himself off Nigel, and unlatched the chain holding the cuffs together. Nigel's arms fell like dead weights at his side. He was too blown away to even think of moving them. Kurt walked to the ensuite, on legs that weren't quite steady. He washed his hands and ran a facecloth under hot water for Nigel.<p>

"Mmmm!" Nigel murmured his appreciation as Kurt worked the hot cloth over his back, and ass, and between his legs. Kurt tossed the cloth, in the direction of the ensuite, and set about untying Nigel's legs, before flopping down on the bed beside his boyfriend.

Nigel stretched, and then rolled on top of Kurt, devouring Kurt's mouth. Prying himself off Kurt, he slid off the bed.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

Nigel turned at the bedroom door, and grinned at Kurt. "I'll be right back."

Kurt turned onto his side, head resting on one arm. Nigel came flying back into the room, laptop in hand. He stretched out on the bed beside Kurt, and flipped open his Sony Vaio.

"Snuggling up with a laptop is not my idea of afterglow, Dennison!" Kurt's brows drew together, they way they did when he was considering getting seriously pissed. "You're supposed to be snuggling up with me."

Nigel ignored his boyfriend, fingers efficient on the keys, as he typed a search into Google. "Look."

Kurt leaned over Nigel's shoulder, and read.

**wall mirrors installed boston**

Blue eyes laughed into green. "See what I mean?" Kurt brushed a hand through Nigel's hair. "Perfect."


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: Good Morning**

Nigel had been up for hours. He'd had breakfast, started some laundry, Skyped the kids and Claire, gone for a run, and taken a shower. Now, he sat on the edge of the bed watching Kurt sleep. Nigel's eyes feasted on the man in his bed, in his life. He skimmed a finger across Kurt's cheek, and down his neck.

"Go away, Nigel." Kurt groaned and snuggled back into his pillow. He opened one eye, and glared at his boyfriend. "Anyone ever tell you, you're a pain in the ass in the morning." It was Saturday, Kurt didn't have to get up and he deeply resented anyone who tried to tell him otherwise.

Nigel grinned. Kurt, like this, was irresistible. Half-asleep and pissed off, buried in covers, his hair messed and his eyes shooting sparks at him over the top of the sheets. He looked like a really annoyed kitten.

Kurt turned his back on Nigel, and huddled into his cocoon of blankets.

Nigel stood, staring down at his crabby lover. His arm was moving almost before the thought coalesced in his mind. He ripped the covers off Kurt, and flattened himself on top of the younger man. He was now Kurt's blanket.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The words weren't happy, not happy at all. But as Nigel laced his fingers through Kurt's, and kissed the back of his neck, he felt his boyfriend relax beneath him. Nigel kissed and nipped across Kurt's shoulders. God, Kurt felt good!

They'd learned a lot about each other, in the year and a half, they'd been together. Which was why, Nigel knew that Kurt wouldn't stay pissed for long. A tired Kurt was cuddly, and affectionate, and had zero interest in being in control. In Lima, living with their respective families, Nigel hadn't had the opportunity to see a lot of this Kurt. Now that they lived together, he had every intention of capitalizing on this little idiosyncrasy.

Nigel pulled his legs up, and knelt, straddling Kurt's hips. He massaged Kurt's back, digging his thumbs in just under his shoulder blades. Kurt melted into the bed, a soft moan floating on the air. Nigel worked down Kurt's spine, and back up, across his shoulders. He scooted down Kurt's body, kissing and nipping over hips and ass. He ran his tongue down the crease, and sucked into one ass cheek.

"Has anyone ever told you, that you have an award winning ass?"

Kurt turned his head to the side, smiling as he looked at Nigel over his shoulder. "Yeah, there was this one salesman from the Lima mall."

"Cute?"

"Not bad."

Nigel swatted the perfect ass under him, and Kurt laughed.

"Not bad? I'll have you know that salesman is now, a financial analyst with a prestigious Boston bank, and gives transcendent head."

"Transcendent? Right!" Kurt snickered even as he raised his hips, pushing his ass against Nigel's hands.

Nigel took the hint, and settled himself between Kurt's legs. He tugged on Kurt's hips, urging Kurt up on to his knees. Nigel's hands moved down Kurt's legs, and inched up his inner thighs. He played his fingers over Kurt's balls, before palming his ass, spreading him open, and licking into him. Kurt dropped his head down to the mattress, almost liquid under the pleasure.

Nigel could get lost in this forever, feeling Kurt, listening to his sighs and moans. He slipped a hand between Kurt's legs to find him hard, crown wet with pre-cum. He backed away from Kurt, reaching for the lube, and Kurt whined at the loss.

"Shhh! I'm here."

Nigel slicked up and pressed fingers into his boyfriend, two, three. He knelt up behind Kurt, and pressed the head of his cock against Kurt's opening. He held Kurt's hips, urging him gently back onto his cock. Fully embedded, Nigel folded himself over his lover, kissing across his shoulder. "Ready?"

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into the living room, wrapped in his robe, hair still wet from his shower. Nigel sat on the couch, playing Call of Duty. "Do you always take advantage of sleeping men?"<p>

Nigel looked up from his laptop, green eyes laughing behind his glasses. "No, just the gorgeous ones in my bed."

Kurt stood in front of Nigel, so close their legs brushed. "That would be me, then."

Nigel slid his laptop onto the couch, and opened his legs so Kurt could stand between them. He took Kurt's hands, and turning them over, kissed the back of each wrist. "That would be you."

Kurt leaned down, and Nigel tipped his head back, offering his mouth. Kurt slid onto the couch, straddling Nigel's lap, owning Nigel with every thrust of his tongue. His hands cupping Kurt's hips, through the robe, Nigel yielded, smiling against Kurt's mouth.

Kurt leaned back, his hands on Nigel's shoulders. "So, any special reason that you woke me up so early?" He smirked at Nigel. "Aside from wanting my body, I mean."

"Kurt, it was after 10!"

"Exactly!"

Nigel sifted his fingers through Kurt's damp hair. "Oh, I don't know, I just thought you wouldn't want to be lying in bed, while they were installing the mirror."

"What?" Kurt jumped off the couch, and sprinted for the bedroom. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Nigel followed his boyfriend, at a much more leisurely pace. He stood in the bedroom doorway, and watched Kurt wrestle into jeans.

"What are you doing?" Kurt looked at Nigel. "Make the bed."

"Kurt, the installers don't care if the bed is made or not."

"Nigel!" Kurt pulled a T-shirt over his head, and glared.

While Kurt rifled through clothes in the walk-in closet, Nigel made the bed.

"How have you been getting dressed all these months without a mirror?" Kurt closed the closet door.

"Because I don't …" Whatever he was going to say was forever obliterated from his brain, as Nigel caught sight of Kurt. He looked amazing, of course; white short sleeved T, black vest opened over black jeans designed to look as if they were forever in danger of falling off his hips. In the week that Kurt had been here, Nigel had got used to seeing him dressed in shorts and Camp Wang T-shirts, so Kurt dressed as Kurt again made quite an impact. But what held Nigel's attention, was the black leather cuff that Kurt was fastening to his wrist.

The world went to white noise, all Nigel's focus on that cuff. Kurt was wearing the companion piece to the cuff Nigel always wore. Kurt was wearing the other half of the hand-cuffs. Fuck! He had wrapped the silver connecting chain around the cuff. It looked good. It looked like a designer piece for a biker, but Nigel knew what it was. He had to remind himself to breathe, just breathe, as images of them together the last time Kurt had worn that cuff, flooded his brain. Their wrists wrapped in black leather, connected by the silver chain, their hands working Nigel's cock together…

Nigel dragged his eyes away from Kurt's wrist, and read the same memory in his boyfriend's eyes. Before he had even registered the intent, Nigel was across the room, on his knees before his lover. He took Kurt's hand, and bowed his head, resting his forehead on the cuff.

Kurt felt…too much! Nigel's reaction fueled his own. He stroked his fingers through Nigel's hair, emotions exploding. He felt powerful, and tender, possessive, and protective. Nigel was his. Kurt was going to do everything in his power to make sure Nigel always wanted to be his.

He bent over his boyfriend, and touched his lips to the dark, soft waves of Nigel's hair.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46: Patience Is a Virtue**

Angelo and his assistant, Ramesh, carried three sheets of mirror in to the bedroom, and leaned them up against a wall. Angelo checked his measurements again. "This should be simple, no cut-outs to work around."

Kurt had made coffee for the two men. Now, he sat cross-legged on the bed, his own coffee in hand, trying to stay out of their way as they worked. "Cut-outs?"

"Yeah. Doors, windows, electrical outlets, you have to cut and place the mirror around them. This…" Angelo waved a hand at the blank wall. "… piece of cake."

Nigel popped his head around the doorway, just as Angelo and Ramesh were aligning the first section of mirror. "How's it going?"

Kurt patted the bed. "Exciting! Come watch."

Nigel shook his head, looking at his watch. "No, I can't. I promised to Skype Claire." He watched the installers juggle the mirror into place, and smiled at Kurt, before ducking out of the room.

Nigel laughed at himself as he opened his laptop to Skype his sister. There was no way he could sit on that bed with Kurt, and not think about why they were having the mirrors installed. Somehow, he didn't think sporting a hard-on with two strangers in the room was a good idea.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, the mirrors were up, and Kurt knew that Angelo had a three-year old granddaughter, a wife who taught Pilates at the community centre, a daughter in med school in N.Y., and spent January and February in Italy every year because he hated winter. Ramesh hadn't said a word. Either he didn't speak English, or he just never got a chance to say anything when his loquacious colleague was around.<p>

Kurt looked at the wall, and smiled with satisfaction. The mirrors reflected the whole room, the bed front and centre. Perfect! "It looks fantastic!" He smiled at the installers, and walked over to the bedroom door, calling out for his boyfriend. "Nigel, it's finished."

Ramesh packed up the equipment while Nigel got out his credit card, and signed the work order. Angelo processed the credit card, gave Nigel a copy of the work order and the receipt. "The sealing compound takes forty-eight hours to dry completely, so don't touch it or lean anything against it until then."

Kurt walked the two men to the front door, holding it open for them. "Thank you."

"After forty-eight hours, you can use any glass or mirror cleaner. If you have any problems, give us a call." Angelo nodded to Kurt and left. Ramesh picked up his toolbox, and stopped on the threshold. Smiling at Kurt, he flicked his eyes to the bedroom; to Nigel and the mirror. "Have fun."

Kurt grinned. "We will!"

Ramesh smirked. "I bet!" He grinned at Kurt, before following his partner out the door.

Kurt shut the door, still smiling.

* * *

><p>Nigel stood in front of the newly mirrored wall, looking worried. "I don't know, Kurt. This is an awful lot of mirror."<p>

Kurt crossed the room, and stood behind Nigel. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him against his chest. "The better to see you with, my dear." Kurt impersonated the Big Bad Wolf.

Nigel elbowed him in the side. "Yeah, funny. Do not even think about calling me Little Red Riding Hood!"

Kurt moved his hand down to cup Nigel. "You're not little."

Nigel tipped his head back against Kurt's shoulder, and thrust into his hand. "God, how could you sit there, watching them work, knowing what we were going to be doing the minute they left?"

Kurt kissed down Nigel's neck. "You were hiding, weren't you?"

Nigel nodded, and reached back, behind Kurt, to grab his ass. "You bet this ass, I was hiding! If I sat on that bed with you…" Nigel pressed his ass back against Kurt's zipper. "... it could have been very, very embarrassing!"

He turned in Kurt's arms. "But now …" He wrapped a hand around the back of his boyfriend's head, and drew him down into a kiss.

Kurt moved into the kiss, but when Nigel tried to slide his vest off, he shook his head, and stepped back. "Not yet. I want to savour the idea of the mirror first."

"What?" Nigel stood frozen in surprise, his hand halted in mid-reach.

"I want to go out, spend the afternoon doing whatever." Kurt shrugged. "Anything, it doesn't matter what, just that whatever we do, we'll be thinking about this, us, later."

Nigel reached for Kurt's belt. "Or, we could just stay here."

Kurt caught Nigel's wrist. "No. We should go out."

Kurt tamped down the impulse to use the voice that made Nigel say yes. That voice was for them, for their pleasure. It wasn't for manipulating his lover.

He touched Nigel's jaw, and cheek, and sent his fingers through Nigel's hair. "There is only going to be one first time for this. I want to feel the anticipation for a while." He held Nigel, his hands on his boyfriend's hips, and tried to make him understand. "I want to be out there, wherever it is, a museum, a coffee shop, a store, even the front seat of your car, and I want to look over at you and know that we're both thinking about what we're going to do when we get back here."

Nigel groaned, and dropped his forehead on Kurt's chest. "Kurt, you're killing me!"

Kurt smiled as he dragged Nigel out of the room. "Come on, you can take me to see the robots at MIT."

Nigel grumbled all the way to the front door. "Not really interested in mechanical robots, right now, Kurt."

Kurt opened the door, and waited for Nigel to lock up. "Even Kismet, the one that looks like a Hasbro FURBY?" Kurt punched the down arrow on the elevator. "You like all that cyborg stuff."

They stepped into the elevator. "We can get some of that cookies and cream gelato you like."

"Kurt!" Nigel glared at his boyfriend. "I'm not 5 years old. You can't bribe me with ice cream."

The McKinley graduate considered his not happy lover. He grabbed the front of Nigel's shirt and tugged the other man close. "When we get back, you get first choice. Whatever you want, we'll do that first." He smoothed a hand down his boyfriend's back, grabbing his ass, and opened a very demanding mouth over Nigel's.

Nigel hung on to Kurt's shoulders, merging their bodies. He moaned in the back of his throat, and wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck. The elevator doors opened on the parking level, and Nigel untangled himself from Kurt. "Okay. That, you can bribe me with!"


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47: First Time**

Kismet, the world's first social robot, was adorable in a sci-fi kind of way. Not anywhere near as adorable as his boyfriend, but Kurt was willing to admit that he wasn't entirely objective. Nigel getting his geek on was endearing. It was like watching a puppy, you just had to smile.

"Kurt, did you read this?" Nigel scanned Kismet's tech info, as they waited their turn to talk to the anthropomorphic robotic head. "There are 21 motors crammed in the head and neck. It takes 15 computers and 4 different operating systems to run it. Vision alone uses 9 computers and 4 cameras. It can send and receive social cues, and change its voice quality to mirror its emotions."

"You mean, it can sound happy?"

"Yes! Incredible, isn't it?"

"Yes." Kurt nodded, and smiled at his boyfriend, but he wasn't talking about the robot.

* * *

><p>Arthur Ganson's kinetic sculptures held Kurt enthralled. He watched spell-bound as one of the machines went through its never-ending cycle. The little yellow chair broke apart, dispersed into pieces, and then reassembled itself, over and over again.<p>

Nigel walked the exhibit, examined the other sculptures, and returned to find Kurt still standing in front of Cory's Little Yellow Chair. "What do you see?"

"It's life." Kurt moved his hands apart, imitating the chair's explosion. "It's the eternal cycle; life and death, and life again."

Nigel put his arm around Kurt's shoulders. They stood together, absorbing the metal art in silence.

* * *

><p>Driving back across the Harvard Bridge from Cambridge, they stopped at Quincy Market, looking for Nigel's gelato. The tables inside the market were crowded, but they were more than happy to sit outside in the afternoon sun.<p>

Nigel took a scoop of his Cookies & Cream. "Anyone hear from Finn?"

Kurt shook his head. "Carole got a text so she wouldn't worry, but that's it."

"What about Rachel?"

"No, nothing. She's angry, mostly because she's hurt. One minute they're getting married, and the next minute he's gone." Kurt smirked. "She has this silly idea that he should have talked to her before he altered the course of his life and hers by enlisting."

Nigel licked the last of his gelato off his spoon. "I still can't believe he did that."

"I tried to talk him out of it." Kurt pushed his gelato across the table. "Here, I had enough."

"Enough Cookies & Cream? Not possible!"

Kurt leaned back in his chair, legs stretched out, head tipped back to feel the sun on his face.

Nigel finished Kurt's gelato, and threw both of the empty cups in the trash. Returning to their table, he held his hand out to the younger man. "Can we please go home now?"

Kurt laughed as he took Nigel's hand, and let the analyst tug him from his seat. "Yes."

* * *

><p>The drive home was traded smiles, and searing looks, and hands reaching across the gear shift to stroke thighs.<p>

As the elevator door from the parking level of Nigel's building slid shut, Kurt stood by the control panel, and Nigel leaned against the wall opposite him. They stared at each other across the small space, seeing their bodies already naked and hearing the echo of needy moans.

Kurt stepped out of the elevator first, scanned the empty hallway, and backed his boyfriend up against the wall. Nigel pulled Kurt close, arms tight across the McKinley graduate's back, one hand dropping down to mold his boyfriend's ass.

"Daniel! Wait for Mommy."

Nigel let Kurt go, just as a toddler escaped through his apartment door. The little boy stopped, and stared at the two strangers in the hallway. Uncertain, he popped his thumb into his mouth. "Lo"

"Hello." Nigel smiled, and Kurt squatted down closer to the little one's eye-level. "Did you lose your mommy?"

"Daniel!" A young woman struggled to push a stroller through the apartment door. "Sorry, he got away from me."

"Yeah, they do that." Kurt stood up, smiling. "Hi, I'm Kurt. I'm a counselor at Camp Wang. I know how fast these little guys can be."

The woman rolled her eyes as she locked her door. "He's fast and he's quiet; a deadly combination!" She smiled at Kurt and Nigel as she picked up her son. "I'm Susan. This is Daniel, the determined."

"Hi, Daniel. I'm Nigel."

Daniel didn't care who Nigel was. All his attention was devoted to trying to struggle out of his mother's arms.

Susan buckled Daniel into his stroller. "Say goodbye, Daniel."

Daniel waggled the fingers that weren't stuffed in his mouth, and Kurt and Nigel waved back. Susan smiled goodbye as she pushed the stroller towards the elevators.

Nigel laughed as they walked to his apartment door. "I have never seen that kid, not once in two months. Today he decides to pop out of nowhere!" He glanced at Kurt as he unlocked the door. "I think the universe is out to get me!"

Kurt followed Nigel through the door. "The universe will have to wait. You're mine!"

* * *

><p>Clothes came off in a flurry of whispers, bites and moans. Kurt glanced at their reflection; entwined naked bodies surrounded by discarded clothes. He focused on the clothes, his mind switching to director mode. Did the clothes ruin the scene he was trying to set, or did they actually enhance it? Deciding that the fallen clothes spoke to the need clawing through their bodies, and thus added to the intensity of the visual, he left them where they were.<p>

"Your choice. What do you want?" Kurt nuzzled into Nigel's neck.

Nigel ran his hands up and down Kurt's arms, and settled them on the younger man's hips. "Remember that night back at my sister's place? I was over your lap, and you said, 'You should see yourself.'" Nigel flushed slightly, but he met Kurt's gaze head-on. "I want to see what you see. I want to see us like that."

Kurt took Nigel's lips, agreement and support in every lick and slide of tongue. "Anything you want."

They took the position they had taken so many times before; Kurt sitting on the edge of the bed, Nigel across his lap. But tonight was different. Tonight, when Nigel rested his head on his crossed arms on the mattress, he turned his head to the right, not the left the way he usually did. Tonight, he turned his head away from Kurt. Tonight, he turned towards the mirror.

"Fuck…" Nigel breathed the word out on a long gasp of surprise. He stared into the mirror transfixed, and then turned to look over his shoulder at Kurt. "You weren't kidding! This has got to be the hottest thing I've seen ever!" He laid his head back down on his arms, staring into the mirror, watching as Kurt's hand stroked down his back.

Kurt had always enjoyed this view. Nigel, over his lap, tripped every sexual switch he had. The mirror increased that pleasure exponentially. Watching himself and Nigel, like this, was hot enough. But, watching Nigel watch them, like this, was even better. Kurt watched his arm rise in the air, and stroke down the length of Nigel's spine. He felt Nigel melt into the caress. Kurt stroked across Nigel's shoulders, down his boyfriend's back, and over his ass.

Nigel could see each touch coming, and he pushed his body up to meet it. Kurt moved his hand between Nigel's thighs, fingers gentle over his lover's balls, his thumb pressing against Nigel's entrance. The analyst moaned under Kurt's touch, and thrust his ass higher into Kurt's hands.

Kurt leaned over Nigel, and spoke close to the other man's ear, as he sucked down the side of his neck. "Now?"

"Yes, please!"

They both watched as Kurt's hand rose and fell, black leather cuff stark against his pale skin. Nigel forced his eyes to stay open, to watch, as Kurt turned his ass to fire. Feeling the heat rush straight to his cock had always been fucking amazing, but watching it….oh, god! Nigel lost the battle with his eyelids. They slid shut as he moaned with pleasure.

Kurt watched Nigel's response in the mirror. When Nigel's eyes shut, Kurt slipped off the bed. Sitting on the floor, he cradled Nigel in his lap, the analyst's back against his chest. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, he curled his hand around Nigel's cock. "Nigel, Nigel." Kurt waited till Nigel opened his eyes. "Watch."

Nigel tipped his head back against Kurt's shoulder, but he kept his eyes on the mirror. He watched Kurt's hand pump his cock, black cuff rising and falling, fast, sure. He thrust his cock into Kurt's hand, and his very sore backside down against Kurt's thighs. His balls drew up tight, and he groaned, his eyes sliding shut. Perfect! Oh, god, so fucking perfect! "Kurt!"

* * *

><p>Kurt washed the spunk off, and returned to find Nigel looking over his shoulder trying to see his ass in the mirror. "Holy shit!" He grinned at Kurt. "No wonder my ass feels like it's burning. I've never seen skin this red."<p>

Kurt laughed as he stood beside Nigel, looking into the mirror with him. "That's nothing. You should see it when I use the paddle."

Nigel snuggled into Kurt's side, head on the younger man's shoulder. "Next time." He moved his hand down Kurt's chest, across his hip, and wrapped it around Kurt's very erect penis. "Your turn?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes." He thrust into Nigel's hand a few times and then pulled away. He unbuckled the cuff from his wrist and unwinding the connecting chain, transferred the cuff to Nigel's wrist.

Nigel touched the leather on his wrists, anticipation sparking in the green eyes behind the glasses. Kurt lifted the glasses off Nigel's face, and put them on the over turned waste basket that Nigel thought was an appropriate substitute for a night table. Kurt placed his hands on Nigel's shoulders, and moved them down each arm to the wrist. He pressed the cuffs against Nigel's thighs, and Nigel knew not to move his hands, to keep them at his side until Kurt decided otherwise.

Kurt opened the top drawer in the walk-in closet, and took out the blind fold he had bought just before he left Lima. The website described the leather as soft, and supple enough to mold to the wearer's face. Kurt had taken one look at it and wanted it for Nigel.

He held the strip of black leather suspended between his hands so that Nigel could see it. "I think you'll like this one better than the silk one." He moved around behind Nigel, tying the strings at the back of his boyfriend's head. "How does it feel?"

"Kurt, really, a blind fold? How am I supposed to see us in the mirror?" Nigel wasn't angry, more exasperated, and amused.

Kurt walked around Nigel, and stood in front of his lover. "You're right. It makes no sense, I know it." Kurt touched Nigel's lips, and drew his hands down his chest. "But I can't bear to take it off. You look so fucking perfect, I want to lock you up and never let you go."

Nigel smiled in spite of himself. "Can't say I don't like the sound of that."

Kurt put his hands on Nigel's hips. "There's got to be a way to make this work for both of us." He leaned his forehead against Nigel's, thinking. "If you agree to wear the blind fold I'll take a picture of you in it so that you can see what I see." He bit Nigel's ear lobe. "God, Nigel, I look at you like this and all I can think is 'I want, I want, mine!' I promise to remove the blind fold when I fuck you, so that you can watch us in the mirror." He trailed his fingers softly over Nigel's still tender backside.

Nigel moaned and pushed back against Kurt's hands. "You don't play fair."

Kurt delivered a light slap, and Nigel shuddered against him. "I want to win." Kurt pressed his erection into Nigel. "You want me to win."

Nigel turned his face against Kurt's shoulder, and pressed a kiss into his neck. "Yes."

Kurt had the silver connecting chain threaded through the iron bed posts, cuffing Nigel to the bed, in seconds. He knelt between Nigel's legs and took tiny stinging bites out of his inner thighs, smiling as Nigel's cock tried to rise again. Climbing off the bed, Kurt fumbled on the floor for his jeans, retrieving his phone. He took a picture of Nigel tied to the bed; black cuffs, black blind fold, black bed posts, stark, and erotic, and perfect against the white sheets.

Dropping the phone on top of the discarded clothes on the floor, Kurt took the lube from the ersatz night table, and tucked it under the pillow next to Nigel. Kneeling beside his boyfriend, he kissed the sensitive under side of Nigel's arm, and licked into the elbow crease. Linking his hands over Nigel's, where they were cuffed against the bed posts, Kurt stretched out on top of his lover. He opened his mouth over Nigel's and devoured the financial analyst, one tongue fuck at a time.

Kurt moved his head down, and tormented Nigel's nipples, biting until Nigel groaned beneath him.

"How do you do it?"

Kurt lifted his head, and blew on the nipple he had been nipping. "What?"

"How do you hold me helpless, blind folded and cuffed, and make me feel stronger, more certain of myself, more free … like I'm standing on top of the world?"

"It's not what I do, Nigel." Kurt slid down his lover's body, until he laid his head along Nigel's inner thigh. "It's what we do together." He kissed along the length of Nigel's fully recovered cock. "It works both ways you know."

Moving to one side, Kurt rolled Nigel over, and urged him back onto his knees. The colour on Nigel's ass had faded to a pale blush. Kurt sent his hand down on Nigel at full force. Nigel yelped and jerked against his cuffs. He slammed his hand down until his handprints stood out white against the flushed skin.

Kurt grabbed the lube and slicked his cock and his fingers. He made fast work of prepping Nigel, and entered in one deep push. Nigel groaned, and dropped his head down between arms that were still locked to the bed. Kurt leaned over Nigel, and untied the strings of the blind fold. "Watch, Nigel."

Nigel turned his head, and …."Kurt, I can't…" before Nigel had even finished the sentence, Kurt had reached over, grabbed his glasses, and slipped them into place.

Nigel didn't take his eyes off the mirror as he watched Kurt kneel up behind him, and pound into him. "Yes, oh fuck!"

* * *

><p>Spooned behind Kurt, his head on Kurt's shoulder, his hand cupped around Kurt's tired cock, Nigel looked into the mirror and grinned at his boyfriend. "Best décor decision I will ever make. Worth every fucking penny!"<p> 


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48: Daddy Issues**

Nigel was working late. Kurt didn't have anything planned that required real clothes, so when he showered off the sunblock, he threw on an old T-shirt of Nigel's and a pair of sleep pants. Dinner was some left-over chicken, cut up and tossed over spinach, and whatever vegetables he had found in the fridge that didn't smell dangerous. He settled down on the couch in the living room, with his salad, and his laptop, ready for an evening of mindless TV, Skype, and Facebook.

"What does Dave say?" Blaine's unhappy was very clear on Kurt's screen.

"He's says he can't afford to come home very often." Blaine grimaced. "And there's no way my father's going to cough up money for me to visit my boyfriend!"

"Still hoping you're going to go straight, huh?"

"The man's delusional." Blaine tugged on a curl that had escaped the gel. "Dave says we can't predict what's going to happen next year, and we shouldn't put restrictions on ourselves."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, Nigel told me the same thing. He said he didn't want our relationship to get in the way of me…" Kurt rolled his eyes, as he air quoted Nigel's words. "… fully experiencing my freshman year."

Blaine laughed at the disgust in Kurt's voice. "Yeah? What did you say?"

Kurt shrugged. "I said fine."

"Really? You're going to have an open relationship?" Blaine couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice.

"Not a chance in hell." Kurt grinned at Blaine. "I said that I understood, that I would consider myself free if I meet anyone I'm interested in. But I'm not going to be interested in anyone else, so it's not an issue."

"What about Nigel?"

Blaine watched Kurt become someone else; his face still and just a little scary, before his eyes lit with laughter. "Nigel does not need to 'experience his freshman year'. I am not anywhere near as generous as Nigel."

"Dave's going to meet all kinds of new people, new guys, and I'm stuck here in hetero hickville."

Kurt nodded in sympathy. "There's always Scandals."

"Yeah." Blaine didn't look too happy at that possibility. "Life sucks!"

* * *

><p>"New York was great! Oh, Kurt you're going to love it! So, you're definitely going to Parsons?"<p>

"I'm going to Parsons first semester. If I get accepted to NYADA for January, then I'll decide about switching schools."

"I'm so excited!" Rachel didn't look excited. She looked haggard, like she hadn't slept in weeks.

"Still no word from Finn?"

"No." Rachel gave up the attempt to play happy cheerleader. "Kurt, what did I do?"

"You didn't do anything, Rache. This is not about you. It's about Finn, and how he feels about himself."

"But, not to tell me? I would have…"

"Right! You would have understood? Patted him on the head and said, 'Sure, enlist. That's a great idea'. I don't think so."

"Yeah, okay, I wouldn't have understood." Tear filled eyes stared through the screen. "I don't understand."

"Rachel, no one understands. I doubt if Finn himself could explain it."

"My dads want me to move on. How do I do that? I was supposed to be married!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Lady Face! Getting any?" Santana smirked at Kurt.<p>

Kurt grinned. "Lots!"

"That's my boy! So, designer?"

"Yep! At least, till I hear from NYADA about a January admission. What am I missing in Lima?"

"Fuck all. Artie's working for his dad till school starts, Puck's talking about starting a pool business in LA, haven't seen the hobbit for a while."

"What are you and Britt up to?"

"She's drawing astrological charts to predict how many kids we'll have." Santana lost that 'in your face, don't push me edge' as she thought about her girlfriend. "I've got to talk to her. She's pretending that I'm not going away, that things aren't going to change." Santana worried at a cuticle, as she stared into her laptop. "There's going to be other people, Kurt. I can't hurt her like that. I'm going to break up with her."

"Yeah." Kurt sighed. "Lot of that going around. Tina and Mike had the talk. Dave and Blaine… kind of depressing."

* * *

><p>Kurt looked up as he heard Nigel's key in the lock. Nigel locked the front door and aimed himself at his boyfriend. Kurt shoved his laptop off the couch, just in time to catch Nigel as the analyst fell onto him. Kurt slid into a horizontal position, his head against the couch's arm rest, and Nigel stretched out beside him.<p>

"Hmmm." Nigel nuzzled into Kurt. "Have I mentioned how much I love coming home to you?"

"Only every night." Kurt threaded his fingers through Nigel's hair. "You have my permission to continue telling me."

Nigel's breath hitched at that tone in Kurt's voice, at the way the younger man had stressed 'permission'. He gasped when Kurt reached down and grabbed his cock through the khakis he wore to work. His grip was tight, the pressure enough to make Nigel's cock go from 0 to 60 in a heartbeat.

Crystal eyes locked with green, as Kurt pulsed his fist around Nigel. "Did you have dinner?"

"What?" Nigel couldn't seem to decipher Kurt's question.

"Dinner, Nigel." Kurt smiled and pumped his fist. "You worked late, did you have dinner?"

Nigel groaned, and thrust his hips. "Yes, yes they…" He arched his back, pressing into Kurt. "… brought food in." Nigel expelled a harsh breath as if completing the sentence had been a monumental effort. He wound his arms around Kurt's neck. "Kurt, please."

Kurt licked Nigel's bottom lip. "Ah…my favourite word." Kurt forced Nigel's head back, claiming his mouth.

Nigel sealed his body to Kurt's. He wanted the layers of cotton between them gone but he couldn't tear himself away from Kurt to get rid of their clothes.

Kurt spoke against Nigel's ear. "Take your clothes off."

Nigel blinked at his boyfriend. He couldn't actually read his mind, could he?

"Nigel!"

Nigel stumbled up off the couch, and tore his clothes off. He moved back to the couch, intending to stretch out beside Kurt again, but Kurt shook his head. Nigel stopped. Kurt pointed to the floor at his feet. Nigel knelt.

Kurt took Nigel's shoulders, and nudged his boyfriend to move into a sitting position, his head on Kurt's thigh.

Kurt's hand played over Nigel. He feathered fingers through the analyst's hair, stroked over his shoulders and down his back.

Nigel sank into Kurt. He wrapped one arm around his lover's calf, and teased the fingers of his other hand over Kurt's ankle. They sat silent, letting touch speak for them. Credits rolled on a sit-com, neither one of them was paying any attention to.

Nigel rubbed his cheek on Kurt's thigh. "I used to fantasize about doing this when we would watch TV at your place." He lifted his head and smirked up at Kurt. "Something about sitting around watching TV with your family, I don't know, my mind wandered into prurient channels. You're not psychic, are you?"

"No." Kurt smiled. "I've had my own share of fantasies. I'd look over at you playing video games with Tommy, or arguing with Claire about some movie, and I'd create interesting scenarios in my head."

"Like what?"

Kurt moved fast. He raised one leg over Nigel's head, and dropped it down again, trapping Nigel between his thighs. He clenched his fingers in Nigel's hair, pulling his head back and up, raising Nigel slowly to his knees, facing away from Kurt. "Put your hands behind your back."

One arm around Nigel's shoulders, Kurt urged Nigel backward over his thigh, and leaned over him. He slid his free hand down Nigel's chest, wrapping it around his boyfriend's cock, while he crushed his mouth over Nigel's.

Nigel was on his knees, between Kurt's legs, his arms trapped between the couch and his own body, back arched over Kurt's thigh; offered up to Kurt like some ancient sacrifice. Kurt's fist smeared pre-cum down Nigel's shaft, fast strokes, rolling over the crown, and down again. His tongue fought with Nigel's until Nigel whimpered, and surrendered. Kurt was in charge, and everything was right in Nigel's world.

"Come for me, Nigel."

* * *

><p>"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Kurt walked out of the ensuite, talking around his toothbrush. "Claire called. She's bringing the kids for a visit next weekend."<p>

Nigel climbed into bed. "That's great! I feel like I haven't seen them in forever. Skype isn't the same."

Kurt turned to go back into the washroom. "Oh, and your parents."

"My parents what?"

Kurt turned the ensuite light off, and climbed into bed. "They're coming with Claire."

Nigel stared at his boyfriend. "That's not funny, Kurt."

Kurt's smile disintegrated as he felt the tension radiating from Nigel. "What's wrong?"


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49: Hurt**

Nigel didn't answer. He threw back the bed covers, and grabbed the cordless from the make-shift night table.

Mystified, Kurt stared at his boyfriend. "What are you doing?"

"Calling Claire." Nigel bit the words out, his attention on the numbers he was punching into the phone.

"Nigel, it's after 11."

Nigel barked a laugh. "Believe me, she's expecting this call."

"Hello."

Nigel didn't even bother with a greeting. "What the hell do you think you're doing Claire? Bringing Dad here? Are you crazy?"

Kurt watched as Nigel ranted. He couldn't hear what Claire was saying, but it didn't matter, Nigel wasn't letting her talk anyway.

"No way! I'm not having dinner with him. I won't subject Kurt to that… Does he even know that Kurt is here with me?"

Nigel listened for a second, and cut Claire off again. "What did he say?" Nigel paced the bedroom. "Oh, my god, Claire! Do you hear yourself? How is not saying anything, trying?"

Nigel slumped down on the bed next to Kurt. "I know, I know. Well, maybe I can meet Mum for lunch or something." Nigel frowned, as Claire talked. He took his glasses off, and rubbed his eyes. He looked defeated, somehow, and hurt.

Kurt reached out and took Nigel's hand, squeezing gently. He had no idea what was going on, but Nigel was never supposed to look like this, ever. Nigel dredged up a simile of a smile for Kurt. "Of course, the kids want to see Kurt. He wants to see them." Nigel shook his head. "No way, Claire, not happening. I can't spend a day with him, never mind a weekend. My god, I can barely get through Thanksgiving dinner with the man."

Nigel threaded his fingers through Kurt's, as he listened to his sister. "Yes, I'll talk to Kurt, but I'm not changing my mind, Claire." Nigel ended the call and slammed the phone back into its base. He looked at Kurt, emotions chasing each other across his face; anger, frustration, hurt.

Kurt wrapped himself around his boyfriend. Nigel burrowed into Kurt, arms holding the younger man painfully tight. Kurt held Nigel, offering the only comfort he could, until he knew what the problem was.

Nigel sighed, releasing Kurt. "Sorry."

"Love means never having to say you're sorry." Kurt quoted Love Story, a teasing smile on his lips.

Nigel didn't recognize the quote, but he knew what Kurt was trying to do, and he was grateful. He made a minor production of putting his glasses back on.

"Long story?" Kurt purposely kept his voice light, Nigel was dealing with enough of his own emotions, he didn't need any more.

Nigel grimaced. "You could say that."

Kurt nodded. "Then we need some hot chocolate." Kurt hopped off the bed. "I'll be right back."

He wasn't gone long, or maybe he was, Nigel didn't know, too caught up in the drama in his head.

Kurt handed Nigel one mug, then settled in against the pillows with his own. "Tea is the classic drink for emotional upheaval but I am a big believer in the restorative power of chocolate." He sipped his drink, and waited for Nigel to be ready to talk.

Nigel held the mug with both hands, letting the heat seep into his skin. It was comforting, the proverbial fire in the dark of night. "Remember that first time we went for coffee? I said you were brave for being out in high school; that I hadn't come out until college." Staring into his hot chocolate, Nigel felt, rather than saw, Kurt nod. "What I didn't say, was that it wasn't the slushy facials that stopped me, or the consistent harassment." Nigel looked at Kurt, eyes haunted by old memories. "I wasn't out in school, because I couldn't be out at home. I couldn't tell my father. I don't know why, but I always felt that he couldn't accept it, accept me."

Kurt moved closer to Nigel, their legs touching under the blankets, offering silent support. He didn't interrupt him; Nigel needed to talk, and Kurt needed to know.

"So, I went away to college, and I just never went home. I always found some excuse, a paper, a project, a part-time job. Claire found out by accident." Nigel took a sip of his by now, not so hot, hot chocolate. "I came back to my dorm room, with some guy I had hooked up with at an econ beer bash. We were all over each other as we fell through the door to my room. And there was Claire, sitting on my bed waiting for me." Nigel looked at Kurt, his mouth tipped into a smile. "I don't know who was more surprised! I didn't know she was coming, obviously. Her marriage was starting to fall apart, and she needed someone to talk to. I asked her not to tell our parents, and she didn't."

Nigel reached for Kurt's hand, and twined their fingers together. "I'd like to tell you that I grew up; that I decided that I could only respect myself if I was honest, with everyone, even my father. But that's not what happened. One night, after being dumped by my boyfriend of a whole three months, and polishing off a bottle of tequila, I sent my parents a very informative email." Nigel's hand tightened around Kurt's. "My father hasn't looked me in the eye since then."

Nigel sat back against the headboard. "He didn't disown me, or stop helping with tuition. No big screen drama. But he doesn't want to know. He won't talk about it, or let me talk about it. I don't even know why he hates it so much. He's not religious. He's not your typical homophobe. I've never heard him say anything negative about homosexuality; no slurs, no stupid jokes.

Nigel put his mug down on the floor beside the bed, and took Kurt's and put it on the make-shift night table. He slid down the mattress, crawling into Kurt; his head in the younger man's lap. "He's ashamed of me, Kurt, and that hurts."


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50: Maybe**

Burt read Kurt's name on his phone, and jabbed the call icon. "What's wrong?"

Kurt laughed. "A guy can't call his father for no reason?"

Burt slumped back in his office chair, relief singing through him. Kurt was fine. "Well, maybe some guys can. But my son only Skypes Sunday morning, after he manages to drag himself out of bed. My son doesn't call on a Wednesday afternoon, at lunchtime. So, what's going on?"

"Okay, yeah, I need an opinion. Do you have a minute?"

Burt flipped the folder on his desk closed. "I'm in Congress, Kurt. Things move around here with the speed of a glacier. Talk."

Kurt filled Burt in on the upcoming visit and the distance between Nigel and his Dad. "Nigel's hurting, and I have to help. I thought you might have some insight into his Dad."

"They don't talk?"

"From what Nigel tells me, they talk like strangers. Nigel says his father hasn't looked him in the eye since he came out to him."

Burt rubbed a hand over his head, reaching for the baseball cap that he didn't wear in Washington. "I'd like to help, Kurt, but I don't know the guy. Maybe he's just uninformed and uncomfortable. Or he thinks he screwed up as a father if his son is gay. Or he thinks it's immoral and unchristian. Everyone has different hot buttons. You wouldn't believe how many times people pull me aside at dinners and charity things and tell me about their family struggles over this. I think I've heard everything by now. The only way you can help is to find out what his issues are. He has to talk." Burt paused, and let out a sigh. "And Kurt, even if you can get him to open up, that doesn't mean anything will change. I'm sorry Nigel has to deal with this, but he's got you, and he has us. He knows that, right?"

Kurt felt tears lock his throat up. He had the best father in the world. "Thanks, Dad. I'll tell him." Kurt checked his watch. "I've got to go. Swim class for my four year-olds."

"Okay, good luck this weekend."

* * *

><p>Kurt opened the fridge door, and stared at empty shelves. They really had to buy groceries one day. He could order pizza, or maybe omelets? The phone rang as he took the carton of eggs out of the fridge. "Hello"<p>

"Kurt?"

"Hi, Claire. Sorry, Nigel's not home yet."

"I know. I called to talk to you."

As he talked, Kurt got out an onion, cheese and mushrooms. "Let me guess. You want to talk about 'The Visit'."

"Kurt, they're making me crazy. Both of them are so freaking stubborn! I know Dad loves Nigel. They have to talk."

Kurt started to chop the onion, the cordless wedged against his shoulder. "Claire, it's Thursday night, you are flying out here tomorrow, and Nigel hasn't even agreed to see your father yet. You think he's going to talk?"

"That's where you come in."

Kurt started on the mushrooms. "No way, Claire! You're not putting me in the middle of this. I don't need Nigel mad at me too."

"Don't give me that crap, Kurt. I know you. I know you're just dying to fix this for Nigel."

Kurt put the knife down, and moved the phone from his shoulder to his ear. "Busted! Look, I won't tell Nigel what to do, but I can give him my opinion. I can suggest he talk to his father."

"That's all I'm asking for, Kurt. Thank you."

"Even if Nigel does decide to try and talk to your father, and that's a big if, Claire. Talking takes two people."

"I know, I know. I'm working on it. Hang on a sec."

Kurt heard some rustling and then Angie's voice. "Kurt, we're going on a plane!"

"I know. You have to tell me if you see any clouds."

"Clouds, mommy! Kurt says we can see clouds. Are you and Uncle Nigel coming swimming with us?"

Kurt heard Claire telling Angie to say goodbye. "Bye, Kurt. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, sweetie." Kurt was still smiling when Claire came back on the phone.

"I promised the kids I'd take them to the hotel pool after dinner tomorrow night. You can tell Nigel it will be safe, Dad won't be there. He can't handle all the splashing and the screaming."

"Sounds good. I'll tell Nigel."

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Claire."

* * *

><p>Kurt had done the prep work, but Nigel made the omelets. When Kurt tried, they came out scrambled. Kurt sat at one of the counter stools, and watched Nigel flip the eggs. "Angie wants us to go swimming with her and Tommy at the hotel tomorrow night."<p>

Nigel's eyes checked with Kurt. "Is my fa … "

"No, Claire says he won't be at the pool. Too much noise."

"Sure, it's been so freaking hot lately, a pool sounds good." Nigel slid the omelets onto plates, and joined Kurt at the counter.

"Nigel … "

"Don't want to talk about it, Kurt."

"You realize they're coming here for dinner Saturday night."

Nigel dropped his fork. They both jumped at the discordant clang. "Who says they're coming for dinner?"

Kurt didn't have to say anything. He just looked at Nigel.

"Claire!"

Kurt shrugged. "Your mother wants to see where you live."

Nigel pushed food around on his plate while he thought about that. "Well, I can't tell my mother she can't see my apartment, can I?"

"Nope."

"Claire's a manipulative pain in the ass."

"She cares about you." Kurt pushed his plate away, and turned on his stool, to face Nigel. "It's a small apartment, Nigel. It's going to be pretty hard to avoid your father. I think you should take this opportunity to talk to him. Find out what his problem is."

Nigel snorted. "I think it's pretty obvious that his problem is me."

My father says everyone comes to this with their own baggage. If we find out exactly what's bothering your father so much, maybe we can fix this."

Nigel slipped a hand around the back of Kurt's neck, and drew him in for a quick kiss.

Kurt smiled, and traced a finger over Nigel's lips. "What was that for?"

"Because you said 'we'. We can fix this."

Kurt slipped off his stool, and stood between Nigel's legs. "Of course, it's we."

Nigel pulled his boyfriend closer, his hands clasped together at the small of Kurt's back. "I don't know if I can do it, Kurt. Talk to my father. But I'll try."


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51: A Man**

Jack Dennison looked at his family scattered about his son's living room. Nigel and Tommy were smashing cars up in a video game. His wife and daughter were sitting on the floor with Angie, punching out doll clothes from a Colonial Times Fashion book they had bought on their Freedom Trail tour that afternoon. It was good to see the whole family together again, but since he had no interest in video games or doll clothes, he wandered into the kitchen.

"Need any help?"

Kurt smiled as he sprayed the electric grill with PAM. "Nigel usually makes the salad, but Tommy's keeping him busy."

"Sure." Jack opened the fridge door. "Anything special you want?"

"We're not picky. Whatever you feel like throwing together."

Jack selected from the produce the boys had finally gotten around to buying, and Kurt started to grill the chicken. He had been trying to get a read on Nigel's father all day. He seemed nice enough. He was good with his grandchildren, caring with his wife and daughter. He was friendly to Kurt. But Nigel was right; Jack was awkward with his son. He never quite looked at Nigel. Kurt couldn't figure the man out.

"Nigel says you taught him how to make salads."

Jack laughed. "Yeah, when the kids were young, Kate worked nights for a while. I couldn't cook, and Kate didn't want them living on McDonald's." Jack shrugged. "So I improvised. Some of it was pretty terrible, but the kids thought it was funny, that Dad didn't know what he was doing." He smiled at Kurt, remembering. "It was, actually, a lot of fun."

Kurt took a deep breath. It was now, or never! "Nigel thinks you're ashamed of him."

Jack stared down at the red pepper he was slicing, and didn't say anything.

Kurt stared at the other man in shock. Nigel was right! "Why?"

Jack looked at the young man his son was living with. "I'm not sure that's any of your business, Kurt."

Kurt met Jack's eyes. "Nigel is my business."

Jack nodded, as if Kurt had confirmed something. "I'm not ashamed, not exactly. It's more disappointed. I want Nigel to be a man."

Kurt was confused. "I don't understand. Nigel is a wonderful person. He's a great brother, and uncle. He did well in school. He's got a job he loves. What else do you want?"

Jack shook his head and reached for a cucumber.

"Are you saying he's not a man, because he's gay?" Kurt felt like he was feeling his way in the dark, trying to fit the pieces together.

Jack looked up and Kurt saw it in his eyes. That's exactly what the man thought! This they couldn't fix. This they would never be able to fix!

Kurt never felt it coming, one minute he was staring at Jack in shock. And the next minute, he was trembling with anger, words spewing from his mouth. "I don't believe this! Really? This is about sex? Would you feel better if I told you that Nigel fucks me? Would that make him more of a man?"

* * *

><p>"Okay, I admit it. You're just better than I am." Nigel tossed the control away in disgust.<p>

Tommy grinned. "Duh!"

Nigel stood and stretched. "A little more respect please, for the man who helps you with your math homework."

Tommy started a new game. "Math!" Nigel's nephew snorted. "Like I care."

Nigel swatted the back of Tommy's head, as he walked behind the couch on his way to the kitchen. "I'm going to help Kurt."

* * *

><p>Steps away from the kitchen, Nigel heard Kurt's raised voice, and started to run. He arrived just in time to witness his boyfriend's explosion. "Kurt!"<p>

Totally ignoring his father, Nigel plastered himself to Kurt, burrowing into arms that wrapped around him automatically. "Don't say that. That's not us. You know that's not us!"

Kurt held Nigel close, their faces pressed together, his fingers in Nigel's hair. "It's okay. I don't care what he thinks about me."

Nigel pulled his head back to look into Kurt's eyes. He touched Kurt's cheek with gentle fingers, and kissed the younger man. "I do."

He turned in Kurt's arms, and spoke to his father. "I belong to Kurt."

Jack look at the young men. His son leaned back against his boyfriend, Kurt's arms protective around him. "You love each other?"

Not even a hesitation. The two words came as one, YES!

Jack nodded, a grin spreading over his face. "Okay, good. That's good, really good." For the first time in years Jack looked directly at his son. "Really good." He turned to leave the kitchen, and Nigel grabbed his arm.

"That's it? That's all you're going to say?" Nigel pushed his father on to one stool, and sat beside him.

Jack looked at his son, and at Kurt, leaning on the counter beside Nigel. "Kurt said you thought I was ashamed of you. I wasn't. I was ashamed of myself for not raising you better. I wanted you to be a man, and until now, I thought you weren't." Jack looked at Kurt. "It's not about who fucks who, I couldn't care less about that." Jack waved a hand at the two young men, encompassing their relationship. "This is what it means to be a man, to commit to someone and build a life. That's what I raised you to do. That's what I want for you."

Nigel felt Kurt standing behind him, and relinquished his stool. When Kurt sat, Nigel sat in his lap, one arm around Kurt's waist. He watched his father carefully, but he didn't see the disgust he expected. His father didn't even look uncomfortable. He looked pleased.

There was a missing link here, and Kurt had to connect the dots. "You thought that being gay meant Nigel couldn't love someone?"

Jack shrugged. "When Nigel sent us that email in his sophomore year, I didn't know anything about being gay. So I got on the internet. It was all booze, drugs, sex, and dance clubs. And what was it? Oh, white parties. That's when I knew I had failed as a father, and you were never going to be a man."

"I hate to break it to you, Dad, but straight guys party too."

Now Nigel saw disgust in his father's face. "Well, they may be straight but they're not men. That's not how a man lives his life. Perennial Peter Pans, that's not what I wanted for you." Jack slumped on his stool. "You have no idea how scared I was for you. And I couldn't talk to you about it, because you never came home. You moved out of residence to help Claire, and we still never saw you. The more time passed the harder it was to talk."

Jack looked at the entwined young men, sitting across from him. "And then I heard Kurt's name." He turned to his son, a teasing glint in his eye. "Not that you ever told me anything! No, but I heard from Claire, and my grandchildren. Kurt took me to see a movie, Kurt took me shopping, Kurt showed me how to change a tire, Kurt says…"

The boys laughed as Jack rolled his eyes. "Claire told Kate that Kurt was here for the summer, with you. And I thought maybe Google was wrong?"

Kurt smiled at Jack. "Google wasn't wrong. A lot of guys live like that, both straight and gay. We're just kind of boring."

* * *

><p>They ate dinner scattered around the living room, on the couch, on cushions, on the floor. They laughed and talked, and told stories about Claire and Nigel when they were kids. They debated plans for Sunday, trying to decide between the Duck Tour and the Salem Witch Museum.<p>

Kate finished eating, and took her plate into the kitchen. On the way back to the living room, she stopped and looked into Nigel's bedroom again. It was pretty empty, and that waste basket come night table had to go.

"Nigel" Kate sat on the floor and leaned against her husband. "I know you might not be in Boston for long, but you have to buy some night tables. That wastebasket is just too small, and it's not stable. I assume you wouldn't be happy if the lube fell off at a critical time."

The whole room went silent. The kids looked at the adults, not knowing what was going on. Nigel choked on his chicken, and Kurt pounded his back, his own face in flames.

"Mom!"

"What? It's true."

Claire laughed first, and then Jack, and soon even Nigel was laughing at himself.

"See." Claire waved her fork in the air. "Talking is good."

Kurt put an arm around Nigel. "Thank you, Mrs. Dennison. We'll get right on that."

"You're welcome, honey." Kate beamed at Kurt. "And call me Kate."


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52: Feeling Better**

Nigel closed the door behind his relatives, and turned to Kurt. "Can you believe my father?"

Kurt laughed, as they walked into the kitchen to clean up. "No. He thought you were a club kid? You can't dance, you hate loud music, and you barely drink. Has he met you?"

Nigel bumped Kurt's hip as he loaded the dishwasher. "Hey, I went to Scandals with you."

"Only because I promised to blow you in the washroom."

Nigel grinned. "Yeah, good times!"

Kurt wrapped the left overs for the fridge. "You're mother doesn't really get the concept of privacy, does she?"

"Nope. And unless you swear her to secrecy, whatever you tell her, Claire will know with the next phone call."

"I'm not worried about what I might tell her. I'm worried about what she might tell me."

Nigel grinned. "Be afraid, be very afraid. She doesn't have much of a filter. When Claire and I still lived at home, our favourite phrase was TMI."

Kurt stood behind Nigel, slipped his arms around his boyfriend as he hit power on the dishwasher. "Feel better?"

Nigel turned in Kurt's arms. "Yeah. I missed him, you know."

Kurt leaned in, and slipped his tongue between Nigel's lips. "I know." He ran his hand down his boyfriend's chest, opening one button after the other. Sliding his hands under the open sides of Nigel's shirt, Kurt tugged his lover close. "So, I hear we're having brunch with everyone at their hotel tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Nigel searched Kurt's eyes. "You okay with that?"

Kurt slipped his hand down between Nigel's legs, and watched Nigel's eyes slide shut in response. "Then I think we could use a little 'we' time, now."

* * *

><p>Kurt walked Nigel backwards, and stopped when their image was dead centre in the mirrored wall. His movements were slow, languid, an underwater dance. Nigel didn't move at all, he alternated between smalls sighs with his eyes closed, and tiny lascivious smiles with his eyes open and trained on their reflection in the mirror.<p>

Kurt started from the top, and worked his way down; feathered kisses over eyes and cheekbones, nips into neck and shoulder, forays of lips and tongue across nipples, and ribs. All accomplished while stripping Nigel till only skin remained.

Kneeling in front of his boyfriend, one finger stroking lightly along the underside of Nigel's shaft, Kurt looked up. "I'm thinking black silk around your wrists, unless you're feeling particularly hands-on tonight."

Nigel unbuckled his cuff, and dropped it to the floor. He held his wrists out to Kurt. "The last few days have been very stressful." Nigel fluttered his eyelashes, channeling some long dead actress, and smiled down at his boyfriend. "I think you should do all the work."

Kurt laughed as he stood up. He plucked the tie out of the top drawer in the closet, and returned to Nigel. "You know what happens when you put me in charge." Kurt wrapped the silk around Nigel's wrists, and locked eyes with his lover. "Whatever I want."

Nigel thrust his hips forward, brushing his cock against Kurt's denim covered shaft. "It's uncanny how whatever you want turns out to be exactly what I want."

Kurt grinned. "Yeah, we're lucky like that." He tugged on the free end of the silk around Nigel's wrists, and laughing, Nigel followed him to the bed.

Kurt laid Nigel out on his back, and secured the silk to the bed rail. Nigel watched as Kurt stood and stripped out of his clothes. He smiled as Kurt just stood by the bed looking at him. "You were one of those kids who unwrapped their Christmas presents carefully, without tearing the paper, weren't you?"

Kurt laughed and stepped closer to the bed, running his hand over Nigel's hip, and stroking down his leg. "I still am." Kurt traveled his fingers up Nigel's body, and catching his chin, he leaned down for a kiss. "You're the best present ever; warm, and perfect, and mine!"

In an abrupt change of mood, Kurt knelt on the bed, pushed Nigel's legs apart and swallowed his cock in one long slide.

"Fuck!" Nigel arched his back, and pulled against his restraints, surprised by Kurt's sudden attack. "Oh, God! "Oh, God!"

Kurt wasn't gentle, and he wasn't slow. One hand moved in unison with his mouth; wet hot friction. The heel of the other hand pressed into Nigel's balls, fingers dancing around his boyfriend's entrance. Hands, and tongue, and teeth gliding just right over the head; Kurt forced the ejaculation out of Nigel.

Nigel screamed. Cum burst over Kurt's tongue; and he slowed everything down. He gave Nigel gentle strokes, and soft laps of tongue, holding him in his mouth until Nigel relaxed against the mattress. Kurt dropped gentle kisses over thigh and hip, crawled up to untie his lover. He curled around his boyfriend, one hand cupping Nigel's spent penis.

Nigel turned in Kurt's arms, and smacked a hand against Kurt's chest. "What the fuck was the rush? I think you broke me!"

Kurt rolled onto his back, dragging Nigel over him. He clenched his hands into Nigel's ass. "You feel fine to me."

Nigel wriggled under Kurt's hands. "That's not the part you broke."

"Are you saying it wasn't good?"

"Jesus! How the fuck do I know? It was like being caught in a hurricane. Explosive!" Nigel grinned down at his lover. "Yeah, it was good. It was better than good." He crossed his arms over Kurt's chest and looked down into the crystal eyes. "That's not your usual style though. You like to drag it out, till I'm ready to kill you, and then you make me beg."

"True." Kurt closed his eyes, remembering. He smiled up at Nigel. "God, hearing you say please… it short-circuits my brain every time, goes right to my cock." He glided his palms over Nigel's ass, slipping his fingers down the crease, and tapping over Nigel's opening. He spread his legs, and Nigel's tired cock pressed against his own very awake, very ready erection. He smiled up into green eyes. "That was just the pre-game."

Kurt slid a finger into Nigel's mouth. Nigel treated the digit to the same kind of care he generally lavished on another part of Kurt's anatomy. He nipped the end of Kurt's finger. Smiling, Kurt withdrew his finger, and sliding his hand down Nigel's body, pushed that finger into his lover. "The next part is going to last considerably longer."

Nigel wriggled back onto Kurt's finger, the feel of the internal glide making it hard to concentrate on Kurt's words. "Next part?"

Kurt pushed in deeper. He rubbed against Nigel's prostrate, smiling when he felt his boyfriend start to harden again. "I wouldn't want to lie to your father."

With Kurt's finger stroking along his prostrate, Nigel's mind wasn't lightning fast, so it took a second for Kurt's meaning to click into place. He ground against Kurt, suddenly rock hard.

"You didn't lie. You said, 'Would you feel better if I told you that Nigel fucks me?'' Nigel could repeat the words verbatim because they still echoed in his mind. The image of his calm, always in control boyfriend screaming at his father was not going to fade any time soon. That Kurt would get that upset on his behalf amazed and humbled him. He was so lucky to have this man in his life.

Kurt tilted his pelvis up, brushing his cock against Nigel's. "Well, now I'm saying, I'd feel better if Nigel fucks me. Get the lube."


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53: Yours**

Kurt opened the fridge, taking out the lunch he had made the night before. "I'm going to be late tonight. Remember? Parents Night."

Nigel frowned, cereal spoon half way to his mouth. "You're not going to be home for dinner?"

Kurt shook his head, as he stuffed his lunch into his Camp Wang bag. "No. The camp's providing dinner for the counselors before the parents descend on us." He swung the straps of the bag over his shoulder, and dropped a quick kiss on Nigel on his way out of the kitchen.

Nigel heard, "Visiting's from 6 to 8, should be home by 8:30", just before the front door clicked shut. He finished his cereal, and put the bowl and spoon in the dishwasher. Standing in the elevator, Nigel jiggled the keys in his pocket, and tried to convince himself that the day hadn't gotten just a little grey.

* * *

><p>Nigel was in no hurry to leave the office. He checked his email, and spent half an hour clearing out his trash file. Stopping for groceries on the way home, he ate a quick dinner, in the self-serve café of the local grocery store. He played a game on his phone, determined to ignore how depressing it was eating dinner on his own.<p>

Unlocking his front door, he entered an apartment that was preternaturally quiet. No iPod playing Kurt's show tunes, no cooking noises from the kitchen, no laughing crystal eyes recounting tales from the trenches of Day Camp. Nigel put the groceries away, and checked the digital clock on the stove, 7:24.

In the bedroom, he changed out of his work clothes, and threw on a T-shirt and shorts. Stepping out of the walk-in closet, he caught sight of the end tables flanking the bed, and grinned. His mother was right, they were a lot better than the over-turned waste basket! Smiling he walked over to one, and opened the drawer. He touched the silk sashes, and the leather blind fold with caressing fingers. Sliding the drawer shut, he walked around the bed, and opened the drawer in the second night table. Kurt's cuff, and the silver connecting chain, lay staring up at him. Nigel played with the chain, arranging it around the cuff, and stood back admiring the effect. He slid the drawer shut, and leaned against the mattress taking in the tops of the night tables. A cordless sat on one side, an alarm clock on the other. Two pump bottles of lube stood, one on each night table. They might have gone a bit of over-board with the lube, but it was damn convenient. And Nigel liked the symbolism. God, he was such a suck!

He took his laptop to the couch, and spent the next hour alternating between a video game, and flipping channels, while he waited for his boyfriend to come home. At 8:30 he turned everything off, and ran a bath for Kurt. The sunblock was probably making him crazy by now. Pouring Kurt's bath gel into the running water, he didn't hear the front door. Testing the water temperature with his fingers, Nigel nodded and turned to find Kurt standing in the washroom doorway. "Hey, you're home!"

Kurt nodded, grin spreading across his face, as he reached to pull the despised Camp Wang T-shirt over his head. "For me?"

Nigel stepped aside, gesturing with a wave of his hand. "All yours."

Kurt tossed his clothes, and sank into the water, with a sigh of satisfaction. "Coming in?"

Nigel shook his head, as he reached for the shampoo. "Lean back."

Kurt relaxed under Nigel's hands, as he boyfriend lathered and rinsed. "I'm coming home late every night, if this is what I can expect."

Nigel smacked Kurt's shoulder. "No, you're not!" He handed Kurt the soap. "Think you can do the rest yourself?"

Kurt sat up, a suggestive smile tugging at his lips. "Sure you don't want to help?"

Nigel sat on the floor beside the tub. "Not now."

Kurt worked the soap between his hands, reading his boyfriend's face. "Got something else in mind?"

Nigel grinned. "Yes. Wash!"

Kurt laughed, and ran the bar of soap over his arms. Nigel's eyes followed the soap. "How was Parent's Night?"

"Interesting. You meet the parents and suddenly the kids are a lot easier to understand!" The soap moved to Kurt's chest. "Just before we left, one of the older kids, not one of mine, maybe 7 or 8? He comes up to me and blurts out, 'My dad says you're gay?' Totally out of the blue, I didn't even know this kid." Kurt shook his head, as he raised a leg to soap. "He stood there staring down at the ground, digging the toe of his running shoe into the grass, looking really nervous." Kurt switched to the other leg. "I said, 'Yes, your dad's right. I'm gay.'" Kurt stopped lathering and looked at Nigel. "The kid looks up at me and says, 'Some of the kids in my school call me a fag.' "

Nigel grimaced. "Some things never change, huh?"

Kurt handed Nigel the soap, and turned around in the tub, so Nigel could wash his back. "Yeah. His father came over and introduced himself. He said he wanted his son to meet as many gay people as possible so he'd know it was no big deal if it turned out that he was gay."

Nigel got Kurt's robe, as Kurt finished washing. "Not a bad plan."

Kurt turned the knob to drain the tub, and stepped into his robe, and Nigel's arms.

This is what he wanted. This is what he needed. This is what he'd been waiting all day for; Kurt in his arms. Nigel nuzzled into Kurt's neck, and Kurt held him tight, hands slipping under his T-shirt.

Kurt splayed his hands over Nigel's back. "It's good to be home."

* * *

><p>In the bedroom, they stood in what they liked to call 'Position One'. No matter what they ended up doing, they always started here, in front of the mirror. It was a small personal ritual that meant a lot to them, one they still found insanely HOT!<p>

Nigel pulled away from Kurt, and unbuckled his cuff. He could have taken Kurt's cuff from the night table, but he didn't want to wear hand-cuffs tonight.

Kurt watched as Nigel removed the cuff from his own wrist, and buckled it onto Kurt's. Nigel pressed a kiss to Kurt's hand, and stepped back to strip. He flung off the T-shirt, and slipped out of his shorts and underwear. Naked, he knelt and bowed his head over Kurt's hand, forehead touching the leather cuff.

Kurt ran a hand through Nigel's hair, down his neck, and settled it on his boyfriend's shoulder. Fingers idly tracing the skin, Kurt stared down at tousled dark hair. He fucking loved it when Nigel offered himself like this. The pose was a compelling juxtaposition of strength and vulnerability. It seared along every nerve in his body, sending blood pounding directly to his cock.

Kurt reached down and raised Nigel's head on the curve of his fingers. He let his appreciation, both for the man Nigel was and everything he offered, show in this eyes. And just to make sure that Nigel knew just how much his offering was valued, Kurt leaned down and whispered 'Thank You' against his lover's lips.

Straightening up, Kurt stroked the leather on his wrist, and watched Nigel's eyes darken with need. He didn't have to say it. It was all there in his eyes. Take me. Fuck me. Own me. Please!

Kurt touched gentle fingers to Nigel's cheek and jaw. He walked around the bed, to the side farthest from the mirror. He didn't have to check to see if Nigel followed him. When Nigel needed like this, he was iron and Kurt was the magnet.

Kurt turned his boyfriend to face the bed, and placing his hand between Nigel's shoulder blades, nudged the other man down.

Nigel folded over the bed, legs spread, ass high, head cushioned on his hands. He looked into the mirror, and saw Kurt standing behind him. He watched as Kurt untied the belt on his robe and tossed it aside.

Kurt curled over Nigel, kissing across his back, and down his spine. Nigel fought to keep his eyes open, to watch their reflection as long as he could, but as Kurt's mouth burned across his skin, as the younger man gripped his hips, and nipped at his ass, Nigel lost the battle. His eyes slid shut, and he writhed against the sheets.

Kurt played his hands over Nigel's ass, stroking, squeezing, spanking. He ran his hands down Nigel's thighs, and between his legs. He rolled the balls inside the delicate skin with the pads of his thumbs, and pressed into the small strip of skin just before Nigel's entrance. By the time, Kurt's slicked fingers were stretching his boyfriend; Nigel was moaning and pushing himself against Kurt. "God, Kurt! Please."

Kurt slicked his cock, and pressed the head against Nigel's entrance. "I'm not touching your cock Nigel, and neither are you. You're not coming until I say you can."

Kurt rubbed his cock over Nigel's hole, waiting for an answer. "Nigel?"

Nigel stretched his arms out over his head, tipping his hips up towards Kurt. "YES!"

Kurt spread Nigel open and pushed until the crown cleared the ring of muscle. He held Nigel's hips, and kept him from taking more than Kurt wanted to give him. Nigel moaned, and Kurt gave him another inch. He thrust slowly, in and out, but never deep, never what Nigel needed.

"Please!" Nigel whimpered, his face pressed against the sheet, his eyes shut, his face wanting. "Please!"

Kurt answered every plea. He gave more and more of himself, until he was totally buried in his boyfriend. He curled over Nigel, and stretched his hands over Nigel's, linking their fingers.

Nigel slammed back against his boyfriend, gasping at the sensation of Kurt everywhere, over him, in him… fuck!

Kurt snapped his hips, pounding into his lover. They moved against each other, skin breaking out in sweat, mouths open, gasping for breath. Nigel arched his back, and clenched around Kurt's cock.

Kurt emptied into his boyfriend's body, and collapsed on top of him. He waited for the little after-shocks to stop sending tremors through his body, and slipped out of Nigel.

His arms around Nigel's chest, Kurt dragged Nigel up until he was standing with his back against Kurt's chest. Looking into the mirror, Kurt dropped one hand down, and trailed a finger along his lover's shaft.

Nigel tipped his head back against Kurt's shoulder, his eyes on their image in the mirror.

Crystal eyes locked with green in the mirror. "You're mine."

"Yes."

Kurt closed his hand around Nigel's cock, palming over the glans, slicking the length with pre-cum. He slipped the other hand down Nigel's back, and thrust two fingers into his lover, stroking over the bundle of nerve endings. He looked into the mirror, his head alongside Nigel's, his voice harsh. "Now, Nigel."

* * *

><p>Lights out, curled up together under the blankets, Kurt sent his fingers through Nigel's hair. "What happened tonight?"<p>

Nigel turned his head into Kurt's shoulder. "Nothing."

Kurt waited, soothing one hand down Nigel's back. Nigel raised himself to one elbow, and looked down at Kurt. "You weren't here. It was only for a few hours, but it's already August, Kurt!"

Kurt pulled Nigel close, and rolled them both over. He threw one leg across Nigel's hips, and curled into his boyfriends arms. "I'm here. I'm still here."


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54: Dance**

After dinner, Friday night, Nigel scanned Netflix looking for something he and Kurt could watch. He was thinking about making popcorn, when Kurt leaned over his shoulder and took the remote out of his hand.

"Go get changed. We're going out."

Kurt walked around the sofa, and Nigel's mouth dropped open. Kurt was a long lean column of temptation. His black T was about two sizes too small, which was distracting enough on its own, but the silver male symbol emblazoned on his chest, with the arrow pointing south drew the eye down… Nigel licked his lips. Long legs in black painted on jeans, silver Dr. Marten's and silver sparkles in his hair completed the look.

Kurt clicked the TV off. "I already picked out your clothes. Go!"

Eyes still on Kurt, Nigel walked backwards, his hands already unbuttoning his shirt. "We're going to a club?"

Kurt followed Nigel into the bedroom, and sat on the bed, watching him dress. "I was talking to some of the other counselors, and it's pretty embarrassing when the straight kids know more about gay clubs in this city than I do!"

Nigel tucked the pale grey shirt that Kurt had laid out on the bed into black pants. "I'm not trying to rain on your parade or anything but you're still underage."

Kurt smirked. "Oh, please! Puck hooked me up with a fake I.D. the minute he knew I was going to be here for the summer."

Nigel slid his arms into a black vest that he was fairly certain was not his. "And you're just telling me this now?"

Kurt leaned back on his elbows, and grinned up at Nigel. "Well, we've been busy."

Nigel looked at Kurt stretched out on the bed. He stepped between the younger man's legs, and leaned over him, one hand planted on either side of Kurt's shoulders. "Sure you want to go out?"

Kurt pulled Nigel's head down into a kiss, and rolled off the bed. "Yes!"

Nigel held the front door open for Kurt. "So, do I get a blow job in the men's room again?"

Kurt stopped in the door way. "No, but if you're very good, I'll fuck you over the sofa when we get home." He smiled at Nigel and walked out the door.

Nigel looked at the sofa, before he closed and locked the door. He slipped his key into his pocket and grinned as he followed his boyfriend to the elevators.

* * *

><p>This was the second dance club they had been to, it was 11:45 and Nigel just wanted to go home. Kurt had made friends. He was dancing with a group of guys, probably all of whom were underage, and he didn't look like he was going to run out of steam any time soon. Nigel kept an eye on his boyfriend while he sipped a beer at the bar. The first place had been bad enough, but this place was worse. Or, Nigel supposed better, depending on your point of view. It was louder, darker, and packed with people.<p>

The music was so loud, he couldn't hear himself think but he'd still rather be down here than upstairs with the really bad Go-Go boys, and the televised porn. Nigel smiled remembering Kurt's face when they had walked in. What did that commercial say? Priceless. His eyes were ping-pong balls, moving from the adult videos on the screens to the not very attractive dancers wearing minimal clothing. Nigel had been to a few more clubs than Kurt, but nothing like this! Thank God, Kurt had nixed the blow job! The washrooms weren't much better than Port-O-Potties!

Kurt waved from the mass of swirling bodies, and Nigel raised his bottle in response. He had danced with Kurt, because as much as he sucked on the dance floor, any excuse to touch Kurt was not something that Nigel could resist. They had danced the first part of the night at a much more subdued, civilized place. They had danced here, until a group of young men, who really knew how to move, adopted Kurt. Nigel wanted Kurt to have a good time so he had claimed thirst, and made his way to the bar.

"You're not dancing?"

Nigel traced the voice to the man sitting on the next stool; 30ish, dark hair, black leather shirt unbuttoned to showcase defined abs, as he leaned against the bar. Nigel shook his head, and turned back to the dance floor.

The other guy moved closer so Nigel could hear him over the music. "MIT?"

Nigel shook his head again. He didn't want to talk to this guy, he wanted to watch Kurt.

"Don't talk much, do you?" The guy smiled, revealing cosmetically enhanced teeth that practically glowed in the dark.

Nigel just looked at him, hoping he'd take the hint and move on to someone else.

No such luck. The guy extended his hand. "Michael."

Nigel just didn't have it in him to say, 'fuck off', so he shook the guy's hand. "Nigel."

The guy leaned closer. "Nate?"

Nigel raised his voice over the music. "Nigel."

Michael slid off his stool, and leaned over Nigel, his hand on Nigel's shoulder. "I think we should…" His words trailed off, his eyes widening in surprise, as a pale hand plucked his off Nigel's shoulder.

Kurt stood at Nigel's back, his hand replacing Michael's on Nigel's shoulder. "Mine."

Michael wasn't inclined to take the kid seriously, until he saw the way Nigel leaned back against the twink. He raised his hands in the air and backed away. "Sorry."

Nigel turned on his stool, and Kurt took his beer bottle and set it on the bar. "We're leaving."

* * *

><p>Nigel looked at Kurt a little nervously as they drove home. "You're not mad, are you?"<p>

"How could I be mad because someone else finds you attractive?" Kurt smiled but his voice was a little off.

Nigel rolled Kurt's words over in his mind, and glanced at his boyfriend. "That doesn't mean you're not mad, it just means that you shouldn't be."

Kurt reached out and touched Nigel's thigh. "I'm not mad at you."

Nigel braked for a red light, and looked at Kurt. "You're still going to fuck me over the sofa, right?"

Kurt crossed his arms, and sat back in his seat, a determined look in his eyes. "Oh, yes. And against the wall in the foyer, and on the floor in the hallway, and over the kitchen counter, and anywhere else I can think of." Kurt locked eyes with Nigel. "You're not sleeping tonight."

Nigel's cock fought a losing battle with the zipper of his pants. "Yes, sir." _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! What the hell did I just say? _ _OMG! Can you actually die from embarrassment?_ Eyes still wide with shock, Nigel gathered the courage to look at his boyfriend.

There was no evidence of surprise or amusement in Kurt's eyes. He barely reacted. He gave Nigel a sharp nod. "That's right."


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55: Countdown**

Kurt sat bolstered against pillows, in what he had come to think of as 'their' bed. Coffee in hand, he worked his way through the online registration for his first semester classes at Parsons. Nigel was watching a Dr. Who marathon in the living room. Kurt had tried, but really, he just couldn't take the Daleks seriously. How terrifying could something that looked like a salt shaker be?

The classes sounded good, Parsons sounded good. New York sounded even better. He would be incoherent with excitement, if just one element was different; a 5'9", dark-haired, green-eyed element. He was supposed to go home Labour Day weekend, pack up for school, and spend some time with his dad and Carole. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't leave Nigel before he absolutely had to. He had to talk to his dad, not going to be pretty! He closed his laptop, with an impatient snap. Dior! He never thought that all his dreams coming true would feel like this!

"Couldn't get the classes you wanted?" Nigel stood in the bedroom doorway.

"No, I'm registered." Kurt smiled, but his eyes didn't. "Good to go."

Nigel crossed to the bed, and sat beside Kurt, pulling the younger man in against his chest. "So, what's the problem?"

"Dad expects me home for Labour Day weekend." Kurt's fingers played with the soft cotton of Nigel's T. "He wants to see me before I leave for New York."

Nigel rubbed comforting circles on Kurt's back. "That's not unreasonable. He hasn't seen you all summer."

"Yeah." Kurt nodded. "I know." He pulled himself out of Nigel's arms, and sat facing him. "I'm going to tell him I'm not coming. They can send my stuff, and I'll fly from here to New York. That way we can have our last weekend together."

"Or…" Nigel took Kurt's wrist, tracing the pulse point with gentle fingers. "I can come home with you … "

"Yes!" Kurt pounced on his boyfriend, dropping kisses everywhere. "Yes, and yes, and yes." His hands on Nigel's shoulders, he pulled back enough to look into green eyes. "This is perfect!"

Nigel had to smile, Kurt's grin was infectious. "We'll fly home Friday night. While you're packing, and saying goodbye to your friends, I'll check in with my parents, and Claire and the kids. Monday, we can go to the airport together. You'll fly to New York, and I'll come back to Boston." Nigel reached for Kurt's laptop. "We should probably book our flights."

Kurt moved the laptop aside. "Just as soon as I do this." He straddled Nigel, leaning over and nipping into his boyfriend's neck.

Nigel grinned, his arms roaming down Kurt's back, and palming his ass. "Do what?"

Kurt looked down, crystal eyes laughing. "You."

* * *

><p>As much as Kurt wanted New York and everything that went with it, he also wanted time to stop so that he never had to leave Boston, and Nigel. Real life however, did not fall prey to a science fiction plot device. He did not become entrapped in a time warp, and the summer did come to an end.<p>

Thursday night, their last night, found Kurt packing once again. Nigel sat against the headboard, and watched as Kurt took his stuff out of the walk-in closet and folded everything into the open suitcase on the bed. Nigel watched as his closet once again became only his. He took his glasses off, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was absolutely not crying. The empty shelves and hangers, visible through the open closet door, were the most depressing thing he had ever seen in his life. But he was not crying.

Kurt zipped the suitcase closed, and rolled it over to stand next to the doorway. "Done." He sounded almost as depressed as Nigel felt. "I'll pack the toiletries in the morning." He walked back to the bed and sat on the edge, next to Nigel's legs.

Nigel leaned over and opened the drawer in the night table. "You forgot these."

Kurt looked at the black blindfold, and silk restraints. "I'm not taking them."

Nigel shook his head. "Kurt we talked about this. I told you I want you to be a freshman." Nigel reached out and took Kurt's hand. "Free to experience everything that interests you."

Kurt shut the drawer. "And I told you that no one sees this side of me, no one but you." He held up his hand as Nigel started to protest. "Whatever ends up happening this year, I'm telling you now, this…" Kurt touched Nigel's cuff. "…this is ours." Kurt held Nigel's eyes. "And only ours."

Nigel nodded, linking his fingers with Kurt's. "Okay."

Kurt searched his boyfriend's eyes. "Okay." He nodded. He moved up the bed, to sit against the headboard beside Nigel, their shoulders touching. He slipped his hand into Nigel's, thumb brushing over his boyfriend's knuckles. "Have you thought this through, Nigel? This 'consider myself free' thing? I've been thinking about it a lot, trying to visualize how this would work."

"What do you mean?"

Kurt moved to sit cross-legged, facing Nigel. "It's a few months from now, I'm lonely and horny and I hook up with someone. Do you want to know?"

Nigel recoiled in horror. "God, no!"

"Think about it, Nigel. We'll be in contact everyday..." Kurt stopped talking as a thought occurred to him. "We will be in contact, right? Skype, texting, email?"

"Of course!" Nigel sounded shocked at any other possibility.

Kurt nodded, satisfied. "Okay, we'll be talking, and you'll be wondering every day, if I'm with someone else."

"No, I wouldn't." Nigel's denial sounded hallow even to his own ears.

"Nigel, you're sending me to New York, and telling me to consider myself free." Kurt locked eyes with his boyfriend. "Of course, you're going to wonder."

Nigel's sheepish smile was an acknowledgement. "Yeah, I guess."

"I don't want you wondering. Lying here at night thinking I'm with someone else." Kurt took Nigel's hands in his own. "So, if it happens, and that's a very big if, Nigel, I'll tell you." Kurt shrugged. "I don't plan on it happening, I don't think it will happen but, you know, shit happens!" Kurt smiled, as he played with Nigel's fingers. "I certainly never expected to fuck a man I barely knew in the dressing room of my favourite store."

Nigel laughed, and turned his hands in Kurt's, tugging Kurt in for a kiss. "That worked out pretty well."

Kurt smiled, and rubbed his thumb over Nigel's bottom lip. "It did." Crystal eyes promised green. "I'm not looking to replace what we have. No one in New York is you." Kurt put his hand on Nigel's chest, pushed his lover down, onto his back, and straddled him. "No worrying about who I'm with or what I'm doing, because if I ever hook up with anyone I'll tell you, agreed?"

Nigel reached up to push Kurt's hair back off his face. "Agreed."

Kurt leaned over Nigel, taking his wrists and pinning them to the bed, either side of his head. "And just so we're clear, you are not free. You do not have my permission to do anything with anyone. You're mine and you're going to stay mine. I am not going to be fair about this."

When Kurt held him like this, Nigel had trouble thinking. Kurt's possession was total; it seeped through his skin, and controlled the very beat of his heart. "I'm yours."

"Yes." Kurt pressed on Nigel's wrists, as a sign to leave them there, and then released them. He ran his hands down Nigel's sides, and slipped them under the waist band of Nigel's shorts. He held his hips, thumbs tracing the skin. "If you forget that you belong to me, if for any reason, you share what's mine…" Kurt ghosted his fingers over Nigel's khaki covered cock. "…you will tell me." Kurt waited for an answer. "Nigel?"

"Yes." Nigel shifted his wrists on the bed, but he didn't move them. "If I cheat on you, I'll tell you."

Kurt talked as he picked up first one wrist, and then the other, pressing his lips to each pulse point. "I will be hurt. I will be furious. I will make you fucking miserable until you convince me that I can trust you again."

Threading his fingers through Nigel's, he pressed his boyfriend's hands back against the mattress, and ate into Nigel's mouth, claiming what was his. Nigel moaned, and sealed his body to Kurt's.

Kurt broke the kiss, and promised Nigel. "But I won't let you go, not ever." He touched Nigel's cheek, and jaw. "I am yours until the day you tell me you don't want me."

The light started in Nigel's eyes, and poured into his smile. "Forever then."


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56: Goodbye Boston**

Amid sticky hugs, and noisy kisses, Kurt said goodbye to his campers. "Bye, Kurt!" He smiled as the last little one walked off holding her mother's hand.

"Thank you, all of you for a fantastic summer, for some great memories and for not strangling any of the parents." The counselors shared a laugh as the Camp Director paused in his goodbye speech. "If any of you are willing to do this all over again next year, you've got my email address."

"Kurt!" Stan's mop of blond hair fell into his eyes as he took out his phone, and handed it to Kurt. "Digits, dude. I'm going to be at NYU. It would be nice to see a face I actually know."

"Awesome!" Kurt grinned as he passed Stan his own phone. "I'm moving in with a friend from back home, Rachel. Except for her, I don't know anyone either."

Stan looked up, his fingers posed over the keys on Kurt's phone. "Hot?"

Kurt laughed. "Come find us in Flatbush. You can find out for yourself."

"You guys coming back next year?" Angela bounced between the boys, as they exchanged phones.

"Not if I find something that pays real money." Stan pocketed his phone. "College isn't cheap."

Kurt slid his own phone away. "If Nigel's still here next summer, then yes."

Angela leaned against Stan's shoulder, and sighed dramatically. "Ah, young love!"

Stan shook his head. "So young and so whipped!"

"Nah, that would be me." Nigel walked up behind Kurt and slipped an arm around his waist. "Mostly he uses a paddle, though."

Kurt hip checked Nigel, as his friends laughed. "Hah! So not funny!"

"Nigel."

"Hey, Nigel."

Stan and Angela spoke together as Nigel whispered in Kurt's ear. "But true." He smiled at Kurt's friends. "So, you guys going to miss this place?"

Stan groaned. "I have nightmares of mothers drowning me because I said their kids weren't ready for the next swim badge. So, no!"

They all laughed, and Angela did a dance turn in excitement. "No more running after little people with a tube of sunblock! Woo! Woo!"

Kurt nodded in agreement. "The worst! That stuff gets everywhere."

Stan laughed. "I saw a kid wipe it off his arm and smear it on his sandwich, like it was mustard or something."

"Ewww! Gross!" Angela swatted at Stan.

Nigel turned to Kurt. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Kurt hugged Angela. "I want to know how your senior year goes, don't forget."

"IMS, I got it!" Angela squeezed tight and stepped away from Kurt, smiling.

"Stan." Kurt and the blonde exchanged one arm, slap on the back versions of a hug. "See you in New York."

"Totally!"

Kurt stood by, as Nigel shook hands with the other two counselors. "Angela, have a great senior year. Stan, good luck at NYU."

Walking to Nigel's car, Kurt looked back at the building, and then glanced over at his boyfriend. "Summer's over."

Nigel tightened his grip on Kurt's hand. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>Driving over the Congress Street Bridge, Kurt watched as Boston receded behind him. His eyes started to water, as he barely blinked, trying to memorize everything. Entering the tunnel on the way to Logan International airport, he turned to look at his boyfriend. Nigel reached over and held Kurt's hand. Neither one of them said a thing. They didn't have to.<p>

Nigel followed the signs for long-term parking, and slotted the car into the first available space. He grabbed his over-night bag out of the backseat, and Kurt took his suitcase out of the trunk. They walked to the bank of elevators. Just as Nigel was about to push the down arrow, Kurt tugged him sideways. Nigel stumbled in surprise, and Kurt pushed him up against the exterior wall of the elevators. He took Nigel's mouth, all strength and need, desperate and driven. Nigel gave; head back, mouth molded to Kurt's, arms holding the younger man firm against him.

Kurt raised his head and stared into green eyes that mirrored his own feelings. Nigel touched Kurt's lips, and kissed his jaw. "The summer's over, yes. But we're not. And we never will be."

Kurt nodded, a half-smile tilting his lips. "I really want to fuck you right now."

Nigel's eyes lit with laughter, even as his smile said regret. "Too bad we're not the kind of men who can do that in a public garage."

Kurt rested his forehead on Nigel's. "We're not?"

"No." Nigel put his hands on either side of Kurt's head, and pushing his boyfriend's head back, he dropped a quick kiss on his lips. "But hold that thought."

* * *

><p>It was a long flight, with a three-hour wait for their connecting flight out of Chicago. They landed at Dayton International after midnight, and leaned against each other at the car rental check-in line. Burt had wanted to pick them up, but Kurt had vetoed the idea.<p>

"_Absolutely not, Dad. Men who've had heart attacks do not go traipsing about at one o'clock in the morning."_

"_Kurt, I'm fine. I travelled to Washington and back every week while Congress was in session."_

"_Not in the middle of the night, you didn't. I'll see you Saturday morning."_

_Burt snorted. "Like you'll be up Saturday morning!"_

_Kurt laughed. "Don't worry. Nigel will drag me out of bed in time for brunch."_

Nigel signed and initialed the car rental contract, and took the keys. Kurt would have preferred to drive, but according to the rental agency rules, he was too young. He smiled to himself as he followed Nigel to the car, pulling his suitcase behind him. If he couldn't drive, the least he could do was make sure his boyfriend didn't fall asleep at the wheel.

"What are you doing?" Nigel turned shocked eyes to Kurt.

Kurt grinned, his hand sliding along Nigel's thigh. "I'm making sure you stay alert." His eyes danced, even as his voice turned pedantic. "We wouldn't want to have an accident."

Nigel actually squeaked as Kurt's hand closed around him. "I'm awake, I'm awake!" He took his eyes off the road for a second to glare at his boyfriend. "Now, move your hand!"

Kurt checked the mileage indicator, and sat back in his seat. He watched the night slide past the car windows, and decided that Nigel would probably stay awake with a gentle reminder every five miles, or so.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57: Home Again**

"I don't believe it! Kurt Hummel up and awake on a Saturday morning." Burt checked his watch. "And it's not even noon."

Kurt shielded his eyes from the glare of the sun shouting through the kitchen windows. He staggered over to the coffee maker. "I may be up, but I'm not awake. Not yet."

Burt grinned as he watched his son fill a mug with coffee, and join him at the table.

Kurt took a sip. "Where's Nigel?"

"At his sister's." Burt folded up the sports section of the newspaper. "I owe him $20. He said you'd be up before noon. I said you wouldn't."

Kurt smiled over the rim of his mug. "He cheated. He set the alarm on my phone, turned the volume up to max, and put it right by my head." He put his mug down on the table. "I may have to kill him."

"So, how was your summer?"

"Good. Really good."

Burt read Kurt's face. He would be okay with losing bets to Nigel for the rest of his life, if it meant Kurt would always be this happy.

"Looking forward to New York?"

"Yes." Kurt sighed. "And no."

"Nigel?"

"Yeah."

"You guys are strong. You'll get through this."

"Kurt!" Carole beamed as she entered the kitchen, throwing her arms out, and Kurt stood up to hug her. "I missed you!" She patted Kurt's shoulders and back, as if she had to reassure herself that he was actually there. Kurt looked over her shoulder, caught Burt's eye, and they both smiled.

"I saw Nigel this morning. He said your summer was good?" Carole drew back to see Kurt's face. The words were a statement, but the look in her eyes made it a question.

Kurt put the answer in his eyes, as he looked directly at the woman who had become his mother. "Oh, yeah!"

Carole smiled and took the seat next to her husband. "Tell us everything."

Kurt sat down, and wrapped his hands around his coffee mug, trying to decide where to start.

Burt watched his son as he talked, his words tumbling over each other, his hands flying, his eyes shining. He had been worried, even with their weekly Skype chats, he had been worried, but now the evidence was sitting right in front of him. Letting Kurt go to Boston had been the right decision.

* * *

><p>Packing was surprisingly easy. He dumped the summer clothes out of his suitcase. He threw the Camp Wang stuff in the garbage and the rest in the laundry room. He chucked anything warm enough for winter, and casual enough for class into the suitcase. He didn't take any of his beloved designer clothes, not even his favourite Alexander McQueen jacket. He was going to one of the best design schools in the country. He didn't want to show up wearing someone else's talent. From now on, it was about discovering his own talent, creating his own designs. That thought had him smiling as he zipped his suitcase closed.<p>

Nigel walked into his bedroom wearing a big grin and waving a twenty-dollar bill.

"Don't look so smug. You cheated."

The Sovereign analyst flopped down on the bed, next to Kurt's suitcase. "You told him!"

Kurt dragged his suitcase off the bed, and put his hand in the middle of boyfriend's chest. He pushed Nigel onto his back, and crawled over him. "Of course I told him. He was impressed with your creativity." Kurt knelt up, legs straddling Nigel. He smirked down at his boyfriend as he pulled his T-shirt over his head. "I, however, am impressed with other things." Kurt palmed Nigel's cock through his shorts.

Nigel's eyes slid shut as he arched into Kurt's hand. Kurt popped the button, and unzipped Nigel to find only rapidly hardening flesh. "Since when do you go commando?"

"Since I forgot to pack underwear for this trip." He reached out to slide Kurt's zipper down. "It's nice to not have to worry about Finn interrupting us."

"Boys!" Both men froze as Carole's voice called from the top of the staircase. "We're going shopping. Burt needs some new shirts before Congress goes back into session."

"I do not." Burt glared at his wife.

Carole glared back. "Yes, you do." She called down to Kurt and Nigel. "Do you boys need anything?"

Nigel pulled Kurt's shorts and boxers down. He grinned up at his boyfriend. "Some lube?" His voice wasn't quite low enough.

Kurt gasped and slapped his hand over Nigel's mouth. At the top of the stairs Burt's eyes went wide, and he tried to move past Carole at the top of the staircase.

Carole pushed her hand against her husband's chest stopping him. She grinned at Burt, eyes laughing, and then turned her head to call downstairs. "Any particular brand?"

"It's okay, Carole, we're good, thanks." Kurt's voice rose up to them, clear and composed.

Burt and Carole grinned at each other, when Kurt's growl at Nigel also carried up to them. "Dennison, you're a dead man!"

Carole whispered to Burt. "He sounds just like you when he growls like that."

Burt grinned and slipped his arm around his wife's waist. "Like father, like son."


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58: Getting Out of Lima**

Kurt parked on the street in front of Santana's house. The drive-way was already packed with cars. It looked like the whole glee club had shown up. Not surprising, when Santana sent an invitation, saying "no" was not really an option. Not that anyone wanted to say "no", of course. The Latina's Evite had called them to celebrate "Getting the Hell out of Lima", and they were more than ready to do that.

Kurt slipped his hand into Nigel's as they wove their way between the parked cars in the drive-way, to the front door of the house. The heavy wrought iron door knocker slammed against the door twice before Santana's mother swept it open. "Kurt! I haven't seen you in forever. Come in." Imperious dark eyes smiled at Kurt and turned to the young man beside him.

"Mrs. Lopez, this is my boyfriend, Nigel."

Santana's mother shook Nigel's hand, observing him carefully. "Ah, the Boston Banker.

"Yes, ma'am." Nigel smiled into eyes that were obviously the blueprint for Santana's. "Although, I just analyze what the bankers do."

Mrs. Lopez nodded, her look still assessing. "Kurt's very important to my daughter."

Kurt's mouth opened in surprise. _News to him!_

Nigel had no trouble interpreting the challenge in Mrs. Lopez's look. It's not like she was trying to be subtle. "He's very important to me too."

Apparently, that was the right thing to say. Nigel suddenly found himself the recipient of a dazzling smile and a quick hug. "Everyone's in the back yard by the pool. Go on through."

Leaning into Kurt, as they walked down the hallway to the back of the house, Nigel whispered. "Wow! Now I know where Santana gets it."

Kurt laughed as he put his arm around his boyfriend. "It's okay, I'll protect you." He grinned at Nigel. "She likes me."

* * *

><p>Nigel pushed the sliding door closed behind them, and Kurt slipped his sunglasses over his eyes. They walked out into the myriad sounds of summer; laughter, music, splashes.<p>

"Kurt's here!" Britt announced in a megaphone shout, and then executed a perfect back flip off the diving board.

"Kurt!" Blaine called from the pool, and beside him in the water, Dave waved. Kurt and Nigel started towards the pool.

"Yo! Princess." Turning at Puck's shout, they switched directions and headed for the Mohawk. Kurt stopped, just short of the bar, and Nigel paused beside him. Kurt tapped Nigel's cuff lightly. Nigel's eyes locked on Kurt, wide with surprise.

Over the summer, they had created this code between them. Kurt touching Nigel's cuff meant Kurt's Dom was asking Nigel's Sub out to play. Similarly, when Nigel touched his forehead to Kurt's wrist, he was making the same request. Their games did not leak into the real world, so this tap to Nigel's cuff had to mean something else. He looked from Kurt to his cuff, and back to Kurt again.

"Remember the last party, at my place? Puck's drinks are always lethal. Be careful. I don't do drunks." Kurt spoke quietly, so only his boyfriend would hear.

Nigel studied the younger man carefully. Analyst that he was, he slotted the words into the context of Kurt's tap to his cuff, and deciphered exactly what Kurt was saying.

This wasn't about their Dom/Sub games. It was about sex. It was about Kurt making his position on drunk sex very clear. Kurt wasn't telling him what to do. The choice to get drunk or not was completely his. Kurt was simply stating what he would or would not do depending on the choices Nigel made. It was still controlling as hell, but it didn't infringe on Nigel's autonomy.

Nigel took Kurt's hand, turned it over, and kissed the back of his wrist. Not the submissive bow of the head he usually used, but his meaning was clear. Kurt smiled his appreciation of Nigel's decision. "Good."

Nigel grinned and pulled Kurt closer, hands on his boyfriend's hips. "It's a good thing you're so fucking hot because you're a major control freak, and a manipulative ass hat."

Laughing, Kurt slid his arms around his boyfriend, and linked his hands together, at the small of Nigel's back. "Yes, but I'm so good at it."

* * *

><p>Puck plunked two glasses down on the bar. "Feeling brave?" He poured a lime green concoction into their glasses.<p>

Nigel picked his glass up and tilted it, looking at the liquid dubiously. "What is it?"

"It's a family recipe, handed down through the generations..."

"Right!" Kurt sniffed at his drink, nose wrinkling in distaste. "Your mother only drinks kosher wine."

Puck didn't even blink. "Nah, man, it's from my father's side."

"Uh-huh." Kurt put the glass down untouched. He watched as Nigel took a cautious sip.

"It's not awful." Nigel took a second sip. "It's really sweet. Tastes a little like Kool-Aid."

"Kool-Aid?" Puck glared at Nigel. "Dude, seriously, you're missing some taste buds."

While Puck and Nigel argued the merits of his liquid creation, Kurt glanced around the yard. Santana and Mercedes were bringing food platters out from the kitchen. Sam was firing up the B-B-Q. Britt, Dave and Blaine were in the pool. Artie wheeled himself over to the pool, laughing as Britt tried to push Blaine under the water.

"Dave, help!" Blaine splashed and spluttered water out of his mouth as he tried to get away from Brittney.

David took a few strong strokes, away from his boyfriend, and leaned against the pool edge near Artie's chair. "Sorry, babe; can't help you. It's part of the jock code, football players can't go up against cheerleaders."

Britt crowed, as she launched herself over Blaine's shoulder. "You're so going down, Blaine!"

Kurt kicked off his sandals, and sat on the lip of the pool, between Artie and Dave, his legs in the water. "Jock Code? No one ever mentioned a jock code when I was on the team."

Dave laughed. "That's because there is no jock code. But Blaine doesn't know that." They watched as Blaine dived and pulled Britt under. They both came up gasping for air, and Britt bounced through the water to the edge of the pool.

"You guys coming in?" She wiped water off her face and grinned up at Kurt and Artie.

* * *

><p>"Kurt says you're going out to Hollywood?" Nigel played with his drink.<p>

"Yeah, figure I can clean a few pools while I write a screen play." Puck threw some ice in a cocktail shaker. "California dreaming!"

"Have you ever written anything?"

"Nah, man, but how hard can it be? If that chick from fan fiction can write a best seller, I think I can bang out a screen play."

"You mean the woman who wrote Fifty Shades of Gray?"

Puck held up the cocktail shaker. "It's like mixing drinks. Throw in a few sex scenes, a car chase or two, a puppy or a little kid to make the audience go 'awhh', add a really hot cast, and bam! You're ordering the custom paint job on your first Rolls Royce."

Nigel laughed and clinked glasses with Puck. "California dreaming!"

* * *

><p>Kurt and Mercedes found glasses, napkins, cutlery, while Santana got the drinks.<p>

Kurt twisted a jar of salsa open. "Where's Rachel?"

Mercedes opened a bag of Nachos. "She's coming. She promised to have dinner with her dads, but she'll be here later."

"How's she doing?"

"Not good. She's gone past hurt, and moved onto furious." Mercedes grimaced. "I don't think Finn's ever going to be able to explain his way out of this one."

"Quinn coming?"

"No, she's already gone. Yale takes their orientation week seriously!"

Sam clanged his spatula on the B-B-Q hood. "Burgers are done!"

* * *

><p>"Kurt, you're going to love it! It's this great open space. The neighbourhood sucks but it's a loft!" Rachel bounced with excitement. "We're going to live in a New York loft!"<p>

"Totally open concept?" Kurt didn't like the sound of that. He liked Rachel, he did, but all Rachel, all the time was not his idea of fun.

"Don't worry; we'll put up dividers to separate our spaces. It's going to be fantastic!"

Kurt smiled, not that he was convinced it would be fantastic, but it was nice to see Rachel this excited about something again. For the moment, Finn was a distant memory.

* * *

><p>Nigel helped Santana clean up after dinner. He wasn't terribly efficient, staring at Kurt slowed him down.<p>

"It's not polite to drool, Boston Boy." The Latina smirked at Nigel. "You didn't get enough of each other this summer?"

"Right! Like you've had enough of Britt." Nigel stacked dirty platters and followed Santana into the house.

"No, but we're breaking up anyway." Santana rinsed the platters and Nigel slotted them into the dishwasher. "I don't know what's going to happen next year, and I don't want to hurt her."

Nigel nodded. "Yeah, Kurt and I have had the same discussion." He leaned against the counter and watched Kurt through the kitchen window.

"You're going to miss him." It wasn't a question, Santana could read it in his eyes; see it in his body language. He was clearly suffering from separation anxiety even now, and Kurt was only on the other side of the window.

Nigel turned to the cheerleader, shoulders slumped with sadness. "Every single day."

* * *

><p>Stuffed with food and tired from a day in the pool and under the sun, the Glee kids gathered together on deck chairs, sun loungers, and pillows. Puck, Sam, Joe and their guitars formed a musical triangle; Joe and Sam on cushions, Puck in a deck chair. Dave and Blaine shared one lounger and Santana and Britt took the other. Rachel and Mercedes claimed a garden bench. Kurt took a deck chair and set it beside Artie. Nigel decided that since Sam and Joe were using cushions, it wouldn't look too odd if he pulled up a cushion at Kurt's feet. He settled himself and leaned back against Kurt's legs.<p>

Kurt didn't even think about it, his fingers automatically stroked through Nigel's hair, as he talked to Artie. Nigel wrapped an arm around Kurt's leg, and rested his head on his boyfriend's thigh. He caught Puck smirking at him, and mouthed the words that accompanied his finger salute. Puck laughed, and turned to Sam. "Dude, let's do that one you sang last year, what was it? Little Red Cup?"

Sam started the song, and Joe and Puck merged their strings with his. Everyone sang; everyone but Nigel. He was convinced his voice was not for public consumption, and Kurt didn't try to push him. Nigel was having a good time and that's all Kurt cared about.

* * *

><p>The party broke up late, goodbyes and promises drifted on the air as they hugged each other and walked to their cars. Pulling away from the curb, Kurt glanced over at Nigel. "It just seems wrong that Finn wasn't there."<p>

Nigel nodded. "Yeah, Santana said the same thing, well almost. She said 'the pool doesn't look the same without Frankenteen's man boobs jiggling about'. But I think that's what she meant."

Kurt snorted. "Yeah, with Santana, you have to read between the lines."

"Rachel seemed better."

"She's excited about New York, so yeah, better." Kurt dropped his right hand off the steering wheel, to thread his fingers through Nigel's.

"Santana and Britt are breaking up?" Nigel turned his head to see Kurt nod.

"Yeah."

"Does Britt understand that? She doesn't seem very upset about it."

"San says she's pretending." Kurt looked over at Nigel. "Dave and Blaine are taking a hiatus."

"What does that mean?"

Kurt turned into his drive way, and cut the ignition. "Blaine says it means they'll be single when they're apart and get together when they can."

Nigel closed his car door. "That sounds like what we're doing."

Kurt waited for Nigel to come around the front of the car. They walked to his front door together. "No. That's what I'm doing." Kurt unlocked the front door, and waved Nigel in before him. He locked the door, and turned to his boyfriend. "You're not single, no matter where I am."

* * *

><p>Nigel locked the door at the top of the staircase to Kurt's bedroom, and followed his boyfriend down the stairs. Kurt dropped his keys and phone on his night table, and turned to Nigel. He gestured to Nigel's clothes. "Off."<p>

Pulling off his T-shirt and shorts, and kicking off his beat-up Docksiders, Nigel was naked in seconds. A nod, from Kurt, and he slipped to his knees.

Kurt threaded his fingers through Nigel's hair, and tipped his head back. "What do you need?"

"Right now, I need to do whatever you want."

Kurt considered Nigel's phrasing. "And after?"

Green eyes looked up into crystal. "Sometime before you get on the plane to New York, I need to fuck you."

Kurt closed his eyes, as that image shot through his mind. "Yes." He knelt and took Nigel by the shoulders, lowering him onto his back on the floor. Nigel spread his legs, and Kurt moved between them. He leaned over Nigel, nuzzled into his boyfriend's neck, and kissed along his jaw. He slid his tongue over Nigel's bottom lip, and swept inside. Nigel sucked on Kurt's tongue, slid his own tongue behind Kurt's teeth, and nibbled at his lip. Kurt raised his head, and looked down into Nigel's eyes. "Tonight, you're mine. Tomorrow night, I'm yours."

Nigel smiled up at Kurt. He traced his fingers over Kurt's temple and cheek. "I'm always yours."

Kurt nodded. "Yes." He dragged his hand down Nigel's body, and wrapped it around his lover's cock. "And that's not going to change, not tonight, not ever."

Nigel arched into Kurt's hand. He trailed one hand down Kurt's back, over the T-shirt, and hooked his fingers in the waist band of the younger man's shorts. "Yes, sir."


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59: Golf**

Nigel unlocked the door, and he and Kurt walked into the foyer of his sister's house. "Claire?"

"Mom! Uncle Nigel and Kurt are here!" Angie popped out of the living room, and skidded across the tile floor. Nigel scooped her up, and twirled her twice before handing her to his boyfriend. Kurt threw her up in the air, and set her down on her feet. Taking her hand in his, he turned her in a circle. "You cut your hair! Nice!"

"Yeah, and I got all new clothes for school. Want to see?"

"Of course." Kurt smiled as words bubbled out of Nigel's niece. By the time they reached her room, he knew her teacher's name, and what all her friends were wearing on the first day of school.

Nigel watched as his niece kidnapped his boyfriend, and then went looking for his sister. "Hey."

Claire closed the oven door, and turned. "Hey, yourself." She set the timer on the stove. "Where's Kurt?"

Nigel leaned against the counter and stole a piece of sliced pineapple. "Angie's showing him her school stuff. Where's Tommy?"

Claire moved the fruit plate to the table. "Defying gravity on his skateboard."

"Mom and Dad coming?"

"Yeah, I told them 11:30." Claire put a salad bowl on the counter. "How did you get Kurt here so early?"

Nigel took plates out of the cupboard, and started to set the table. "It wasn't easy. I had to get creative." He raised his eyebrows and smirked at his sister.

Claire laughed, and held her hands up. "Don't tell me. I don't want to know."

"Don't want to know what?" Kurt walked into the kitchen, and hugged Claire. "Hi."

Grinning, Claire stepped away from Kurt. "An alarm clock's not good enough for you, Kurt?"

Kurt turned on his boyfriend. "And you say your mother doesn't understand the concept of privacy?"

Claire smiled at Kurt as she tossed baby tomatoes into the salad bowl. "Oh, Nigel's not as bad as mom. She would have given me details. He just said that he had to get creative."

Kurt stepped in front of Nigel, and leaned back against him, as Nigel's arms encircled him. "Yes, he was creative." He leered at Claire. "And much more intimate than an alarm clock."

Claire tossed a handful of dried cranberries in the salad mix. "Mom's going to love you!"

* * *

><p>"Get the BMW." Tommy poured syrup on his French Toast Casserole. "Depending on your mileage, they can go for a year or so without an oil change."<p>

"Really?" Jack was perfectly happy with his Honda, but he was open to suggestion.

"Sure." Tommy shrugged. "They use synthetic oil, the same stuff jet engines use. Costs more but you don't have to take the car in so often."

Kate wasn't interested in synthetic oils. "Kurt, your application must have been impressive if Parsons accepted you. It's a prestigious design school."

"I don't know about impressive. I sent them pictures of some looks I put together in high school. Some vintage stuff I reworked, some things I designed myself."

"What's a design school?" Angie looked at Kurt but Tommy answered first.

"They teach you how to make clothes. Like Tom Ford."

Kurt looked over at Tommy, surprised. "You know Tom Ford?"

Tommy nodded, as he speared a piece of watermelon. "He's the guy in the ads with the naked women."

Kurt glanced at Nigel, and they grinned at each other. Nigel rolled his eyes, and mouthed the word 'straight'.

"Yes, he's a designer." Kurt turned to Angie. "A design school teaches you how to make clothes the way you think they should be. I get to decide if a shirt has a collar or not, or if it has buttons or a zipper, or what colour it should be."

Angie thought about that. "You mean new clothes that no one else has, ones that aren't in the store?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah."

Angie looked at her mother, and grandmother, eyes wide with excitement, as she absorbed the implications. "Can you make clothes for girls?"

"Not yet. But I'm going to learn. That's why I'm going to Parsons."

"Awesome!"

* * *

><p>It took a while, but the man behind the counter at Lunar Golf finally handed over 5 golf clubs with 5 score cards and 5 pencils. Jack helped Angie line up her ball, as Tommy waited impatiently. "Just hit it."<p>

Nigel pushed his hand into the back of his nephew's head. Tommy grinned and pushed at his uncle's shoulder. They scuffled until Nigel got Tommy in a head-lock.

"Tommy, your turn." Jack and Angie moved out of the way, as Tommy dropped his ball. Jack showed Angie how to mark her score card, while they waited for Nigel and Kurt to take their shots.

At the second hole, Kurt and Nigel stood back waiting for the others to play first. Kurt looked around the garish indoor miniature golf space. It was dark, with neon lights that glowed eerily. Anything white tinted pink, even their teeth looked strange. It was like an explosion of Halloween or maybe a trip back to the psychedelic days of the seventies. He jumped as Nigel's hand unexpectedly traced a line down his back. Kurt turned, and Nigel smiled, and moved away. "My turn?"

By the 9th hole, Kurt was extremely thankful that the place was so damn dark. Nigel's fleeting surreptitious touches were making him crazy. He never knew when or where Nigel would sneak in a quick caress. Light touches along his thigh, nibbles to the back of his neck, strokes over his ass; nothing brazen enough for the others to notice, and that was exactly the turn on. It was juvenile and silly, and Kurt could have stopped it anytime he wanted to. But he didn't want to.

Waiting their turn at the 12th hole, Nigel just grinned at Kurt, and didn't move one inappropriate finger. At the 13th hole, he chatted with his father. Kurt totally choked his last shot, all his attention on Nigel. At the 14th hole, Nigel passed in front of his boyfriend to take his shot, and slid his hand along Kurt's fly, pressing against an already interested cock. Kurt gasped and tried to cover the sound with a cough. He glared at his boyfriend. _Oh, you're so going to pay for that, Dennison._

Kurt spent the 15th and 16th holes missing every shot, and planning exactly what he was going to do with Nigel the minute he got him alone. At the 17th hole, Nigel stood behind Kurt, offering tips on correct club grip, standing way too close.

"You know, eventually, this game is going to end and we're going to be alone." Kurt managed to make the whisper sound like a threat.

Nigel groaned, as Kurt's tone sent tiny bolts of lightning through his cock. "I'm counting on it."

The 18th hole took forever, but the Neon Clown finally swallowed the last ball, and they handed their clubs to the attendant. They compared score cards, and declared Jack and Tommy tied in first place. Jack high-fived his grandson. "Celebration sundaes!"

Kurt shook his head. "Thanks but we've got to go. I promised my dad we'd spend some time with him." He hugged Angie. "I'll send you a picture of the first thing I design." He shook hands with Nigel's father, as Nigel hugged his niece and nephew. "Tommy, keep an eye on my dad for me. You know Carole doesn't want him eating fries when he's at the shop on Saturdays."

Tommy grinned. "We have a deal. He doesn't order any fries, and I let him eat some of mine. "

"Nice!" Kurt raised a hand, and Tommy smacked it.

Jack steered the kids to his Honda, and Nigel slid behind the wheel of their rental car. Kurt closed the passenger door, and clicked his seatbelt on. They both waved as they pulled out of the parking lot.

Nigel kept his eyes on the road. Kurt sat still beside him, and it was absolutely crazy, but Nigel could feel Kurt's hands on him, over him, in him. He changed lanes, praying that no one was home at Kurt's place.

"Turn at the lights."

Kurt's words snapped Nigel's head around to the man in the passenger seat. He frowned in confusion. "You house is this way."

"We're not going home. Turn at the lights."

Nigel knew these streets, he looked at his boyfriend, but Kurt didn't volunteer any information. McKinley was three blocks away, but Kurt wouldn't be taking them there?

"Turn into the parking lot." Kurt motioned with his hand, and Nigel turned the wheel. What were they doing here?

"Drive around to the student's parking lot."

Labour Day weekend, late Sunday afternoon, the place was deserted. School buses, empty and newly washed, stood in line beside the dumpsters at the back of the school, waiting for the kids and chaos of Tuesday morning. Kurt directed Nigel to back the car into the small space between the first bus and the dumpster. The compact rental was tiny and almost invisible lost in the shadows cast by the slanted roof of the school and the towering height of the bus. You'd have to be standing directly in front of the car to see it. They were as secluded as it was possible to be, while being in a public place in broad daylight. Nigel turned the key in the ignition, and the car went quiet, as the motor and radio cut off. He watched as Kurt opened the passenger door, stepped out of the car, closed the door with a soft snap, and walked around the front of the car. He opened the driver's door and waved Nigel out.

Kurt snapped the driver's door shut, and opened the door to the back seat. He locked eyes with Nigel, and nodded to the interior. "Hands and knees."

Nigel's eyes went wide, and his breath caught. This was the Kurt from their dressing room days. This was the Kurt that Nigel could never say no to. He ducked his head and scrambled onto the back seat. He felt Kurt move in behind him, and close the car door.

"Fold your arms in front of you. Put your head down on them." Kurt tugged Nigel's shorts down as he spoke; the quiet words the only sound in the world.

Nigel had barely got into position before Kurt's hand slammed down on him. No gentle caresses over his back or shoulders, no fingers teasing his cock, or slow warm up taps on his ass. Not the way Kurt usually did things at all; totally different and totally perfect. Nigel's head swam, as fire flared through his ass.

"Stealing touches while your family stood right beside us, Nigel." Kurt's words were just audible over the sound of skin on skin.

Nigel moaned, as he tossed his head on his arms. He arched his back offering more of his ass to his lover. "You loved it." He gasped the words out between slaps.

"Yes." Kurt nipped at Nigel's neck, as his hand fell over and over. Each slap scrupulously timed to let the pain morph into heated pleasure. "And you love this."

"Yes! God, Kurt! Please!" Nigel's cock was leaking beneath him, he needed, just needed. There was no room. The back seat was too damn small. And he didn't have any lube. Who needed lube to play Lunar Golf? Oh, god, he was never leaving the house again without a blister pack of lube. "Kurt! Fuck! Now! Please!"

The hand stopped its descent, and Nigel heard clothes rustling. "Come here." Kurt helped Nigel turn over. They knelt on the back seat, facing each other. Leaning into each other, they worked their cocks together. Hands coated with pre-cum created a cocoon of pleasure. Their hands moved in unison; skin and heat and friction, and them; only them, always them. Green eyes stared into crystal, until Kurt's lashes dropped and he slid his tongue between his boyfriend's lips. Nigel lapped and sucked at teeth, and tongue, and lips and then pulled away. He dropped his head onto Kurt's shoulder. "Close. Now."

Kurt nestled his head over Nigel's, and swept his hand over both glistening crowns. A twist of his wrist that Nigel copied, and they both came, collapsing against each other. Sliding down on the back seat, they sat close, their shoulders touching, heads thrown back against the seat, waiting to breathe without panting. Kurt threw one leg over Nigel's. Nigel slipped an arm around Kurt's back and nuzzled into the younger man's neck.

"Un-fucking-believable!" Nigel pressed a kiss to Kurt's neck.

Kurt rubbed his chin in Nigel's hair. "Yeah."

Nigel sat up, and grinned at Kurt. "Next time, we're renting an SUV!"


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60: New York**

"Don't fall asleep." Kurt's lips moved against Nigel's hair, his words whispered in the quiet of the car.

"Too late." Nigel didn't open his eyes.

"Sorry, my dad's expecting us for dinner."

Nigel tightened his arm around Kurt's waist. "Five more minutes."

Kurt smiled as he stroked a hand through Nigel's hair. "You're channeling Angie, now?"

Nigel pressed a kiss to the base of Kurt's neck. "Whatever works."

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled at his step-mother. "You made all my favourites for dinner. Let me guess, cheesecake for dessert?"<p>

Carole nodded, as she passed her husband the vegetables. "Yes, the one you like from the Cheesecake Factory." She sat back in her chair, watching as Burt poured wine into four glasses. "Starting tomorrow, everything will be new for you; new city, new home, new school." She paused while Burt handed everyone a glass. "Here's to your new life!"

Burt raised his own glass. "New life or old, we're always here for you. Always."

Kurt's eyes misted a bit as he looked at the people he loved, the people he would be leaving behind. He reached out to either side, clasped hands with Nigel and Carole and smiled across the table at Burt. "I know, Dad." He squeezed the hands in his and let them go. Picking up his fork, he forced a small laugh. "It's just school, you know. I'm not going to outer space."

Just school, Nigel wished it was that simple. There was no way this experience wouldn't change Kurt. Nigel prayed that the new Kurt would still want to come home to him.

Just school, Carole wished it was that simple. Finn was in some military boot camp trying to find himself, and Kurt was hurtling into the unknown. All that she could do, now, was have faith in the men they were.

Just school, Burt wished it was that simple. He only hoped that New York would be everything that Kurt needed it to be.

Kurt's phone blasted out 'Don't Rain on My Parade'. "Sorry, it's Rachel." He scanned the text quickly, hit a few keys in response, and slipped the phone away. "She must be excited. She used four exclamation points!" He turned to Nigel. "She's going to meet us at the airport."

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" Burt looked at both boys.

"11:30", "12:00"

Burt laughed as the boys stared each other down. "You guys going together?"

Kurt ignored his father. "Our flight's at 2 PM. It's an hour drive, plus an hour to check in and go through security. We can leave at noon."

Nigel shook his head. "It's an hour and fifteen minute drive, and we have to return the rental car." He held his hand out to his boyfriend. "You can be ready by 11:30, Kurt. I'll help you."

Carole smirked at her husband. "Why do I think he doesn't mean help with the packing?"

Kurt grinned at his step-mother. "Because I've already finished packing?"

Burt snorted as Kurt slid his chair closer to Nigel's, and Nigel leaned into Kurt. "Yeah, that's why."

* * *

><p>Nigel's foot cleared the last step, and Kurt was in his arms. Like interlocking pieces of a puzzle, they clicked into place. Kurt's fingers played along the waistband of Nigel's shorts, under his T-shirt, as he pulled back to look into his boyfriend's eyes. "You wanted to take the lead tonight?"<p>

"No." Nigel shook his head, his hand around Kurt's neck, thumb brushing along the younger man's jaw. "I just want to fuck you."

Kurt searched Nigel's face, reading his eyes. The hand that had been stroking Nigel's back was suddenly wrapped around Nigel's wrist. In one quick move, Kurt twisted Nigel's arm behind his back, spinning his boyfriend around, and pushing him face first into the wall. Pressed along Nigel's back, his arm keeping Nigel's trapped between them, Kurt spoke low, his head next to his boyfriend's, lips moving against Nigel's ear. "Most people would find those two statements contradictory."

Nigel turned his head, and smiled as Kurt's lips brushed his cheek. This was fucking perfect! Being trapped under Kurt like this was even better than restraints. The leather felt good but Kurt felt better. Nigel's body went almost liquid with submission. Kurt's words dropped through his arousal, and landed in a part of his brain that could actually formulate a response. "You're not most people."

"True." Kurt snapped his hips, brushing his cock against Nigel's ass. Even through the layers of clothes between them, he felt Nigel push back, wanting more.

Kurt released Nigel's arm, and stepped away from his boyfriend. Nigel turned, still leaning against the wall, waiting.

"Take my clothes off."

As Nigel moved to comply, Kurt caught his chin, and held him away. "You can't touch me, Nigel. Just take my clothes off."

Startled eyes locked on Kurt's. "I don't think I can do that, Kurt." Uncovering Kurt, and not being allowed to touch him, sounded like torture to Nigel.

"Yes, you can." Kurt was certain.

Nigel swallowed and reached for Kurt's T-shirt. "Easy for you to say."

Kurt raised his arms, and Nigel pulled the shirt off. He kicked his sandals off as Nigel undid the fly on his shorts. Nigel got the zip down, and pushed both underwear and shorts down. Kurt stepped out of the material on the floor, and Nigel puffed out a gasp of relief. Thank god, it was still summer. He never would have survived wrangling Kurt out of his skinnys.

Kurt waved a hand and Nigel tore his own clothes off.

"Hands behind your back." He nodded as Nigel wrapped his right hand around his left wrist, behind his back. Naked, Kurt held his arms out at his side, presenting himself to Nigel. "Assuming you could touch me wherever you wanted to, what would you choose?"

Nigel's eyes roamed over 5'10" of pale perfection. He dropped to his knees, Kurt's cock tantalizingly close to his lips.

Kurt threaded his fingers through Nigel's hair. "Good choice."

Nigel looked up. "Please!"

Kurt's fingers tugging at Nigel's hair, pulling his head closer; was a decided yes. Nigel licked along the shaft, till he reached the tip, and sucked it into his mouth. Kurt folded over his boyfriend, and reaching down, unclasped Nigel's hands from behind his back. Free to move, Nigel wrapped one hand around the base of Kurt's cock, the other stroking over Kurt's ass.

Kurt closed his eyes, tracing a hand down the side of Nigel's neck, and over his shoulder. This was Nigel's show, and Kurt made no effort to interfere. He didn't direct Nigel in any way. Why would he, when it felt so fucking amazing? This had always been incredible, right from the very first time in their dressing room. But after almost two years, Nigel knew Kurt's body better than he knew his own. He could drag this out forever or pull Kurt over the edge with a swipe of his tongue. That knowledge had Kurt drawing back. He didn't want to come yet. He wanted to finish with Nigel, with Nigel inside him.

He pulled Nigel up, eating into his mouth, wanting, always wanting this man. "Lube."

Kurt lay back, and Nigel knelt between his legs. The Boston banker ran his hands up from Kurt's knees, along his inner thighs. He stroked from knee to groin, over and over, until Kurt wreathed on the bed, desperate for more. Kurt arched his back, lifting his hips, offering, pleading with his body. Nigel slipped a pillow under Kurt's hips, and ghosted his hands over his lover's sac, and ass, running his fingers down the crease, and over Kurt's opening. He worshipped Kurt's body, touching and teasing. He sent his fingers everywhere, everywhere but the glistening cock, flushed and slick with pre-cum.

"Nigel!" Kurt's voice was an order. It was as close as Kurt ever got to pleading, and it was more than enough for Nigel. He slicked his fingers, and stretched Kurt open.

Kurt locked his eyes on Nigel. He didn't turn over. When Nigel topped, he almost always chose this position. He liked to watch Kurt's face when the younger man fell apart.

Nigel treasured the moments when he was allowed the privilege of witnessing Kurt's vulnerability, his loss of control. Nigel was the only one who ever got to see Kurt like this. A large part of him couldn't help but hope that he would always be the only one.

Nigel aligned himself, and Kurt raised his legs, resting them on Nigel's shoulders. His lips parted, and his eyes closed, as his lover breached the tight ring of muscle. Nigel didn't push, as much as nudge himself inside, slow and careful and steady as Kurt adjusted around him. It seemed to take forever, as they stared into each other's eyes, and tonight, forever was just what they wanted.

When Nigel was fully embedded he closed his eyes and stilled, hovering over his lover. Kurt thrust up, and Nigel groaned. "Nigel if you don't move, I will make sure that your ass feels every grain of leather in that airplane seat tomorrow." Kurt hissed the words, as he glared at his lover.

Nigel opened his eyes and grinned down at Kurt. "Promise?"

"Nigel!" Kurt's voice was low, but it held that tone, the one that sent a shiver down Nigel's spine. The one he couldn't disobey. He reached up and pushed Kurt's legs back. He leaned over him, pressing his weight against the man beneath him, changing the angle just enough that every inward thrust stroked over sensitive tissue. Nigel rocked into Kurt, as hard and as fast as he could. He pushed everything into Kurt. He gasped for breath, sweat broke out along his spine, his balls tightened and he hovered on the edge of coming, standing on the precipice, needing to jump. But none of that mattered. Only Kurt mattered. He watched as a flush spread across Kurt's torso, as Kurt arched beneath him, moving with him.

Kurt tossed his head back, eyes shut. Nigel leaned further, and licked at the base of Kurt's throat. Kurt's cock was trapped between their bodies, rubbing against Nigel with each thrust of their hips.

Kurt opened eyes lost in passion, and raised himself up to take Nigel's lips. "Now, Nigel."

Nigel wrapped a fist around Kurt's cock, and stroked in sync with the thrusts he slammed into Kurt. Crystal eyes locked onto green, and Kurt spilled over Nigel's hand. Nigel watched the pleasure flash across Kurt's face, and fell into his own release.

* * *

><p>"Thank you."<p>

Nigel whispered the words into the curve of Kurt's neck, but he heard them, and pulled away enough to see his boyfriend's face. "Please tell me you're not thanking me for letting you top because I thought this was a mutual thing between us."

Nigel laughed, and Kurt could breathe again. "No, it's not about that. You know you always give me what I need." Nigel tried to crawl into Kurt, and hide. "I'm way too emotional tonight. Ignore me."

Kurt sat up, arranged the pillows behind him, and pulled Nigel into his arms. "Like that's going to happen. Tell me."

Nigel flushed with embarrassment and he couldn't quite meet Kurt's eyes, but he answered, shrugging as his fingers played over Kurt's chest. "Just thank you, for being you, for being part of my life, for loving me." The Boston banker finally looked at Kurt. "Told you, too soppy for words."

Kurt slid down the bed, taking Nigel with him. He rolled on top of his boyfriend, and pinned his hands to the bed. "Yes, irredeemably mushy. Hallmark cringing sentimental." Kurt stared down at Nigel, trust and honesty radiating in the crystal eyes. "And I'm really pissed that you said it first!"

* * *

><p>Nigel shifted out of sleep, and stretched carefully. He didn't want to wake Kurt up. He snagged his phone off the bedside table and checked the time. 8:37 AM. He smiled to himself, as he walked to the ensuite. Waking Kurt this early would be risking a storm of complaints that would highlight Kurt's extensive vocabulary.<p>

He brushed his teeth, stood under the hot water and determinedly blanked out all thoughts of their coming separation. He turned his mind to memories; to images of silk sashes, and black leather, laughter and whispers, making dinner together and watching TV, the day the mirrors came, the night they club hopped, their six month anniversary at a friend's cottage, the first time Kurt brought him home, their dressing room time. Each image excruciatingly clear, lit with Kurt's laughter, Kurt's smile, Kurt's eyes. Nigel turned the water off, and grabbed a towel. He stared at himself in the mirror as he shaved, wondering why he didn't look as maimed as he felt.

He pulled clean clothes out of his over-night bag, and shrugged into them. He didn't want to chance the tread of his shoes on the staircase waking Kurt up, so he padded up the stairs barefoot. He made coffee, and stood at the kitchen sink, slowly draining his mug, staring through the window, seeing nothing.

Carole stopped on the threshold, reading the despair in Nigel's stance. She stepped into the kitchen, and Nigel turned at the sound of her slippers on the floor. He attempted a smile. "Good morning."

Careful of the mug in his hands, Carole put her arms around Nigel, hugged him quickly, and stepped away. "You'll be okay. He loves you."

Nigel nodded. "He loves me now."

Carole turned to get a mug from the cupboard. "Does Kurt strike you as a person who doesn't know his own mind?"

Nigel had to smile at that. "No."

"And do you think your feelings are temporary?"

"God, no!"

Carole nodded, as she poured coffee into her mug. "Then you're both going to be fine, aren't you?"

Nigel looked at the woman who was the closest thing Kurt had to a mother. "Do you really think so?"

"I do, yes." Carole opened the fridge. "Why don't you sit down and I'll make you some French toast?"

* * *

><p>Nigel put Kurt's coffee on the night table, pulled his T-shirt and shorts off, and crawled back under the covers. Curling around his boyfriend, he palmed Kurt's ass, stroking down the crease, fingers fluttering over, and around Kurt's anus. He slipped his hand between Kurt's thighs to play over his balls.<p>

Kurt rolled onto his back, sighing his pleasure and complaining in the same breath. "I'm not waking up."

"Really?" Nigel wrapped his hand around Kurt's erection. "I don't think you'll be able to sleep through this." Sliding lips, sweeping tongue, warm wet suction; and Kurt did wake up. He slid his hand down Nigel's back, over his ass. As Nigel worked his magic, and Kurt got close, he tangled his fingers in his lover's hair. Nigel moaned around Kurt's cock, as Kurt tugged at his hair, and Kurt lost it.

Nigel lapped at Kurt gently, until Kurt softened between his lips. He looked up along Kurt's body, to sleepy, sated crystal eyes. "Awake now?"

"Yes." Kurt smiled and traced a finger over Nigel's lips. "Happy?"

Nigel snuggled into Kurt, his head on his boyfriend's thigh. "Yes."

"Good, now move." Kurt twisted out from under Nigel, pushed the Boston banker over onto his back, and slid down his body. "Your turn."

Nigel pushed his fingers through Kurt's hair, as Kurt swept his tongue along the length of his boyfriend's cock. "Your coffee's going to get cold."

Kurt sucked the crown into his mouth, and mumbled around it. "That's what micro-waves are for."

* * *

><p>Luggage in the car, Kurt hugged Carole. "The internet won't be set up till the end of the week, but I'll text you as soon as I get there." He moved to his father. "Don't worry."<p>

Burt crushed his son, and tried to smile. "Who's worried?"

Kurt grinned. "Yeah, right!" He opened the passenger door, and waited while Carole and Burt hugged Nigel.

Car doors closed, seat belts clicked into place, and Nigel backed the car out of the drive way. Carole waved until the car turned the corner. She stood staring at the empty street until Burt put his arm around her waist and steered her back into the house.

* * *

><p>"As soon as we get our internet in, I can Skype you every night." Kurt looked out the window, but all he saw was a life without Nigel.<p>

"Kurt, you don't have to call me every night." Nigel's voice was calm, even as his hands clenched around the steering wheel.

"Yes, I do." Kurt stretched his hand out for Nigel to take. "I have to know you're there."

The miles rolled by in silence, both of them thinking, trying to imagine the next few months, till Thanksgiving. "If either of us won't be home, then we'll text a time when we can talk the next day."

"I'm going to be home. I'm not single, remember." Nigel glanced over at Kurt, a smile tugging at his lips.

"You have dinner meetings, and projects that run late. You go out with friends." Kurt forced the next words out in a voice that sounded raw. "And I will be single. I don't want either one of us sitting by our laptops, freaking out. So, we'll text if we can't Skype."

"Okay. Kurt, don't make too many rules. Let's just see what happens." Nigel squeezed Kurt's hand. "You're not getting rid of me, Hummel."

* * *

><p>"Final boarding call for American Airlines flight 294 to La Guardia."<p>

The sound system blasted the garbled message into the air and Kurt shivered. Rachel had boarded long ago. Kurt huddled against Nigel till the last possible second.

"Kurt" Nigel pulled away. "They're going to be boarding my flight soon. I have to go."

Kurt pulled Nigel into a harsh kiss. "You're mine!"

Nigel grinned. "I love you too, Kurt. Now, go!"

* * *

><p>Rachel talked pretty much non-stop through the whole flight. The words just cascaded out of her in a seemingly eternal loop of anxiety and excitement, for which Kurt was exceedingly grateful. He didn't have to say anything. He let her words flow over him, all his attention on the man sitting in another plane flying home to an apartment that didn't have Kurt in it.<p>

They waited for their luggage in silence, Rachel's nerves finally rendering her mute. They wheeled their suitcases to the Taxi line, and Rachel clicked through screens on her phone to find the address. She had memorized it, but she was just too nervous to trust herself.

They squeezed into the back seat of a ubiquitous yellow cab, beside some smaller pieces of luggage that hadn't fit into the trunk. Rachel read the address to the cabbie, and they stared out the windows as New York flashed by. People streamed over sidewalks and into the streets. Towering buildings formed wavering lines into forever. Car horns, and ambulance sirens, and the noise of 5 million people living on a small island, filtered into the taxi.

Turning away from the windows, they grinned at each other. Rachel grabbed Kurt's hand. "New York, Kurt! We're in New York!"

_Start spreading the news_

_I'm leaving today_

_I want to be a part of it_

_New York, New York_

Kurt sang sotto voce, and Rachel jumped in, their voices rising together.

_I want to wake up_

_In that city that never sleeps_

_And find I'm kin of the hill_

_Top of the heap._

They laughed, startled when the cabbie added to their harmony. All three voices added to the cacophony that defined the city.

_If I can make it there_

_I'll make it anywhere_

_It's up to you_

_New York, New York_


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61: Beginnings**

"She's a nightmare! A total monster!" Rachel dragged the metal industrial door closed. "I've never met anyone so mean." She dropped her books on the floor and collapsed on the couch.

Kurt looked up from his laptop. "I assume we're talking about La Cassandra?"

"Yes! Kurt, she's such a bitch!" Rachel clapped her hand over her mouth, shocked at herself.

Kurt looked at his watch, and grinned at his roommate. "Two and a half weeks in the Big Apple and you're already swearing like a native. I'm impressed."

Rachel dropped her head on the back of the couch, and held her hands up. "Look at me. I'm shaking." She groaned and turned on to her side, curling her legs up under her, facing Kurt. "This isn't at all what I thought it would be."

"I know." Kurt smiled. "You thought you were going to sweep into NYADA and everyone would throw flowers at you and proclaim you the world's greatest gift to song."

A tiny twitch of the lips was all the smile that Rachel could manage. "Well, maybe not the world's greatest gift, but New York's? Yeah." She ducked her head, and played with the edge of the couch cushion. "Arrogant, right?"

"A lack of self-confidence has never been your problem." Kurt captured the nervous fingers, and made Rachel look at him. "Every single kid in your class was a big star back home. You're competing with the best of the best. Cut yourself a little slack. You're at NYADA for a reason."

Rachel squeezed Kurt's hand. "Thanks. That's what Brody said."

"Brody?"

Rachel looked down, a small shy smile hovering.

Kurt pushed a hand into her shoulder. "Rachel Barry! Talk."

"It's nothing. He was just being nice."

"Uh-huh." Kurt waited, he knew Rachel. There was no way she could keep something like this to herself.

"He's a junior. Cassie asked him to come to our class, 'as an example of what we could become'. He was just being nice."

"Cute?"

"So cute! Eyes, and smile, and…" Rachel waved her hand. "Just everything." She grinned at Kurt. "Dance clothes don't hide too much."

* * *

><p>Perspectives in World Art and Design was nowhere near as interesting as it sounded. Paleolithic art from the Americas, wasn't all that entertaining. Kurt yawned and decided to take a break. He clicked onto Skype.<p>

"What's happening at McKinley?"

"Not much. We've got some new kids in Glee, and I'm President of the Student Council."

"Blaine, that's great! So why do you look like the dictionary definition of bleak?"

"It's not the same without you guys, and I miss David."

"So, call him."

"No, I don't want to bother him. I don't want him to know what a baby I'm being about this."

"Speaking as someone who's trying to get used to a new city, a new school, and a bunch of cut-throat strangers who call themselves design students, trust me, he misses you too."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, call him."

Blaine's screen image looked a lot happier. "Okay, I will." He smiled at Kurt. "What's this about cut-throat strangers?"

"You wouldn't believe the kids here. You'd think the Design School was part of the cold war, and the classrooms were full of spies." Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine laughed. "And we're supposed to work in groups. Most of them have excruciatingly bad taste anyway. There's only one or two that have any fashion sense at all."

"And you, of course."

Kurt grinned. "And me, of course."

* * *

><p>His fingers were cramped, the charcoal sketch was a complete mess, and the floor was littered with failed attempts. Kurt ripped another page off his sketch book and groaned. How was he ever going to be able to draw fashion designs when he couldn't even get the lines right on a freaking still life? He dropped the charcoal pencil and sketch pad on his bed, and stood, stretching out his back. "Rachel, I'm making tea. You want anything?"<p>

Rachel's voice was very clear, the curtains they had hung to delineate personal space, did nothing to block out sound. "No, thanks, I'm good."

Kurt zapped a mug of water, dipped an Earl Grey sachet a few times, and called it tea. Mug in hand, he piled his pillows behind his back, and opened his laptop.

"Hey, you."

"Hi, Babe." Nigel leaned closer to the screen, as if that would shorten the distance between them. "You look fantastic."

Kurt snorted. "Then you're blind! Who has time to look good anymore? I've got three projects due next week, and that's not counting the assigned reading." Kurt glared into the screen. "You're in deep shit, Dennison."

Nigel just laughed. "I go to work, I come home, eat dinner alone, and Skype my boyfriend. Pretty sure that makes me innocent of whatever you think I've done, Kurt."

"You didn't warn me. You never told me how much harder college was than high school. It's overwhelming! I finish one thing, and six others are there waiting for me. It never ends."

"It's a steep step up from high school, but you'll get used to it. The first term is the worst."

Kurt tried for a pathetic smile. "A good boyfriend would come to New York this weekend, just to be supportive."

"I can be supportive from here."

"No." Kurt's voice dropped to a whisper, in the hope that Rachel wouldn't hear him. "I need up close and personal support."

"I miss you too."

"I miss everything; your smile, your hands, your mouth. I miss the way you feel. I even miss the way you push your glasses up when you're working on your laptop."

"I push my glasses up when I'm working?"

"Yeah, you do."

"Want to know what I miss?"

"Yes."

"Everything you do. Everything you say. I miss the way you touch me, and fuck me. I miss holding you at night."

"Stop!" Kurt stared into the screen. "This is what you're going to do, Nigel. The first thing tomorrow morning, you're going to your supervisor, and the HR department and anyone else you have to talk to get a transfer to New York."

"I haven't even been at the bank for five months yet, Kurt. And even if I could get a transfer now, which I can't, I wouldn't do that to you. You need this year on your own."

"Really? Because all I do, is go to class, work on my projects and miss you."

"Kurt, I know it's a lot of work, and it's lonely in a new city. But tell me that it isn't just a little exciting. Tell me that you don't get off the subway, and walk down 5th Ave to school every day, and think 'I can't believe this!'"

"Okay, New York is awesome, but it could be just as awesome with you here."

Nigel smiled, and shook his head, and totally sidestepped the argument. "I love you."


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62: A Whole New World**

"How's it going with your mid-term projects?" Rachel dug into her box of Chinese take-out.

Kurt swirled Shanghai noodles around his chopsticks. "The digital design project is done. The drawing studio workshop is a giving me problems." He chased a piece of shrimp. "Dance class any better?"

"It's like high school all over again. The girls in my dance class are the mean girls and I'm the odd one out. Again!"

"You don't have to be that girl again."

"What do you mean?"

Kurt waved his chopsticks, encompassing Rachel's clothes. "You should change your look. This whole Anne of Green Gables thing is tired."

Rachel looked down at her skirt and knee socks. "I don't know, Kurt. I don't have your sense of style."

Kurt grinned. "No, but you have me. That's almost as good. The kids at Parsons eat, sleep and dream fashion. They know every rag shop that ever opened its doors. My lab partner in Integrative Design has a great eye. I'll get some names from her. This weekend we'll get you a whole new wardrobe to go with the whole new you. The girls in your class won't recognize you on Monday." Kurt shot Rachel a sly smile. "Or Brody either."

* * *

><p>"You know, you're the only one who doesn't call me Dennis." Denis Andre Gagnon's grimace of distaste made his opinion of that fairly clear.<p>

Kurt shrugged. "High school French."

Denis looked up from the lab computer. "Vous parlez Francais?"

"Pas bien. Je peux commander dans un restaurant, mais c'est tout."

"Not bad, for a guy from Ohio. It's Ohio, right?"

Kurt adjusted the colour on his digital design. "Yeah, Lima. You've never heard of it, no one has. I couldn't wait to get out of there."

Denis heard the lack of enthusiasm in Kurt's voice. "But, now you miss it?"

Kurt snorted. "Lima, no way! But some of the people, yes."

Denis rolled his chair back, and turned to face Kurt. "Boyfriend?"

Kurt sighed as he pushed back from his own computer. "Yeah. He's in Boston now, working." He clicked on close, and shut his program down. "What about you? Anyone you miss?"

"Non. I dated a guy for about six months last year, but you know…" Denis waved his hands, and gave a shrug. "I worked part-time at a department store in Quebec City. He designed the window displays. He's the one who got me thinking about design. Et voila, bonjour New York."

Kurt grinned. "Really? I met my boyfriend in a men's store. I was a pretty serious shopper, and he was a sales rep."

Denis stared at his classmate. Kurt became a different person when he talked about his boyfriend. And that told Denis just how much the missing man meant to Kurt. He shut his computer down. "I'm done here. You want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure." Kurt stuffed his lab notes into his messenger bag, and waited for Denis to do the same. "Where do you want to go?"

* * *

><p>Kurt took the subway home, feeling incrementally less lonely. Denis was a nice guy, and Kurt needed a friend. He dragged the metal door shut, and looked around for Rachel. "Rache?"<p>

"Here!" Rachel came bursting through the dividing curtains, bubbling with excitement.

"Oh, someone had a good day."

"Kurt!" Rachel threw her arms around Kurt, and danced away. "You should have seen them, the look on their faces. The dance-wear you selected makes theirs look like granny pants!"

Kurt tossed his messenger bag on the couch, and hung his jacket on the coat tree by the door. "And you're surprised? I could have changed your life years ago, if you would have listened to me in high school."

"Really? Cause I remember listening to you once and looking like a skank."

Kurt stretched out of the couch, totally non-repentant. "Skank, maybe, but hot. It's not my fault that Finn was afraid of hot!"

"Not your fault!" Rachel grabbed a cushion, and smacked Kurt around the shoulders with it. "You set me up!"

Kurt tried to dodge the flying pillow, but he was laughing too hard. "You said I didn't have a chance because I was a guy." He twisted the cushion out of Rachel's hands, and sat up, pulling his sweater into place. "Which was absolutely true, but not what I wanted to hear."

Rachel patted the cushion back into place, and grinned at Kurt. "Thanks for actually helping me this time."

"And what did Mr. Brody Weston have to say?"

Rachel dipped her head, and then looked over a Kurt. "I asked him over for dinner tomorrow night."

Kurt cupped his hands around his mouth and bellowed. "Look out world! Rachel Barry's taking charge." He smiled at his roommate. "Good for you!" He got up and started to walk to his 'bedroom' to change. "Wait, you're not actually cooking, are you?"

Rachel threw the pillow at him.

* * *

><p>"There's my Boston boy."<p>

"Hey, babe." Nigel smiled at the Kurt on his screen. "What's new in New York?"

"Oh, major action around here." Kurt's eyes laughed into Nigel's. "The new look I put together for Rachel got her a date tomorrow night."

Rachel popped her head in between Kurt's curtains. "Maybe it wasn't the clothes you picked, Hummel. Maybe it was the me under the clothes."

"Hi, Rachel."

Kurt tilted his laptop so Rachel could see Nigel. "Hi, Nigel."

"Go learn how to cook before you poison the poor guy tomorrow."

"Please, how hard can it be?" Rachel swished the curtains shut, and Kurt grinned at Nigel. "Want to make a bet they end up eating pizza?"

"I heard that, Kurt!"

"You sound happy." Nigel pushed his glasses higher, and smiled.

"I had dinner with a classmate."

"No! You mean they're not all no-talent competitive morons."

"I may have been a bit hasty in my total condemnation."

Nigel laughed. "Not you!"

"Hah! Funny! There's a girl in my Perspectives class, she has a great sense of colour. She's fearless. And this guy, Denis, in my Integrative Studio lab. He's the one I had dinner with tonight, he's very creative." Kurt spoke to the screen, and wished that Nigel was here with him. "You know, it's a whole different world here. I feel like I've sunk through the rabbit hole. Back in Lima, everyone assumes everyone else is straight. But at Parsons everyone assumes all the guys are gay." Kurt smirked. "Here it's the straight guys who get the weird looks. Here it's the straight guys who have to 'come out'. It's actually pretty funny. Last week, one guy said he was straight, and the guy next to him said, 'You're kidding, right?' Like he'd never heard the word before. It's mind bending."

"Aww! You mean you're no longer unique!" Nigel grinned at Kurt, teasing in his voice.

"I am not unique because I'm gay. I'm unique because I'm me!" Kurt parodied a snobby British noble, and Nigel had to laugh.

"So amid this plethora of gay guys, is anyone interesting?"

"Who has time to notice? We're all so worried about projects and deadlines, exams and papers!" Kurt pleaded with the screen. "Promise me. It gets better, right?"


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63: Thanksgiving**

"Why are you whispering?" Nigel lowered his own voice.

"Rachel's sleeping."

"No, I'm not." Rachel's voice was scratchy from tears. "You can tell Nigel."

Kurt sent Nigel a helpless look, and then turned away from the laptop. "Why don't you come and talk to him yourself?"

Nigel mouthed 'what?', and waited as Kurt shifted out of screen, and Rachel appeared. Kleenex in hand, eyes burnt from tears, hair mussed, this wasn't a Rachel that Nigel had ever seen before. "What happened?"

"Finn happened!" Rachel glared into the screen. "He says he can't let me ruin my life. He dumps me. I don't hear from him for months, not one text or email. And then he shows up just when I'm actually starting to get over him."

Kurt's head slid into view. "He turned up when Rache was having dinner with Brody."

Rachel's face replaced Kurt's. "And then he had the nerve to ask me if anything was going on with Brody, after totally disappearing on me!"

Kurt played Jack-in-the-Box again. "They broke up last night."

"I don't know why I'm so upset! It's totally ridiculous! He broke up with me last June."

Nigel could see how wrecked she was. "Wow! Really bad timing! I'm sorry, Rachel."

Rachel sniffed. "Yeah."

"What did Brody say?"

"He left when Finn showed up. He said to call him."

"So call him."

Kurt didn't pop into view but Nigel could hear his voice. "Stop crying. Get in the shower, and call him."

Nigel watched Rachel's profile as she talked to Kurt. "I can't call him. I'm a mess."

"That's what the shower's for, go."

Kurt was back in centre screen. Rachel's voice faded as she got farther away from the laptop. "What am I going to say to him?"

Kurt mouthed 'OMG' at Nigel and turned to call after Rachel. "Say what you always say, the first thing that comes out of your mouth!"

Nigel had to smile at the snark in Kurt's voice. His boyfriend had obviously run out of patience. "Rough day?"

"Try a rough two days. I thought she was never going to stop crying!" Kurt relaxed back against the pillows on his bed. "I have a strict twenty-four hour policy on sympathy."

Nigel grinned. "You're strict about a lot of things." Just to make sure Kurt got the double entendre, Nigel let images show in his eyes.

"Not lately!" Kurt barked out a laugh. "The guy who needs my hand is in Boston."

"Moi?"

Kurt laughed. "What's new at Sovereign Bank?"

"We just had our six month employee evaluations. Apparently, I am 'passing all expectations'."

"Congratulations! That's awesome! Does that mean you can get your transfer soon?"

"I don't know, Kurt. It may make it harder. They may not want to let me go, now."

"Nigel!" Kurt was pissed. "So screw up already!"

"Kurt, I'll get there. I promise, even if I have to work for another bank. Okay?"

"I swear to Dior, Nigel, if you're not here next year, I'm transferring to a school in Boston."

"You love Parsons!"

"Yes, I do. So get your ass here, Dennison."

Nigel laughed. "Yes, sir."

Kurt smiled at the image on his screen. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>"When are you coming in?" Burt hated Skype.<p>

"I haven't booked my flight yet. I want to co-ordinate with Nigel. But we'll be there Wednesday night sometime."

"Do you want Finn to pick you up at the airport?" Burt looked around the kitchen to make sure no one was around. "Say yes, he's going crazy around here. He doesn't know what to do with himself."

Kurt shrugged. "If he doesn't mind the drive, sure."

"He won't mind. He needs to talk to someone besides us anyway."

"I don't think I can help on this one, Dad."

"I know, I know." Burt took his baseball cap off, and scrubbed the top of his head before putting it back on. "Just let him talk, okay?"

"No problem. I'll text both of you our flight information, when I book. Gotta go, Dad."

"Don't forget. You know how Carole gets at the holidays."

Kurt smiled as he ended the call. _Right, like Carole was the one who worried overtime!_

* * *

><p>Nigel grabbed his carry-on, and followed a trail of passengers off the plane. He ignored the baggage carousels in favour of the exit signs. The glass doors slid open and Nigel scanned the crowd looking for a thin young man, with the most amazing … Kurt! Nigel's eyes zeroed in on Kurt and he didn't have to see anything else. His feet kept moving but that was mere chance, his eyes never veered from the lithe mirage in front of him. He kept walking until Kurt exploded against him. Kurt's arms locked around him, and his mouth claimed him. Nigel's hands skittered over Kurt, lightning touches over the younger man's back, and shoulders, and into his hair, every touch confirmation that Kurt was finally there.<p>

"Jeeze, bro, the guy has to breathe."

Finn's amused complaint pried the boys apart. Kurt turned to face his step-brother. Nigel kept his arm tight across his boyfriend's chest, holding Kurt close, Kurt's back to his chest. "No I don't." Nigel laughed. "Hey, Finn."

* * *

><p>Nigel opened the back door on Finn's old clunker. He tossed his carry-on across the back seat and followed it in, reaching for the seat belt. Kurt wasn't happy about it, but he took the front passenger seat. What he really wanted to do, was crawl into the back seat with Nigel, over Nigel. But he couldn't leave Finn sitting alone in the front seat like he was some kind of chauffer, not when his step-brother had been nice enough to drive out here to get them. Kurt talked to himself as he clicked his seat belt in place. Nigel was here, in another hour they'd be home, and … he corralled his thoughts. Soon!<p>

"Carole must be glad you're home!"

"Yeah." Finn nodded, and looked over his shoulder, as he backed out of the parking space. Eyes searching for the red exit signs, he didn't see Kurt move. The swat to the back of his head took him by surprise. "Hey! What the hell did you do that for?"

"Like you don't know! What were you thinking? Do you know how worried Carole was? We all were?"

"I told her I was fine." Finn made a pathetic attempt to defend himself.

"No, you didn't. You sent her a text! You run off to join the army, and you send a text! Nice!"

"Okay, I screwed up. Is that what you want to hear?" Finn had not forgotten that Nigel was in the back seat. He just didn't care. Nigel was practically family.

"No, actually. I want to know what you're going to do now."

Finn merged onto the highway. "I have no fucking idea!" He glanced over at Kurt. "Rachel told you what happened, right? Can you believe it? I couldn't even get through basic training!"

It might still be too soon, but Kurt thought that Finn had done enough wallowing. "Easily! Co-ordination has never been a particular talent of yours. And guns? Please!"

Finn snapped a look at Kurt. The hurt and angry words died on his lips when he saw the teasing smile and sympathetic, understanding in Kurt's eyes. An unwilling smile twitched at Finn's lips. "Maybe."

"I'm sorry it didn't work out. You'll find something else, preferably something that doesn't involve ammunition."

"I don't know, Kurt. I'm totally lost. No life, no plan to get a life, and no Rachel."

Nigel listened to the two brothers in the front seat. He knew they were talking about Finn's lack of direction, but he wasn't really paying attention. He was listening to the soothing hum of Kurt's voice. The cadence of Kurt's speech was music to Nigel. The soft tones vibrated down his spine, whispering, promising. Soon!

It was well past midnight, when they pulled into the drive-way. They kept their voices down as they entered the house. Burt and Carole had long since gone to bed.

"Thanks, Finn. See you in the morning."

"Night, Finn."

"Night, guys."

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Nigel unzipped Kurt, as he walked backwards towards the bed. Falling onto the mattress, he tugged Kurt down with him.<p>

Eyes dark and bodies tense with need, they were trains hurtling towards each other, dark, dangerous, shattering. Now, now, now! Kurt thought the words were his own thoughts blasting to every cell in his body. But as he hovered over Nigel, and his boyfriend dragged his legs back and angled his hips up, Kurt realized the words were also a litany falling from Nigel's lips, a prayer, and a command.

Panting, slamming into each other, Kurt reached for Nigel, and stroked, his hand moving in sync with his body. "Come with me, Nigel, now!"

* * *

><p>Thanksgiving Day was divided between the families. Laughter, and hugs, and way too much turkey! Glass in hand, Carole stood and smiled at the faces around the table. "I'm thankful for all the men in my life." Kurt scanned the table, and realized with a jolt of surprise that, yes, without Rachel; Carole was the only woman at the table. "I'm thankful that all my boys are here." She looked at Finn. "Safe and…" She looked at Kurt and Nigel. "… happy, and home." She leaned over and dropped a kiss on Burt's lips. "I'm thankful for the man who made all this possible."<p>

* * *

><p>In the end, of course, the long weekend wasn't long enough. Finn drove them back to the airport. Kurt clicked his seat belt open, and hugged his step-brother. Nigel opened the back door. "Thanks, Finn. See you at Christmas."<p>

Kurt stood on the pavement, holding the car door open, as he ducked his head to speak to Finn. "Go talk to Mr. Schue. You guys were always close."

Finn nodded, and waved Kurt off. "Go, see you at Christmas."

Nigel and Kurt went through security together. They sat beside each other, hands clasped, leaning into each other.

"Flight 564 to Boston, now boarding. Passengers in aisles 12 through 24 please proceed to the counter, boarding passes ready."

Nigel stood. "That's me." He pulled Kurt close, his hand brushing Kurt's hair back, and lingering along the younger man's face. "Just a few more weeks, and you'll be in Boston."

Kurt nodded. "I'll catch the first train, after my last exam." He turned his head and kissed Nigel's hand. "We'll have a week, before we have to come back to Lima for Christmas."

Nigel brushed Kurt's lips with his own. "Have some fun, please. I love you."

Kurt tightened his arms around Nigel, not wanting to let go, ever. He stepped back, and smiled, and called out to Nigel as his Boston Boy walked away. "Nigel, remember."

Nigel turned, and grinned. "I'm yours. I know."


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64: Okay**

"Kurt you should have been there. She gave it to me in Cassie's class, in front of everyone! It was unbelievable."

That got Kurt's attention. He looked up from his laptop, at the brunette flopped on his bed. "Well, it was only a matter of time, I guess. Girl-on-girl action in college is to be expected, but since when are you an exhibitionist?"

Rachel's eyebrows drew together, as she tried to follow Kurt's …. "What are you…?" Her eyes went wide, and Kurt laughed. "Oh, right, yeah, so not funny!" Rachel waved Kurt's ill-timed humour away, and jumped back into excessive mode. "Oh, My God! Kurt!" She lunged suddenly and Kurt barely had time to get his laptop closed before he was caught in an octopus hug. "Oh, my god!" Rachel bounced back to a sitting position. "I got an invitation to the Winter Showcase! Tibideaux delivered it personally."

Since the Winter Showcase was all that Rachel had talked about for the last two weeks, Kurt was more aware than he wanted to be, of the importance of the invitation. "Congratulations, Rachel!" He clasped Rachel's hand in his. "You and your voice deserve this."

Rachel actually looked modest for all of half a second. "Thank you, Kurt." Her eyes clouded with worry, and she jumped off Kurt's bed, running towards her own curtained enclosure. "Oh, my god! What am I going to sing?"

* * *

><p>"I think that's it." Denis stretched and stood back from the computer screen. "It's done."<p>

Kurt looked the digital design over critically. "I don't know. You sure the colour's right?"

"Kurt, it's as good as it's ever going to get." Denis dropped down onto a couch that was shoved into the corner beside a wall of printers. "It's only worth 5% of our mark. Don't make yourself crazy."

Kurt propped his feet on the computer desk, and leaned back in his chair. "You think this captures our 'personal voice'?" Kurt copied their professor's speech pattern exactly.

Denis snorted. "Personal voice!" He slid onto his back, head on the arm rest, legs stretched out along the couch. "If they wanted our 'personal voice', why did they make it a group project?" Denis turned to look over at Kurt. "And what happened to Sarah? Isn't she supposed to be here?"

"Yeah, she called. She's working on a paper that's due tomorrow. I told her we could finish this."

Denis nodded and went back to studying the ceiling, fingers tapping out a rhythm on the leather belt wrapped around his hips. Kurt stared at their design, his hand hovering over the mouse. "Maybe we should shorten the skirt?"

"No." Denis stared up at the ceiling. He didn't have to look at the computer screen; the design was printed on the inside of his eyelids. "That will just mess with the overall proportions, and we'll have to start over." He turned his head, and caught Kurt's eye. "Hit send."

Kurt hit send, and closed the program down. "If we don't get an A, you're buying the next round at Starbuck's." He stared at the dark screen, too tired to move.

"How is it possible, that in a school littered with gay guys, I haven't gotten laid since I got here?" Denis spoke to the ceiling, his voice detached and scientific.

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, you'd think the numbers alone would guarantee some action."

Denis shrugged. "So much for the Probability Theory." He turned to smile at Kurt.

Kurt looked at Denis and saw a tired, stressed, student. He saw a friend with a toned body, and long dark hair, longer than Kurt had ever seen on a boy in Lima, that's for sure. Now that he was looking, Kurt saw expressive topaz eyes, set in thick black lashes. He read the awareness in Denis's eyes and was surprised to feel his body tighten in response. He had never expected to feel a sexual response for anyone, anyone who wasn't Nigel. As he considered the man across from him, Nigel's words rang clear in his mind. _"Kurt, I want you to be a freshman next year, with everything that the term implies; open to every new experience. I don't want you limiting yourself because of me."_

Nigel's permission aside, did he want to do this? Did he want to do this with Denis? Kurt's mind debated the question, but his body took a major detour around the issue, and braked under the sign that read, YES!

Denis tilted his head, and held his hand out to Kurt. "Oui?"

Decision made, Kurt dropped his feet to the floor, and crossed the room to Denis. He stood beside the couch, and slid his hand into his friend's. "Oui."

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled his gloves on as he walked to the subway from Denis's place. He snagged a seat beside the only late night denizen that didn't look like a potential serial killer. Swaying with the lurch of the train, he thought about Denis, and he thought about Nigel. Denis was a friend, who Kurt was comfortable getting naked with. Nigel was his life. It was really very simple.<p>

* * *

><p>"How was the birthday dinner?" Kurt sat cross-legged on his bed, and smiled at Nigel.<p>

"Okay. We went to that Sushi place near the office. Sharon had too much Saki, so I drove her home. Just got in." The screen image shifted as Nigel got comfortable. "Did you finish that project?"

Kurt nodded. "Finally! I don't know how good it is, but it's done. Denis and I worked on it tonight. Sarah had to finish a paper for Fashion Marketing."

Kurt looked into the screen and wished that Nigel was more than a computer image. Of course, if Nigel were actually here, Denis and he wouldn't have had a thing, and he wouldn't have to tell his boyfriend anything. "Nigel, I hooked up with someone tonight."

Nigel didn't react. He didn't react because even though the words vibrated in the air around his head, they refused to translate into anything meaningful. He stared into the screen, and said nothing. It was almost impossible to talk, when you couldn't breathe.

"Nigel?"

It was the worry in Kurt's voice that snapped Nigel back into the land of the thinking. Kurt had been with someone, and since Kurt really wasn't the type to get up close and personal with a stranger…

_Really? Isn't that exactly what he did with you?_ Nigel frowned, outraged that the voice in his head dared to criticize his Kurt. He turned on the hater in his mind. _That was an anomaly. He was angry and hurt at the way Blaine was jerking him around._ The hater backed down, but he wouldn't admit defeat. _Sure, if that's what you want to tell yourself. _Nigel faced his hidden insecurity and vanquished it. _That's what I know!_

… so it must be someone he knows, someone he likes enough to… "It was Denis, right, your lab partner, the French Canadian student?"

"Yes." Kurt shrugged. "He's just a friend."

Nigel looked into the eyes he loved, and wanted to drag Kurt right through the screen. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Kurt's eyes looked away, as he thought about that. He nodded slowly, and searched his boyfriend's eyes. "I think so, yes. But not like this, not over a computer. When we're together and I'm holding you, then yes."

Warmth seeped through the ice in Nigel's veins, and he started to breathe again. "So, we're going to be together?"

Kurt's hand reached out to touch the screen, his face tender. "Never doubt it."

Nigel tried to read Kurt's eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Nigel, we didn't do anything that needed condoms." Kurt locked eyes with his lover. "He's not you."


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65: Not Okay**

Nigel ended the Skype call, and closed the lid on his laptop. He didn't know what hurt more, the thought of Kurt touching someone else or the thought of someone else touching Kurt. Both images were heart hurting painful. He couldn't seem to stop his mind from creating tormenting pictures. The same impulse that made you keep probing at a sore tooth, kept him flashing on scenes that he really didn't want to see. He wished it was only a toothache. This kind of pain wasn't anything that Advil could fix!

Staring in the mirror as he brushed his teeth, he told himself to stop being such a wuss. This didn't mean anything. Kurt loved him. Climbing into bed, he told himself that this was exactly what he wanted for Kurt. Tossing and turning in the 900 thread count, 100 percent cotton sheets that Kurt had picked out, he told himself that Kurt had only done what he had practically told him to do. None of the things that Nigel told himself, managed to delete the pain.

Finally, in the early hours of the morning, Nigel found a way to stop the cruel pictures in his head. He blocked every image of Kurt and this Denis guy, with one of himself and Kurt. Thinking of his Kurt, of his smile, and his touch, Nigel fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Kurt ended the Skype call, and closed the lid on his laptop. Staring in the mirror as he brushed his teeth, he wondered how long it would take to grade the design projects. They might only be worth 5% but, he really wanted to do well this semester. Climbing into bed, he fell asleep the same way he did every night, counting the days until Boston and Nigel.<p>

A vaguely menacing dream woke him up; all grey mists and unknown dangers. He felt along the edge of the night table for his phone. 3:48 AM. He curled around his pillow and told himself to go back to sleep.

Fifteen minutes later, he was staring at the ceiling, an insistent hum of disquiet keeping him awake. What had he forgotten? What had he done, or not done? The design project was finished. His next paper wasn't due till Tuesday. He had promised Rachel that he would go to her Winter Showcase, but that was still a week away. He had talked to his dad and Carole yesterday, and of course he had Skyped Nigel.

He thought Nigel, and there on the large screen in his head, with sickening HD like clarity, was the blank, frozen mask that hours earlier had looked out at him from his computer screen. A mask purporting to be his Nigel. It was so fucking obvious! How could he have not seen it? Nigel had lied. He was not okay with Kurt's hook-up. He was hurt and he was hiding it. Totally unacceptable! He was absolutely not allowed to keep something this important from Kurt.

Kurt was pissed, and scared, which of course, made him even more furious. They had already had this argument, back at the beginning of senior year when Nigel had kept all his anxiety about graduating and finding a job to himself. Apparently, his boyfriend needed a refresher course on sharing! When was that man going to learn that they were a team?

Kurt threw the covers off, and stalked to the washroom. He brushed his teeth, took the fastest shower ever, and towel dried his hair. No gel, no blow-dryer, he didn't even take the time to run a comb through it. Nothing was important except getting to Nigel.

"Kurt? What are you doing? What time is it?" Rachel's voice was cloudy with sleep.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep."

He pulled on the first pair of jeans he found, added a T-shirt and hoodie, and shoved his feet into socks and boots. He stuffed underwear, socks and T-shirt into his messenger bag with his laptop, grabbed his wallet and phone, snagged his winter coat off the coat rack, and slid the industrial door open. Ten minutes later he was in a cab on his way to La Guardia.

US Airways flight 2114 landed at Logan International Airport right on time; 7:03 AM. Apparently, the universe supported Kurt's imperative to get to his boyfriend as soon as possible. Sitting in yet another taxi, Kurt pulled out his phone.

**To: Denis (Mobile) To: Sarah (Mobile) Hey, guys, I won't be in class today. Be prepared to talk me through whatever I'm missing ;)**

**To: Rachel (Mobile) I'm in Boston. I'm fine. Don't freak out. Be back tomorrow. **

Slipping his phone away, Kurt stared unseeing at the rush hour traffic. His right foot beat a restless tattoo into the floor of the cab, as he tried to contain the anxious energy swirling through him. Sitting through a red light, he checked his watch. It was still early, but his father would be awake. When congress was in session, Burt liked to check the morning papers before he got to the office. He was a major proponent of 'forewarned is forearmed.' Kurt pulled out his phone again. A text wasn't going to be enough for Burt.

"Dad."

"Well this can't be good."

"Everything's fine. I just wanted to tell you that I'm in Boston. I used the emergency credit card to pay for the flight. I'll pay you back."

"You okay?"

"Yes."

Burt heard the tension in Kurt's voice. "Nigel okay?"

"No." Kurt rushed into speech before his father started calling hospitals. "He's upset, and he's trying to tell me he's not. I can't allow that, Dad."

"Kurt, no one shares everything. No matter how much you love each other. Relationships are an uneasy balance between sharing and privacy."

"I get that, Dad, I do. But I can't let Nigel pretend that everything's fine. If we're not honest with each other, this long distance thing is never going to work." Kurt clenched his hand around his phone. "And Dad, it has to work. I'm not losing Nigel."

* * *

><p>Kurt held the door for Mrs. Ferand, as she grappled with both her cane and the leash that never quite managed to control her miniature poodle. "Good morning."<p>

"Good morning, young man." Mrs. Ferand picked the yapping bundle up, and stroked its curls. "You haven't been around lately."

"I'm at school in New York, now. I'm just visiting."

"New York, busy place. Too busy for me for me and my angel." She bent and set her angel down on the pavement. "Enjoy your visit."

"I will. Thanks." Kurt watched to make sure the door didn't close on her cane, and then crossed the lobby and hit the elevator button.

* * *

><p>Nigel poured coffee into a mug, while he waited for the toast to pop. The doorbell rang, and he glanced at the digital read out on the stove, 7:58. None of his friends or colleagues ever came over without calling first, and none of them would show up this early in the morning. Puzzled frown in place, he put his mug down, and walked to the front door. Could be the super, maybe they were turning off the water again, just great!<p>

He twisted the lock, and opened the door. "Kurt?" Nigel stood frozen until reality bled through the shock. "Kurt!" He reached out and pulled Kurt into the apartment. "What are you doing here? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Nigel's hands fluttered over Kurt's shoulders and arms looking for some kind of injury.

Kurt captured Nigel's hands, and held them still between them. "You lied to me."

"I did not." Nigel shook his head in protest and tugged at his hands, but Kurt refused to release them. "I wouldn't lie to you. What are you talking about?"

Kurt searched his lover's eyes. Nigel was perfectly sincere, and absolutely baffled. Apparently, his Boston Banker did not think that pretending he was fine, when he was anything but, was a lie. They so had to talk!

Kurt let Nigel go, and nodded towards the couch. "Sit!"

Kurt sat, one leg curled under him, facing his boyfriend. "Last night, on Skype, you pretended you were okay with the hook-up." Kurt glared at Nigel. "You're not okay, you're hurt." Kurt tried to stay calm but his voice rose in spite of his best intentions. "And you didn't tell me!" Kurt was adamant. "That's it, Nigel. We're not doing this anymore. I'm not going to 'experiment'." Kurt's distaste for the word was visceral. "Not if it's going to hurt you like this."

Nigel jumped to his feet, his own voice rising. "God damn it, Kurt! That's why I didn't tell you. I want this."

Without even thinking about it, Kurt was on his feet, not quite screaming at his boyfriend. "How the fuck can you say that? I saw your face, Nigel. You looked broken." Kurt paced, and turned back to glare at his man. "I was so uncomfortable telling you, that I didn't even notice how hurt you were until I woke up in the middle of the night and all I could see was your face on that fucking screen." He closed the distance between them, pulling Nigel close. "I'm so, so sorry. I should have seen it right away."

"Kurt." Nigel whispered Kurt's name, locked his hand in the younger man's hair, and pulled his boyfriend into a kiss. A fire fueled by hurt, and remorse, and the fear of losing what they had, burned between them. Mouths hot and needing, they held each other too tight, creating bruises and not caring.

Nigel pulled away. "Later, we can talk later, please."

* * *

><p>Kurt traced circles around the red marks he had left on Nigel's chest. "You're late for work."<p>

"Yeah." Nigel's hand stroked over Kurt's hip. "I should call."

Kurt moved out of Nigel's arms, and curled into a cocoon of blankets. Nigel leaned over the edge of the bed, and searched through the discarded clothes, feeling for his phone. "It's here somewhere … hah!"

Phone in hand, he stretched out on his side, and dialed the office. "Sharon? Yeah, I know."

Kurt watched as Nigel nodded. "I won't be in today. I'll look into it tomorrow. Yeah, thanks." Nigel ended the call, and dialed his voice mail. "This is Nigel Dennison. I will be out of the office all day. If you need immediate help, please contact Sharon Baitner at extension 6824." He hit end call, and tossed his phone back onto the floor. "Done."

Kurt took Nigel's hand, rubbing his thumb over the pulse point on the back of his boyfriend's wrist. "Ready to talk now?"

"No." Nigel curled into Kurt's body.

Kurt dropped a kiss into Nigel's hair. "Yes." Kurt pushed back against the headboard, and settled himself among the pillows. "Nigel, you can't possibly still think that this 'being single thing' is a good idea."

Nigel sat up, the sheets pooled in his lap, one hand closed around Kurt's ankle. "Am I jealous? Yes. Does it hurt? Yes. Thinking of you with anyone else is fucking torture."

Kurt's face reflected Nigel's pain. He moved to pull Nigel into a hug, but Nigel backed away. "Do I still want to do this, give you this year without me? Yes."

"Why?" Kurt didn't understand any of this. "It doesn't make any sense."

How could he explain this? "Kurt, how did you feel, with Denis?"

Kurt looked away, remembering. Dior! Was it only last night? "It was good." Kurt searched his boyfriend's face and decided that he had to be as honest as he expected Nigel to be. "It was exciting being with someone new." Kurt flushed but he didn't try to hide anything from his lover. "It was hot." Kurt traced the line of Nigel's lips with one finger. "It was fun, but it didn't mean anything. I don't love him."

Nigel turned his head and kissed the finger against his lips. "But you wanted him."

"Yes." Kurt ghosted his hand down Nigel's side. "But I can't keep hurting you. I won't."

"Try to understand. I don't want you missing out on anything this year." Nigel shifted closer to Kurt, and took one of his hands in his own. "If I had let you apply to a school in Boston last year, you wouldn't know what it's like to discover New York. You walk 5th Ave. every day now, Kurt and you love it." Green eyes stared into crystal. "We talk every night. I see how excited you are with the city, and your courses, and the friends you're making. I want all of it for you."

"Okay, you were right about following you to Boston." Kurt's lips twitched into a teasing smile. "I was wrong. Happy?" He played with Nigel's fingers as he talked. "I love the city, I love Parsons. Even if I do get accepted into NYADA next semester, I don't think I'll transfer. I even like living with Rachel." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Drama Queen extraordinaire! But the 'experimenting' thing, I don't need to do that."

"Kurt, you take care of me. You try to give me everything I need." A small secret smile tipped one side of Nigel's mouth. "Sometimes you give me what I don't even know I need."

"Nigel, you do the same for me. You know that."

"I try. Let me give you this. Consider it a holiday, time for yourself. Until summer break, you don't have to think of anyone but you. Kurt, it was good with Denis, right?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah."

"If I would have asked you, even last month, if that was possible you would have said no. I need you to know all the possibilities."

Kurt threw his hands up, exasperated. "How the fuck can I do anything like that? Not anymore, not when I know it hurts you."

Nigel grabbed Kurt's flying hands. "You can. Because I can handle the jealousy, what I can't handle is you missing out on anything because of me."

Kurt stared at his boyfriend, and saw the implacable posture, the conviction. "Two years, Nigel, two years and this is what you choose to get stubborn about!"

Nigel laughed; his eyes bright behind the black frames of his glasses. "Yes, because fifteen years from now, when we're pushing 40 and we're sitting in a restaurant together, and the waiter is young and hot. I want you to be able to look across the table at me, and smile, remembering that you had your time with hot, young strangers." He dragged Kurt down and straddled him, eyes laughing. "So you better get busy, because your grace period ends the minute I transfer to New York."


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66: Winter Showcase**

"You told him? Why? Why would you do that?"

Kurt had to laugh at the expression on Denis's face. His friend was appalled. "Because he deserves honesty?"

Denis didn't agree. "You've heard the expression 'brutal honesty', right?"

"You think it would be kinder to lie?"

"Yes, and yes, and yes."

Kurt grinned. "Then it's a good thing we're just friends."

"So, what did he say?"

"He said, 'I'd better get busy, because my grace period ends the minute he transfers to New York."

Denis put his half-finished bowl of Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie, down on the side table amid a jumble of TV and game controls. He reached over and hooked his hand into the waistband of Kurt's jeans, and pulled. Kurt let himself slide down the couch, head on the arm rest, one leg along the back of the couch, one foot on the floor. Kneeling between Kurt's legs, Denis smiled as he popped the button on his friend's jeans. "Smart man."

* * *

><p>Brody and Kurt stood with the rest of the audience, and gave Rachel a standing ovation. Her rendition of "Being Good Isn't Good Enough" had been flawless, and "Oh, Holy Night" a genius outpouring of emotion and power. Kurt had never been so proud of his drama queen. She practically floated down the aisle, high on her performance, and hugged both of them. Rachel wasn't the only one with tears in her eyes.<p>

Carmen Tibideaux took the stage, and they all turned to listen as her voice surged into the room. "Rachel that was superb. After the intermission, if he thinks he's ready, we will have a performance from Mr. Hummel."

Adam Crawford barely breathed as Kurt sang. He felt the pain in Kurt's voice, and needed to make it better. _Don't be such as ass! It's a freaking song!_ But it wasn't just a song, not the way Kurt sang it. The man on stage sang as if a part of him had been broken. _Who is this guy?_

He hung back as the Winter Showcase ended. As the crowd dispersed, he kept an eye on the newest freshman at NYADA. He couldn't see it going any other way, Carmen was many things but she wasn't an idiot. Rachel Hot-Shot, and Brody Hot-Stuff stopped to talk to a classmate, and Adam approached Kurt. "That was an excellent performance. I'm Adam Crawford and I'd like to be the first to welcome you to NYADA."

Kurt's happy jumped from his eyes and slipped into his smile. "Thank you but I think the welcome is a little premature."

"Not if I know Carmen, and I do. I'm a senior here. And we need a voice like yours." Adam let his not so academic interest show in his eyes. "I need you."

Surprise flashed in the crystal eyes, and a smile tugged at one side of the younger man's mouth. Adam waited for Kurt's reaction, hoping… "Kurt!" Rachel linked her arm through Kurt's. "Come on. Cell-Ah-Brate!"

Kurt shot Adam a smile as Rachel dragged him away. Adam waved, as his mind tried to recall who he knew in the admissions office. He needed Kurt's number, and there was no way he was asking the Streisand wannabe!

* * *

><p>Brody took them to the kind of restaurant that Kurt and Rachel couldn't afford. Crisp table linens, clear crystal stemware, the place even had a separate coat check room.<p>

Rachel glanced around and whispered to Brady. "This looks very expensive."

Brady grinned. "Not for us. My uncle's the chef. I get a pretty substantial family discount."

Their waiter rattled off the evening's specials, while he shook out their napkins, and placed them in their laps. Kurt thought the light touch along his thigh was an accident, until he looked into dark eyes that said it wasn't. _Dior! What was in the air tonight? I love New York!_

They ate, and laughed, and talked NYADA, and Tibideaux, and the Winter Showcase. Kurt felt like he was flying, still surfing an adrenaline high from his performance. He heard the same buzz in Rachel's laughter, saw it in her eyes. The world was a champagne glass full of bubbles and he didn't want it to end. The subtle touches, and not so subtle glances from the waiter, seemed part of the whole incredible night. Kurt tracked the line of the man's body, through the black pants and white shirt of the restaurant uniform. The waiter removed their dinner plates and asked if they wanted to see the dessert menu. Kurt's fingers twitched, as he thought about unwinding the black tie, and uncovering what lay beneath the shirt.

As the waiter handed them the dessert menus, he locked eyes with Kurt, and nodded his head towards the coat check room. Kurt grinned. He watched the waiter walk away, stop another waiter, and wave a hand towards their table. He stood, and placed his napkin beside his plate. "Rache, order me the chocolate cake. Excuse me." He followed the signs for the washroom, which conveniently enough, were located near the coat check room. He waited until the girl manning the counter was busy with new customers, and slipped into the room behind the counter.

A hand grabbed his and tugged him into the far corner of the room, behind very large, very long winter coats. Dark eyes smiled into his, as fingers traced his lips. "Hi."

* * *

><p>"You're not!" Kurt laughed into the screen.<p>

Nigel grinned. "I am. You are looking at the new captain of the Sovereign Bank's bowling team."

"I didn't know you bowled."

"Well, I don't go around broadcasting it. A man has his pride."

Kurt smirked. "Do you have team shirts, with your names stitched on the pockets?"

"Not yet, and don't give them any ideas." Nigel tried to look threatening. "If Sharon suggests a team uniform, I'll hold you personally responsible."

"I could design it for you; a blue stripe down one side, a black outline of a bowling pin. You would look so cute!"

"I wouldn't want you to waste all your talent on a bowling shirt. Please, don't even think about it." Nigel frowned into the screen. "I mean it, Kurt. Don't even think about it."

Kurt held his hands up, surrendering. "Okay, okay, it's forgotten." He laughed at his boyfriend.

Nigel decided that distraction was the best defense. "Did Rachel survive the Winter Showcase?"

"She was formidable. She won the competition, and she deserved it." Kurt's face changed, his voice lowered, as he reached out to touch the screen. "Nigel, I wish you could have been there." He looked into the green eyes on his screen, his own eyes glistening. "Tibideaux gave me an audition tonight. No warning, just an announcement out of nowhere. I wasn't prepared at all. I didn't think I could do it." Kurt blurted out a choked laugh. "Rachel had to talk me out of an anxiety attack."

"And? Kurt, what happened?"

The crystal eyes shone with excitement and pride, and Nigel had to smile in response to such joy. "It was good. I was good. Nigel, I might actually get accepted."

"Kurt, I'm so happy for you, and so proud. What will you do? Will you leave Parsons?"

"I don't know." Kurt stared into the screen. "I just don't know."


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67: A Gift of Love**

"Nigel, I just got my exam schedule and it sucks!" Even without looking at the screen, Nigel could tell that Kurt was upset. It was all there in his voice. "All my exams are in the second week, and I've got two on the last day, Friday, the 21st." Kurt ran a hand through his hair, his eyes suspiciously bright as he stared at his boyfriend. "I may not be able to get out of here until the 22nd. Nigel, I'm sorry, I just don't see the point of going to Boston only to turn around and head back to Lima."

"No, that doesn't make any sense. The bank's closed on the 24th. I'll take an evening flight out on the 23rd. You can pick me up at the airport."

Kurt nodded, still looking dejected. "I wanted to be there, Nigel. I miss you."

"I miss you too, babe. Don't laugh. Sometimes, I take my laptop to bed with me, so I can fall asleep to a slide show of you."

"I go to bed every night, and wake up every morning counting the days until you." Kurt blinked back tears that he refused to let fall. "I guess we're both pathetic losers."

"Pathetic maybe, but not losers, not when we have each other." Nigel flushed with embarrassment. He waved a hand in front of the screen, trying to erase his words. "No matter what you think you heard. I did not just say that. It's too soppy even for me."

"Nuh-Uh." Kurt grinned. "I'm going to ask Carole to embroider those words onto a pillow."

Nigel frowned fiercely, but his laugh ruined the intimidating effect he was going for. "Kurt, you tell anyone I said that and you're not getting near this ass until you're old and grey."

Kurt smirked and patted his hair complacently, eyes teasing. "Like I'm ever going to let this go grey!"

"You might as well, because I'm pretty sure I'm going to be bald."

"No problem. I'll just design a great hat for you, and no one will ever know."

"And that makes me feel so much better!" Nigel laughed with Kurt, and then sat up suddenly.

"Hey, where did you go?"

"Sorry!" Nigel changed the angle on the laptop so Kurt could see him again. "Since you can't come to Boston before Christmas, why don't you come back with me after Christmas? We can spend New Year's together before you start school again in January."

"Yes! Nigel! That's even better. New Year's just us."

"We can go out if you want. That dance club probably does something spectacular for New Year's."

"No. No way, Dennison. New Year's you and me, just you and me."

"Okay, Hummel." Nigel smiled as he stressed Kurt's last name. "Just you and me."

* * *

><p>The month of December raced by in a flurry of project deadlines, term papers, and studying. Kurt wanted to believe that of the two of them, Rachel was the more stressed out, but if she was, it wasn't by much. They passed each other in the apartment, balancing cups of coffee, or tea with honey in Rachel's case, complaining of exhaustion, and unreasonable professors, and impossible deadlines. Rachel spent hours in the studio practicing dance moves in the hope that she could actually pass Cassie's class. Kurt spent hours in the lab with Sarah and Denis, working on their end of term digital design project. Every night he fell into bed, consoling himself with the fact, that he was one day closer to seeing Nigel.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, bro. How's it going?" Even on the relatively small laptop screen, Kurt could see that Finn had lost some weight.<p>

"I'm freaking suicidal, that's how it's going!"

Finn laughed. "You're colouring dresses, how hard can it be?"

"Nice Finnegan! Don't come crawling to me when you need a decent suit."

Finn snorted. "Yeah, like a show choir director in Lima needs couture!"

"What's happening with the New Directions?"

"It's a joke. We're now the No Directions. Sue's making my life a misery, as usual. We don't have a choir room to practice in anymore." Finn looked frustrated and hopeless. "Rachel called me after that Showcase thing. She said there was more to Glee than competition, but Kurt, without regionals to aim for there just doesn't seem to be any point."

"Can you get around the disqualification thing?"

"I don't know, maybe. Blaine and Sam are looking into it." Finn literally shook himself. "Enough about me. When are you coming home?"

"Saturday, the 22nd, I'll text you the time."

"I'll pick you up, and you can tell me what I should be buying everyone."

"How would I know? If you don't count Thanksgiving, I haven't been home in months."

"Nice try, Kurt. You could pick out presents in your sleep, and still get something better than I ever could."

"And why is that, brother mine?"

"Uh, you have a better eye?"

"Well that, yes, but also because I don't go out and buy everything in plaid!"

Finn smirked at his brother. "Ah, and I wanted to surprise you."

Kurt grinned. "If there is anything under that tree in plaid Finn Hudson, it better have an Alexander McQueen label on it!"

* * *

><p>"You have to give NYADA an answer soon, don't you?" Nigel sprawled on his bed, on his stomach, chin resting on his folded arms.<p>

Kurt wanted some Sci-Fi magic, so he could blend into the pixels on his screen, and coalesce in Nigel's room, preferably in Nigel. He blinked away the image and forced himself to focus on what Nigel had said. "Yeah, the deadline was yesterday, actually. It took me awhile." Kurt shook his head, laughing at himself. "I wrote a pros/cons list, I read the course catalogue, I even tossed a coin."

Nigel laughed. "So, Parsons or NYADA?"

"Parsons. I like it there, and I think I could be really good at it. It just feels right." Kurt grinned into his screen. "Besides, sharing this apartment with Rachel is more than enough drama for me. I don't need to share a school with her again, been there, done that." Kurt shrugged. "I watched what Rachel went through this semester. NYADA has lost a large part of its allure for me. Do you think I'm making a mistake?"

"No, I think you know exactly what you want. You just have to listen to yourself."

Kurt smiled, and his hand reached to touch the screen. It was a stupid habit, he couldn't actually touch Nigel, but it made him feel that he could. "Have I told you lately, what a perfect boyfriend you are?"

* * *

><p>Kurt scanned every person who streamed through the Arrivals C doors. No, no, no, Dior! Where was he? He paced a few laps and checked the arrivals board again. He turned and …. Nigel!<p>

Two days before Christmas, the Arrivals Concourse, was awash in holidaying humanity. As Nigel tried to wind his way through passengers and family, he didn't see Kurt at first. The tap of a decisive step, ringing out on the floor, had him tilting his head to see around a portly gentleman. Long legs in ridiculously tight jeans skirted people and luggage carts. Ridiculously tight jeans, in a color so bright you wanted to shield your eyes. Nigel didn't have to look any further. He would recognize that stride and those hips anywhere. Wearing a smile as bright as his boyfriend's jeans, Nigel moved towards Kurt.

Arms locked around each other, they didn't say anything. They didn't have to say anything, holding each other was everything they needed to say. Eventually, the rest of the world filtered back in and they realized they were blocking traffic. Nigel put a hand up, fingers tracing the line of Kurt's face. "Hey, babe."

Kurt turned into Nigel's hand, lips pressed against his skin. "I love you."

Nigel grinned. "I know."

Kurt laughed, and stepped out of Nigel's arms. "Come on." He steered them out of the crowd, towards the exit. Passing a Starbuck's he paused. "You want a coffee?"

"I can wait till we get home."

Kurt fidgeted with the car keys in his hand. "Let's stop." He looked at Nigel, tension pulling his eyebrows tight. "I want to talk to you before we get home and my family monopolizes you." His smile wasn't quite right.

Nigel nodded. He found two seats at a small table in the corner, while Kurt ordered. He took his winter coat off, and draped it over the back of his chair. He had a feeling this was going to take a while. He already knew what his boyfriend was going to say. Not the details exactly, of course, but he knew. Only one thing made Kurt this uncomfortable.

When Nigel looked askance at the caramel drizzled whip cream sitting atop his coffee, Kurt laughed. "It's Christmas, live a little." He handed Nigel a spoon, and sipped his own coffee. He smiled when Nigel did exactly what he knew he would. He ate the whip cream first before it had a chance to melt and contaminate his caffeine. He loved that he knew this man so well, that they knew each other so well. He loved… Kurt put his cup down.

"Nigel, I wasn't trying to hide anything, I just didn't want to tell you over Skype." Kurt grimaced. "That didn't work out so well, the last time."

Nigel couldn't stand to see Kurt this tense. He twined his fingers through his boyfriend's. "Kurt, it's okay."

Kurt's mouth slipped into a half-smile, as his eyes locked on Nigel's. "Let me tell you, anyway?"

Nigel nodded, and Kurt took a deep breath. "Remember, the night of the Showcase, I told you Brady took us out to celebrate?" Kurt steeled himself, and then blurted the words out. "I made out with a waiter in the coat check room."

The sheer incredulity of the idea forced a bark of laughter out of Nigel. "You did not!"

"I did. I don't know what happened. I can't even…" Kurt air quoted his next words. "Blame It On The Alcohol. I was drinking diet coke. We were all so happy, so excited. I was so high on the residual rush of my performance. I never expected Tibideaux to do that! I felt like I was floating, and the waiter was just part of the magic."

Nigel squeezed Kurt's hand. "What was his name?"

Kurt's eyes went wide with dismay. "I have no fucking idea."

Nigel laughed again. "If this is what happens when you perform, Kurt. I think it's a good thing, you're staying at Parsons."

Kurt felt himself relax, when he saw that his Nigel was still there. He hadn't morphed into that frozen mask. Dior! He never wanted to see that look on Nigel's face again. "You okay?"

"You were safe, right?"

"Of course!" Kurt was indignant. "I may be a bit of a slut, but I'm not an idiot!"

"Hey, that's my boyfriend you're talking about."

Kurt smiled, his fingers gripping Nigel's. "I wouldn't risk my health like that, and certainly, not yours. Besides there are some things I don't want to do with anyone but you."

Green eyes smiled into crystal. "Good to know." Nigel stood and grabbed his coat. "Come on. Your Dad's going to start worrying if we're late."

Walking to the parking lot, hand in hand, Nigel pushed his hip into Kurt's, knocking the younger man off-stride. He grinned at his boyfriend. "I should have known. In the dictionary, under the word 'player', it says anyone who agrees to meet a guy in a dressing room."

Kurt smacked his arm, laughing. "Shut up! That guy was you."

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Nigel!" Carole beamed at the boys, and practically dragged them into the house. Hugging both of them, she called out. "Burt, the boys are here."<p>

Finn popped his head out of the kitchen door. "I'm making hot chocolate, you guys want marshmallows?"

Kurt shrugged out of his coat, and looked at Nigel. They both called out, "Sure."

Burt walked down the stairs into the foyer. "It's about time."

Kurt checked his watch. "We're not that late. We stopped for coffee."

Burt hugged his son. "Because we don't have any coffee here!"

Carole elbowed her husband. "Burt!" She took Nigel's coat.

Burt hugged Nigel. "You're staying with us, right?"

"Yeah, my sister's been wrapping the kids' gifts and hiding them in my room. Apparently, I don't have a bed anymore."

They talked late into the night, sitting around the living room. Finn stretched out in Burt's lounger. Carole tucked herself under her husband's arm on one side of the couch, and Kurt claimed the other side. Nigel sat on a cushion on the floor, his arms wrapped around Kurt's legs, his head on Kurt's thigh. The lights on the Christmas tree mimicked the warmth that flowed between the five of them.

* * *

><p>Kurt climbed into bed, and curled up behind Nigel. He tucked his head into the curve of Nigel's neck, and wrapped one arm around his waist. "Tired?"<p>

Nigel covered Kurt's arm with his own. "Yeah."

Kurt kissed a line across Nigel's shoulders. "Too tired?"

Nigel laughed softly, and reached back over Kurt's hip, splaying his hand over his boyfriend's ass. "If you don't fuck me, Kurt, you're going to be minus one very nice present come Christmas morning."

Kurt smiled into the darkness, and sent one hand gliding down Nigel's back. He spread Nigel, and traced a finger slowly over his entrance. "Am I going to like it?"

Nigel thrust back into the curve of Kurt's body, against the teasing finger. "Yes."

"As much as I like this?" Kurt inserted the tip of one finger, and pulsed it gently.

Nigel sighed, turning liquid in Kurt's arms. "Probably not."

They weren't in a hurry, not tonight. Tired in the early hours of the morning, warm and comfortable wrapped in the blankets and each other, and just so damn happy to be exactly where they were; they took it slow. Hands stroked, and lips heated skin. Kurt nestled his cock in the crease of Nigel's ass, one arm over his boyfriend's hip, his hand warm and perfect on silken hardness of Nigel's shaft. He pressed his thumb around the edge of the crown, and over the head, his fingers gliding on heated tears that kissed his fingers.

"Kurt, please." Nigel breathed the word out softly. "Please."

Those words from this man broke Kurt. He opened his mouth over Nigel's shoulder, and bit down, claiming Nigel all over again. "I missed you. I missed us."

"I thought I remembered what we felt like." Nigel moaned pushing back against Kurt. "Not even close. God, you feel good." Nigel reached back, dragging his hand over Kurt's thigh. "Under your pillow."

Kurt found the lube under his pillow, happy not to have to climb over Nigel to get to the drawer in his night table. He slicked two fingers, and opened Nigel. His Boston Banker rode his fingers, but when Kurt switched to three, Nigel looked over his shoulder. "No, now. I'm fine."

He was. He absolutely was. Nigel opened around him, and Kurt was home.

They never did disengage. They fell asleep still connected; Kurt's hand curled around his lover's sleeping cock.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I don't think so." Nigel poured syrup over the waffles Carole had made. "December 24th, in a mall, no way."<p>

Kurt turned piteous eyes on his boyfriend. "You're going to leave me all alone on the day before Christmas?"

Burt laughed, and Finn looked up from his cereal. "You won't be alone, you'll be with me."

Kurt shot Finn a glare, and Nigel grinned. "I bought everything three weeks ago, just to make sure I didn't have to go anywhere near a store on Christmas Eve. No one, not even you, is going to get me into one."

Kurt grumbled as he slotted his plate into the dishwasher. "Okay, fine. Come on, Frankenteen. Santa's little helper will take you shopping."

Finn grabbed a warm biscuit, and pushed out of his chair. "You're not that little anymore."

Nigel's eyes twinkled behind his glasses, and Kurt held his hand out to stop the words he knew were coming. "Don't say it."

Finn looked between the two of them, and smirked. "Yeah, I don't want to know."

Burt cut into his waffle. "Me neither."

* * *

><p>Nigel stepped out of the ensuite, surprised to see Kurt sitting on the bed, robe belted over his sleep pants and T-shirt, slippers on his feet. He tilted his head slightly and grinned as he reached for Kurt. "Oh, good! I get to unwrap you."<p>

Kurt stood, and backed away, a teasing smile in his eyes. "Maybe later." He turned and started for the stairs. "We've got an appointment with Finn first."

"What?"

Kurt leaned over the bannister and grinned at his bewildered boyfriend. "We have to put out cookies for Santa."

Nigel blinked. "What?"

Kurt laughed and disappeared up the staircase. Nigel shook his head, and followed. "You know he's not real, right?"

* * *

><p>Christmas morning started earlier than anyone wanted it too, but it was impossible to sleep with Finn yelling all over the house. "It's Christmas. Get up. It's Christmas!"<p>

Nigel groaned and hid his head in Kurt's chest. "Who is he, the town crier?"

Kurt stretched and dragged himself out of bed. Feeling for his slippers, he tugged his robe on. "He's only nineteen on the outside. On the inside he's about three."

* * *

><p>Carole opened her present from Finn, and smiled at her son. "Thank you, Finn. Kurt always knows just what to get."<p>

Burt laughed, and Kurt grinned. "He picked the wrapping paper himself."

"And it's beautiful, honey." Carole reached up and kissed Finn on the cheek.

Burt opened his gift next, a winter hat that looked just like a baseball cap, but with ear flaps. "Carole, this is great. I love it."

Carole smiled. "Just don't wear it in Washington."

Nigel watched as Kurt unwrapped his present carefully, unfolding the paper slowly. He opened the box, and pulled out the softest of cashmere sweaters. The style was different, but the heather colour was exactly the same. Kurt's eyes glowed as he looked at his Boston Boy. "You remembered."

Nigel leaned into Kurt, and spoke against his ear. "Like I could forget."

"Nigel, that's beautiful. The colour works wonders with Kurt's eyes." Carole smiled at the both of them.

Burt grinned at his son. "Looks like you're going to lose your title as gift sensei, Kurt."

"I think not!" Kurt put his sweater aside, and reached for a square box, which he handed to his boyfriend.

Nigel ripped the paper off and tore the box open. His eyes went wide, and he reached in carefully, removing the little metal replica gently. "Kurt!" He breathed the words out, awe in his voice. "I didn't even know they made these. Where did you get it?"

Finn looked at the metal thing that seemed to be all eyes. He couldn't see what all the fuss was about. "What is it?"

Nigel turned to Finn; geeky passion written all over his face. "It's Kismet, the social robot at MIT! This is a smaller replica, of course."

Kurt smiled, watching as Nigel stroked the small bits of metal. "It's programmable, Nigel. You can teach it sentences, in your own voice."

And Nigel was gone, lost to them, as he scanned the instruction booklet. Kurt looked at his father, and smirked. "I rest my case."

* * *

><p>Nigel waited until all the other presents were opened. As everyone talked and laughed, and started to clean up the mess of ribbon and wrapping, he touched Kurt's arm. "There's one more."<p>

Kurt looked at the envelope, and sat down again. He lifted puzzled eyes to his boyfriend. "You already gave me a gift."

"That represented our past." Nigel nodded at the envelope. "This is our future."

Kurt stared at his boyfriend. "You're making me nervous."

At the word 'nervous', Carole and Burt turned their attention to the two boys.

Nigel smiled at the worry in Kurt's voice. "Just open it."

Kurt opened the envelope, and unfolded a single sheet of paper. He looked up at Nigel, he didn't know what he had been expecting, but this wasn't it.

"Read." Nigel stood quietly, looking down at Kurt.

Kurt stared at the corporate letter head, the official form, and it didn't immediately make any sense to him. He scanned the page and Nigel's name leapt out at him. Then the words in bold, '**Transfer: Manhattan Branch**'. His hands started to shake, and words whispered past his lips. "Oh, my sainted Christian Dior!" He looked up at his boyfriend. "Nigel, is this?" Kurt had to swallow, his throat was too tight. "Is this what I think it is?"

Nigel's smile grew till it hurt his face. "Depends, what do you think it is?"

Kurt launched himself at Nigel, arms locking around his Boston Boy's neck. No, not Boston Boy, not any longer!

Carole grabbed Burt's arm, tears threatening. Finn looked at Burt. "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

><p>Nigel touched Kurt's arm, and the look on his face stopped Kurt in his tracks. He vaguely heard the others move into the kitchen, getting breakfast ready, but all his attention was on the worry in Nigel's face. "What?"<p>

"You sure you don't mind?" Nigel searched Kurt's eyes.

"Mind what?"

Nigel looked down and shrugged before meeting Kurt's eyes. "I promised that you would have your freshman year on your own, and I know it's too early, but this transfer came up and I didn't know when the next one would …"

"Nigel." Kurt interrupted his boyfriend's rambling. "You're not seriously apologizing for coming to New York?"

"Well, you've only had one semester, and I wanted…"

"Exactly, you wanted. You're the one who thought I needed time on my own." Kurt reached out and grabbed Nigel's hips, towing him close. "I didn't need it then, I don't need it now." He spread one hand at the small of his boyfriend's back and pushed Nigel forward, until there was no space between them. "I want you with me." He nudged his head beside Nigel's, and spoke low against his boyfriend's ear. "You belong with me. You belong to me."

Nigel wrapped his arms around Kurt, and dropped his head on the younger man's shoulder, relief and contentment flowing through him. "Yes."

* * *

><p>Hah! Kurt laughed at himself as he brushed his teeth. He had thought he was happy after his audition at the NYADA Showcase! Wrong! It might be possible to be happier than he was right now, but he didn't believe it. Nigel in New York! They had spent the day making plans, talking about where they could afford to live, and whether they would share the loft with Rachel while they looked around for their own place. Two weeks after Kurt started the spring semester at Parsons, Nigel would be in New York!<p>

Apparently, an analyst in the Manhattan office had to take an unexpected leave to deal with some health issues, and Nigel had applied for the position. He hadn't told Kurt anything, just in case it didn't happen. The best Christmas present ever! Nigel had known for a week now, he had known and …

Kurt bolted out of the washroom, toothbrush forgotten in his hand. "You knew!"

Nigel looked up from his 'conversation' with Kismet. "I told you that. I got approval for the transfer last week."

Words blasting through his mind, Kurt opened his mouth to rain them down over his boyfriend and stopped short. The damn toothbrush was still in his hand. He stomped back into the ensuite, rinsed his mouth and his toothbrush, and placed it in the slot next to Nigel's. He switched the light off, and paced back into the bedroom. Hands on his hips, he stared at the man in his bed. "You knew you were coming to New York. That's why you didn't freak out about the waiter thing!"

Nigel put Kismet on Kurt's night table, and leaned back against the headboard, stretching his arms out over his head. "Well, it certainly helped!" He grinned at Kurt. "Hope you had a good time, because I'm rescinding your single status, as of now."

"Really?" Kurt pulled his T-shirt over his head, and shucked his sleep pants. Naked, he climbed onto the bed and straddled Nigel's legs. His hands branding Nigel's hips, Kurt smirked down at the man in his heart. "What if I haven't had enough 'experimenting'?"

Nigel shoved a hand into Kurt's chest and pushed him over. He rolled on top of the man with the eyes that Nigel intended to live in for the rest of his life. "Oh, you're done; no more waiters, no more French-Canadian lab partners, no more anyone but me!"

Crystal eyes laughed into green. "Yes, sir."

**The End**


End file.
